Movie War Theater
by KKD Silver
Summary: Whatever stories of mine are having a special crossover event, you'll find those Movie Wars here. Now Completed: Super Hero Taisen Tri (a Mataranger/Guardians/SEGA Crossover).
1. SSESG: Search for Go-On Red

**KKD: Well, after the long wait, it's about time we give you what you viewers of SSESG & Mega Gaim have been waiting for. But seeing how we set this up, our Mega Gaim fans will have to wait a bit longer.**

**Pikatwig: Just, a bit longer. *Smiles, and takes out a Flame Wizard Ring* I have been waiting a long time, and the movie war was AMAZING! And I gotta say, Urobuchi did a good job keeping Haruto and Kyosuke in character for the Movie War segment, only thing, Kyosuke said his secondary catchphrase a little bit too much.**

**KKD: Oh, c'mon! It wouldn't work that well without it! I mean, it's like taking Batman and getting rid of his Batarangs. It just doesn't work like that.**

**Pikatwig: Regardless… this will also help promote another project… but I'm not saying what it is.**

**KKD: In any case, if we have no other thing to point out, maybe we should begin with the Disclaimers.**

**Pikatwig: Righty-o aibou.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We own nothing in this story except the idea to combine the franchises as well as the plot. The rest is owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.**

* * *

"In another world, heroes with powers had fought… the Bujin Riders… the Bujin Sentai…" a girl spoke.

At that moment, we see a group of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai battling each other for some odd reason. Focus was given to one that looked like the current Kamen Rider, Gaim, but he looked nothing like the Gaim we know and love as his orange armor was blood red and had black tribal markings on him, not too mention his mouthpiece had a black piece in the middle of it. He held a red Daidaimaru, and twirled it for a moment.

"Bujin Gaim!"

As if on cue, the Rider, Bujin Gaim, jumped down and began to beat up the Bujin Riders like he owned the place and that he was the master of the world or something like that, easily knocking down the older Riders.

"Bujin J, hold him off," a Rider shouted, this being was also in a black suit, but with red lines, white gloves and boots, green and blue accents, bulky red armor with a stylized S on his chest, a helmet with a silver mouthpiece, large green eyes, and a huge red and yellow kabuto beetle horn.

Another Rider charged forward, but Bujin Gaim kicked him away.

"Now! STRONGER KICK!" Bujin Stronger shouted, doing his Rider Kick. Bujin Gaim scoffed, and then unloaded his Lockseed, and combined his two weapons.

**=LOCK OFF!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!=**

Then, Bujin Gaim slashed right THROUGH Bujin Stronger with his weapon, causing the Rider to explode into seemingly nothing. His seemingly lifeless body was then absorbed by a kaijin, who looked like a walking pitcher plant by opening the lid on its chest and seemingly "eating" Bujin Stronger.

"Excellent," Bujin Gaim smirked, as he reloaded his Lockseed into his Driver, when he was almost squashed by a red leg.

**=RAI~DEN KYO~RYU~ZIN!=**

This giant dinosaur mecha with a red t-rex body, blue stegosaur and pink triceratops arms, along with a golden pteranodon for a back and helmet, just stared down at Bujin Gaim. Then, the mecha held a large blade ready to slice Bujin Gaim in half when a shogun blade smacked the gattai.

"What the?" Bujin KyoryuRed gasped.

Everyone looked to see what appeared to be Engine-Oh, but instead of the mecha with multi-colored parts, it was mainly black, silver, crimson, and gold with kanji instead of numbers, and more decorative armor to make it resemble a samurai, such as a mustache for Bujin Buson and a large headcrest.

"Ah! Engine-Oh DaiShogun!" Bujin KyoryuGold exclaimed.

"Bujin Kyoryugers… disappear! Engine-Oh DaiShogun, Go-On Grand Prix," the leader of the mech announced, who looked similar to Go-On Red except for the number 1 on his chest being replaced by the Kanji, what was white was now black, his red was now a deep crimson, and even the suit had more of the samurai flare like the headcrest on the helmet and aspects looking similar to Bujin Gaim.

Engine-Oh DaiShogun charged forward, the blade charging up with red energy, and then it struck Raiden Kyoryuzin down, forcing the Bujin Kyoryugers out, and then the kaijin that devoured Bujin Stronger rushed forward. It opened its lid like it did with Bujin Stronger, and absorbed the Bujin Kyoryugers.

Bujin Gaim laughed evilly, as he was then joined by Bujin Go-On Red, and Bujin Go-On Blue that was navy blue and black (having the Kanji for two and having a samurai appearance), and even Bujin Go-On Yellow (also having the samurai appearance with a dark yellow and black color scheme, and the kanji for three).

"Excellent job, Bujin Go-On Red, Bujin Go-On Blue, Bujin Go-On Yellow. Where are the other two?" Bujin Gaim responded.

"They went off to eradicate some of the other Bujin Sentai," Bujin Go-On Red informed.

"Perfect… soon, this world will be ours!" Bujin Gaim smirked, as the four walked off, unaware of someone in a pink hood walking over to the area where their fight was, and picked something up, it was Bujin Stronger's belt.

* * *

_(The scene then stopped, and then two zippers came across, one making the typical unzip sound, while the other made a wheel zooming sound)_

**Narration: Sonic Sentai, Engine Sentai Go-Onger!**

*The screen then showed the members of the team, all henshined, and doing their poses.*

**Narration: Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

*The screen then changed to Gaim, as he sliced the screen, and then it showed him on the Sakura Hurricane*

**Narration: The dream combination is now ready to enter the race track! Koke kara ore-tachi no stage da!**

* * *

**Sonic Sentai, Engine Sentai Go-Onger**

**The Search for Go-On Red**

* * *

"Sonic? Sonic?" Cream called out, she and Sonia were searching the city a few days later after the Boring Banki mess.

"Where the heck could he have disappeared to?" Sonia wondered.

"And where's Speedor? We've tried to contact him, but he hasn't responded…" Bear RV sighed.

"No idea," Birca added.

Cream sighed, and let out a yawn. Sonia then looked and saw that it was getting sorta late, and it would be a good idea to head back for now.

"Yea, I'm getting tired, too, Cream-chan. Let's go," Sonia replied as they left for home.

* * *

"Still no luck?" Manic asked as the two returned to the Ginjiro, the time being almost one in the morning, with Cream already asleep.

"Nope, not even a clue to where he went," Sonia sighed, "And Bomper… next time you assign us search locations… pick something closer to where the Ginjiro is… it's not easy having to carry someone asleep when you're half-asleep yourself."

"Gomen, Sonia. It's not my fault most of the places were so far from the Ginjiro," Bomper responded.

Sonia just sighed, and put the young rabbit down, as Silver was still working to try and track any sort of signal from Sonic's Go-Phone.

"Any luck in tracking his signal, Silver?" Sonia asked.

"Nope." Silver responded, as he sat down as his stomach rumbled. "I'm starving… I'm gonna eat something before I go to bed."

"Okay," Sonia nodded as Silver headed out of the Ginjiro.

* * *

"_**Nari**__**… **__**the Boring Banki failed!**__**"**_ Yogostein growled.

"_**Yea**__**… **__**we know**__**… **__**we know, ojaru,**__**" **_Kegareshia added.

"_**It was kinda your fault for skipping ahead and activating his bikkurium prematurely,**__**" **_Kiteneidas added.

Yogostein groaned annoyed, and walked off to think of a new idea.

"_**...Hold on**__**… **__**did you notice those odd-looking ninjas stealing the Chaos Emeralds, zoyo?**__**" **_Kiteneidas recalled.

"_**Yea**__**… **__**they managed to steal all of them without the Go-Ongers even knowing, ojaru,**__**" **_Kegareshia noted.

"_**Suge**__**…"**_ Kiteneidas gawked, _**"**__**...So who do you think sent those things?**__**"**_

Both began to think, but had no real ideas.

* * *

"Go-On breakfast," Cream giggled the following day, having been the one to do breakfast, and she had the plates with her.

"So, what's for breakfast, Cream-chan?" Sonia asked.

"Well, I made curry," she smiled, showing what she made, with a smile. "Only… I made too much… I made one for Sonic… even though he's not here."

"Hey, we miss him, too, Cream," Tails added as Manic looked confused.

"Wait… curry for breakfast?" he gawked.

"Yep," Cream nodded with a smile. "I don't mind the eggs Manic makes, but I felt I should mix it up today, and I made different kinds based on our own tastes. I gave some mint flavor to Tails', Manic's has some eggs in it, Silver has some fruit that I thought would go well with the spices, Sonia's has some cotton candy flavored sprinkles, and mine has strawberry juice in it."

"And lemme guess, chili in Sonic's for extra spiciness?" Manic asked.

"And it took three tries to get it right…" Birca informed, confirming what Manic guessed.

"Yea… not too good with making chili, admittedly," Cream nodded.

Then she placed it down for each member, and Manic gave his a bit of a curious look.

"What's wrong, Nii-san?" Sonia asked Manic.

Manic simply scooped his food, and then ate it. "Wow… this is pretty good…"

"Thanks. I did my best," Cream smiled. Tails ate his next, and began to smile, and Gunpherd simply hopped over to his aibou, and Tails put him in.

"So… is Cream a good cook or no?"

"Yea, she's a great cook," Tails nodded.

The rabbit giggled, and gave Tails a kiss on the cheek, and she walked into the Ginjiro to get some water. Tails and Manic then blinked at each-other, Manic looking more confused.

"What? I'm serious, she is a great cook," Tails responded.

"Ah… yea, well… I honestly thought it was so-so," Manic shrugged.

"Silver, Sonia, you two are the judges of whether or not Cream's a good cook," Tails pointed out.

"She actually did very well in my personal opinion," Silver replied.

"Well Sonia?" Tails inquired.

"...Actually, she's very good. It was an odd twist for the cotton candy sprinkles, but still," Sonia replied. The rabbit Go-Onger finally walked out, and began to eat the curry she made.

"Bom bom! Gariak attack!" Bomber shouted.

"Aw mou! Now? I didn't even get to eat, yet," Cream groaned.

"It's only their ground troops, so you can stay and eat if you want Cream," Bomper informed.

"Okay then," Cream nodded as the others rushed out.

* * *

Go-On Blue, Yellow, Black and Orange showed up to fight off the Ugatz, who were fighting off some of the space ninjas who stole the Chaos Emeralds.

"What the? Ninjas?" Orange gawked.

"Wait.. aren't the those the guys that stole the Chaos Emeralds we had?" Yellow asked.

"Yea, you're right," Black nodded.

Suddenly, a lot of debris was thrown right at them thanks to a powerful wind before they turned to see a Banki that seemed to have a fan in the middle of his chest. It simply chuckled at the team. **"Go-Ongers! Where's your little red leader?"**

"None of your business, baka!" Blue shouted.

**"Heh, you can't beat me, the Fan Banki! En garde!"**

With that, the Go-Ongers charged at the Banki, attacking them with their Matanguns in Rod mode. However, the fans stopped the blades in their track.

"Gun Mode!" Yellow and Black shouted, firing their shots, however, the Banki spun his fan at such a high speed that it managed to blow their shots right back at them.

Blue and Orange rushed forward, and tried to stop the fan from moving, but it didn't work. "I told you, you can't beat me!"

**=DURI~AN!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=DURI~AN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!=**

"Nani?" Black gawked when suddenly, a strange looking figure jumped in, attacking the Fan Banki.

This guy turned out to be a figure with a lime green body suit and lavender armor bits with his main armor and helmet resembled a green durian with the helmet of a Roman gladiator, dual wielding some short swords, also durian-themed.

**"Who are you?!"** the Banki gawked, looking at this durian guy.

"Bonjour, Air Man look-a-like," the durian guy smirked.

"Eh? He's French?" Orange gawked.

"Ore wa, Armored Rider, Bravo~!" the durian guy introduced himself.

"Armored Rider?" Yellow asked.

He then began to strike the back of the fan with ease, never getting pushed back by the wind the Banki produced. Then, moving his hand to his odd looking buckle, he pulled the silver, black, and yellow knife twice.

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=DURIAN AU LAIT!=**

His mohawk charged with energy, and then he sent it flying, and it destroyed the Banki with great ease.

* * *

"_**NO~! Activate the Bikkurium, and make that durian guy pay!**__**" **_Kiteneidas shouted.

* * *

**"INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION!"** the Fan Banki announced with readiness in his voice.

"Oh man, this is bad," Go-On Orange gulped.

"Without Sonic, we can't form Engine-Oh!" Yellow gulped.

"And Cream's not here either," Go-On Blue added.

Suddenly, the Fan Banki was knocked over as Birca arrived.

"Sorry we're late, minna!" Go-On Green shouted from within.

Orange and Black smiled, nodding to each other.

"Bomper, send over the Engine Casts!" Black shouted.

"Hai!" Bomper nodded, sending the casts.

"Gunpherd/Carrigator Soul, Set! Go on!" they shouted, inserting the Engine Souls before the two Engines grew to their normal size.

"Engine Gattai!"

"GunBir-O, Tune up! Go On!"

The mech stood ready for action as the Banki tried to blow it down with his fan, but GunBir-O managed to stand its ground.

"Hang in there, Carrigator!" Orange called out to his partner.

"Got it, aibou!" Carrigator responded.

"Wait… didn't that durian guy strike it from behind?" Go-On Green asked.

"Why bring that up?" Orange asked.

"Hold on, she's onto something. It could be like that Banki with the sonic attack from speakers all over his body except the legs. Maybe this guy doesn't have a fan on his back," Black figured.

**"Uh oh…"** the Fan Banki gulped, as he blew stronger, but the mecha jumped over the Banki and struck him from behind.

"Gunbir-Oh, GunBir Grand Prix!"

Thus, they blasted, and slashed at the back of the Fan Banki, destroying it.

"Go-Onger! _Checker Flag_!" the Go-On Support shouted in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Red, he was still walking through the forest, thinking he heard someone shout 'checker flag'.

"...Minna!" he gawked, running towards the sound, hoping to find a way back home.

However, he only met with a smack against a tree. "Oi…"

"Aibou… I'm hungry… can we go back to the Ginjiro now…?" he heard Speedor ask.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I mean, I've never been in this forest before, so I don't know my way around," Red responded.

"Maybe you should've let those thieves go with the Chaos Emeralds…"

"You're kidding, right? If those Emeralds ended up in the wrong hands… well… let's just say we would have a worse problem than the Gariak."

"We've only seen them used by you guys, how would you know they'd be worse than the Gariak?" Speedor asked when they saw some monsters, a lot of them were some strange pupae-like monsters having a hunchback appearance, and each having the secondary color blue while their main bodies were a pale greenish-gray. With them was some sort of black and cyan mantis monster.

"What the heck?!" Red gawked when he saw these beasts.

"Aibou, we gotta fight!" Speedor insisted, and thus, Red loaded him into the Matangun, and began to blast away at them with ease, when suddenly… it began to rain?

"What the? Rain? Now?" Go-On Red groaned, and the monsters looked around, and then began to attack, "Oh crud!"

Red continued to dodge and attack the monsters, and then he charged up his blade with a bit of energy, before slashing all the monsters with the blade, managing to destroy all the pupae-monsters with one slash (creating explosions as per usual). However, the Mantis monster struggled to stand, only minorly injured. Then he just changed it to gun mode, and blasted the creature into submission.

"Man, what's with these things?" Red panted after the Mantis exploded in defeat.

* * *

"Sonic? Sonic?" Cream called out later, back on their own world, looking around.

"How long have we been looking, again?" Tails asked.

"Ten minutes and… oh~ what's that?" Cream asked, seeing something on top a hill.

"What's what?" Silver asked as the five looked up to the top of the hill and saw… nothing. However, Cream saw what looked like a fire extinguisher.

"Why does that train look like it has a fire extinguisher on the front?" Cream asked.

"What train?" the others asked.

"That red train there!" Cream then walked over, and began to motion to it, however, none of the other Go-Ongers saw it. Tails walked over to Cream, and gave a confused look.

"What're you talking about, Cream? I don't see a train. All I see is the extinguisher," Tails told her, unable to see the red train that resembled a fire truck with an extinguisher on the front.

"But you can see it! Yes!"

"What is it you two are seeing that we can't?" Sonia asked.

"...I don't know," Tails shrugged.

"It's a giant ressha…" Cream gawked, climbing up it.

"Cream! Get down from there!" Tails sighed, spinning his two tails to try and catch up with her.

"Where are they off to now?" Sonia wondered.

"...I don't know…" Manic shrugged.

"...who knows. But as the rokugo Go-Onger, I'll get them down," Silver sighed.

As Silver was about to get them down, the kaijin that attacked Bujin Stronger and the Bujin Kyoryugers appeared, and roared at the heroes.

"NANI?!" Sonia gawked as the Kaijin flipped its lid and sucked Tails and Cream, much to Sonia and Manic's shock and horror.

"Tails!"

"Cream-chan!"

* * *

"EH?! Tails and Cream got kidnapped by some sort of leaf monster?!" Bomper gasped, when the group explained what happened later.

"We need to find them, and Sonic now…" Sonia panicked.

"But how can we do that?" Manic asked.

"Well… I do have some good news, and some bad news…"

"Let's get the bad news over with," Manic groaned.

"Bad news, that Bravo guy is running amock in the city. But, the good news is, I finally managed to track Sonic's signal, it's faint, but I can hopefully get you guys to head for him."

"Huh. Alright, let's get Sonic!" Silver smirked.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna stay here and hold that Bravo off, and in case the Gariak take advantage of us being gone." Sonia informed.

"Or… he could help us, and we give his changer to Bomper," Manic joked.

"Yea... I think I'll handle that Bravo guy," Silver replied, floating off.

"Okay Bomper, we're ready," Sonia replied.

"Yosh… head to the commercial district and I'll guide you from there," Bomper informed.

* * *

"Oi, you durian-yaro!" Silver shouted, rushing over, but he slipped, and smacked his head by a ladder, and some red paint fell onto him, dying part of his quills red.

"...What are you supposed to be? An angry red oni?" Bravo scoffed.

"...I'm a hedgehog!"

"So, a rodent?"

"Ugh... Just shut up," Silver groaned, preparing his ShiftChanger. "Change Soul, Set! Let's, Go-On!"

With that, Silver became Go-On Orange, surprising Bravo.

"Eh? How can a rodent become a human-sized warrior?!" Bravo gawked.

"I am Go-On Orange!"

"Heh… OVERTURE Mr. Rokugo," Bravo shouted, making Orange falter a bit at that line.

Orange sighed, and rushed forward, dodging Bravo's blades while kicking him in the back and legs. He slashed him with the Matangun in Rod Mode, and easily gained a bit of an upper hand.

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=DURI~AN SPARKING!=**

"Uh oh," Orange gulped as Bravo's armor folded up over his head, the Senshi dodging the resulting attacks Bravo made with it.

However, it was sent around, and spiked green energy spikes, striking the poor orange senshi, as Bravo removed the Lockseed.

**=LOCK OFF!=**

"Time to try the new Lockseed I got from Mademoiselle Strawberry," Bravo figured, pulling out a new Lockseed that had the image of a Kumquat and the code "FB-05" on it.

**=KUM~QUAT!=**

As if on cue, Bravo's durian armor vanished as a metallic kumquat appeared above him through a zipper portal, like the one Go-On Red went through. The orange color was around the same as Go-On Orange, and then Bravo loaded the Lockseed into his buckle.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar riff*=**

**=KUMQUAT ARMS! MISTER~ LANCEMAN!=**

With that, the kumquat fell on Bravo, unfolding to reveal a smaller edge on the left arm, a bit more armor on the chest, back, and right arms, a helmet that had something a ninja's headband and headgear; its weapons being a spiked lance near the end of it, and at the top, it had a fairly trident-like look.

Bravo rushed forward, and began to strike Orange fairly quickly.

-Silver! I've finished your Chaos Soul! I'm sending it over right now!- Bomper informed Orange.

He smirked, and then took out the Soul. "Chaos Soul, Set! Let's, Go Chaos!"

With that, Orange's vehicles bits began to vanish as his alligator parts appeared to be more pronounced, even gain gator jaws on both arms.

"Suge… yosha!" Orange smirked, as he rushed forward, and began to smack Bravo around a bit.

As Bravo swung the trident-lance, Orange countered with his wrist jaws. The Senshi even chomped Bravo with these jaws, once, but Bravo thrusted him off just as quickly. Things seemed even when...

**=ODAMA MODE!=**

"Oh no…" Bravo gulped.

"Ara?" Orange said confused, when suddenly, a huge zipper appeared, and in entered a GIANT watermelon, "NANI?!"

"I found you, Bravo!" a voice shouted from the giant fruit.

"Yea… I'm probably dead…" Bravo gulped, before he smacked Go-On Orange.

"Uh oh," the watermelon gasped.

**=YOROI MODE!=**

The watermelon then turned into a mech suit, armed with green and red watermelon claws. He caught Go-On Orange, and they smiled.

"I'm outnumbered, aren't I?" Bravo asked, as he was backed into a corner. Orange simply rushed him, and they fought, and while Orange had an upper hand, Bravo managed to get a sneak hit on him, near the ShiftChanger…

"Let's finish this, suika-boy," Orange said.

"It's Bima. Kamen Rider Bima," the watermelon introduced himself.

"Go-On Orange," Orange nodded back as they turned to look at Bravo.

"I still say it's more 'Armored' than 'Kamen'," Bravo pointed out.

"Shaddup!" Bima shouted.

**=OHM!=**

**=SUIKA SQUASH!=**

Go-On Orange then combined his claws onto his left hand, and showed a port for an Engine Soul. "Carrigator Soul, Set!"

Bima then leaped into the air, claws ready when Orange joined him, and they combined their attacks, and they landed on Bravo, dead-on!

"Yosha!" they two high-fived.

"Don't worry about Bravo, I'll get him back where we should be. Good workin' with ya. We should do it again someday," Bima smiled, placing Bravo on his shoulder.

"Yea," Orange agreed.

* * *

"Where… am… I?" Red groaned, as he sat down, his stomach growling loudly, the rain still falling.

When he looked up, he realized he wasn't on Mobius anymore. He sighed, and curled up by a tree, finally taking his helmet off.

"Nii-san?" he heard someone call out.

Sonic turned towards the source to find Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow looking around.

"Manic! Sonia!" Sonic gasped seeing them, he rushed over to hug them with a smile.

"Nii-san! You okay?" Yellow asked.

"I'm fine, Nee-chan. But… how'd you guys find me?" Sonic asked.

"Bomper managed to track your signal." Blue informed, as he heard Sonic's stomach growl.

"...Good thing, too. I'm starving," Sonic chuckled nervously.

Yellow simply took out a small container, which had the curry that Cream made for the blue blur.

"Good thing I packed this for you. Cream made this for you this morning," Yellow smiled.

Thus, Sonic smiled widely, and then took it, and began to eat quickly.

"Man! This is GREAT!" he smiled.

He managed to finish it, and then put his helmet back on. "Yosh… so, how do we get outta here?"

"Oh… well…" both Yellow and Blue said nervously.

"...We're stranded here, aren't we?" Red asked.

Before his siblings could respond, a golden zipper appeared, and absorbed the three…

* * *

**Pikatwig: And that's the first part of the Movie War folks!**

**KKD: And man, are things heating up.**

**Pikatwig: It's quite clear we're taking a page out of Wizard and Gaim's Movie War, and we're adding onto it.**

**KKD: Yea. Not to mention some of those additions include a few surprises here or there.**

**Pikatwig: True, true. Alrighty, my favorite part was Tails and Cream seeing that fire extinguisher… wonder what that is? *coughfireresshacough* Nothing.**

**KKD: Ok… my favorite part was Chaos Go-On Orange vs Bravo Kumquat Arms.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. Hey… Roll had that Lockseed, so… how'd Bravo get it?**

**KKD: Honestly, I don't know. Maybe a later part will explain it, I don't know. Either way, we have more to go, so let's get moving. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	2. Mega Gaim: Fateful Bujin Encounter

**KKD: And now, it****'****s time for Mega Gaim****'****s half of our Movie Taisen. Hope you all enjoyed Search for Go-On Red, because some things will be explained here along with more of a look into this Bujin sekai, which looks surprisingly like Samurai World in Go-Onger that I wouldn****'****t be surprised if they were one and the same.**

**Pikatwig: They use that set****… ****a lot. In fact, they joked about that in Gokaiger vs. Goseiger.**

**KKD: I know, it was used when that recolor of Yogostein ended up directing a ****"film" ****there. ...What was that black Yogostein****'****s name again?**

**Pikatwig: I don****'****t remember****… ****ah well. Anyway, this chapter won****'****t just feature Classic Megaman characters, but characters from the various other iterations of the franchise. And also, for this segment, I****'****ll be taking a couple cues from when I helped Pega-Rider with his version of the Movie War.**

**KKD: I****'****ll take your word for it for now. Right now let****'****s get this started. And as stated last time, we****'****ll also be taking a lot of cues from the Gaim & Wizard Taisen.**

**Pikatwig: Roll them disclaimers aibou, and let****'****s start.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We only own DJ Man, Tune, and some other references to other characters we created, Fraise belongs to Pikatwig, some new ideas belong to Pega-Rider when they appear, and everything else here, especially Megaman and Kamen Rider, are owned by Capcom, Archie, Toei, and Bandai.**

* * *

Back in the Bujin Sekai, two armies had met up in a quarry, one had red flags with a bat of sorts and across from them was an army with white flags having a rocket-like helmet design with orange eyepieces on a black face and silver rocket fins.

On the side of the army with white flags was a robot with a black bodysuit, purple and golden armor, white boots, gloves, and abs with a green belt, shoulder pads reminiscent of another robot's, and a purple helmet that had some gray on the sides, a red V on the forehead and a T-shaped visor. "Hmph… Bujin Fourze, to my side!"

Thus a blue robot walked forward, this blue robot having cyan and turquoise body part, gray joints, a black abdomen, along with a black neck and a very human-looking face with green eyes and somewhat spiky brown hair. He took out a rather oddly shaped buckle that was a transparent bluish-gray with red switched, four slots for some devices (which were filled (from left to right) by a round orange switch, a blue X-ish-shaped switch, a triangular yellow switch, and a square black switch), and a screen in the middle surrounded by a black border.

"Heh, war kitta~!" this guy smirked, putting the buckle on. He then flipped down the red switches, activating a standby noise until…

**=3…=**

**=2…=**

**=1!=**

"HENSHIN!" the guy shouted, pushing the black and white lever on the right side of the buckle before lifting his hand into the air, quickly being surrounded by orange rings of data which let off a lot of steam before he was donned in a white suit of armor, similar to an astronaut's space suit. However, his white suit had silver, black, and orange accents, bands around his wrists and ankles, each with their own symbols (the wrists being an orange circle and a black square while the ankles had a blue X and a yellow triangle). His helmet also looked like the face on his side's flag with the addition of two small silver antennae and a smaller green pointer in the middle of his forehead.

He had turned into Bujin Rider Fourze, and looked to a motorcycle, which was essentially some kind of dirt bike with parts to make it look like a space shuttle, and he ran a hand by the side of his helmet, like a person would do when styling their hair.

On the army with a red flag, the leader of the army stood ready, being a man of Japanese descent wearing blue battle garbs, a golden and white vest along with a red and gold headband with the numbers 753 on the front while holding a katana.

"Return the life you have stolen from the lord…" he spoke, he then turned, and shouted, "To my side, Bujin Kiva!"

With the sound of a standby noise and the shattering of chains, a warrior in a black bodysuit with his right leg in silver armor chained up, red and black gloves with silver wrists, a silver and black torso set of armor with blood red seen on the chest, a red belt with a golden yelow, black, silver, and green bat with red eyes hanging upside down, and a helmet with red markings like a bat, large yellow eyes reminiscent of a jack o' lantern, and a silver mouthpiece stepped forward from this armor.

This hero said no words, and got onto his bike before glaring at Bujin Fourze.

"All troops, advance!" the leader of the Bujin Fourze Army shouted.

"Attack!" the leader of the Bujin Kiva Army shouted.

With that, the Bujin Riders drove their bikes forward, leading their armies in the charge.

Bujin Kiva's army let out some blasts from what seemed like Busters, which Bujin Fourze was easily able to dodge.

"Bujin Fourze, use the Launcher Module!" the purple robot shouted.

"On it!" Bujin Fourze responded, activating the blue switch.

**=LAU-N-CHER~ ON!=**

With that, he was armed with a blue rocket launcher holster on his right leg, armed with five white missiles. He fired them, and Bujin Kiva dodged them. The battle began to become a bit more distanced, with the voice from earlier sighing.

"_Sengoku jidai__… __Generals across our land take to battle with either the Bujin Riders or Bujin Sentai,__"_ the female narrator spoke.

Little did Bujin Fourze, Bujin Kiva, or their armies know, there was a figure standing above them on a higher cliff.

"_The 29 Bujin Riders and the 38 Bujin Sentai__… __at the side of their generals, who seek to unite the nation,__"_ she continued to speak, the scene changing to see another area, where there was a squad of 6 Sentai warriors, each with their suits either red, blue, green, yellow, pink, or white while having a number on their suits divided by a white or golden line (the other side being black for the core five while the sixth's was a navy blue. These six also looked like police due to the badges on their helmets (which was a silver/gold badge that had a profile of a dog on it with the letters S.P.D. on it; this symbol was on their armies' flag) while the sides had red lights like those of police cars.

Across from them were another Bujin Sentai, their symbol being a circle of sorts with the shapes of the core 5's visor shapes in the outer rim. These six senshi leading the army consisted of a pink, yellow, green, and blue senshi along with two red senshi. Their suits being primarily their respective color, including their visors which were differently shaped (Pink's being like a heart, Yellow's an oval with a point, Green's a diamond, Blue's a trapezoid, the main Red's being a straight triangle while the second's was jagged), the only colors breaking this up were the silver on the edges of the boots and forearm bands (which were black on the second red's) and the white on the chests outlining their visor shapes on them (also black on the second red's). The senshi charged, each attacking their respective color senshi.

"_Almost forever locked in combat__… __until one day__… __the 30th Bujin Rider appeared, with a goal that not even I know__… __seeking to change the course of the battle__… __allying himself with the Bujin Sentai Go-Ongers__… __the new Bujin Rider__… __my older brother, Bujin Gaim__…"_

Observing the battles were what looked like Kamen Rider Gaim and the Go-Ongers, but they had some significant differences. For this Gaim, Bujin Gaim, his orange armor was blood red and had black tribal markings on him, not too mention his mouthpiece had a black piece in the middle of it. He held a red Daidaimaru, and twirled it for a moment. As for the Go-Ongers, they all appeared drastically different from the original Go-Ongers. Bujin Go-On Red looked almost the same as the first except for the number 1 on his chest being replaced by the Kanji, what was white was now black, his red was now a deep crimson, and even the suit had more of the samurai flare like the headcrest on the helmet and aspects looking similar to Bujin Gaim. Next to Bujin Go-On Red's right were Bujin Go-On Blue that was navy blue and black (having the Kanji for two and having a samurai appearance), and Bujin Go-On Yellow (also having the samurai appearance with a dark yellow and black color scheme, and the kanji for three). To Bujin Go-On Red's left were what looked like Go-On Green and Go-On Black (again, both having the samurai appearance with the kanji for their numbers instead of the actual 4 & 5, and Green was a darker green, but Black seemed to have violet markings to set him apart from his original counterpart).

* * *

**Mega Kamen Rider Gaim**

**Fateful Bujin Encounter**

* * *

-HELLO~ ZAWAME CITY!-

Turning our attention to a stadium in Zawame City, DJ Man was announcing something special on the monitors as crowds of humans and robots appeared with gear, apparel, and more to support their favorite Beart Rider teams.

-Which Kamen Rider shall reign supreme?- DJ Man announced.

All of the crowd members began to shout out the names of the Riders they loved, several fans of Gaim, Baron and Ryugen, with some fans shouting out the name of Fraise. Speaking of which, the Riders' respective Beat Rider teams were on the stadium's main floor, waiting to start the pre-battle show. As the music began, all the teams began to dance in their respective styles.

Team Gaim was simply all about having a lot of fun with their time, all of them having a wide smile on their face as they danced, however, Rock and Tune were dancing fairly close by each-other, combining the usual Team Gaim hip-hop with a sort of romantic dance style. Team Baron's dancing style was all mixed styles, but the main focus was on their leader, highlighting that, in a way, he's the star of the Baron show. Team Invitto and Raid Wild had no real defined style as they danced, simply just dancing any sort of way they liked. Team Popup's dance was pretty casual, similar to Gaim's, but it looked a bit more coordinated as they were all in their usual attires while putting everything into their movements. Meanwhile, Team Magical Fever had a fairly unique style, with just them having fun as they danced, with Twi and Dash in the lead, the two of them and Fluttershy even flying as part of their dance while their sisters continued on the ground.

Roll simply smiled over at her brothers, as the three Light siblings took the center stage in a way, becoming a focus for a short while before going back over to their teams, the Beat Riders finishing their dances with an awesome pose as confetti fell all around them and the crowd let out a huge roaring applause, and from nearby, a sign dropped down with the label "Happy 5th Anniversary Beat Riders"

-Beat Riders, thanks for warming the crowd up with that awesome dancing!- DJ Man smiled from his studio as seen onscreen, -This, Zawame City, was the special dance from the Beat Riders celebrating their 5th anniversary of providing their entertainment to you all. And now, we've got a special live broadcast for you all!-

Thus, Rock, Zero and Roll approached the stage again, as did Protoman, Slash Man, Jewel Man, Kaori and AJ. As they approached center stage, facing each other, the crowds all cheered, each chanting the names of their favorite Rider.

-As requested by you, the fans, I've talked with the annual Beat Rider celebration head, and she's allowed us to have a Kamen Rider Battle Royale!- DJ Man announced, with Roll giving a sheepish smile.

"Hard to believe you actually allowed this Roll," Protoman commented.

"Well, it's to kinda make things interesting," Roll sheepishly giggled.

-The rules are simple: This is set up tournament style! The Riders shall fight one-on-one battles, and those who lose are outta here! The last team with a Rider standing at the end of this tournament wins!- DJ Man explained over the roar of the crowd, -And the winners get this fresh batch of Lockseeds as a special anniversary present!-

On the screen, DJ Man removed a cloth, revealing an entire collection of Lockseeds, both LS class and FB class.

"Go for it Gaim!"

"Kick some butt Baron!"

"Blast 'em up, Ryugen!"

"Fire your arrows through them, Fraise!"

"Kurokage, you're awesome, take them out!"

"Knock 'em down, Gridon!"

"Ikuze Siren!"

"Clear them out, Rancher!"

Rock and Roll just smiled at each-other, neither one of them having ever thought that their ways of bringing fun after Dr. Light's passing would become so popular.

"This is pretty cool, don't you think, sis?" Rock asked.

"Yea, it sure is." Roll nodded, when suddenly…

"HOLD UP!" someone shouted, rushing in, and sure enough it was Clown Man, with Flame Man following close behind. Roll turned around and got a bit annoyed.

"Who invited _him_?" Zero groaned, also annoyed.

"No one! He's no Beat Rider, so he has no place in our celebrations," Roll informed.

"Moi is one of the most popular Armored Rider in Zawame City, so I shall join in!" Clown Man informed.

"Baka! Those are the armors of _Kamen _Riders! Don't talk about them with a title that's lower than what they received and deserve," Tune snapped, approaching the center, with the audience getting a better look at what she chose to wear for this event, which was a white kimono of sorts, accented with red, having red shorts underneath, a pink band across her waist, and special red and white converse.

"Sorry about this Roll… I tried to keep him away…" Flame Man apologized.

"It's fine… sides, he can't be in the tournament anyway, with you two in it, that'll be ten Riders, which means we'd have an uneven number going into the second part of the tournament," Roll informed.

"Told you, you idiot," Flame Man groaned at Clown Man, bonking him in the back of the head.

"No way! Don't kick him out!" one person in the crowd shouted, with some of the crowd cheering for the durian Rider.

-How about this Beat Rider celebration head, round one goes as planned, while round two shall be a free-for-all?- DJ Man suggested.

"...I guess that sounds fair enough," Roll shrugged.

"Alright… let's get this started," Rock smiled, as Tune gave him a quick kiss and went back to the rest of the team, as all ten Riders put on their Sengoku Drivers.

There was a pure moment of silence, as the Riders all took out their Lockseeds, and announced one word…

"Henshin!"

**=ORANGE!/STRAWBERRY!/BANANA!/BUDOU!/DONGURI!/MATTSUBOKURI!/DUR~IAN!/MANGOSTEEN!/APPLE!/PASSIONFRUIT!=**

With the crowds cheering the Riders on, all ten of them loaded the Lockseeds into their Sengoku Drivers.

**=LOCK ON!=**

The standby music went unnoticed by the cheers of the crowd, as each Rider exchanged a look at one-another, simply ready for the battle tournament to begin.

**=SEIYA!/HERE WE GO!/COME ON!/HAI~!/*Guitar Riff*/OHM!/YEE~HAW!/*Harp Chord*=**

With that, all ten armor parts fell from their respective zipper portals and onto their respective Riders.

**=ORANGE/STRAWBERRY/BANANA/BUDOU/DONGURI/MATTSUBOKURI/DURIAN/MANGOSTEEN/APPLE/PASSIONFRUIT ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/BERRI HEROIN!/KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!/RYU! HOU! HA HA HA!/NEVER GIVE UP~!/ISHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!/MISTER~ DANGEROUS!/MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE!/APPLE~ AX!/SAIREN TRUE PASSION!=**

Thus, all ten Riders smirked, as they all eyed one-another, each ready for action.

-Okay Riders, we shall now pick out who shall be fighting who! Battle One shall be…- DJ Man begun, showing a roulette of sorts flipping through all of the Riders, and landing on the picture of Gaim and Gridon.

"Looks like it's us for the first match, Ornac-kun," Gaim chuckled, as Gridon bonked Kurokage in the back of the head with his weapon.

-Battle Two…-

The roulette started once again, landing on Bima and Baron.

"May the best man win," Bima replied like a true sportsman.

"Thanks, I will." Baron responded.

-Battle Three…-

With the roulette starting again, it landed on Fraise and Bravo.

"This should be interesting," Bravo noted, pointing his Durinoko blade at Fraise.

-Battle Four…-

Once again with a spin, it went on and on until finally landing on Siren and Rancher.

"Looks like our friendship's gonna be put to the test 'ere, Kaori," Rancher pointed out with a smile under her helmet.

-And Battle Five shall be Kurokage vs Ryugen! Alright, our battles shall go in a random order through a random number generator, so let's see who our very first fight shall be…- DJ Man commented, as he let the random number generator go for a moment, and it stopped on three. -Our very first battle shall be between Kamen Rider Fraise of Team Gaim, and Kamen Rider Bravo from… no team.-

"Overture Mademoiselle Fraise," Bravo spoke, getting up to the stage.

"Good luck sis, you're gonna need it," Gaim told Fraise, as she walked up to the stage for the first battle to commence. Thus Bravo began with charging forward, holding both his blades and ready to strike. Fraise fired three arrows at once to keep him at a bit of a distance, and then used the Berrybow as a melee weapon, using the blades of the bow to counter Bravo's Durinoko and even get in a shot in his back.

"You shall not win, and I shall prove to be Zawame City's strongest Armored Rider!" Bravo shouted, unarming Fraise, knocking her down, and rushing forward.

"It's _Kamen _Rider! Get it through that thick durian head of yours!" Fraise snapped, managing to pull out one of her arrows and just throw it right at Bravo's head, causing him to falter long enough for her to grab her bow. "Actually… let's switch the berry around,"

**=BLACKBERRY!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=BLACKBERRY ARMS! FOUET MISTRESS!=**

With her Strawberry Arms vanishing, quickly being replaced by the Blackberry Arms, Fraise pulled out her Blackberry Whip, and cracked it on the ground, making Bravo back up before cracking it, the whip hitting the Durian Rider in various points.

He then struck the weapon, and broke the whip, causing the crowd to gasp. However, when Fraise cracked the whip again, it reformed. She quickly struck Bravo, not letting up. The Rider charged forward, and did a kick close by her, causing one of her Lockseeds to fall from its holder, which Bravo walked over to see was the Kumquat Lockseed.

**=BLUEBERRY ARMS! SIGNORA OF THE NUNCHAKU!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=BLUEBERRY AU LAIT!=**

"Never, mess with the Beat Rider anniversary celebrations… EVER AGAIN!" Fraise shouted, as she unleashed a hurricane like move, and knocked Bravo clean out of the arena!

"Nice going, sis!" Gaim cheered.

-Kamen Rider Fraise is moving on into the Free-For-All round. Looks like Rock and Proto's younger sister is growing up fast…- DJ Man commented.

"I'll say she is," Baron smiled under his helmet, but so quietly, almost no one could hear him. Thus, the random number generator went on, and thus, the battle of Baron and Bima would be next.

"Well, here goes nothing," Bima replied, cracking his neck as he took stage.

"Hey Flame Man, take this," Gaim said, tossing him the Suika Lockseed. "My brother's pretty powerful, so this may give you an edge,"

"Thanks man," Bima smiled, as Baron arrived at the stage.

"Just so you know, I won't go easy on you," Baron informed Bima, preparing his Banaspear.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't," Bima smiled as he charged forward, and began to claw at Baron quickly, however the Banaspear was able to block several shots, but left him open to a few attacks.

Baron was able to kick and punch in between Banaspear blows. As he was quickly able to turn the table against Bima. Baron then knocked Bima up by a wall, and quickly hit the Sengoku Driver.

**=COME ON!=**

**=BANANA SQUASH!=**

Thus, Baron jumped up, and yellow energy formed around his right leg, and he hit Bima head on, knocking him back into Flame Man, causing the Mangosteen Lockseed to fly into Baron's hand.

-The winner of round two, fairly quickly is Kamen Rider Baron!- DJ Man announced, as Flame Man got back up, and walked over to Baron. "Good match man."

"Yea… good match," Baron nodded as he handed the Mangosteen Lockseed back to Flame Man just in case.

-And now for the next match…- DJ Man smiled as the random number generator did it's thing, -Gaim and Gridon! Good luck!-

With that, Gaim and Gridon took to the stage. However, before they could begin, the kaijin who attacked Bujin Stronger, along with Tails and Cream back in Sonic's world, appeared from a zipper portal, much to the crowd's shock.

-Whoa there! Looks like we got something's brewing!- DJ Man exclaimed, rather surprised at the arrival of the kaijin. -Looks like party crasher number three is here!-

"Oh geez… not now," Gaim groaned, holding up his Daidaimaru, but the Kaijin wasn't even interested in the Riders, instead looking towards Tune.

**"Ah yes… Unmei no Miko!"** the kaijin smiled as he slowly approached Tune while the other members of Team Gaim backed away.

"Tune! Grr… this battle's gonna hafta wait!" Gaim shouted, rushing forward to the kaijin to keep Tune safe, with Ryugen and Fraise trying to keep it away.

Ryugen and Fraise blasted the kaijin with their own weapons, getting its attention as Gaim charged right up to it.

**"Outta my way! Nothing will stop me, the Nepenthes Inhumanoid!"** the kaijin announced as Gaim tried to keep him away from Tune, slashing him constantly with the Daidaimaru, however, the Nepenthes Inhumanoid grabbed Ryugen and Fraise, and tossed both Riders onto Gaim, knocking all three to the ground, before turning back to Tune, who struggled to stand.

**"You're coming with me,"** the Inhumanoid smirked as he grabbed Tune before snapping his fingers, and summoning in four more kaijin.

The first of these kaijin was a silver and black kaijin coated with multiple jewels in different colors. The second was a very feminine kaijin that looked like a siamese cat while wearing a very skimpy outfit that was mainly black, with her right hand all tipped with small knives. The third kaijin had a white body coated with bronze, silver, red, and golden armor, while having the appearance of a pegasus. Finally, the last kaijin was a kaijin with the motif of a minotaur while having an armored appearance colored cyan, white, gold, and red.

"Let go of Tune!" Gaim growled, but the second of these kaijin slashed at him, when Bima slashed at it.

"You go after that guy with Tune, the rest of us can handle these guys!" Bima informed, as Siren and Rancher began to attack the other kaijin. Gaim nodded, and rushed into the portal after the Nepenthes Inhumanoid, soon followed by Fraise, Baron and Ryugen.

And thus, Bima took on the Minotaur and Jewel kaijins at once, Siren fought off against the Siamese Cat monster, and Rancher swung her axe at the Pegasus kaijin. Bima was having a bit of trouble fighting the two kaijin, before he took out the Suika Lockseed that Rock had loaned him.

**=SUIKA!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=OHM!=**

**=SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!=**

With that, Bima lost the Mangosteen armor before he was completely covered by the Suika Arms, and began to try and roll down the two kaijin he was fighting.

**=*Harp Chord*/YEE~HAW!=**

**=APPLE AU LAIT!=**

**=PASSIONFRUIT SQUASH!=**

Thus, Rancher swung her axe similarly to Baron in Mango Arms before entering a sort of tornado form and spinning rapidly at the Pegasus monster, managing to slice it into multiple pieces. Meanwhile, Siren began to slash rapidly, as she finished off the cat monster.

**=YOROI MODE!=**

Bima managed to transform the arms into it's mecha suit form, quickly being armed with watermelon-themed claws.

**=OHM! SUIKA SQUASH!=**

He then slashed down both kaijin with ease, when he saw another portal over in the distance, and he saw Bravo was walking in.

"Uh-oh,"

**=ODAMA MODE!=**

* * *

"Heh, we've managed to get the Unmei no Miko," Bujin Gaim chuckled as the Nepenthes Inhumanoid stood next to him with Tune bound in vines.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but just know that my boyfriend's gonna come and rescue me, and make you sorry for kidnapping me!" Tune shouted at Bujin Gaim, who simply turned over to a sort of mirror.

"Ah yes… these Bujin Riders are fairly powerful… like those three Bujin Sentai members I saw earlier…" Bujin Gaim smirked.

* * *

"Where'd that kaijin go?!" Gaim said annoyed, ready with both weapons, looking around the forest.

"Who knows… but we gotta rescue Tune, fast!" Ryugen said, as Fraise and Baron looked around, being the only two of the four to notice something was different.

"Is it me, or does something feel… off around here?" Fraise asked.

"Yea… it's raining…" Baron noted, as Gaim and Ryugen finally noticed this.

* * *

Bujin Gaim then raised one arm into the air, and opened up a golden zipper into the Bujin Sekai, which all four Riders in the forest noticed, before they were all sucked into the portal.

"Heh… let's play a bit of a game…" Bujin Gaim chuckled, as he did something to separate Fraise from Gaim, Baron and Ryugen. From closeby, a girl who looked rather similar to Roll watched Bujin Gaim do this, and she simply let out a quiet sigh.

* * *

In a village some distance from Bujin Gaim's base, some people, both human and Mobian, were praying before a tree that night, begging for help. Their prayers were… seemingly answered, as the golden portal opened up, dumping out Gaim, Baron and Ryugen, all three tumbling onto the ground. However, the humans and Mobians were panicking when they saw Gaim, confusing him for Bujin Gaim.

"Ah… Bujin Gaim!" one person shouted, as the group fled from the area, as Gaim, Baron and Ryugen got up and looked around confused.

"What's going on here?" Gaim asked, confused as he, Ryugen, and Baron looked around the place.

"Where's Roll?" Baron added.

"Great… now we need to find both of them… and then find a way back home…" Gaim quickly figured, as he closed his Lockseed and sighed a bit. "Tune… Roll… please be safe…"

Ryugen and Baron did the same, and looked at the tree, seeing it had the same fruit as in the forest.

"These are exactly like the fruits in the forest," Protoman noted, the only one touching one of the fruits. Zero and Rock also took one, and they all changed into Lockvehicles as opposed to normal Lockseeds.

Protoman now held the Rose Attacker, Zero the Sakura Hurricane, and Rock was actually holding a new dandelion Lockvehicle.

"What's this…?" Rock wondered.

"Uh… Rock, look!" Zero informed, pointing over to what looked like a fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a castle that was close by a mountain, another golden zipper appeared, and out tumbled Roll, who wound unconscious from the impact. Outside of this castle, approaching Roll, was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a mainly white sort of kimono with various black highlights all around the kimono, and she saw Roll and gasped.

"The princess…" she gawked, "Someone get out here and help me! The princess is out here, unconscious!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Megaman's world, Bass had arrived up an elevator, and saw Dr. Wily and Megaman X working on a computer.

"What is it you two?" Bass inquired.

"Well… I was trying to tell you yesterday that it seemed like Helheim is seeping into another world… but it seems to be fading…" X informed.

"And now, there's rain flowing into Helheim from another dimension entirely…"

"Nani?" Bass inquired, confused.

"The Kamen Riders battling in the forest were pulled into that dimension," Wily added.

"Tch… is the new model Driver completed yet?" Bass checked, and X looked over at his computer and over a few things.

"It's at 89% at the moment… but it's not ready yet… go in using your Sengoku Driver from our crack," X informed, as Bass sighed and held the Melon Lockseed close to himself.

"Fine… I'll check it out myself," Bass told X as he walked back to the elevator, "We shouldn't miss an opportunity to retrieve data."

* * *

Back in the Bujin Sekai, a castle was currently on fire, and fighting off some of the kaijin was a Rider with a black bodysuit with colors accenting different animals in each portion, the head having green eyes with a red hawk design, the arms armed with yellow tiger claws, and the legs had light grasshopper armor in green. He was attacking the kaijin and enemy forces with a black and blue sword. Fighting alongside him were six members of a Sentai (the members being Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Silver) with a pirate motif, each of them using cutlasses, pistols, and the Silver Senshi was wielding a golden trident.

"Thanks for the help, Bujin Gokaigers!" the Bujin Rider thanked.

"We're allied forces, Bujin OOO. We help because of that," the Bujin Red Senshi responded, blasting away.

Outside, Rock, Zero and Protoman arrived outside the castle, and were all confused by what's going on.

"Hon-nohji..." Zero read from a sign, and Rock squinted his eyes, and gasped.

"OOO!" he remembered, as Protoman rushed past Rock, Zero, the Bujin Gokaigers and Bujin OOO, heading into the castle, "Protoman!"

"Don't worry about him for now. We should help these guys… if we do, they could help us find Tune and Roll," Zero responded, as he took out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**=ORANGE!/BUDOU!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

Suddenly, as the standby noise was heard, Bujin OOO and the Bujin Gokaigers stopped for a second before turning to see the two robots standing outside the gates before slicing their Lockseeds open.

**=SEIYA!/HAI~!=**

**=ORANGE/BUDOU ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/RYU! HOU! HA HA HA!=**

As Gaim and Ryugen attacked all the kaijin, Bujin OOO noticed Gaim, but due to the lack of light, he saw the Rider the wrong way. "Bujin Gaim… grr… Bujin GokaiRed, you and your team keep the castle safe, I'm stopping Bujin Gaim while I still can!"

"Understood, Bujin OOO," Bujin GokaiRed nodded as Bujin OOO jumped off the steps, quickly attacking Gaim.

"Oi! I'm not your enemy! ...Wait a minute…" Gaim responded. "Why are you attacking me E-?"

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Eh?" the Riders and Bujin Sentai gawked, turning towards the gate to see Bujin Gaim, in civilian form, looking almost just like Rock, wearing mostly black and red, with black hair, and Rock's normal blue eyes.

"Oh great… there's two of Bujin Gaim now?!" Bujin GokaiGreen groaned.

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=BLOOD ORANGE ARMS!=**

**=JA NO-MICHI ON STAGE!=**

With that, a red orange with black markings lowered down from another zipper, landing on top of him, and causing a transformation similar to Gaim. However, Bujin Gaim held a red Daidaimaru and Musou Saber before slashing the air, creating an aura blood orange slice that caused the gates to open.

"What the?! ...He looks just like me… both in civilian _and_ rider form!" Gaim gawked.

* * *

Inside the castle stood a person who was playing an electric guitar. This guy looked Guts Man, with the exception of his attire, which looked like a warlord suit with a metal chestplate.

"So many years of adventure… and it all came up OOO," he sung, as there was only a girl standing there, who had a simple hairdo with a purple kimono and silver armor on her shoulder. Protoman walked up, and the girl held a blaster at him, he did not move.

"Heh… I can tell this guy's strong…" the general spoke. "I can tell you have a thirst for domination,"

"Domination… all I want is the strength to destroy anything that stands in my way, or threatens my family…" Protoman responded, a single tear dripping down, as he looked around, the area reminding him of the day Dr. Light died.

"Domination by arms… the unification of the land through military strength has long been my ambition!" the general responded, bringing a moment of silence when suddenly the kaijin from outside broke through the walls, forcing the general and the girl with him to fire their blasters at them.

The general soon looked over, and saw a flag bearing Bujin OOO's symbol burning, and he chuckled a bit, before he shoved the woman over to Protoman, who caught her before she could land in any of the fire.

"Nobunaga-sama!" the girl shouted, in a panic.

"Nobunaga?" Protoman questioned when suddenly the general threw something to Protoman, who caught it, soon seeing the object was a large golden rimmed red medal with a hawk etched into it.

The castle began to fall down, with Protoman getting the girl out of there.

* * *

Bujin Gaim continued to wail on Bujin OOO and the Bujin Gokaigers. The Blood Orange Rider soon knocked Bujin OOO to the ground when his counterpart jumped in and tried to defend Bujin OOO.

"Who are you… and why're you doing this?!" Gaim demanded, when Bujin Gaim just kicked him away, and unloaded his Lockseed.

**=LOCK OFF!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI, JYU, HAKYU, SEN, MAN!=**

**=BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!=**

He then slashed Bujin OOO and the Bujin Gokaigers, and then the Nepenthes Inhumanoid rushed up, and absorbed them.

"I have struck down Bujin OOO and all of the Bujin Gokaigers! Let none leave this place alive!" Bujin Gaim roared, as a speeding sound came from nearby, Gaim and Ryugen looked to see the Bujin counterparts of Speedor, Bus-on and Bear RV getting close.

Gaim then backed up, and looked a bit worried, Ryugen then blasted the back of the kaijin helping Bujin Gaim, and the two Riders both exchanged a worried look.

"Heh… so you're a warrior from the other world…" Bujin Gaim chuckled.

"Grr… who are you?!" Gaim shouted.

"I am the one who brought you to this sekai. I am Bujin Gaim, the future ruler of this land!" Bujin Gaim responded as some purple blasts pelted some of the nearby kaijin about to attack Gaim.

"Rock, let's get outta here!" Ryugen shouted, activating the Sukaura Hurricane he got earlier, and the two Riders quickly boarded it, and zoomed off. Bujin Gaim's troops were about to follow them…

"No. Leave them alive for now… Bujin Go-Ongers, go check on the Bujin Sentai we brought here. I'll keep my eyes on these Riders," Bujin Gaim responded. "We'll meet up at the castle in an hour."

* * *

At that moment, Gaim and Ryugen had managed to get some distance, both were drained of energy, and worried.

"What do we do now Zero…?" Rock asked, dropping his henshin due to exhaustion.

"I guess… we find somewhere to hide out for the night… we'll get some energy and start searching for the others in the morning…" Zero responded.

"I guess that's a good idea for now," Rock nodded while panting. Thus they headed a bit deeper into the forested area, but unknown to them, Sonic and his siblings passed by as well, but were heading in a different direction.

* * *

Around an hour later, Bujin Gaim had returned to his castle and dropped his henshin, and walked in. He had a big smirk on his face due to the chain of successes he had had since his arrival. He walked inside, and to a throne, before sitting down in it with a very evil smirk on his face while looking over at a chart on the wall to his right, which had the pictures of the various Bujin Sentai and Bujin Riders, 18 Riders and 20 Sentai having their pictures crossed out with big slash marks in the shape of Xs, quickly making Xs on the images of Bujin OOO and the Bujin Gokaigers.

"Uh… onii-chan?" a voice asked, and he turned to his door.

"Sayaka… you can enter…" he said, as a look-a-like of Roll walked in, she looked very similar with the blonde hair and green eyes, but her attire consisted of a red battle kimono with a black and white band.

"Onii-chan… can I go outside now…?" she asked.

"Sorry sis… it's not safe yet," he responded, standing up and walking over to her, "This world will never be safe with those other Bujin Sentai and Bujin Riders running amuck. I just want you to be safe."

"Well… you have their powers accumulated… and you have those gemstones… what more do you need?" Sayaka asked.

"All of their powers…" he answered, looking over to another cabinet where seven hand-sized gemstones (the Chaos Emeralds) rested, "I will not rest until I am the most powerful, and for that to happen… I need all of their powers."

"...okay, onii-chan. I'll trust you…" Sayaka responded as she walked to her room, and she looked out her window and sighed, knowing fully well what her brother was doing was wrong.

The man who was simply known as Bujin Gaim nodded before he walked away, with Sayaka looking at a basket filled with Lockseeds, she had discovered various items from the Bujin Riders and Bujin Sentai after they were killed by her older brother, and using a buckle similar to her brother's Sengoku Driver, she was able to create these items, but she's been keeping them away from her brother, knowing that these Legendary Lockseeds were a big part of his plan, and if he got them, all hope would be lost.

"All the hopes of the fallen Bujin are in here…" she muttered. "Why am I the princess… when I'm just locked away in here all the time…"

* * *

"The princess is out of the castle… how'd she get out without her brother knowing?" a person spoke.

"I have no idea. But if he finds out, he'll kill us!" another panicked.

"He's trying to kill us anyway… he already killed Bujin GoseiKnight…"

Roll began to moan a little, finally starting to wake up.

"Quiet you fools! She's waking up," the girl who found her earlier responded.

"Where… am I?" Roll wondered, as she saw the person who found her.

"Oh princess. Are you alright?" the woman asked with obvious concern.

"Yea… I'm alright," she responded.

"Oh, thank goodness. So, what happened to you?"

"Well… who are you anyway?" Roll asked, but before the general could respond, yelling could be heard from another room, making the girl groan before standing up.

"OI! Bujin Taros! Stop fighting with each other and get in here!" the girl snapped, causing four beings to enter, four that most people would possibly confuse for Kaijin.

"Bujin…" Roll said to herself.

These four kaijin included a red oni figure with a silver peach-shaped belt buckle, a light blue turtle-themed figure with orange eyes, a golden yellow and black figure that was heavily built with muscle, and had an ax motif with a vague touch of a bear added, while the last figure was the shortest, being based off a dragon with purple as his main color, and having headphones near his ears.

**"_Wow!_ I thought that the princess NEVER left the castle, like… ever!"** the purple dragon commented.

**"Of course she wouldn't. She remains there the entire time until we're all eliminated, no thanks to Bujin Gaim,"** the blue turtle pointed out.

'_Bujin Gaim__… __hmm..._' Roll wondered, but she shrugged the thought off for the time being.

**"What's she doing here anyway?!"** the red oni demanded of the woman who found Roll.

"I found her unconscious outside," the girl informed. "Momotaros, you wouldn't think I would ever dare think of kidnapping the princess?!"

**"Of course not! Like Kameko said, Bujin Gaim NEVER lets her leave his castle!"** the oni, Momotaros, answered.

"My brother doesn't let me leave the castle…" Roll spoke, thinking if she pretended to be this princess, she could get some answers from the group. "Do you… know why?"

This got all of their attention in an instant, the woman who found her sighing before turning to Roll.

"He never told me why… so… do you know?" Roll inquired.

"... We don't know for sure… but I assume it would have something to do with his plan of killing off the Bujin Riders along with the Bujin Sentai, minus the Bujin Go-Ongers who joined forces with him for some unknown reason," the girl who found her answered.

"Okay… so, you know who I am… who are all of you?" Roll inquired, as a Mobian hedgefox, who looked almost just like Kamen Rider Wizard that Megaman had met in the past, albeit wearing a red jacket instead of a black one, walked over to her.

"I'm Ian, leader of the Bujin Goseigers," he introduced.

"Bujin… Goseigers…?" Roll gawked as four other Mobians walked in.

The first of these was a magenta Mobian with pink hair, and currently wearing a crimson top, purple skirt and gloves, as well as crimson and purple boots with a pink jacket on top. The next two were hedgehogs that looked similar to Sonic that Rock met, except one was a girl and they both had red highlights (the female with her quills in a ponytail while the male had his spiked upwards), the male having white chest fur and shoes similar to Sonic's while the male had a black jacket and the female's was yellow. The last guy looked exactly like Tails with a blue jacket.

"These are my teammates, Sonia, Takeshi, Hana, and Tails. Bujin GoseiPink, Black, Yellow, and Blue respectively," Ian introduced his team to Roll.

**"Oi… and I'm a part of the Bujin Rider that's allied to this girl here, ore wa… Momotaros,"** Momotaros smirked.

**"Boku na wa Urataros. Omae… boku ni tsuraretemiru?"** Urataros replied next.

**"Ore no Kintaros. Ore no tsuyosa ni omae ga naita!"** Kintaros continued, cracking his neck.

**"Boku na wa Ryutaros. Hope you're happy, Hime-sama. Kotae wa kiitenai!"** Ryutaros finished with a twirl.

"...Where's your contract holder?" the girl added.

"Right here, Mitsuhide-san," a boy's voice replied before a boy with red-brown hair walked up, his hair being spiked upwards with a pair of white goggles with green lenses, currently wearing a red top with long sleeves connecting to fingerless gloves with bulging wrists, navy blue shorts held up by an orange belt, and red and white boots, "Boku na wa Stelar Geo."

"And my Bujin Rider already told you my name, being Mitsuhide," the girl introduced herself.

Roll smiled, and looked at the group, before seeing a flag with a symbol that Rock described to her being the symbol of Kamen Rider Den-O, and on that flag was another symbol that looked like it consisted of three parts, the top representing wings of a bird, the middle showing the waves of the ocean, and the bottom showed a budding flower.

"It looks nice…" Roll smiled.

"Thanks. Each of the Bujin Armies has one like it with their own symbols and colors," Mitsuhide smiled back.

Roll smiled, and put her hand on the flag, just smiling a bit.

* * *

Back in Megaman's world, Bass had arrived in where the portal to Helheim was, when he saw a scientist had him something. He was given a Lockseed that was all orange, had the code LA-01, and was a bit larger than most, but not as big as the Lockvehicles; he looked at it confused. Pressing the switch on the side like most Lockseeds, this one opened up to reveal a smaller orange.

"What's this?" he wondered when he pulled the Lock on the small orange, suddenly causing the entire Lock and the orange to transform by unfolding and folding parts to form itself into a small bird of some kind.

Thus, it landed on him, and Bass gave a confused look, before realizing something. "Oh… you must be the Lock Assitant program that my dad's been working on. I'll need you to keep a look out for the Robot Masters that are Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Fraise, and Ryugen."

The little bird nodded with a chirp as it flew on ahead of Bass into the portal to Helheim. He walked around for a little bit, and simply found a golden rip. Curious, he walked right into the portal created from the rip.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some sort of jail cell, Rock groaned on the ground before opening his eyes, gasping at his surroundings. However, he almost jumped up, only to grip his shoulder in pain.

"Ow…" he groaned, soon seeing Zero in the corner.

"Mornin' sleepy head," Zero responded. "Well, before you ask… we were captured while I was on night guard…"

* * *

_Last night, Rock was fast asleep, and Zero was looking around to keep an eye out for enemy forces. However, he soon heard a car coming their direction, and looked to his left to see the headlights._

"_Uh oh__… __Rock. C__'__mon, wake up!__" __Zero responded, nudging Rock, trying to wake him up when suddenly, he was covered by a bag, while Rock was still asleep, Zero falling onto Rock__'__s shoulder._

* * *

"So… we've been captured… so…. where are we anyhow?" Rock asked, shivering a bit.

"I'm not too sure, but judging by the reactions of the people to us, the architecture, and even the fact that there were humanoid animals running around with people like it's nothing, I think we're in an alternate universe," Zero answered as Rock looked out the bars of their cell.

"Uh… huh?" Rock responded, "An alternate universe?!"

"The Hon-noji Oda Nobunaga died in wasn't a church. Basically, this world has a different history than ours, if the talking animals wasn't obvious," Zero added.

"Yea… well… history never was my best subject," Rock admitted as he suddenly looked down and noticed something was gone, "WHA… My belt!"

It was then a door opened from nearby, and the two heard someone walk in. "_Hey boys_! You two okay?"

The person who spoke being a girl was dark red hair, green eyes, and currently wearing a blue kimono with yellow flowers, and a golden yellow sash. And attached to a second sash on top of it happened to be… Rock's Sengoku Driver!

"Hey… give that back!" Rock shouted, trying to get the driver back, but the girl just hopped back.

"No, not happening… _sorry_, Bujin Gaim," the girl responded with a small giggle.

"Why not?" Rock asked.

"This obi is mine now! Ikuze!" she smirked, pulling out Rock's Orange Lockseed and activating it.

**=ORANGE!=**

She then put it into Rock's Driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Then she tried to slice it open… but the Cutting Board did absolutely nothing!

"HENSHIN!" she shouted before posing, unaware that nothing happened, the guards she was with backed up in nervousness before they all noticed nothing happened at all.

"Yea… that's locked onto me…" Rock informed. "And I'm not Bujin Gaim! I'm gonna make that guy go down hard!"

"Well, good to know. I'm the general who runs this castle. Call me Ieyasu," the girl smiled, grabbing Rock's hand to shake it for a second, but then she simply yanked his arm to the side, making Rock scream in pain.

"I just said… I'm trying to take Bujin Gaim down!"

"That, doesn't rule you two out from being allies of his allies, the Bujin Go-Ongers," she noted.

"Trust me, we're not enemies! We're allies of yours!" Rock insisted.

"Then why did you look just like him?" Ieyasu pointed out.

"I don't know…" Rock responded, and she just looked at him for a moment. She finally let go of Rock, and walked into the cage, after unlocked the door.

"Sorry about that… heh… you two would've gotten along… if he was still alive," the girl replied.

"He? He who?" Rock asked.

"Bujin Wizard," she informed, showing him the Flame Wizard Ring, which Rock recognized instantly.

"Uh… pardon my asking, but could you tell us about this world?" Zero inquired of Ieyasu.

"Of course. You see, we generals are waging war, and seizing each other's territory to unify the nation. Each general commands a group of guardians, the leader of these being known as a Bujin Rider while the others are a group of allies known as the Bujin Sentai. The Bujin Riders and Bujin Sentai have been the ones making the biggest difference in battle. Our former king had loved these battles… but then, a new Bujin Rider appeared almost out of nowhere… Bujin Gaim… he served no general, and sought to conquer the land for himself… He defeated Bujin after Bujin, claiming their territory and powers as his own. Eventually, he slayed our king…" Iyeasu spoke, before getting a bit teary-eyed.

"He even slayed my best friend… Bujin Wizard…" she concluded, crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Protoman was looking around the streets, asking about his sister, but people either shrugged him off, or didn't know where Roll was. Walking the streets, he passed by someone stealing water from an old lady. And then, he looked to see the lady he saved last night, who was quickly shoved down by some thieves, one being a raccoon, one being a turtle and the other being a hippo.

"We know the general of Bujin OOO's army had a treasure… tell us where it is!" the raccoon shouted.

"I would never-" she shouted, about to fire her gun when the racoon used a cane of sorts to knock it out of her hands.

"Looks like you need more forceful convincing," he smirked when suddenly, Protoman grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back, making the racoon scream in pain. He easily knocked around all three animals, before blasting near them with the ProtoBuster, and the three quickly ran for their lives, and the girl from the night before walked over to him.

"Who are you…?"

"Give me your name first, then I'll give you mine," Protoman told her.

"...I'm Ranmaru," she introduced herself.

"Protoman," the Robot Master simply answered, as he saw her simply walk close by him, "What was that water thief about?"

"With our king dead, and our nation at war with itself, the people are in despair and willing to do anything just to survive," the girl, Ranmaru, answered. "Plus… we haven't had rain in almost a year now…"

Protoman turned to her, and saw her a bit worried.

"And now with Nobunaga dead… and Bujin OOO dead as well…" Ranmaru sighed.

"Don't worry… I can help," he informed.

* * *

At that time, two males stood waiting, kneeling before someone. One of them was a human teen with brown eyes and spiky brown hair held up by a blue bandana with a yellow and red symbol on it. However, he was wearing a black battle kimono with purple accents and a purple sash. The other was someone who looked something like Megaman, with green eyes, and a blue helmet, but it had cyan and yellow accents with pieces covering his ears similar to the symbol on the first male's headband, and his battle kimono was green with golden yellow accents and sash. They exchanged a look, when they looked over to their leader, who was a male of a close age to the boy in black, except his hair was white with black sideburns, blue eyes, and currently wearing a red kimono. He held up some sort of sign before turning it around to show, in gold kanji, the words "Don't Question Me!"

"MESSAGE! MESSAGE!" a person shouted, rushing over. "Bujin OOO and the Bujin Gokaigers have all been killed, and so have many others, the Bujin Magirangers, Bujin Timerangers, Bujin Gaorangers… Bujin Ichigo, Bujin Nigou, Bujin V3, Bujin Stronger, Bujin Black RX…"

"Is that true?!/Nani?!" the two males who were kneeling gasped as they stood up along with their leader.

The leader counted these off, and gasped. "With this… the only ones left are… the Bujin Timerangers, the Bujin Magirangers, the Bujin Go-Ongers, the Bujin Shinkengers, the Bujin Goseigers, the Bujin Tokkyugers… Bujin Super-1, Bujin Den-O, Bujin Decade, Bujin W and Bujin Fourze!"

However, the leader failed to notice someone holding up a sandal with the kanji for "Best Girlfriend In the Land" on it appear behind him, held up by a female's hand.

"Think about what you're saying!" a female voice shouted as the hand connected to it slammed the sandal on the leader's head, making him flinch in pain as we see it was a girl with neck-length hair similar to Ieyasu, brown eyes, and currently wearing a pink, green and black kimono. "This is our chance to take the land! Come on, get your head in the game!"

From a distance, the Nepenthes Inhumanoid wobbled around for a moment, before falling over, his lid popping open, causing something to come out of it.

**"Uh oh! Don't want to let go of them!"** he panicked when whatever fell out, formed into Cream, laying on the ground, confused.

"Ara… where am I?" she wondered, looking around before seeing the Nepenthes Inhumanoid, "AH! Kaijin!"

In her panic, she stood up and opened her Shift Changer.

"Change Soul-" she started, posing as if she had her Change Soul, but soon noticed that she didn't have it after noticing it wasn't in her hand, and soon checking her clothes, quickly finding her Change Soul was gone. She looked around, and then ran in the direction of where Bujin W's castle is, "Help! Can someone help me?!"

However, the allied forces of Bujin W gasped when they saw her Shift Changer.

"Bujin Go-On Green!" one of the guards gasped.

"Tch… Hub, let's move," the male in black told his partner.

"Roger, Lan," the other male, Hub, nodded as he pulled out some sort of USB drive that was green with a silver tip and had a wind themed C on it.

**=CYCLONE!=**

Lan pulled a similar device that was black, gold tipped, and had a purple J on it.

**=JOKER!=**

"Henshin!"

They inserted the devices into identical red and silver upsidedown M-shaped buckles on their waists, both of them soon ending up in Lan's before he flipped them apart forming a W shape.

**=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

As Hub seemingly fainted, Lan was covered with pixels of metal, forming a new suit of armor that was half black (accented in purple), and half green (accented in gold), split by a silver line with his helmet having red eyes and a silver W on his forehead.

"I'll head her now!" Bujin W said, in both Lan's and Hub's voices, rushing forward, when seven warriors ran over.

These included a sentai with the core five being red, blue, pink, green, and yellow, their sixth being gold, and all had a samurai motif with their visors being shaped like kanji of their respective elements. The seventh was a Bujin Rider, a mostly magenta colored Rider with a lot of black and white in his design, an X across his chest, green eyes, a yellow pointer between them, and his helmet having black "cards" in it to form stripes in the helmet and his antennae.

"Bujin Go-Onger's attacking… let's get going…" the red senshi spoke.

"Bujin Gaim!" someone shouted, making the Samurai Sentai, the magenta Bujin Rider, and Bujin W look over to see a horde of kaijin arrive with Bujin Gaim and the Bujin Go-On Red, Blue, and Yellow.

"Here, Bujin ShinkenRed," the magenta Rider spoke, handing Bujin ShinkenRed a black box known the Inromaru.

"Arigatou, Bujin Decade," Bujin ShinkenRed nodded, taking the black box and attaching to his sword's hilt, gaining a white coat on top his suit.

The Bujin Shinkengers charged, helping the magenta rider, Bujin Decade, and Bujin W attack the Kaijin while the Bujin Go-Ongers formed a black, crimson, silver, and gold version of the Highway Buster. They fired the blaster, the attack impacting against Bujin ShinkenGold, causing his body to spark for a moment, before he was devoured by the Nepenthes Inhumanoid.

"Gold!" Bujin Shinken Green gasped.

"Minna… ikuzo," Bujin ShinkenRed spoke as the Shinkengers stood together before readying something.

"Wait… doesn't this maneuver require Gold?" Bujin ShinkenYellow asked.

"We've got to make them pay!" Bujin ShinkenRed roared before before activating the Inomaru.

"Bujin W!" the general of Bujin W's armor shouted.

"Go assist them!" the general's girlfriend added as a small black and gold metallic bird flew into Bujin W's hand.

"Leave it to me!" Bujin W spoke in Lan's voice, quickly charging in while switching out the memories in his driver for the bird.

**=EXTREME!=**

Transforming so the X was a stronger motif, and his body was split so a white part divided the black and green halves, Bujin W charged in alongside the Bujin Shinkengers, wielding a shield and small sword, slashing at the Kaijin while Bujin Decade smacked Cream around, leaving her with a few bruises around her head. Unknown to them, the Lock Assistant Bass activated had flown overhead and was watching this unfold.

"Yosh!" Bujin W's general shouted.

"Get him~!" the general's girlfriend cheered as well.

"If you're going all out, I might as well, too," Bujin Decade smirked, pulling out a smartphone designed after his suit, slipping a card in, and preparing to activate his final form.

**=KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA!=**

**=FINAL KAMEN RIDE!=**

**=D-D-D-DECADE!=**

Suddenly, most of his magenta was sent to his eyes, chest, and two antennae, replaced by silver, as his chest and the spot between his antennae sported a card shop, featuring nine cards with various Rider helmets across his chest, and one with his image on his head. Bujin Decade pulled out a sword that looked like it was formed from a book before he struck Cream more, causing some cuts to be made on her Go-Onger jacket.

"Bujin Shinkengers, it's time!" Bujin ShinkenRed said, taking out a pentagon with the kanji for fire, thus the others all took there's out, and then drew the kanji for "Big" before entering the shapes that grew in size before unfolding into different mecha, Red's being a lion, Blue's a dragon, Pink's a turtle, Green's a bear, and Yellow's a monkey.

"Alrighty… it's time minna," Bujin Go-On Red said, as he took out an Engine Soul that was crimson and looked like Speedor's, except for the fact that it had the kanji for one that was seen on Bujin Go-On Red's chest.

"Bujin Speedor!"

"Bujin Bus-on!"

"Bujin Bear RV!"

"Bujin Soul, Set!"

"Go on!"

After the three Bujin Go-Ongers placed their Bujin Souls into their Bujin Engines, the three grew in size similar to Speedor-tachi before arriving near the battlefield, ready to assist Bujin Gaim. "Alright, let's see what they're about to do."

"Shin Samurai Gattai!" Bujin ShinkenRed shouted as the lion formed a torso, of which the dragon and bear formed the legs and the other two formed the arms, and then they had the golden Ebi (shrimp) Origami arrive before combining with their current mecha, the golden shrimp becoming golden samurai armor for the mecha.

"Kansei! DaiKaiShinkenOh! Guided by providence!" the Bujin Shinkengers shouted in unison.

"Bujin Engine Gattai!"

"_And thus, our three Bujin Souls and the three Bujin hearts combine to form the Daishogun of Bujin Engines!__"_

"Kansei! Engine-Oh DaiShogun!"

"Minna… gomen…" Bujin Go-On Yellow said, a tear dripping down from out of her helmet.

"Nee-chan… are you okay?" Bujin Go-On Blue asked.

"No… I'm fighting my best friend…"

"Nee-chan… Nii-chan… we have to," Bujin Go-On Red informed.

"You're not letting your crush on the princess speak for you, are you?" Bujin Go-On Blue responded.

"NO! I'm saying… we do this… so it can be done…" Bujin Go-On Red defended.

"If not for him being so scary… we could fight him and keep our friends safe…" Bujin Go-On Yellow whimpered.

"What friends are left…? We've been forced to kill a lot of them…" Bujin Go-On Red responded.

"Not to mention if any of them were to inexplicably revive, they'd probably want to kill us for turning our backs on them," Bujin Go-On Blue added with a sigh.

"Gomen… Bujin ShinkenYellow…" Bujin Go-On Yellow whimpered, and whispered.

"I can't believe you've done so much evil!" Bujin ShinkenPink shouted.

Once she stopped crying, Bujin Go-On Yellow stood ready to help her brothers take down the Bujin Shinkengers. Engine-Oh DaiShogun managing to cause some serious damage to the Bujin DaiKaiShinkenOh.

"To think we were friends once!" Bujin ShinkenGreen shouted.

"We fought alongside each other!" Bujin ShinkenBlue added.

"And after all you did… you turned against us all!" Bujin ShinkenRed snapped.

"But don't worry… we're going to save you…" Bujin ShinkenYellow added, as they rushed forward and struck, managing to cause a minor dent in Engine-Oh Daishogun.

However, the mecha didn't fall over as it rammed DaiKaiShinkenOh to the ground, and the Bujin Go-Ongers backed up.

"Engine-Oh DaiShogun, Go-On Bujin Grand Prix!"

With that, just as DaiKaiShinkenOh got up, Engine-Oh DaiShogun charged as the Samurai mecha as fast as it could before slashing the mech, causing it's components to split apart.

"Gomen…" Bujin Go-On Yellow whimpered.

Bujin W was knocked down to the ground after finishing off some of the kaijin, and Bujin Decade was still knocking Cream around, now using the Den-O power. However, Cream struggled to back off, only managing to escape Bujin Decade due to the Kaijin attack the Bujin Rider.

**=CYCLONE! HEAT! LUNA! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

With that, Bujin W destroyed all the Kaijin with one slash, not seeing the Nepenthes Inhumanoid absorb the Bujin Shinkengers.

"Forget the Bujin Go-Onger, Bujin Decade! Let's stop Bujin Gaim while we still have the chance!" Bujin W shouted.

"No! If we can take them down, we'll not be killed like flies!" Bujin Decade responded.

Bujin W growled before charging at Bujin Gaim, attempting to kill him.

**=PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Bujin Gaim faltered, as Bujin W moved in for the kill, when Zangetsu charged in, and slashed at him.

"Ara?" Lan's part gawked.

"A Sengoku Driver… he must be a helper who's been waiting in the shadows!" Hub's half figured.

"Tasukete!" Cream shouted at the top of her lungs.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE!=**

**=D-D-D-DEN-O!=**

With that, Bujin Decade charged in with the Den-O duplicate, trying to slash at Cream, only for Zangetsu to rush in, and defend her. "Tch… I need to switch this up, thankfully, I got this…"

**=LOCK OFF!=**

**=PAPAYA!=**

As the melon armor dispersed into splashes, the papaya's lower half and upper sides opened up, forming wing-like armor parts before falling over Zangetsu. The papaya's upper half then opened up, with the top split into half and folded to shoulders, and the front folded to chest to reveal chest armor. Upon folding, Zangetsu gained a staff-like weapon with papaya slices on the both sides of its end, looking like M letter, similar to a certain group of family magic users. He glanced at his weapon and smirked.

**=PAPAYA ARMS! TENKAI MAHO!=**

"A magic staff, interesting." he said.

However, just when Zangetsu was about to test his new Arms, Bujin Gaim rushed past him, and struck Bujin Decade before slashing Bujin W at rapid speed. Then, Bujin W grunted and fell to the ground before getting absorbed by the Inhumanoid.

"What?" Zangetsu gawked.

"Yosh… Seems that I, Hideyoshi, must break through this problem on my own!" the general of Bujin W's armor growled about to run over with his sword, but…

"You mustn't!" his girlfriend begged, stopping him, "I can't lose you too! What's more important to you, me, or war?!"

"Chacha…" Hideyoshi began, looking conflicted at first as a noise like a countdown beeping was playing, then, Hideyoshi dropped his sword, "That's an easy question!"

With a ding sound, Hideyoshi picked up his girlfriend, Chacha, bridal style, before running off with the sound of a motorcycle vroom, making his subordinates gawk.

"Coward!" one shouted.

Zangetsu, however, noticed that somehow, Lan's Joker Memory had fallen to the ground and picked it up. While he was examining it, he quickly noticed Bujin Gaim charge at Bujin Decade and himself, forcing the currently Papaya Rider to store away the memory and enter battle.

"Figures… you're not the Gaim from my world. He's a pacifist," Zangetsu noted.

"I don't know what that word even means, but I know that you're a Bujin from another sekai, and for now, you have my thanks," Bujin Gaim informed. "You may live, for now. But soon, like with the other Bujin Riders and Bujin Sentai, I shall have your power!"

Suddenly, Bujin Gaim stabbed Bujin Decade, causing him to fall and get absorbed like Bujin W.

"I'd advise you, if you value your life, leave this place, or your fate shall be the same as his," Bujin Gaim finished as he and the Nepenthes Inhumanoid left.

Zangetsu looked over, and saw Cream struggling to stand, injuries rather obvious, and blood rushing from some cuts. With a slight groan, Zangetsu approached Cream and decided to help.

'_I got a feeling I__'__ll regret this,__' _Bass thought to himself. "Dajibou?"

"... thank you," Cream thanked.

* * *

Back at Ieyasu's castle, she was sitting down and thinking, and there were several men waiting to hear from her, while from a short distance, Rock and Zero were both eating.

"We have word. Bujin W, Bujin Decade and the Bujin Shinkengers have fallen!" one of the men informed Ieyasu, "It's only a matter of time before Bujin Gaim secures his rule. We must be prepared to surrender…"

"No way men!" Ieyasu responded, with a small smirk. "It's not like we don't have a Bujin anymore. Allow me to introduce… Our new Bujin Riders!"

Ieyasu happened to point to Rock and Zero, surprising the two of them while her men applauded the news.

"EH?!" the two robots gawked.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Zero responded.

"I don't have time to fight for land! I've got to find my brother, my sister and my girlfriend!" Rock responded annoyed.

"They've sworn to aid me in my conquest," Ieyasu continued, as if ignoring Rock and Zero.

"WE NEVER SAID THAT!" Zero shouted.

Ieyasu sighed before snapping her fingers as one of her men brought over Rock and Zero's Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds on a tray covered in a purple cloth. Then she motioned to another person, and whispered something. Soon one of her men brought over paper and some writing things.

"You're helping me… and I'll help you find who you're looking for… Rock, right?" Ieyasu responded.

"Y-Yea," he nodded.

"Also, I'll let you have this, a little memento of Bujin Wizard," Ieyasu added, taking off her Flame Style Ring, handing it over to Rock. He smiled, and knew that this was an honest gesture from this girl, giving up the one reminder of her best friend, but he shrugged it off for a moment, and got to work drawing out Protoman, Roll and Tune.

"Okay… here," Rock said, showing off the drawing. Some of the men in the room gasped, and moved for their weapons, "Whoa whoa! What's wrong? You know these guys?"

"The land's princess…" Ieyasu said, pointing at the sketch of Rock's sister.

"Princess?"

"Well Bujin Gaim looks a lot like you, it's no surprise that the princess would look like Roll-san," Zero pointed out.

"Valid point," Rock responded.

"So… we're essentially looking for these two people, plus whoever looks like the princess yet… isn't?" one of Ieyasu's men checked.

"Yep." Rock nodded.

"Okay. Send out a message to Mitsuhide," Ieyasu ordered, "We'll head towards her castle as soon as we can. And on the way to celebrate our new Bujins, let us go on a hawk hunt! Get ready!"

* * *

**"Oi, Mitsu-chan!"** Ryutaros shouted, rushing forward. **"I've got bad news!"**

"What is it, Ryuuta?" Mitsuhide asked.

**"Baddie Bujins have killed the Shinken, the two-in-one and the destroyer!"**

"...No… the Bujin Shinkengers, W, and Decade are gone… how long will it be until they finish off the other Bujins?" Mitsuhide wondered to herself, "Why… why Gaim why?"

At that, Roll entered, her hair tied up in a bun, wearing a pink kimono with a blue, white and black floral pattern with a red sash across her waist.

"What's wrong?" Roll asked with concern, having heard what had happened.

"Uh… Ryuuta, please leave us." Mitsuhide requested.

**"Hai,"** Ryutaros sighed, leaving the room.

"...Does this have to do with… my brother?" Roll asked, still trying to play along.

"I'm going to tell you something… I know why Bujin Gaim is doing this…" Mitsuhide informed.

"Really? ...Why is he doing all this?"

"Okay… some years ago, Bujin Gaim showed up, with a small family… they lived a rather peaceful life, and Bujin Gaim was a… uh…"

"Pacifist?" Roll asked.

"And just checking… that means…?"

"It means wanting to avoid battle at all costs, wanting to find peaceful ways to solve problems," Roll explained.

"Yea, that. But our king… he loved the fights we did. Way too much. He was forcing us to fight… and when Bujin Gaim wouldn't fight… the king killed Bujin Gaim's family…" Mitsuhide continued, "...But Bujin Gaim was able to get the king to spare yours… only if he fought in some way."

"I see… and then… he became the Bujin Rider he is now?" Roll asked.

"Much like with our king… fighting changed him. And the death of his family made him lose control over his emotions…" Mitsuhide continued. "And well… he became the land's new king… making you the princess, and keeping you locked away for years… and years… until recently."

"I see… he kept me locked away so no one would kill me like the former king did with the rest of our family…" Roll figured, still playing along.

"Yep," she nodded.

* * *

Back with the real Sayaka, she was currently in her private room, looking at a few items from the destroyed Bujins. One of these was what appeared to be a bulky black and red flip phone while the other was a black, white, and magenta card with Decade's image on it. Moving over to a hidden cabinet, she opened it to reveal a basket filled with items of the other Bujin Sentai and Bujin Riders her brother had slain.

"He killed Bujin W and Bujin OOO, so where are their items?" she wondered, but she shrugged it off, and looked at a Helheim Fruit for a moment, before taking out a Sengoku Driver that lacked the Cutting Board.

She shrugged, and then took Bujin Stronger's buckle, and a fruit after putting the buckle on. With that, the two items glowed before the buckle vanished, and the fruit changed into a Lockseed that was red instead of silver, and had the image of Kamen Rider Stronger's helmet on it. She held the item and gawked at it.

"Amazing… I never knew these fruits could do… this," she gawked.

"Hello?! Is anyone even there?!" Tune's voice shouted annoyed.

"Eh? The Unmei no Miko?" Sayaka gasped quietly before placing the lockseed in an empty basket and closing the cabinet before going to the door.

Tune just sighed, and teared up a bit as Sayaka opened the door.

"Uh… hi," Sayaka waved before seeing how Tune looked, "...Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. These vines hurt a lot, I'm starving, I'm thirsty, I've been forcefully taken by my boyfriend, and I'm lost in some place unsure if he will find me," Tune whimpered.

"Stop… stop whining!" a servant complained.

"I am not whining, I'm complaining, there's a difference. You want whining?" Tune responded.

"No no, please don't."

"THIS is whining!" Tune answered before beginning to cry and whine, screaming she'd never get out. "I'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE! I'M DOOMED! DOOOOOOMED!"

"Hoo boy…" the servant sighed.

"I want to go home! Please! Let me outta he-he-he-here~!" Tune sobbed.

"Oi vey…" Sayaka groaned, just looking at the scene before her, she then began to laugh a little bit at this, "Who knew this girl had such a sense of humor!"

"Please Miko-sama, STOP!" the servant begged.

"Stop?! Why should I? I've been taken from my home and no one here treats me like a person!" Tune continued to whine.

Sayaka just laughed a bit more, Tune now flat out crying, making the servant panic and cover his ears to avoid hearing Tune scream.

"Servant, make yourself useful and get us something to eat," Sayaka said, as the servant rushed off, and when he was out of sight, Tune stopped crying before looking at Sayaka, "Nice performance there."

"Uh… thanks? I guess," Tune replied, a bit confused.

"I'm the princess of this land, Sayaka."

"Pleased to meet you. Uh… I'm Tune, but I'm not the…" Tune started.

"Don't worry Miko-sama, I'll make sure you'll be okay… and… in turn, I have a request. My older brother… Bujin Gaim, he's gone insane. ...If there's someway you could change the course of fate for him… so he doesn't take over this sekai… please… let him have it. We've had a troubled life for a long time…"

* * *

_The king__'__s men rushed forward, with Sayaka__'__s mom and dad moving the young seven year old Sayaka away._

"_Stop them!__" __a strong voice called out, being owned by the previous king, who was a very muscular man with short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a red headband tied around his head with a white karate gi along with a black belt, brown fingerless gloves, and on top of all that, a special cloak that was colored red so as to identify him as the king, __"__For defying the royal orders, this family is hereby sentenced to death!__"_

"_NO!__" __a younger Bujin Gaim shouted, as he was held back by guards, and a few moved close to his parents._

"_Stay out of this, boy! Your family refused to fight, so they must take their punishment,__" __the king growled as he motioned the guards closer to the boy__'__s parents, the guards killing them within seconds. Blood oozed out of their bodies, as the boy gasped. He then saw Sayaka backing away._

"_Get the girl!__" __the king ordered as the guards were about to approach her when__…_

"_STOP~!__" __the young Bujin Gaim shouted, shoving out of the guards__' __grip before standing between those who killed his parents and his sister, __"__If you want__… __kill me__… __but I beg of you__… __please__… __spare my sister!__"_

"_How about a deal Bujin Gaim. You fight the other Bujins, and I spare your life, and you can keep your sister, but should you fail to comply with my orders like your parents did__… __you__'__ll never see your sister alive. Ever. Again,__" __the king threatened before giving off a hearty laugh that sounded almost evil to the young Bujin Gaim, the king walking away with his troops._

"_Okaa-san__… __otou-san__… __I swear__… __I will make him pay!__" __the boy shouted, as he moved his parents lifeless bodies away, and he put down his Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed for a moment by the blood of his parents. He picked them up a moment later, when suddenly, the blood merged onto both items, changing the Sengoku Driver to the one it currently is, and the Orange Lockseed into the Blood Orange Lockseed._

* * *

"Your parents were killed right in front of you at that age?" Tune gawked.

"Yes… terrible, I know… but since then… my brother has done nothing but fight… for my sake… and he killed the old king as well," Sayaka sighed.

"I figured…" Tune shrugged. "So… what does he want with me? I get he looks almost just like my boyfriend… but why?"

"He's never told me. But he's been gathering the powers of all the Bujin Riders and Bujin Sentai, along with these seven gemstones… and he needs you as well, Miko-sama."

"Why me?" Tune asked, "You still didn't answer my question."

"That's the thing… I don't know. I've been locked up in the castle for so long… my first voyage out, was when he killed the Bujin Go-Busters… after that, I've been able to sneak out and been gathering the items belonging to the killed Bujin… he needs their powers for whatever reason… and with their bodies and the huge percent of their powers… he can assume these powerful modes using their powers. So, I've been taking these items to try and halt that… but I don't know if I have."

"So… are you trying to stop him from doing these things?" Tune inquired.

"...In a way," she nodded. Soon the servant arrived with some food, and Sayaka simply smiled. "So… would you loosen that thing around the Miko?"

"I don't think I can…" the servant responded.

Tune gave an annoyed look, and then a small smirk. "Awww… why not?!" she whined.

"Bujin Gaim's orders; if I loosen it too much, she can escape!"

"I'll keep an eye on her. I just mean loosen it enough so she can at least move her arms around. Plus… it looks like it hurts being in that. Does it?" Sayaka said.

"It does… do you want me to whine about this, too?"

"No! No! I'll loosen it!" the servant responded, doing so, allowing Tune to at least move her arms a bit more.

"Leave us," Sayaka told the servant, and he did so. Thus Sayaka and Tune started to eat the curry that was brought to them.

"So… why is it your brother wants with those powers?"

"To conquer the land, claiming to do it in order to make sure I'm safe… most likely so I wouldn't suffer the same fate as our parents," Sayaka sighed.

"Oh… and this requires me, why now?"

"Once he has all the powers… all those gemstones… something will require your praying…"

"My praying?"

"Or something along those lines…" Sayaka shrugged. "You know, I was unaware of what my brother was doing."

"You said that already,"

"I know, I'm trying to bring my point home that… while my brother has done awful things… he's had… good intentions," Sayaka responded.

"...Seems that's always the case with villains… some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best of intentions," Tune sighed, "Look… I'm glad I can talk with you, but I really need to get out of here sometime soon…"

"...I'll figure something out, okay?" Sayaka replied.

* * *

Back over with Roll she was just trying to picture the sort of life that the princess of this sekai's land lived, being locked away in the castle to keep her safe.

"...Must be terrible for her… not being able to leave…" Roll muttered to herself.

"Hime-chan! You need to hide! Bujin Gaim's on his way!" Mitsuhide shouted.

"Eh?! Uh oh," Roll panicked, not sure where to hide at first.

"This room's the most secret in the castle. Just stay here, and leave things to us," Mitsuhide told her.

With that, Roll nodded before rushing into the room in question, which Mitsuhide locked to make sure Roll would remain safe.

'Man… this must be what that princess feels like,' Roll thought as Mitsuhide met up with her forces outside. Bujin Gaim stood looking at them.

"Mitsuhide-chan… this is something I do not wish to do," Bujin Gaim informed.

"Then why are you doing this?!" Mitsuhide demanded of him, however, Bujin Gaim didn't respond, taking out the Blood Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin…"

**=BLOOD ORANGE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=BLOOD ORANGE ARMS!=**

**=*Guitar riff*!=**

**=JA NO-MICHI ON STAGE!=**

"Minna-san… please… stop him," Mitsuhide told her forces.

"Momotaros, ikuze!" Geo said, readying a buckle that had a symbol a tilted T with four buttons to correspond with the colors of the Taros, before swinging the belt around and attaching the buckle to form the belt.

As Geo pulled out a black train pass, Ian and the Bujin Goseigers each pulled out a handheld device that looked like a silver face with green eyes trimmed with gold before pulling down on the ring of the chin, opening it's mouth.

**=GOTCHA=**

This revealed a red mouth on the inside as the eyes were now red before the Bujin Goseigers held up seemingly blank cards.

"Change card!" they shouted as they suddenly glowed, each one now bearing the image of the Goseigers' helmets before placing the card into the device's mouth while Geo pressed the red button on his buckle.

"Henshin/Tensou!" the six heroes shouted as Geo passed the pass in front of his buckle while Ian-tachi slammed the mouths of their devices shut.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

**=CHANGE GOSEIGER!=**

With this, Geo was covered in a black bodysuit with silver armor designed after a train before Momotaros turned transparent and merged with him as six pieces of armor flew around him, the gold and black parts attaching to his back while the red and silver parts formed the front. Quickly, some red "peach" drove on the tracks of his helmet before splitting and forming his visor, with a gold piece in between them. Meanwhile, the Bujin Goseigers grew wings before they were donned in their suits. While the legs, part of the torso, and their gloves were white, the rest of their suits were their respective colors and their helmets all had the same symbol as the Bujin Goseiger flag. However, that's where the major similarities ended. Bujin Gosei Red and Pink had the top part of the crest on their chest with the sides of their helmets having a dragon and phoenix, respectively. Bujin GoseiBlack and Yellow had the bottom part of the crest on their chests with the helmet sides having a snake and tiger respectively. And Bujin GoseiBlue had the middle part of the crest on his chest with a shark on the side of his helmet.

**"Ore… sanjou!"** Bujin Den-O exclaimed with a dramatic pose.

"The Skick Power of Storms! Bujin GoseiRed!"

"The Skick Power of Breeze! Bujin GoseiPink!"

"The Landick Power of Stone! Bujin GoseiBlack!"

"The Landick Power of Buds! Bujin GoseiYellow!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves! Bujin GoseiBlue!"

"Protecting the planet is a tenshi's duty! Tensou Sentai, Goseiger!"

**"Ore-tachi wa saisho kara saigo made climax da ze!"**

With the Bujin Rider and Bujin Sentai posed and ready for action, Bujin Gaim just scoffed at this. He looked over to Mitsuhide, and fought the urge to cry. With that off, he roared as he and what kaijin who joined him charged at Bujin Den-O and the Bujin Goseigers. Bujin Den-O had his red-bladed sword at the ready to counter Bujin Gaim as much as he could while the Bujin Goseigers kicked the Kaijins around for a while.

**"Oi baka! Don't hog all the fun to yourself!"** Ryutaros shouted, rushing in while wielding a shotgun as if it were a pistol. "Move over!"

**=GUN FORM!=**

With Ryutaros having taken over, Momotaros was pushed out as the armor shifted so the chest opened up to reveal more silver and purple with dragon claws holding orbs above the shoulders, the visor changing to a violet V sort of shape with yellow dragon whiskers.

**"Don't switch without telling me!"** Momotaros shouted, slashing at some kaijin.

**"Bujin Gaim, I'm gonna blast you to bits! You okay with that? Kotae wa kiitenai!"** Bujin Den-O shouted, his sword now a gun, which he fired after a twirl.

"Let's use the Gosei Weapons!" Bujin GoseiRed responded.

"Gosei Weapon Card, Tensou!"

**=SUMMON SKICK SWORD!=**

**=SUMMON SKICK SHOT!=**

**=SUMMON LANDICK AXE!=**

**=SUMMON LANDICK CLAW!=**

**=SUMMON SEAICK BOW!=**

With those call, the Bujin Goseigers were armed with their respective weapons. Thus, the team began to fight the kaijin. Bujin GoseiBlack and Bujin GoseiYellow backed up Kintaros.

**"Thanks for the hand, Takeshi, Hana,"** Kintaros replied, swinging his own axe around.

"No prob, Kintaros." Bujin GoseiBlack responded. "Cover me nee-chan!"

"Got it, onii-chan!"

As Bujin GoseiYellow slashed at the other Kaijin, Bujin GoseiBlack jumped high into the air before slamming his axe down, causing a minor tremor.

**"Ryuuta, step aside!"** Kintaros shouted, doing a sort of neck crack sound, before rushing over to Bujin Den-O, who was currently blasting at Bujin Gaim.

**=AXE FORM!=**

Thus, Bujin Den-O's form changed once more. This time, it was a reverse of Sword Form where the black and gold back armor became the front armor, and the red and silver armor attached on the back. His visor being a gold, black, and silver axe that formed a diamond-shape for the visor and the silver/white part formed a horn while he wielded an axe with a silver/yellow blade.

**"Oi! Why'd you make me leave?!"** Ryutaros complained before blasting the kaijin.

**"Ore no tsuyosa wa nakerude!"** Bujin Den-O shouted, ignoring Ryuuta as he cracked his neck before swinging his axe at Bujin Gaim.

"I don't cry anymore…" he growled, slashing at Bujin Den-O, but the golden Rider seemed to shrug it off, and his power was made more obvious when Bujin Gaim punch him in the chest, only to react like he hit a boulder.

* * *

"Man… I hope they're all okay," Roll sighed, pacing around a bit.

Suddenly, a flurry of white feathers appeared in the room, confusing Roll before she turned to see a figure similar to the Bujin Taros, only white, gold, having cyan eyes, and was themed after a swan.

"...beautiful," Roll gawked, taking a feather.

**"Korin… mano a jishite,"** the figure merely responded before bowing to Roll, "I hope my retainers were to your liking Hime-sama."

"...retainers?" Roll asked, confused.

**"I am referring to the those four who constantly argue."**

"Oh, the Bujin Taros."

**"But, even if they are… a bit of a pest, I am fulfilling your wish. Your wish to aid one of the armies the fight to gain control of this land for the sake of the people,"** the Bujin Imagin replied.

"Hai," Roll nodded.

**"So… why are you here?"**

"...I wanted to see how your work is going," Roll responded, "You were doing well until my… nii-san arrived…"

**"Because I wish to see the world that will appear after his defeat."**

"That doesn't mean you can shirk what I wished for you to do," Roll told the Imagin. "So… go down there, and help! That's an order!"

**"...very well, Hime-sama,"** the figure bowed before taking his leave.

* * *

**=ROD FORM!=**

Bujin Den-O changed once again, this time the gold armor opening up to reveal a blue-turtle shell armor with orange on the chest, and a turtle slid down the visor before forming the new helmet plate that was blue with fins on the side and orange eyes, while the Rider also wielded a bo staff/rod/fishing pole weapon.

**"Omae… boku ni tsuraretemiru?"** Bujin Den-O replied as he deflected Bujin Gaim's slashes with ease, when suddenly, feathers floated onto the battlefield.

**"Ara? Bujin Goseigers… these yours?"** Momotaros asked, picking up one of the feathers.

"Nope, it's not ours," Bujin GoseiRed responded when they all looked to see the white and gold swan Imagin.

**"Korin… mano a jishite,"** the Imagin replied again as he entered the battle, fighting the kaijin while keeping his regal pose and stature.

"Bujin Sieg?" Mitsuhide gawked.

**"Why's Chicken-wings out here?!"** Bujin Momotaros gawked before getting back into the fight.

"Don't care… Bujin Sieg, get in there!" Mitsuhide shouted, shoving the swan Imagin right into Bujin Den-O, forcing Bujin Urataros out.

This caused Bujin Den-O's armor to change yet again, this time making his bodysuit gold, his armor to turn white and shift into Sword Form position before cyan wings formed his visor.

**"Korin… mano a jishite."**

**"What's that, like the third time you said that today?"** Kintaros asked.

However, the Rider ignored this as he began attacking with a hatchet and boomerang.

Bujin Gaim let out a sigh, and turned to Mitsuhide. "...why'd you reject me?"

"Because you began to kill the Bujin! You are no longer part of my family!" Mitsuhide shouted.

This caused Bujin Gaim to sigh before he looked over at the Bujin Goseigers and Bujin Den-O, starting to think about what he's been doing. However, his mind wandered back to that one day that started this mess, then he growled annoyed, and slashed wildly, striking Bujin GoseiBlue, but he was alive.

"Tails!" Bujin GoseiRed gasped as the Blue Goseiger had fallen to his knees after the powerful strike.

"I'm okay… let's use the Super Goseiger powers!" GoseiBlue suggested.

"Right. Miracle GoseiHeadders!" they announced, and they became the Super Goseigers, which added golden chest armor of their respective animal and a special staff.

Scoffing at this, Bujin Gaim charged, attacking the Bujin Goseigers.

"_Minna! Ikuze!__" _Geo shouted from within Bujin Den-O, pulling out a red flipphone before attaching it to his buckle, causing all the Imagin to enter him at once, causing new base armor to appear (which was red) as the visors of the Imagin attached, Bujin Sieg's enlarging before attaching to the back, Bujin Urataros attaching to the right shoulder, Bujin Kintaros attaching to the left shoulder, Bujin Ryutaros attaching to the chest, and Bujin Momotaros becoming the main helmet visor before the red peach split to reveal the orange underside of the fruit.

**"Eh? Wait… what's this fluttery thing?! ...Teba-yaro, is that you?!"** Bujin Momotaros' voice shouted.

**"Isn't this wonderful? You all should be thanking me,"** Bujin Sieg smiled, the actions of the Imagin causing Bujin Den-O to move in the way the Imagin reacted.

**"Ah man this is so weird! Get out!"**

**"Yay! Tori-chan's in here with us!"** Bujin Ryutaros cheered.

**"Ugh! Kin-chan don't push!"** Bujin Urataros groaned.

**"It's cramped! I don't have much choice!"** Bujin Kintaros responded.

**"Retainers, there's no need to panic,"** Bujin Sieg calmly stated.

**"Well we _are_ panicking!"** Bujin Momotaros shouted, stomping Bujin Den-O's foot.

"_Okay__… __guys, just deal with it!__" _Geo responded before he got the Imagin coordinated enough to attack the Kaijin in unison.

"Ikuze, Bujin Den-O!" Bujin GoseiRed smiled.

**"Yosha! Ikuze ikuze ikuze!"** Bujin Den-O roared, joining the Bujin Goseigers.

Bujin Gaim looked at them, and held onto his Daidaimaru nervously. In this moment of nervousness, he gripped the blade tighter before roaring and slashing wildly. He struck all six heroes, and sparks flew off of all of them, causing them all to fall backwards and onto the ground. The Bujin Goseigers toppled over, and the Nepethnes Inhumanoid rushed over and got them all causing Bujin Den-O to gasp as he struggled to get up.

**"Ikuze… you're going to pay Bujin Gaim!"** Bujin Den-O roared as he charged in and attacked Bujin Gaim, but the fruit Rider seemed to block all attacks sent at him.

He pressed a button on the K-Taros, and caused a chime to begin to play, but Bujin Gaim quickly thrusted his sword forward, causing the Rider to falter. The Rider's finisher disrupted, Bujin Den-O fell to the ground on his back as the Inhumanoid sucked him up just as easily as he did the Bujin Goseigers, making Mitsuhide gasp.

"Geo! Momo! Ura! Kin! Ryuu! Sieg!" she shouted, rushing over to where the Rider was slain, tears flowing from her eyes.

"HEAR THIS WORLD! THE POWERS OF BUJIN DEN-O AND THE BUJIN GOSEIGERS ARE NOW MINE!" Bujin Gaim roared into the air.

"You… are a horrible man Bujin Gaim!" Mitsuhide shouted, as the troops left, and Bujin Gaim sighed.

* * *

Having heard this from the other side of the door, Roll gasped in horror, and then took out her Sengoku Driver.

"I can't take this anymore. HENSHIN!" she shouted.

**=STRAWBERRY!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRI HEROIN!=**

With that call, Roll transformed into Fraise once more before she was about to rush out, when the door opened up, due to her bow getting into the lock. Ignoring this, she ran out of the castle, and saw that Bujin Gaim was gone.

"Where'd he go?" she wondered before looking down to find Bujin Den-O's pass and eyeing it.

"You can have it…" Mitsuhide said before pointing to something else on the ground, "And that."

Fraise saw this item was a Gosei Card, and picked it up. She then handed it to Mitsuhide, who took it.

"Just promise me you'll take him down…" Mitsuhide begged, obviously having no drive to continue fighting.

"I will…" she responded. "And… you do know that I'm not the princess, right?"

"...Yes... I could tell by the questions you asked... but, it's fine" Mitsuhide nodded, "Now... my friend from Bujin Wizard's army is south from here, meet up with him if you can."

"Alright. Hey… Mitsuhide-chan… you're a great girl. Thanks for the hospitality," Fraise smiled.

"Thanks... Now go, before Bujin Gaim finds you."

Giving Mitsuhide a nod, Fraise pulled out her HibisCyclone before driving out on it.

* * *

At that time, Ieyasu's army was marching north, the General and Riders in a jeep, Ieyasu's having a caged hawk. While Ieyasu's smiled, she looked to see Rock had a sour expression on his face.

"What's wrong? We're helping you look for your friend and family, aren't we?" Ieyasu asked.

"It's not that. I never agreed to be your Bujin," Rock responded.

"Well you two will be able to find your friends while we take the rest of Japan. And sides, I thought you wanted to take down Bujin Gaim and his buddies," Ieyasu replied back.

"That's got nothing to do with the conquering thing. Why would I help you after we find the others and beat Bujin Gaim?" Rock informed.

This left Ieyasu silent until they heard a motorcycle behind them. They turned to see Bujin Fourze following them.

"Another Bujin Rider?" Zero gawked, preparing his driver, but Ieyasu stopped him.

"Relax, our army's got an alliance with Bujin Fouze's. Oi, Bujin Fourze! I need somethin' from ya!" Ieyasu shouted, getting the Bujin Rider's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"We're looking for these people here, if you can, try and look for them." Ieyasu informed, showing him the picture of Tune, Roll and Protoman. Bujin Fourze nodded, and then flipped the Radar Switch on.

**=RA-DAR ON!=**

Bujin Fourze scanned the picture, sending it to another ally, and then began to scan the area when... he moved infront of them, to see Bujin Gaim approaching.

"LOOK OUT!" Bujin Fourze shouted, making Ieyasu's army avoid a series of blasts meant for them.

The two Riders quickly saw Bujin Fourze move over to them and they were both about to take out their Drivers, when Bujin Fourze motioned for them to wait.

"I'll handle this… I've got some people I need to avenge…" Bujin Fourze informed, walking forward to see it was indeed Bujin Gaim. He clenched his fist, and took out the switches in the circle and square ports.

Suddenly, a bunch of Kaijin surrounded the troops, causing them to attack while Rock turned into Megaman before he and Zero fired their busters at the Kaijin. Bujin Fourze pulled out a blue circle switch that had the image of a meteor on it, a silver X Launcher-like switch with an image of two rockets and the letter n.

**=METEOR!=**

**=NADESHIKO!=**

"...Roll-chan… I won't fail you now!" Fourze shouted, rushing forward, and attacking with all his might, before taking out a bulkier looking Switch, the main body being that of a translucent purple square switch, the sticker looking like the Milky Way galaxy with the letters EX on it, and the majority of the bulk being on top with a black, blue, and silver globe.

**=FUSION!=**

* * *

From a distance, Baron had meet up with the final Bujin Sentai team, in which they were a train-themed Sentai with the Red ranger having the number 1 on his suit and helmet was styled after a steam locomotive, blue and green with the numbers 2 and 4 (respectively) had the motif of bullet trains while yellow and pink (having the numbers 3 & 5 respectively) had the appearance of subway trains. The five were preparing their weapons as the five Bujin Go-Ongers arrived, ready to fight.

"Let's do this thing," their bujin Red senshi announced, charging forward.

"Ikuze, Bujin Tokkyugers!" Baron announced, rushing forward with them.

* * *

Zangetsu looked around a little bit, seeing that the coast was clear, and he could start to help Cream out.

"...Hey, thanks for helping me," Cream smiled.

"Don't mention it. My job does not involve me harming the innocent," Zangetsu told her, seeing the Lock Assistant had brought some medical items. Zangetsu began to wrap up a mark near Cream's forehead, the rabbit wincing a little bit as she was being patched up.

"Why'd they attack you?" Zangetsu inquired.

"...They thought I was… some Bujin…" Cream answered, "Which I assume was an enemy of theirs."

Zangetsu just gave a nod, and wrapped up a cut near her right arm. "They really got you good. You sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm fine… I've taken worse," she insisted.

The white Rider simply helped her out a bit more, and wiped off some of the blood that came from her cuts. Thus, Cream tried to stand up, and she lost her balance for a moment, with Zangetsu catching her before she hit the ground and risked further injury.

"You may need more rest than you thought," Zangetsu noted.

"...If only I was back home… we have a great medic," Cream shrugged, as Zangetsu heard an explosion from nearby.

"Sounds like trouble. Wait here," Zangetsu told Cream before he looked to see the two Bujin Sentais.

"The ally of Bujin Gaim who helped him kill Bujin W. We know you have Bujin Go-On Green, so stop hiding her!" the red senshi who appeared earlier shouted.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I'm only protecting an innocent bystander," Zangetsu insisted, trying to avoid conflict.

"Bujin TimeRed, it's no use. We're going to have to fight!" the Bujin red of the other team said.

Standing alongside the Bujin Timerangers were five Bujin Sentai Senshi, each wearing suits of their respective color with black accents, gold trim, and wearing capes that had white on the underside (the girls also having white leggings underneath their their skirts), and their visors being shaped after various mythical creatures, Red's being a phoenix, Yellow's a thunderbird/garuda, Blue's a Mermaid tail, Pink's a fairy/pixie, and Green's a Minotaur head.

Zangetsu held out the Melon Defender to keep Cream safe when suddenly…

**=MISSION 1!=**

A wave of fire energy came from seemingly nowhere, headed for the Bujin Timerangers when the Red Senshi from the other Bujin Sentai absorb the fire into her sword.

"Nani?" Zangetsu gawked as he turned to see two figures standing, a shimmer coming from the both.

They both had a lot of black on their suits, but they also had a motif of aerial vehicles as their helmets had the theme of their respective vehicles (helicopter and jet) with their chests having straps like those of aerial pilots and having the Go-Onger G in the middle along with silver and red wings. The male being colored gold and had the helicopter motif, and a vague hinting of a rooster/chicken with an X shaped visor, while the female wore silver with a the vague hints of a tiger, the main motif of a jet, and a W shaped visor.

"Eh… more Go-Ongers?" Cream gawked.

"Who are you?!" Bujin TimeRed demanded.

"Break Genkai, Go-On Gold!" the male Senshi shouted with a sorta of neutral pose.

"Kirakira Sekai, Go-On Silver!" the female responded next, having a somewhat more dramatic pose before both of them jumped into the air with a flip.

"Take off!" they shouted before landing and posing, "Go-On Wings!"

"Go-On… Wings?" Cream said confused.

The two Go-On Wings then each pulled out a dagger designed after a space shuttle with the word Go-On on it, them being colored white and black with the hilt resembling a rocket thruster and the blade having three red switches on it.

"Nee-chan. Care to take on the five to our left?" Go-On Gold asked Go-On Silver, motioning to the Bujin Magirangers.

"Hai," Go-On Silver nodded, charging towards the Bujin Magirangers as the Bujin Timerangers came rushing over to Gold.

When the Bujin Magirangers weren't looking, Go-On Silver flipped the second switch on her dagger.

**=MISSION 2!=**

She then slashed the air, sending a freezing wave at the Bujin Magirangers, but Bujin MagiRed countered it. This created a fog that kept the Bujin Magirangers from seeing Go-On Silver.

**=MISSION 3!=**

Suddenly, a burst of lightning struck Bujin MagiGreen, the power being amplified by the fog.

Go-On Gold struck fast, and he struck simple. He used his blade quickly, and was simple, slashing away at the Bujin Timerangers while dodging their bulkier weapons. He just slashed quickly, and then the Bujin Timerangers all glared at him.

**=MISSION 1!=**

Preparing his dagger, Go-On Gold slashed at the Bujin Timerangers, sending a wave of fire at them.

"Nee-chan, let's finish this." Go-On Gold told his sister, as they flipped all of the switches on their blades.

**=MISSION 6! FULL POWER~!=**

They zoomed forward, slashing through all of the Bujin Sentai there within seconds, causing them all to collapse in defeat, creating an explosion behind them.

"Nice job," Go-On Gold smiled.

"Arigato, Onii-chan," Go-On Silver smiled back.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get out of here," Gold replied as they left, neither of them seeing the Nepenthes Inhumanoid arriving to see the downed Bujin Sentai.

**"Well, isn't this convenient? Two downed Bujin Sentai, ready for the taking,"** he smirked, lifting the lid on his chest, absorbing the Bujin Magirangers and Bujin Timerangers.

Zangetsu and Cream ducked for a moment, as the kaijin left, with a group of Junk Droid Zenitts (a bunch of humanoid robots that looked like the were made of junk, but from the future as opposed to the composed piles of modern junk the Ugatz were made of) appearing when he left. Zangetsu looked at them, and rushed forward.

"Where're you going?!" Cream gasped before seeing Zangetsu attack these grunts, slashing them with his Musou Saber, turning the droids into scrap metal.

* * *

Back in Megaman's world, it had been three hours since Rock, Roll, Protoman, Zero and Tune all disappeared, and with Magical Fever and Pop Up both being worried.

_-The missing Riders. *whoosh* Gaim. *whoosh* Fraise. *whoosh* Baron. *whoosh* and Ryugen, It has been three hours since they left following a kaijin who kidnapped Beat Rider Tune Blair. Where are they now?- _DJ Man replied on his show.

"Still no word from Rock, Roll or Zero," AJ sighed.

"And Flame Man hasn't seen them in that other world he was in," Dash added.

"Where could they be?" Kaori sighed, as they saw Jewel Man and Slash Man walk up. "Oh… what do you want?"

"A real match! I was cheated when Fraise fought me for you Poppers. I demand we fight!" Slash Man shouted.

"And I'm just here to make sure there's no Magical Fever interference by fighting Rancher," Jewel Man informed.

"Oi vey," the girls groaned, preparing their drivers when suddenly, they heard a zipper sounds like it was opening.

The groups turned to see a bunch of Elementary Inves alongside some silver grunts that looked like silver/gray military soldiers that also had the letter X incorporated in their design.

"Man… okay. Raid Wild, help us out!" Kaori shouted, putting on her Sengoku Driver.

"...fine, but just this once. Jewel Man, let's do this thing!" Slash Man said.

"Whatever," Jewel Man groaned.

"Let's do it," AJ added, their friends/fellow Beat Riders backing off so the Riders could prepare for battle.

"Henshin!"

**=MASTUBOKURI!/DONGURI!/APPLE!/PASSIONFRUIT!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!/COME ON!/YEE~HAW!/*Harp Chord*!=**

**=MASTUBOKURI!/DONGURI!/APPLE!/PASSIONFRUIT ARMS!=**

**=ISHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!/NEVER GIVE UP~!/APPLE AX~!/SAIREN TRUE PASSION!=**

With that, the four Riders jumped in, attacking the grunts headed their way. The four Riders easily knocking around the Inves, while the other warriors were easily able to turn things around.

"This may be harder than we thought," Rancher groaned when suddenly, a figure in a pink cloak jumped from the same golden zipper jumped out, managing to kick aside the silver grunts. She was carrying a basket with Lockseeds in it, and then, she picked out four, and tossed them over to Rancher, Siren, Kurokage and Gridon.

The Lockseed Gridon got was blue in terms of the main body of the lock, the connecting joint being red, and the image on the Lockseed was that of a male with a blue helmet, red lenses, a silver, red, and green V in between the eyes, and antennae, but his human mouth was visible, and on the side it had the word "Riderman".

The Lockseed that Siren got was a red Lockseed, the connecting join being silver, and on the front was the image of a red helmet with a silver mouthpiece, green eyes, and black markings, and on the side it showed the words "Kamen Rider ZX".

The Lockseed that Kurokage got was a magenta color, the connecting joint being green, and the helmet on it was also magenta with black lines across his face with green eyes, and a yellow pointer, the words next to this face saying "Kamen Rider Decade".

Finally, the Lockseed that Rancher got was red with a yellow connecting point, the helmet on it having an almost jack o' lantern appearance with it's large yellow lenses, red parts above it to resemble a bat, a green jewel at the top, and a silver mouthpiece, the words next to it saying "Kamen Rider Kiva".

"Let's try them out!" Siren smiled.

**=RIDERMAN!=**

**=ZX!=**

**=DECADE!=**

**=KIVA!=**

With that, the four Riders set the four Lockseeds into place on their belts.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Thus, in entered giant versions of the four Riders helmets, and then they dropped down and onto each Rider.

**=RIDERMAN ARMS! RIDER, RIGHT ARM!=**

**=ZX ARMS! WAZA NO NUMBER 10!=**

**=DECADE ARMS! HAKAISHA ON THE ROAD!=**

**=KIVA ARMS! SUPERNOVA SWORD!=**

Each one of them assumed a new mode. Gridon gained a yellow scarf around his neck along with some red armor on his chest, his eye now red with a blue helmet on the back, along with antennae on his forehead. Siren's new armor was mostly silver, her helmet now having green eyes, a bit of a silver mouth and a red backpiece for the helmet along with antennae as well. Kurokage's armor now had green shoulderpads, a magenta chest with a black and white X across it, green eyes with some magenta and black visible along with a couple black antennae on top. Finally, Rancher's new armor granted her yellow spiked shoulderpads, a silver vest with blood red armor, and a helmet piece similar to that of the Rider on her Lockseed, her lenses now yellow.

"Suge…" Siren gawked.

"Now this impressive!" Rancher smirked, looking at her new suit of armor.

"Rider… what now?" Gridon said confused.

"Who knows. Let's start kicking butt!" Kurokage smirked as he charged in first, soon followed by the others.

Gridon started to punch the ground troops around, doing some rather odd fighting moves, similar to a certain green kaizoku. Then, his right arm began to glow before changing into a bulky gunmetal gray piece with a drill sticking out of it. He charged forward and struck Inves and the other troops with ease.

Siren rushed forward, moving as swiftly as a ninja, taking down both Inves and silver grunts with amazing speed and skill. She simply kicked the Inves down with ease, simple attacking with the swiftness and skill of the ninja.

Kurokage charged forward recklessly, slashing with the weapon Decade Arms had given him, which was some sort of book set into a blaster form, sending rapid fire blasts at the grunts. He just slashed wildly, and was able to knock the troops away from him.

Finally, Rancher was carefully slashing with her saber, (which was silver and gold but had a large golden bat biting on the blade), knocking the troops away from herself and quickly taking them down with skill.

"Let's finish this," Siren told Rancher.

Each Rider exchanged a look at one-another, and then Gridon lead the attack, slicing his Lockseed once.

**=COME ON! RIDER~ PUNCH!=**

**=YEEHAW! WAKE UP!=**

**=*Harp Chord*! NINJA SLASH!=**

**=SEIYA! FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!=**

With that, Gridon's arm returned to normal before glowing. He then jumped high into the air, quickly punching some of the grunts hard.

Moving the bat on her sword, Rancher's blade turned blood red before slashing multiple times. When she finished, she moved the bat once more, the blade returning to normal as the Inves exploded.

Jumping high into the air, Siren dived down, and slashed the other troops with ease, but it took a moment before they blew up.

Finally, Kurokage jumped high into the air, with virtual cards of a passing through Rider appeared before him, and then he kicked the last of the troops down, destroying them with ease.

"Hey, thanks for the- hey… where'd that cloaked girl go?" Siren wondered.

"No idea," Rancher admitted.

Suddenly, another golden rip appeared, and out walked Bujin Gaim, and he was clearly avoiding fighting Bujin Fourze for the moment, as he saw the Legendary Rider Lockseeds in the Sengoku Drivers of the four Riders. He sliced his Lockseed once, and then jumped into the air.

**=*Guitar Riff*!=**

**=BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!=**

With that, he executed a Rider kick at the four Riders before knocking them out of their Rider forms, and all four Lockseeds flew into his hands. He walked back into the golden zipper, and saw Bujin Fourze was ready for him, turning on the Fusion Switch.

**=FU~SION ON!=**

Then, as if on cue, it looked like Fourze's fellow Riders merged with him, giving Fourze a violet bodysuit that looked like a depiction of the universe, his shoulders donned a golden armor similar to DragonRanger's shield, his faceplate had a similar effect to the suit while his eyes turned cyan, and he gained two silver and magenta rockets over his arms along with what appeared to be silver skis over his feet.

"Uchu…. KITA~!" Bujin Fourze shouted at the top of his lungs.

After that, Bujin Fourze charged at top speed with help of his rockets, attempting to smack Bujin Gaim. At the same time, Ieyasu's army charged in, attacking what other troops Bujin Gaim had.

"Rock, let's help him out!" Zero told Megaman.

"Right," he nodded, both putting on their Sengoku Drivers.

"Henshin!"

**=ORANGE/BUDOU!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!/HAI~!=**

**=ORANGE/BUDOU ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/RYU! HOU! HA HA HA!=**

With that, the two Riders were fully transformed before charging into battle, Ryugen blasting and Gaim slashing at the enemies, not noticing some people falling down a hill close by while fighting.

Bujin Fourze launched one of his Rockets forward, but Bujin Gaim was actually able to block it with his Musou Saber, and then he jumped up and tried to strike Bujin Fourze, who managed to dodge the attack.

At that same time, Gaim finished off one kaijin before seeing one of Ieyasu's men had fallen, and wasn't getting up. He was about to take out the Ichigo Lockseed, when suddenly, he saw someone with a pink cloak walk up. She took out a Lockseed from a basket, and tossed it over to Gaim, he managed to catch it, and he looked at it confused. This Lockseed was a dark forest green with a red connector, and the helmet on it was a cyan/turquoise with red eyes and black shadow, silver antennae, and a large silver mouthpiece, the grasshopper motif obvious.

"No way…" Gaim gawked, but he didn't have time to gawk for long, and quickly unlocked the Lockseed.

**=ICHI~GOU!=**

Then, above Gaim formed the helmet of the Rider on the new Lockseed. Before he could question anything, he slammed this Lockseed into his Driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ICHIGOU ARMS!=**

**=WAZA NO, NUMBER ONE!=**

The helmet dropped down, and began to unfold, his faceplate and helmet now having the visages of the helmet that dropped, but his armor now had a green chestplate, a red scarf/muffler, and black shoulders.

Another person was struck down, and Gaim quickly rushed over to this person to see if he was okay, after kicking the kaijin off of this person. "Oi! Daijobou, oi?!"

"Bujin-dono ...please… protect my tono-sama…" the man grunted, blood leaking from his mouth, before passing out, Gaim desperately checking for any signs of life, but found none.

"Oi! OI!" he shouted, he then looked up to see more men were being attacked by the kaijin. Gaim could simply feel that he had to keep them safe, despite knowing it could be too late to save their lives. "First Law… protect human kind…" he muttered, before he roared, charging forward desperate to save what lives he could, swinging at the kaijin rather wildly.

Ryugen slashed the kaijin, now in Kiwi Arms, when he saw the same cloaked girl approach him.

* * *

"Oi, you're Baron, right?" Bujin Tokkyu2 asked as Baron struck down some black suited grunts with top hats wielding axes.

"That's right. Why?" Baron asked, as Tokkyu2 took out a Lockseed that was incredibly similar to the Ichigou Lockseed, except the connector was black instead of red.

"Our land's princess told me to give this to you. Here," Bujin Tokkyu2 said, handing him the Lockseed.

"What kind of Lockseed is this?" he wondered, activating it.

**=NIGOU!=**

He glanced up and saw the helmet form above him, took out the Banana Lockseed, and put the new one into it.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=COME ON!=**

**=NIGOU ARMS!=**

**=POWER OF NUMBER TWO!=**

With that, Baron was armed with an armor similar to the Ichigou Arms, except for a different colored scarf as it was a bit bright red, but mostly crimson. He rushed forward and kicked away the troops, with Bujin Tokkyu1 walking up to him.

"Hey Banana Man, thanks for your help," Bujin Tokkyu1 smiled.

"Stop calling me that! It's Protoman!" Baron snapped, accidentally punching him a bit hard, and right into Bujin Tokkyu4 and Bujin Tokkyu5.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I was only thanking you," Bujin Tokkyu1 responded as he and the others stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he apologized.

* * *

From a distance between where Gaim and Ryugen were, and the Bujin Tokkyuger castle, Fraise was fighting the same troops, but getting smeared by them.

"This is getting out of hand," Fraise panted, when one kicked her down, knocking her out of her henshin, and she landed by a tree, catching the attention of the girl in the pink cloak.

"Are you okay?" the girl in the pink cloak asked as she helped Roll up, but gasped when she saw Roll's face, and Roll did the same, as the pink cloaked girl moved her hood to show it was indeed the princess.

"You look…" Sayaka started.

"You look…" Roll said a few seconds after Sayaka.

"Just like me!" they gawked in perfect unison.

"But… how can that be?!" Sayaka gawked.

"I'm assuming you're the princess of this world?" Roll asked.

"Hai… but… how'd you…?" Sayaka started.

"Mitsuhide of Bujin Den-O's army thought I was you," Roll informed, taking a fighting stance.

Sayaka looked and gasped, seeing a monster that looked like it was made of a purse bag and what could be found in it. She then pulled out the Stronger Lockseed holding it out to Roll.

"Use this," she told her. "It'll make you a bit… stronger,"

"I don't get it," Roll said, as Sayaka put her cloak back on and left, when Roll looked at the side of the Lockseed. "Oh, I get it now."

**=STRONGER!=**

She took out her Strawberry Lockseed and put the Stronger Lockseed in it's place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=STRONGER ARMS!=**

**=CHOUDENJI SUPER LADY!=**

With that, the helmet on the Lockseed fell over Roll, forming the Fraise suit again, this time, the helmet opened up revealing Roll had a large Kabuto horn on her helmet with lime green eyes, and the armor formed was a bulky one that was red, with a stylized S on the front.

"Suge," Fraise gawked, as she walked forward and kicked the Kuros, causing electric energy to spark through them. Fraise smirked at this, and began to strike a bit, each strike causing the electrical power to charge up with each blow.

* * *

Zangetsu continued to attack the kaijin, with Cream watching from nearby, she just watched this warrior amazed.

"He's so strong…" she gawked as Zangetsu blocked the attacks with his shield before blasting or slashing with his Musou Saber. He then noticed the princess walking at a fast pace, not seeing a Kuro about to attack her. So, arming his Musou Saber, he aimed the blaster past the Princess and blasted the Kuro behind her, with Cream managing to help the princess out of the way of the blast.

"You okay?" Cream asked.

"I'm good," she responded, her hood now being off.

"Hey… do I know you, you look kinda… familiar," Cream admitted, when Sayaka looked at her, and saw the ShiftChanger, she was about to back away when Zangetsu moved close by.

"She's not of this world. And neither am I. I'm just keeping an eye on her to make sure she'll be okay," Zangetsu informed.

"Oh… phew," the Princess sighed with relief before she took out another Lockseed. This Lockseed was mainly black with a green connector, the helmet on it was black, sleek, and had a grasshopper motif, with large red eyes, a silver mouth, and two silver antennae, but the neck seemed to look stiff.

She tossed it over to Zangetsu, who caught it without even lookin' at it.

**=BLACK RX~!=**

And with that, Zangetsu set this Lockseed into place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=BLACK RX ARMS!=**

**=TAIYOU NO OUJI!=**

Like the other Rider Lockseeds, the helmet of the Rider lowered on top of Zangetsu before splitting open, revealing Zangetsu having red eyes, the back of his helmet being black, his shoulders being black as well, but his chest was a dark green with a golden symbol on it, ending with some kind of X. He looked interested at his new weapon, which looked like a light blue lightsaber with a golden hilt that had a red orb in it.

"Heh, not much a sword user, and it kinda reminds me of what dad gave Zero for a weapon," Zangetsu chuckled.

Suddenly, some more kaijin came running towards him and Cream. Zangetsu, though, stood tall before attacking them with his new saber.

* * *

Ryugen began to pant a bit, when Sayaka noticed him from where she and Cream were laying low, and she tossed another Legendary Rider Lockseed his way, smacking him in the back of his helmet.

"Ow!" Ryugen winced before turning to see a green Lockseed with a red connector, and the helmet of the Rider was red with green eyes and had a long strip down the middle of the helmet, the color being white, but it also formed the rider's mouthpiece.

He picked it up, and quickly dodged the kaijin, and unlocked the Lockseed.

**=V~3!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HAI~!=**

**=V3 ARMS!=**

**=V, 3, TOU, TOU, TOU!=**

Like with the other Lockseeds, the helmet of the Rider appeared and landed on Ryugen's head, forming the visor and helmet of the Rider while the armor helmet unfolded to reveal green armor for the shoulder, and chest armor that was white in the middle and red on the outer parts. He looked around and quickly punched the kaijin, and struck them down with fairly quick ease.

From nearby, Bujin Gaim had slashed at Bujin Fourze, and he panted, drained of energy, as Ryugen and Gaim rushed over to try and help him. Bujin Fourze took out the Switch that looked like the Launcher Switch, and handed it to Gaim. He then took out the Rocket Switch, and handed it to Ryugen. Gaim rushed back down to try and fight the kaijin that remained, when he saw Zangetsu walk out from nearby, helping Cream move.

"Eh? Shiroi Armored Rider… why did I just say that? That sounds so stupid," Ryugen admitted.

"Yes it does." Zangetsu agreed before pulling out a Suika Lockseed and tossing it to Ryugen, "Now do what you can to make it back to our sekai! I'd I'd… rather not lose many Sengoku Drivers. Oh, and it's Zangetsu! Remember it."

"Hai," Ryugen responded.

Bujin Fourze got up, and rushed forward, only to be overpowered by Bujin Gaim, thus the Rider fell to his knees and was absorbed by the Nephenthes Inhumanoid.

"Volnutt!" Ieyasu gasped from nearby before pulling out a katana. She was about to try and strike Bujin Gaim, who just turned to look at her annoyed.

"I have no need for a general without a Bujin," Bujin Gaim informed her, "Now DIE!"

"Tono-sama!" they heard Gaim shout from nearby before he kicked Bujin Gaim's Daidaimaru out of his hand, allowing Ieyasu a chance to escape. Ryugen quickly began to attack the Nepenthes Inhumanoid, knocking it down to the ground, with sudden back-up arriving in the form of Fraise in Stronger Arms.

"Yo, nii-chan," Fraise waved.

"Fraise! Oh man, am I ever glad to see you! ...What's with the Stronger get-up?"

"Got a Lockseed themed after him. What's with you having the Ichigou look?"

"Same reason you got the Stronger look," Gaim countered, "Now if you don't mind, talk later, fight now!"

Fraise nodded, and gave Bujin Gaim a good hard punch. Bujin Gaim grunted in response due to the electrical charge behind it, but then Gaim came up and began attacking Bujin Gaim with a flurry of punches and kicks of his own. Meanwhile, Ryugen was doing the same thing to the Nepenthes Inhumanoid as it had managed to get back up. The kaijin growled, as he used a vine maneuver, with Ryugen quickly tossing the Suika Lockseed to Gaim. As Ryugen continued to struggle, though, the Nepenthes Inhumanoid managed to flip his lid and absorb the Rider like all the others, making Gaim, Fraise, and Ieyasu gasp in unison. During this attack however, the V3 Lockseed fell from Ryugen's Driver, and into Bujin Gaim's hands.

"ZERO~!" Gaim and Fraise yelled as Bujin Gaim gripped the V3 Lockseed.

"...So… what do we do now?" Fraise whimpered, as Bujin Gaim struck them both, after that, Gaim glanced at his sister and took out the Suika Lockseed that Ryugen managed to toss him.

**=SUIKA!=**

"We get outta here!" Gaim responded, taking out the Ichigou Lockseed and putting the Suika Lockseed in its place. Bujin Gaim then kicked the Ichigou Lock out of Gaim's hands, and knocked Fraise out of her Rider mode, taking the Stronger Lockseed as well.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Gaim shouted, unlocking the Suika Lockseed.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!=**

Gaim then had the Ichigou Armor disappear as the Suika Armor Part dropped behind him, and he jumped into it, and slashed the the Nepenthes Inhumanoid and Bujin Gaim with the Suika Sonjintou. After blocking a few attacks from them in Odama Mode, switching back to Yoroi Mode to land a few more hits, Gaim grabbed both Ieyasu and Roll and then switched modes again.

**=ODAMA MODE!=**

"WHOA~! WHAT'S GOING ON~!" Ieyasu screamed in fear, obviously not used to something like this, "THIS IS KINDA TERRIFYING!"

They managed to get away, with Bujin Gaim simply shrugging them off and looking at the Legendary Rider Lockseeds. "Odd… we haven't put all of the Bujin's powers into the Sacred Tree yet… so how are these able to exist."

**"Dunno…"**

"Regardless, I almost have every Bujin Rider and Bujin Sentais' powers for my own! And soon, our plans shall come to fruition!" Bujin Gaim smirked.

* * *

Later that night with Rock, Roll and Ieyasu, they were a few miles away from the Wizard Army's castle, Rock a bit energy drained, Ieyasu was rather dizzy, while Roll was trying to explain what she knew to her brother.

"So let me get this straight…" Rock panted, "Bujin Gaim started like me, a pacifist, and then after the death of almost everyone in his family, he went bonkers and started to kill the Bujin of this world?"

"That's all I know," Roll responded as Ieyasu motioned for Rock to listen to her.

"Uh… is this the princess of this land or your sister?" Ieyasu asked.

"My sister," Rock told her.

"Still… that was close… I would have died if it wasn't for you…"

Rock sat down and tried to get some energy back, while Roll gave her brother a hug and got teary eyed. "I missed you so much Rock…"

"Ugh… thanks sis…" Rock grunted, still a bit sore from the battle.

"But… I haven't seen Protoman or Tune." Roll sighed, a bit saddened. "I'll go on ahead and see if it's safe to keep going. You two stay here for a moment,"

Rock watched his sister walk off, and then got up to head out himself.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Ieyasu asked.

"I've gotta go and help Zero!" Rock responded, making Ieyasu sigh, and scratch the back of her head.

"It's useless. When that beast absorbs someone, they don't come back. And sides… if you're gone, I'll have to have your sister help me conquer the land," Ieyasu informed, making Rock growl angrily.

"What the blazes are you talking about…?" Rock growled, getting Ieyasu's attention, but she was quickly grabbed by Rock, "Zero's gone because of you! And your own soldiers! And you're still worried about taking over land?! Do you really think I'd let you put my sister in that kind of danger?! If I could… I would-"

"Threaten me? That would make you just like Bujin Gaim kid," Ieyasu informed, making Rock calm down a bit as Roll walked back over, the general noticing she dropped a medal with Bujin Wizard's symbol on it before picking it up and dusting it off, "I carry the will of the dead with me… isn't there someone you lost that you carry the last wish of?"

Rock got teary eyed at this as he remembered something Dr. Light told him the day he died.

* * *

"_Please__… __Rock__… __always fight for humans__… __and those__… __who can__'__t fight__… __for__… __themselves__… __you are__… __the final__… __hope,__" __Dr. Light told him, after having told Megaman about X. Megaman let his tears drop as a fire blazed around them._

"_DR. LIGHT!__" __he screamed out in sadness._

* * *

"Our dad's…" Rock sighed.

"...You see what I mean? By carrying those final wishes of those who passed on, we honor them as we protect those still alive and with us. ...Rock… Come with me… you and your sister… and for the sake of the people… let's rule the land!" Ieyasu responded, holding up her medal to the two robots.

"...it's clear, so let's get going you two," Roll told them, walking away first. She then looked at the Rider Pass and thought about some of what Ieyasu said.

Rock looked at the Flame Wizard Ring for a moment, and then sighed, as he put the Ring on, as he walked off with his sister. However, after Ieyasu followed them, none of them saw that Sonic, Manic and Sonia were not far behind, and saw Rock wearing the Sengoku Driver. The three had seen some of what Bujin Gaim had done, and they followed, but secretly.

* * *

The three returned later that morning to Bujin Wizard's castle, where many of the servants were relieved of Ieyasu being alright.

"Don't worry, we'll find Blues and rescue Tune," Roll told Rock, as they heard someone run up.

"Tono-sama! We've received word! The Bujin Tokkyugers have been defeated, and in their death, a new Bujin Rider has appeared!" the messenger informed.

"You serious?" Ieyasu gawked.

"Hai. He's gathering remnants of all the armies defeated by Bujin Gaim, and he's enlisting them to wage war!" the messenger added.

"What's his name?" Rock inquired.

"Bujin Baron."

"Baron?!" Rock and Roll gasped in unison.

"You know him?" Ieyasu asked the two.

"He's our older brother," Roll informed.

"Protoman…" Rock sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bujin Gaim's castle, Sayaka had managed to sneak back in, and walked to see where Tune was still sitting around, annoyed and bored.

"Hey Miko-sama… relax. I managed to get someone who can get you out of here." Sayaka informed.

"And who exactly would that be?" Tune asked, her irritance obvious in her tone of voice.

"Bujin Rider, Super-1" Sayaka informed.

"Super-1?!"

* * *

Tune was soon freed thanks to Sayaka, and she was led to a hidden passageway to outside the castle, where a Rider in a black bodysuit, a belt that had red as well as red eyes and scarf, as well as black markings on the helmet, but the rest including the boots, gloves, chest, belt, and most of the helmet were completely silver.

"Arigato," Tune smiled.

"Anything to keep you out of the hands of Bujin Gaim, Miko-sama. Now come, we must hurry," the Rider, Bujin Super-1, told her.

Thus, she and the Rider quickly ran out the tunnel, and they managed to find their way out of the tunnel, which ended near a grassy hill.

"Keep going, you'll find help," Bujin Super-1 informed, as Tune gave a nod and rushed forward, noticing a blue gemstone by a pillar near the secret exit. She then heard Bujin Super-1's voice groan, she turned around to see the the Nepenthes Inhumanoid absorb him, and she ran faster, desperately trying to get away from the kaijin.

"'Surrender or lose all?' What's that guy mean?" Manic asked as he and Sonia were walking along a dirt road to a meeting area they set with their brother, having met with Protoman, who told them about part of his plan to wage war on this alternate Japan.

"I have no idea. He must be loco in the head or something," Sonia shrugged. They then heard Tune screaming, and rushed over to help.

**"Ah yes, the Unmei no Miko!"** the Nepenthes Inhumanoid chuckled.

"Back off from her you overgrown plant!" Manic shouted, giving the Inhumanoid a two-legged dropkick to the side.

"Change Soul, Set!" they both announced, inserting the Change Souls, "Let's Go-On!"

The two Mobians then transformed into their respective Senshi, surprising Tune as she saw the two hedgehog transform into human-sized Senshi.

"MantanGun, Engine Soul, Set!"

With that, the two Senshi blasted their blaster at the Nepenthes Inhumanoid, they switched them to the rod mode and struck the kaijin for a bit, but the kaijin was able to send out a flurry of leaves, causing the two senshi to dodge the attack.

"Garage Launcher!"

"Racing Bullet!"

"Go-ON!"

The two Go-Ongers then pelted the Nepenthes Inhumanoid with a multitude of blasts. It then fled from the two, as they checked on Tune.

"You okay, Miss?" Go-On Blue asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Tune smiled.

"Thank goodness," Go-On Yellow smiled.

* * *

Rock just sighed, sorta blaming himself for what happened to Zero.

"Zero…" he muttered, as he heard some people begin to panic. Rock quickly moved over to see Sonic walking around, holding out his Go-Phone. "Him…"

"Him…" Sonic growled. "Change Soul, Set!"

"Henshin!" Rock shouted, pulling out his Orange Lockseed.

**=ORANGE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**"Let's Go-On!"**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

Gaim then held out the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber while Go-On Red charged in with the Road Saber and MantanGun, and they slashed at each-other, being evenly matched…

_(As the scene ended, Gaim__'__s current Lockseeds, Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Masukemeron, and Suika, along with the Sakura Hurricane and Dandelinor came across the screen, and surprisingly, so did the Flame Wizard Ring, and the Lockseeds closed along with a zipper with the Gaim Symbol on it, while the Flame Wizard Ring entered the henshin look with the __'__goggles__' __being flipped down.)_

* * *

**KKD: Whew! That took a very long time to write due to our schedules, but we FINALLY got the second part of this Movie Taisen with Sonic Sentai and Mega Kamen Rider finished!**

**Pikatwig: And. It. Was. Exhausting!**

**KKD: No joke. We had to juggle between projects from time to time, take some general breaks from this due to the length compared to Search for Go-On Red, but I feel it was worth it. And I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger, but we have to lead you into part 3 somehow.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. And as an FYI, for whatever reason, the Movie War title never appeared after when Haruto and Mai met up with Kota, which is where the second part of the Movie War ended, and the third part began. It's odd.**

**KKD: No joke. I literally thought it was a completely extended second part until I came across the scene with the Legendary Lockseeds.**

**Pikatwig: I knew that after my second, third watching of the Movie War. Regardless, having more Legendary Rider Lockseeds came from our good buddy Pega-Rider. He did suggest we do an adaptation of the Movie War, but in what he suggested to use, it was a Mega Gaim, Kamen Rider Cal crossover. I did take the suggestion, and thus this was born.**

**KKD: Speaking of Cal, it's been ages since we worked on that. But since neither of us are in an LoZ mood, I won't force us to continue that just yet. Regardless, that was clever, and yes, we included Showa Legendary Rider Lockseeds along with the Decade and Kiva Lockseeds for this part. For what has appeared in the official Taisen, and what Lockseeds will be used by the others in the Bujin Sekai… keep your eyes open. Anyway, favorite part, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Before I forget, I have two things to address. One, during Palutena's SSB4 reveal trailer, Pit was fighting Link, which I find ironic… and the second thing, before ANYONE calls us out on the Legendary Rider Lockseeds not having the same noises as in the toys let me make this clear: we got help from Pega-Rider, or we changed them. Such as Kiva for an example, his in the toys announced in Baron style "King of Vampires", but here, in Rancher style it was "Supernova Sword". We changed a lot of them up. But don't worry, for those of you who know what's to come, four certain ones remain unchanged.**

**KKD: Uh… that's all good and all, but Pika, Kiva's Lockseed didn't call out "King of Vampires", it was "King of Fangire."**

**Pikatwig: Oh… huh. Ah well. Mistakes are made. Regardless, my favorite part has to be the start of the Movie War when the Beat Riders were dancing. Considering where we are in the show right now… it's a nice sight to see the Beat Riders dancing...**

**KKD: That was cool for me, too, but… I think some of my favorites included Bujin Den-O and the Bujin Goseigers teaming up, as well as at the end when Ieyasu talks Rock into staying. Well, I guess that's about it for now. Until next time, this is KKD & Pikatwig signing off. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	3. SSESG & Mega Gaim: Movie Taisen Sengoku

**KKD: And after the build-up from the previous two chapters of this Taisen, we're finally into the part everyone wants to see, the full-fledged team-up between both sides of the story.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. And there will be a few subtle references to Worlds Collide. Such as Sonic and Megaman fighting. But the ones that will be here are more subtle.**

**KKD: That's right. But then again, I bet some of you were anxious to see something like this happen since we started Mega Kamen Rider in the first place. *looks back to last chapter* Also, did I forget to mention the foreshadowing to something in Sonic Sentai last time?**

**Pikatwig: Yes.**

**KKD: Should we explain that quick or move on with the chapter?**

**Pikatwig: You explain.**

**KKD: Yea… you see guys, in some movies for Tokusatsu, they'll preview extra Senshi or Riders in some way or another. For Gokaiger for instance, GokaiSilver was seen at the end when Super Hero Getter plays but just before the lyrics come up, and in the case of Kamen Rider W, Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel appears after the credits with his Accel Memory. So, we decided to do that for Sonic Sentai and the official Sixth Senshi, the Go-On Wings.**

**Pikatwig: Despite the fact we're not quite there just yet. And there'll be two more cameos in this one. We're not saying who they are, but I'll say if you saw the Movie War, you'll know who one of these cameos will be. Anyway aibou, disclaimers.**

**KKD: Roger.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We only own DJ Man, Tune, and some other references to other characters we created, Fraise belongs to Pikatwig, some new ideas belong to Pega-Rider when they appear, and we also own Go-On this version of Go-On Orange. Everything else here, especially Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman, Super Sentai, and Kamen Rider, are owned by SEGA, Capcom, Archie, Toei, and Bandai.**

* * *

**Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger & Mega Kamen Rider Gaim**

**Movie Taisen Sengoku!**

* * *

Gaim slashed at Go-On Red with the Daidaimaru, who defended with the Road Saber, before blasting with his Mantangun. Gaim managed to dodge the attack before firing his Musou Saber at the Senshi.

"Tch, Bujin Gaim's not that bad," Go-On Red muttered. "Road Saber! Saber Straight Go-On!"

**=SEIYA! ORANGE SQAUSH!=**

Gaim jumped up and did a Rider Kick as the two charged forward at each-other, and both of their attacks hit each-other, but forced each-other back, both panting, despite having only fought for a few minutes the two were drained of energy, mostly due to previous bouts they had to go through.

"This guy's tough. And does he really think changing his suit up a bit would help him hide?" Gaim wondered, as he was about to charge forward, when Tune rushed between him and Go-On Red, stopping them both.

"Tune-chan!" Gaim gawked happily, dropping his henshin to give her a quick hug. He then looked at Go-On Red, who just looked over to see Sonia and Manic running over to him, alongside Roll.

"Nii-san! Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Sonia smiled, hugging Sonic, but this moment was slowed down, when the group saw Rock starting to tear up.

* * *

A bit later, after the group had sorted most everything out, Rock had explained what Bujin Gaim has done with Zero, making Tune gasp.

"No way… Zero's…"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save him…" Rock apologized a bit teary-eyed, as he put down his Sengoku Driver on a nearby rock.

"So… what Rock-nii. You're not going to fight anymore?" Roll asked, as Rock got a bit annoyed, and walked over to his sister with a glare.

"I saw Zero vanish right in front of me! And a bunch of people died trying to protect their tono-sama! One of them even died in my arms!" Rock almost shouted, "You know I've always been a pacifist, sis… I only started fighting to protect humans… little did I know how far some would go… I'm done fighting… The battles in this world aren't a game… they were never a game before, but I saw them as being simple as I only had to fight fellow Robot Masters… here…"

"Uh… your brother said it was like a game. To triumph over everything… or lose everything," Manic informed.

"This is no game… and if he thinks it is, he's nuts!" Rock whimpered, Sonic giving him a look, almost as if trying to figure out what Rock was really thinking.

"Sorry to butt in kid, but… is this how you really feel? You said you're a pacifist, and here's what I think," Sonic started, walking over to him, "You're just scared. You seemingly lost one of your best friends, and you're scared that you won't be able to protect those you care about."

"...am I that much of an open book?!" Rock cried, as tears fell from his eyes.

"We fight because we have something to protect," Manic started.

"A world we've fought to gain freedom for… we've fought for so long, but we've protected that freedom," Sonia added.

"Fighting to protect… is the same thing. But… if you're to scared to fight what you care for… you won't be able to even see those you care for safe," Sonic informed.

"...I ...I fight because I want a place where I belong," Tune responded. "And I found that place… with you… and I've never been happier. You've made me feel protected… and I want to help you fight… even if it's in spirit. If we can't protect what we fight for, then who are we? You came back because you understand that, didn't you, Rock-san? To protect us."

"...wouldn't you regret it?" Roll asked. "Having the ability to save someone, and not using it?"

Rock let more tears fall, as he looked over to Tune with a teary-eyed smile. "Thanks…"

"You're my boyfriend… I'll always help you…"

"And I'm by your side because we're family. You've protected me for so long… and now I'm going to help you protect the innocent," Roll added with a smile.

"Nee-chan…" Rock responded, still teary before wiping the tears away and then he hugged his sister and girlfriend, "Yosh. I'll keep fighting…"

He then picked up his Sengoku Driver and then smiled.

* * *

**"Here we go…"** the Nepethnes Inhumanoid smiled, sending the energy of the Bujin Riders and Bujin Sentai into the tree that Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen were sent out of as Bujin Gaim and the Bujin Go-Ongers smirked at the sight.

"We're so close…" Bujin Go-On Green smirked.

"To that peaceful world…" Bujin Go-On Black added, as Bujin Gaim turned to them.

"There's only one team left…" Bujin Gaim smirked.

"No… we got the Bujin Tokkyugers…" Bujin Go-On Yellow informed.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Bujin Gaim informed, before suddenly stabbing Bujin Go-On Green and Bujin Go-On Black, surprising the core Bujin Go-Ongers.

"It's been fun guys… and goodbyes are hard… so I'll make this easy," Bujin Gaim smirked, as Bujin Gaim removed the blades, causing the two to fall.

"Eh?!" the Bujin Go-Ongers gasped before the Nepethnes Inhumanoid absorbed Bujin Go-On Black and Green, Bujin Gaim quickly taking down Bujin Go-On Yellow as well.

"Nee-chan! You baka-yaro!" Bujin Go-On Blue shouted, as Engine-Oh DaiShogun saw what was going on from nearby.

Bujin Gaim then attacked Bujin Go-On Blue, knocking him down as all that was left was Bujin Go-On Red.

"No… we had a deal! All the other Bujin Sentai and Bujin Riders… for our lives intact for our peaceful world!" Bujin Go-On Red shouted.

"Deal's off. I know you wanted my sister… so I'll stop you before it's too late!" Bujin Gaim shouted slashing at him, and Bujin Go-On Red faltered, when the Nepethnes Inhumanoid absorbed the core three Bujin Go-Ongers.

"NO!" Bujin Buson shouted, as Engine-Oh DaiShogun began to rust due to lacking their aibous, and being in giant mode for more then ten minutes.

"Minna!" Bujin Bear RV screamed as they were starting to feel the pain.

"...no… no… AIBOU!" Bujin Speedor shouted tearfully, as Engine-Oh DaiShogun was fully rusted.

"Hmph! Finally, all of the Bujins' powers are at my command! The day when ultimate power will be mine draws near!" Bujin Gaim shouted, as the Chaos Emeralds all shot energy at the tree, causing Helheim Plants to appear, and soon Legendary Lockseeds appeared for all of the Bujin Riders and Bujin Sentai, "Now all I need is the Unmei no Miko…"

* * *

Ieyasu looked at the window and sighed. "Soon… the forces of Bujin Baron shall surround the castle… I know I'm in no position to ask this of you Rock but…"

"I need to ask you something," Rock started. "Even with all of these casualties… why are you trying to take over?"

"...to unite our land. Think about it, there's like what… how many Bujin? All of our resources aren't enough, so we need to expand our borders to get more food… That… is our reason for fighting."

"So… you're fighting to keep those people who can't keep themselves safe… you want to protect them?" Rock checked.

"Well… yea. Duh," Ieyasu responded. "My Bujin would've loved to see it… he wished for a world where nobody would have to fight anymore… and that's why I loved him, and wanted to see that his last wish would come true… To create a world where people can live together in harmony."

"And you think you can do that?" Sonic asked, as he, Sonia and Manic walked in.

Ieyasu didn't know how to respond to this and started to think. "Well… I'm pretty sure… because… that's what you all fight for. I'll try to forge a world where weapons are cast aside and people live together in peace and happiness."

"Wow…" Rock and Sonic smiled.

"...Bujin Gaim may be trying to unite our land… but with the wrong means. He has seven gemstones and the powers of all the Bujin now… that with the Unmei no Miko… he can reshape the world how he sees fit."

"The worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions," Roll recalled.

"Hey, Tono-sama?" Sonic started as he and his siblings approached Ieyasu. "Are these seven gemstones… diamond cut and different colors?"

"...Yea… why?" Ieyasu asked before recognizing Sonic and his siblings.

"We're gonna take those gemstones back to where they belong," Sonic informed as he and his siblings showed her their Go-Phones, Ieyasu getting a smile on her face as she made an assumption of who the three Mobians were.

"Bujin Go-Ongers… you turned your backs on Bujin Gaim and want to aide me in my cause!" Ieyasu smiled.

"I promise… we'll help save this world," Sonic smiled.

Ieyasu smiled again as Rock looked at his Orange Lockseed before gripping it tighter than before.

* * *

From nearby, Baron's army was approaching Bujin Wizard's castle as what was left of Bujin Wizard's forces gathered in preparation. Megaman also approached, soon he arrived at the door, and took a moment to inhale and gather himself.

Baron's Army stood to arms when they heard the door open up, and Megaman walked out and approached his brother, the two meeting halfway on the bridge.

"Do we really have to fight? Protoman…" Megaman asked.

"Those who have power are tested by how they use it." Protoman started, as he walked up to the castle and paused, holding out the Banana Lockseed, "I shall use this power… to conquer the land!"

His army gasped in surprise and amazement, and Megaman just scoffed at his brother, turning to face him.

"...Fine. Then fight me," Megaman responded, not at all deterred by this.

"What?"

"One-on-one! You and I are the only ones who need to risk our lives…" Megaman informed, turning to see Baron's Army step back a bit. "If I lose, we'll surrender unconditionally,"

He walked over to his brother and glared at him. "But if you lose, you're helping me fight Bujin Gaim!"

The two brothers stared at each other, both with stern looks in their eyes.

"Idaro!" Protoman responded, having said "Fine!" in Japanese.

"Ikuzo…" Megaman said, putting on his Sengoku Driver.

"Henshin!"

**=ORANGE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Henshin!"

**=BANANA!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

As the standby sounds played, the two attacked each other in hand-to-hand combat, avoiding using their Busters to avoid unnecessary destruction. Above them, the Orange and Banana Armor Parts followed their movement perfectly, when Megaman did a mid-air spin kick, the Orange Armor Part spun alongside him.

After they fought for a moment, Megaman took a step back, and sliced open the Orange Lockseed.

**=SEIYA!=**

It wasn't much longer after that that Protoman did the same with his Banana Lockseed.

**=COME ON!=**

**=ORANGE/BANANA ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

**=KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!=**

Thus, the rematch the two have been holding off for a while began, the Daidaimaru being blocked by the Banaspear, the two being pretty evenly matched. From nearby, Roll, Sonic, Sonia and Manic watched this fight start out, with Sonic turning to Roll.

"Do they fight often?" Sonic asked.

"Usually hand-to-hand when they need to air out frustration, but they've had some fights in the past," Roll informed as they watched the two Riders jump from the bridge to the area down below, as Gaim was forced against a wall.

"I love this era. The world hungers for strength! I wish I had been born in the time like this as a human!" Baron shouted, reminding some of those that he wasn't a human.

"Protoman, this era isn't ours to live in!" Gaim shouted, knocking his brother back. Baron just shrugged this hit off, and took out the Mango Lockseed. In response, Gaim took out the Pine Lockseed.

**=MANGO!/PINE!=**

**=COME ON!/SEIYA!=**

**=MANGO/PINE ARMS!=**

**=FIGHT OF HAMMER~!=**

**=FUNSAI DESTROY!=**

Thus they continued their fight, Gaim swirling around the Pine Iron while Baron managed to counter it with the Mango Punisher.

"I choose to fight so I can protect those I care about!" Gaim shouted as Baron pinned him by the wall again.

"So you really care about that tono-sama of yours?" Baron asked mockingly.

"NO! I said I fight to protect those I care about, like you!" Gaim shouted back, forcing his brother back a bit.

"Protect me…?" Baron questioned, confused.

"The power we have isn't for hurting people! We aren't a Sentai sure… but we all use our power to protect those we care about, where we all belong!" Gaim shouted.

"Don't compare me to you!" Baron snapped, slicing his Lockseed.

**=MANGO SQUASH!=**

He spun once, and tossed the Mango Punisher at his brother, who jumped high into the air, and sliced his Lockseed.

**=PINE SQUASH!=**

With that, he let go of his Pine Iron before executing a Rider Kick, launching the Pine Iron at Baron, and it forced Baron out of his henshin, and made him hit the ground. He was about to get up when Gaim held the Musou Saber by his brother's neck.

"I'm fighting to put an end to this pointless war! Now, I had your word… So join me!" Gaim said, extending a hand for Protoman to hold to get back up. Despite his pride, Protoman accepted his brother's help, and got up.

"Remember what I said. Don't always expect my help, so… for now, I'll help you," Protoman informed.

"Alright, let's settle this and then head back to our sekai," Gaim nodded, and then Roll walked over and pulled her brothers into a small hug.

* * *

Back at the castle, Ieyasu and Tune had watched this unfold, when suddenly the castle began to shake, as did the ground where Gaim and Baron were just fighting.

"What's this shaking?!" Ieyasu wondered.

Suddenly tree roots began to appear in the castle, and the force made Tune smack by a wall, and fall out cold. From the pillars, the Chaos Emeralds soon appeared closer to the area, and the trio of siblings quickly rushed to near the castle, when they saw Bujin Gaim unhenshined.

"Why are there two of Rock?" Sonia asked.

"Alternate version," Manic informed.

"Hand over the Unmei no Miko," the Rock look-a-like demanded.

"Unmei no Miko?" Megaman asked confused.

"The girl inside the castle!" he responded, making Megaman gasp in realization.

He saw the Nepethnes Inhumanoid with Bujin Gaim, the very same kaijin who kidnapped Tune back in his world.

"So you're the one who kidnapped my girlfriend!" Megaman shouted.

"Makes sense, he's an alternate version of you Rock-nii," Roll joked.

"That's actually kinda funny," Protoman admitted.

"After defeating all of the Bujin," Bujin Gaim started, obviously ignoring the three siblings, "_and_ taking the Unmei no Miko, I will have ultimate power and this land will finally be mine to rule! I must have her, no matter the cost!"

He then moved his Daidaimaru to have it at the ready, and thus Megaman turned over to Sonic. "You ready?"

"You know it! Minna, change da!" Sonic announced, the Light Siblings going first.

"Henshin!"

**=ORANGE!/BANANA!/STRAWBERRY!=**

After doing their poses, they loaded the Lockseeds into their Sengoku Drivers, and thus the Armor Parts appeared.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!/COME ON!/HERE WE GO!=**

"Change Soul, Set!" Sonic announced.

"Let's Go-On!" the three announced.

With that, all three of the Go-Ongers and the Gaim Riders gained their suits (the Riders having the Armor parts fall on their heads first). The Go-Ongers having their helmets form, in their hands and the armor parts slowly began to unfold from the Riders.

"Met on!" the Go-Ongers shouted, putting their helmets on, and at the exact same moment, the armor parts finished setting in place, and thus, all six rushed forward and began to fight Bujin Gaim, who was soon joined by the Nepethnes Inhumanoid.

The fight soon led them away from the castle, and nearby the area where Bujin Gaim had killed Bujin Fourze, while the Go-Ongers attacked the Nepethnes Inhumanoid, the Gaim Riders easily began to overpower Bujin Gaim. He growled angrily, and then took something out.

"So I have to use these…" he growled, taking out a Legendary Lockseed that was mostly blue with a beetle-themed Rider helmet that was blue on the back, and the front being silver with red eyes along with black markings underneath, "The powers of the dead Bujin shall stop you!"

**=BLADE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar Riff*!=**

**=BLADE ARMS!=**

**=BLADE SPADE~!=**

With that, the helmet landed on top of him before it opened, with his visor now red with some silver in the middle, his helmet having the horn of the rider on the Lockseed, and his shoulderpads and chest now being silver with spade symbols, trimmed with red and gold. He then rushed forward, using a blade with a similar motif to his armor to attack the heroes with ease, and wail on them a bit.

He then pulled out a Lockseed that was red, blue, green, yellow, pink and black with TimeRed's helmet on the front.

**=TIMERANGER!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=TIMERANGER ARMS!=**

**=MIRAI POLICE!=**

The next Arms to appear on him was the helmet of TimeRed, unfolding to reveal a suit like the Red Senshi's, but having all the colors of the Timerangers, and his visor resembling TimeRed's. He took out the Time Saber, rushed forward, and began to slash with Gaim trying to defend with the Daidaimaru

Switching things up, Bujin Gaim pulled out an older Lockseed that was a forest green with an orange connector, and the Rider helmet on it looked like an amazonian lizard with a yellow thing on his forehead, red eyes, a white scarf, and the head in green with red lines to make it look lizard-like.

**=AMAZON!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=AMAZON ARMS!=**

**=MISTER~ WILDMAN!=**

This time, when the helmet fell on Bujin Gaim's head, it unfolded (again adding pieces of the Rider's helmet to his own) revealing an orange chest with muscular green and red armor. He gained no weapon, but attacked with the Musou Saber, occasionally mixing it up with his other hand to attack like a wild animal on Baron.

He then revealed a Lockseed designed after the Gaorangers with GaoRed's helmet on the front and the lock being red, yellow, blue, black, white, and silver.

**=GAORANGER!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=GAORANGER ARMS!=**

**=GAO, ROAR! ANI, MAL, HEART!=**

This time, with GaoRed's helmet falling on him, Bujin Gaim's helmet gained a lion motif like GaoRed's, and the armor looked like GaoRed's suit with accents of yellow, blue, black, white, and silver. He rushed forward with the Gaoranger's combined saber weapon, knocking Go-On Yellow and Blue next to Baron.

Next, he pulled out the Decade Lockseed.

**=DECADE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=DECADE ARMS! HAKAISHA ON THE ROAD!=**

Now in the Decade arms, he pulled out the blaster Kurokage used and shifted it into a sword, before using it to take on Fraise, she tried to defend herself by using the Berrybow, but was knocked down next to her brother as Bujin Gaim pulled out a Lockseed with GokaiRed's helmet and the colors red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and silver.

**=GOKAIGER!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=GOKAIGER ARMS! KAIZOKU IKUZE, GOKAI CHANGE!=**

Now wielding a cutlass like the Gokaigers with a suit of armor similar to their suits, he used the blade to cut down Go-On Red and Gaim at the same time. With all six heroes on the ground, he was about to kill them when… Zangetsu charged in and slashed at him.

"Shiroi Kamen Rider?" Go-On Red gawked.

"It's Zangetsu," Gaim informed.

"Listen to me, all of you. Rescue the others that he captured. I'll deal with him," Zangetsu told the others, as Bujin Gaim was then smacked in the back of the head by a Spin Dash, and it turned out to be Cream.

"Cream-chan/Nee-san?!" the Go-Ongers gasped.

"Are all of you Go-Ongers related or something?" Fraise inquired.

"Three of us siblings by blood, but we just consider Black and Green family," Yellow answered.

"C'mon!" Blue responded as the six rushed over to attack the Nepethnes Inhumanoid. They all slashed him with ease, Gaim and Go-On Red using their side arms with their main weapon like Gaim did when he was working with Wizard to deal some good hits on the kaijin, and he ended up spitting out Tails and Zero.

"Man, that sucked," Tails groaned as he and Zero got up, "I thought I was a goner being digested."

"Rock, you saved us!" Zero smiled, but then he saw Zangetsu was there, and Bujin Gaim was fighting him, now back in Blood Orange Arms. After fighting for a moment, Zangetsu headed back to the group, and Zero hid behind Gaim and Baron, hoping his older brother wouldn't see him.

"Good to see you've got things under control," Zangetsu nodded.

"Oh! Cream, Tails, I just remembered," Yellow remembered, pulling out the Change Souls for Cream and Tails, "You dropped these when that plant thing absorbed you."

"Hey Cream, you gonna be good to fight?" Zangetsu asked.

"I can be able to handle myself," Cream told him as she took the Change Soul and Tails took his, "You ready, Tails?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Cream-chan," Tails responded, as Zero saw it was a good time to move up a bit.

"I'll fight, too," Zero replied, setting up his driver and readying his Lockseed, "Henshin!"

**=BUDOU!=**

"Change Soul, Set!"

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Let's Go On!"

**=HAI~!=**

**=BUDOU ARMS! RYU! HOU! HA HA HA!=**

* * *

Bujin Gaim ended up losing the ten heroes, as he approached the castle, and saw the ten were standing, waiting for him.

"Mahha Zenkai! Go-On Red!"

"Zubari Seikai! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!"

"Dokidoki Yuukai! Go-On Green!"

"Dash Goukai! Go-On Black!"

"Kamen Rider Gaim!"

"Kamen Rider Baron!"

"Kamen Rider Fraise!"

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu!"

"Kamen Rider Ryugen!"

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu! Engine Sentai… GO-ONGER!"

Gaim and Go-On Red exchanged a smile, and continued. "For the very first time ever! Sonic Sentai..."

"And Mega Kamen Riders" Gaim continued.

"Shall work as a team!" Gaim and Go-On Red announced, as ten explosions creating red, blue, yellow, green, black, orange, crimson, pink, white and purple.

"I'll take you ALL on!" Bujin Gaim shouted.

"Ikuze/Go-On!" Gaim and Go-On Red shouted in unison before all ten warriors jumped down and began to attack Bujin Gaim.

The Rider was surrounded, and getting more and more angry. He then connected his two weapons, and took out the Blood Orange Lockseed.

**=LOCK OFF!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!=**

With that, Bujin Gaim attacked all the Kamen Riders and Sentai Senshi around him with both weapons. He then made a leap for the castle, making Gaim worried.

"Ah shoot, Tune and Ieyasu are still in there… Go-Ongers!"

"Don't worry." Go-On Red responded, "Oi, Bomper! Send the Engine Casts!"

* * *

Somehow getting the signal made Bomper very relieved.

"SONIC! Oh, am I glad to hear you! Engine casts on their way," Bomper responded, sending the Engine Casts their way.

* * *

The case with the Engines appeared, alongside Carrigator's Engine Soul. "Ara? Carrigator?"

"I want to help anyway I can!" Carrigator informed.

"But what about Silver? He's still stuck over there in our sekai," Go-On Yellow pointed out.

"He wanted me to go. So, I'll help!"

"Sounds fair to me. Ikuze, minna!" Go-On Red shouted, preparing the Engine Souls and Casts.

"Speedor!"

"Buson!"

"Bear RV!"

"Engine Soul, Set! GO!"

The three Engines then grew giant before they were able to make a sort of bridge tall and long enough for Gaim and the core Go-Ongers to head up.

* * *

"Tune-dono! Tune-dono, wake up!" Ieyasu shouted, trying to wake her up, when Bujin Gaim broke in from the roof.

"Hand over the Unmei no Miko! My plans are almost complete, and I need her prayers!" Bujin Gaim shouted.

Ieyasu quickly rushed over to grab her katana, and unsheathed it, "What kind of person would I be… if I just did what I was told?"

She tried to slash Bujin Gaim, who unamused, caught the katana with one hand, kicked Ieyasu down, and threw the katana to the side, readying his weapon to kill her, when MatanGun shots hit him in the back.

"Tune!" Gaim shouted worried before charging and attacking Bujin Gaim, the two clashing blades when Go-On Red, Blue and Yellow got him away from Gaim, allowing him to check on Tune. "Tune, are you okay? Tune?!"

"Relax Rock, she's just unconscious," Ieyasu informed.

Meanwhile, the Go-Ongers were able to stall Bujin Gaim, but it wasn't long before he wiped the floor with them.

"Stay out of my way!" Bujin Gaim roared as he had the Senshi on the ground and was about to attack them when Gaim cocked his Musou Saber before firing all of his shots at the Rider.

"Let's show him the real power of chaos!" Go-On Red smirked, with all three taking out their Chaos Souls.

"Chaos Soul, Set! Let's Go Chaos!"

With that, the three Go-Ongers lost some of their vehicle motifs, causing an increase in the animal motif that was already apparent in their suits to appear. They were able to turn the tables against Bujin Gaim, when Gaim picked his girlfriend up, handing her to Ieyasu. "Please, get her somewhere safe!"

Ieyasu just nodded as she took Tune before rushing out of the room. The four heroes easily knocked Bujin Gaim around, and he was getting more and more angry, as his Lockseed was closed, and he saw the tree had a gap starting to open. "Fine then!"

He charged right into the gap, causing the tree to mutate, with the Emeralds being drained of color and energy, sending it right into the tree.

"Nani?!" Gaim gawked as all four of the heroes gawked at the hole in the tree closing up and a light, representing where Bujin Gaim was, moved up the trunk, causing the tree to mutate the further up he went.

Above him, sixty-seven zippers appeared, all of them being the Armor Parts of the 29 Kamen Riders and the 38 Super Sentai teams, a sort of red flower appeared near the top of the tree, and more energy began to fly from the Emeralds.

"Hen...SHIN!" Bujin Gaim's voice roared, as he put the Blood Orange Lockseed in it's place, and suddenly, the energy drawn from the Chaos Emeralds combined the Armor Parts of the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai into one, and then it was combined with the Blood Orange Armor part.

**=*Guitar Riff*!=**

**=LEGENDARY ARMS!=**

**=SIXTY-SEVEN UNITED AS ONE!=**

Thus, the armor dropped down, and it was similar to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the armor being around most of the body, and it had the symbols of the 67 heroes on it, his helmet while having the same visor and mouthpiece, his crest gained two more horns that were more like a traditional samurai kabuto along with a bulkier upper mouthpiece.

**"This world… IS MINE NOW!"** Bujin Gaim shouted, his voice deeper and more distorted than ever, unleashing thousands of seeds to the ground, with the Engines managing to move the heroes on the ground from injury. Then, much to their shock were kaijin, Demon Beasts, Beast Gorlin, Dimensional Beasts, Dora Monsters, Gorma Minions, Youkai Army Corps monsters, Machine Beasts, Bowzock kaijin, Nezirejia Kaijin, Space Pirate Balban goons, Psyma Demons, Londerz Prisoners, Grongi, Orgs, Unknown, Jakanja Ninjas, Mirror Monsters, Evolians, Orphenochs, Alienizers, Undead, Hades Beasts, Makamou, Gordom Minions, Worms, Rinjyuken Senshi, Imagin, BanKiJyu, Fangires, Gedoshu, Dai-Shocker Grunts, Dopants, Warstar aliens, Yuumajuu, Matrintis cyborgs, Yummys, Action Commanders, Zoidarts, Vaglass Metaloids, Phantoms, Debo Monsters, Inves, and Shadow Kaijin all over the place.

"Oh… my…" all of the heroes gawked in worry.

"Thanks for the lift Speedor-tachi," Go-On Green thanked.

"Anything to help our friends," Speedor smiled.

"Help us Speedor!" Go-On Red shouted, as Speedor quickly zoomed over to see Bujin Gaim had torn a hole in the castle and was close to pushing the four out, starting by hitting them with the branches of the tree, knocking them down before they saw flower petals surrounding them all.

**"This is the punishment for underestimating my power!"** Bujin Gaim roared as the petals were set off like tiny bombs, sending the four senshi flying. They were caught by Speedor and put down.

"You all okay?" Red checked.

"We're good nii-san," Blue added.

"We can fight," Yellow informed.

"I'm not done yet!" Gaim shouted.

The ten began to fight off all of the kaijin, when Fraise heard someone crying.

"Eh?" she gawked, turning to see Sayaka, "Sayaka!"

The Strawberry Rider fired her arrows to keep the Kaijin off her before joining the princess.

"Sayaka. Are you okay?" Fraise asked.

"My older brother… look at the monster he's turned into…" Sayaka whimpered, causing the two to look up and see what Bujin Gaim had become.

"...He may seem that way, but he was only corrupted by those Emeralds. Ieyasu said that if one had the powers of all the Bujin, they needed the Chaos Emeralds, and the Unmei no Miko to do something big… otherwise, the power would corrupt them," Fraise informed. "What they wished for… would become willing to do what they wanted."

"He wanted to keep me safe so… these powers corrupted him… but he's still trying to protect me?"

"Deep down I think he is, but from your story, his wish to keep you safe runs so deep, the power may have corrupted him beyond return. I'm not positive that's the case, but what I can say is… if we can't save him, we'll save him in another way," Fraise informed.

"Wait… promise me something. No matter what… you'll keep your brother safe, no matter what he does or what he intends to do, you'll keep him safe and prevent him from going down the same path that my brother did," Sayaka begged.

"...I promise…" Fraise responded, "And… it's Roll."

"Eh?"

"My name. We were never properly introduced, so I figured I should tell you who I am, and my name is Roll."

"Okay," Sayaka nodded, as Fraise rushed in to fight off the enemy kaijin, despite their big numbers, the ten heroes still fought back.

The ten managed to push them back towards the castle before all standing in a line next to each other. Then, to the surprise of the Gaim Riders, the Tune lookalike arrived, walking towards the ten heroes, but focusing on the Riders. Seeing her out the corner of his eye, Gaim gasped when he saw her.

"Tune!" he responded, making Fraise and Ryugen look over to see her.

"Her again?" Zangetsu noted to himself.

"There is something you must all do," she informed all the Gaim Riders, her presence easily noticed by Bujin Gaim.

**"OH! Unmei no Miko!"** he shouted, but this girl ignored him, walking a bit past the Gaim Riders.

"If you accept that fate… then take this fruit," she spoke, her blue eye glowing, causing her blonde hair to turn a violet like color, and her veins to glow a vibrant green for a short time.

"Fruit?" Gaim questioned as she walked past them, the fruits of the Lockseeds growing in her wake, which was seen by everyone, including the Go-Ongers.

"What are those…" Chaos Go-On Yellow wondered.

"They look gross," Chaos Go-On Blue added.

"Uh… what's happening?" Go-On Green asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure," Go-On Black responded.

"Shut up and watch," Chaos Go-On Red informed, as Gaim approached the fruit before plucking one off before noticing something glow and pulled out the Flame Style Ring from his hand, seeing it was glowing a bright red.

"What's this?" Zangetsu wondered, taking out the Joker Memory that remained from Bujin W, and then Ryugen took out the Rocket Switch that remained from Bujin Fourze, and they swapped items, "I think I get it… Take the fruit!"

With that, the remaining four Riders walked up to the plants, each plucking a fruit from them and holding their items next to the fruits, including Baron holding the hawk/Taka Medal and Fraise holding the Den-O Rider Pass.

"If that power chooses you… you will be able to survive," "Tune" said as the items merged with the fruits, forming new Lockseeds.

Fraise's Lockseed was white with a red connector and having the image of Kamen Rider Den-O on it. Ryugen's was green with a black connector and it had W's helmet on it. Baron's had OOO's helmet on a black Lockseed with red connector, Zangetsu's being white with a black connector with Fourze's face, and finally, Gaim had a Red Lockseed with a black connector and the face of Wizard.

"Let's use them!" Gaim smiled, as the five all readied the Lockseeds.

**=WIZARD!=**

**=DEN-O!=**

**=W!=**

**=OOO!=**

**=FOURZE!=**

With that, five helmets appeared above them like Armor Parts of their normal Lockseeds, lowering slowly, making the Go-Ongers gasp at the sight.

"Wow… giant Kamen Rider heads!" Go-On Green gawked.

"Sugoi!" Chaos Go-On Red nodded as the Gaim Riders set the Rider Lockseeds into place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Thus, the five Riders sliced the Locks open, causing the heads to plop down on top of the Gaim Riders' heads, each opening up to reveal armors similar to that of their respective Rider, and the helmets having similarities to the original Riders (except Ryugen who had one green eye and one black eye).

**=FOURZE ARMS! SEISHUN SWITCH ON!=**

Zangetsu's helmet now orange eyes with a rocket motif like for Fourze's, his chest looking like part of a white astronaut's suit with orange accents, and his shoulders being white pieces.

**=OOO ARMS! TATOBA TA~TOBA~!=**

Baron's Arms seemed somewhat plain with all smooth and black armor parts except for OOO's triple animal chest symbol on his chest and green eyes behind his visor.

**=W ARMS! CYCLONE! JOKER! HA HA HA!=**

With this and the sound of the Joker Memory in the DoubleDriver, and the green and black eyes, Ryugen had his right half decked out in green armor accented in gold, and his left half being decked in black armor with violet accents, split down the middle by two silver lines and a black line in the middle.

**=DEN-O ARMS! IZA, CLIMAX PRINCESS!=**

This time, the armor opened with a red chestplate having a silver train track down the middle, Den-O's eyes becoming the spiked shoulderpads, and Fraise gaining a red visor with the back of the helmet having the peach stems.

**=WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBIE SHOWTIME!=**

Finally, Gaim's armor opened revealing a visor similar to Wizard's helmet with the jewel-like sheen, the chest looking like it was made of rubies, and the Armor Part helmet's eyes forming the shoulders.

When the armors were all complete, Zangetsu had an orange Rocket attached to his right arm, Baron held a black, cyan, gold, and silver sword, Ryugen simply posed with his finger towards the enemy, Fraise held a black hilted and red bladed sword, while Gaim held a silver blade with a black hand with gold trim on it.

"How cool is that?!" Go-On Green gawked.

"We need to help them!" Go-On Black responded, as both him and Cream took out their Chaos Souls.

"Chaos Soul, set! Let's Go Chaos!"

Thus, "Tune" left the ten heroes, as Chaos Go-On Red and Gaim looked up to Bujin Gaim's current position.

"Let's move!" Red told him.

"Time for the final battle…" Gaim spoke, as Red smirked.

"Saa, showtime daa!" Gaim announced.

With that, Chaos Go-On Green & Black joined Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise and the other two Chaos Go-Ongers.

"Let's move!" Baron told them.

"HAI!" the others nodded as they charged at the Kaijin while Gaim pulled out the LockVehicle he got earlier and unlocked it, turning it into some sort of hoverbike.

"Wow… alright!" Gaim smirked, as he started moving, while Chaos Go-On Red actually summond wings and began to fly by him, both ready with their swords, Gaim holding the sword that the new Arms gave him, while Chaos Red has the Chaos Road Saber at the ready.

"Okay, let's see... Ah, here we go. FIRE!" Gaim shouted as he and Chaos Go-On Red attacked with some kind of fire attacks, burning the tree, and thus causing Bujin Gaim some serious damage before he fired a bunch of branches their way. The two heroes managed to either dodge or slash at the vines to keep moving.

* * *

Back on the ground, Ryugen and Chaos Go-On Black began to use close range martial arts to knock the kaijin around a bit. When the kaijin were about to pull off a group attack, Ryugen then blasted them with a blue pistol of sorts that had a black barrel as the main one with a second bulky blue one pointing down, and it had a yellow W on the side.

"Suge…" Chaos Go-On Black gawked.

"Saa... Omae no tsume o kazaero!" Ryugen responded, pointing his left finger at the Kaijin. Thus he pulled back on the weapon, switching barrels before charging in.

**=TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Thus, Ryugen and Chaos Black both kicked the enemies around for a moment, before blasting them all down with ease, finishing off the last of the kaijin he and Chaos Go-On Black were fighting.

"Nice job," Chaos Black smiled.

"Not bad yourself," Ryugen responded.

Meanwhile with Fraise and Chaos Go-On Yellow, were using their blades to knock aside the Kaijin around them.

"Atashi… sanjou!" Fraise announced, slashing a bit more wildly.

"Isn't it a bit late to announce that?" Yellow asked.

"Whatever! Atashi wa saisho kara saigo made climax da ze!" Fraise shouted, readying the saber. "Hissatsu! Atashi wa hissatsu waza!" she shouted as her blade launched off, connected by red lightning before slashing all the kaijin around her, which was joined by Chaos Go-On Yellow's Chaos Racing Bullet. "Fraise Version!"

"Nice job," Yellow smiled, raising her hand into the air, and Fraise smiled back.

"_Yay_!" they announced in unison.

Then, our attention turns to Baron and Chaos Go-On Blue, the Rider slashing all the kaijin around them while Blue blasted them. "Thanks Blue-san!"

"No prob, Banana Man… er… Baron Man?"

"Protoman."

"Got it," Chaos Blue responded, as he charged up a shot in the Chaos Garage Launcher and blasted some of the kaijin. Baron chuckled a bit, and then took out three medals and inserted them into a slot in the sword.

"Take this…" Baron growled at the kaijin before pushing the lever, revealing the medals in a clear chamber in the middle of the blade, "SEIYA!"

He slashed the last of the kaijin around him and Chaos Blue, and he simply dusted off the side of his shoulders as Chaos Blue turned over to Baron. "That… sounds like something my brother would say…"

"Uchu Ki-" Zangetsu started, beginning to pose like Fourze before stopping mid-pose, and he turned to look at the Rocket Module on his arm. "And that's as much as I'll humor that."

"Humor what?" Chaos Go-On Green responded.

"It's nothing," Zangetsu responded before jumping into the air, being boosted by the Rocket Module while Chaos Go-On Green slashed at the kaijin with her axe, before Zangetsu charged at them with the module, making them explode in defeat.

He simply smiled over at Go-On Green and they smiled at each-other, before giving a high-five, at least an attempted one, with Zangetsu accidentally knocking Green down.

"Oh I get it… if you want… you can say it, I won't tell anyone you did," Green informed.

Zangetsu just nodded in response, and gave a small chuckle. "Uchu… Kita~!"

* * *

Back in the sky, Gaim and Chaos Red continued their attack, Gaim firing silver bullets from Wizard's weapon while Chaos Red fired shots from the MatanGun.

"Aibou, this is amazing! We're flying!" Speedor chuckled.

"Let's focus on the fight for now, aibou," Red told Speedor.

Bujin Gaim growled angrily before charging energy from the Legendary Arms, sending out a wave of energy of the Sentai's finisher attacks at the two, destroying the Dadeliner and making Gaim about to fall out of the sky, Chaos Go-On Red managing to catch him as they landed on the ground.

"Thanks," Gaim thanked as he set his feet on the ground once more.

"Nii-chan… let's make that leafy looking clown pay for messing with Tails and Cream!" Yellow said as they all walked over.

"Right," Red nodded as the three formed the Highway Buster.

"Oi Sonic… don't leave us outta this!" Black said, as the five reverted from their Chaos modes, and combined their weapons into the Super Highway Buster.

"Pole Position! Super Highway Buster!" they shouted, loading in Speedor's soul, thus they fired the shot, and Speedor's fiery aura charged forward and destroyed the Nepethnes Inhumanoid.

"That takes care of that," Red smirked.

"And revenge is made for him kidnapping my girlfriend," Gaim smiled. Fraise sighed and moved her brother over to nearby the tree. The five Gaim Riders all looked up, but didn't see how they were going to get up to Bujin Gaim to stop him.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Baron asked.

"Jump on three?" Gaim inquired.

The Riders all sighed and looked at each-other, and thus jumped high into the air, and all sliced their Lockseeds once.

**=SEIYA! LIMIT BREAK!=**

**=COME ON! SCANNING CHARGE!=**

**=HAI~! MAXI~MUM DR~IVE!=**

**=HERE WE GO! FULL~ CHARGE!=**

**=SEIYA! CHOUNE, SAIKOU~!=**

* * *

From nearby, the remaining army fragments gathered to try and make sure the innocent were safe, with Ieyasu and Mitsuhide leading the people. Mitsuhide then noticed that Tune was finally starting to regain consciousness.

"You okay Tune-dono?" Ieyasu asked.

"I'm okay… where's Rock?" Tune asked.

"Well…" Ieyasu began before she, Tune, and what was left of the Bujin armies turned to see what looked like the Rider Kicks of Bujin Wizard, Bujin Fourze, Bujin W, Bujin OOO and Bujin Den-O, but they looked closer to see it was really Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Fraise, respectively. All five kicks hit their mark, and Bujin Gaim began to spark with purple energy.

**"Even… if this tree is gone… I… AM NOT DONE YET!"** he roared, as the Emeralds fell from the pillars with the Go-Ongers quickly catching them as Bujin Gaim began to mutate again, with the tree seemingly mixing with the castle, the pillars the Emeralds were on, and several Sentai mech powers, mutating him into a kaiju that still had Bujin Gaim's head, but had aspects of all 38 Bujin Sentai mecha.

"Oh… no…" Gaim said as he, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Fraise and Baron were smacked out of the sky.

"Speedor Soul, SET! Go!" Go-On Red shouted, quickly re-inserting Speedor's Engine Soul and catching the five Riders, all of them now going back to their main arms.

"Now what do we do? Not even a Suika Armor can take that…" Zangetsu said in worry.

"Buson,"

"Bear RV,"

"Birca,"

"Gunpherd,"

"Engine Soul, Set! Go!"

Thus, the core five Engines all got big and were ready to fight Bujin Gaim, when suddenly, Carrigator's Soul jumped over to Gaim, and then Go-On Red handed him the case with Carrigator's cast in it.

"Here, use this," Red told Gaim, handing him Carrigator's Engine Soul, too.

"Uh… okay!" Gaim responded, as he took the cast out, and then he smirked a bit. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Gaim," Carrigator responded.

"Okay…" Gaim nodded before trying to inserting the Engine Soul into Carrigator's cast, "Uh… was I supposed to say something?"

"Say the Engine's name and then 'Soul Set. Go'!" Red informed, "And this Engine's name is Carrigator, by the way."

"Okay… Carrigator! Engine Soul, Set. Go!" Gaim announced, as Carrigator returned to normal size and let out a hearty roar. Gaim smiled and then jumped into Carrigator's cockpit and put his hands on the steering wheel, "Whoa! Suge!"

* * *

"Minna!" Bomper informed. "I'm getting a reading from the Chaos Emeralds… I think you'll have energy to pull something big off! Man… this feels like we're in some kind of a movie with high stakes!"

"I guess so," Silver shrugged.

* * *

The six Engines zoomed past petal attacks from Bujin Gaim, the piolts hearing what Bomper had to tell them.

"Yosha! This is a movie after all, so we gotta be more amazing than ever!" Go-On Red shouted.

"What does he mean by movie?" Gaim asked confused.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just move!" Go-On Black shouted, and then Green drove by Carrigator and quickly figured out what Red had in mind.

"Gaim-kun, just announce 'Engine Gattai' when the rest of us do, okay?" Green informed.

"...Okay… here we go," Gaim nodded.

"ENGINE GATTAI!"

Thus, all six pulled back on the levers and the Engines charged with energy. Thus, Speedor transformed like normal for Engine-Oh, but his arm ports flipped upside-down as if about to accept Birca and Gunpherd as the arms. Then, Buson formed the legs again, before Bear RV and Speedor attached like normal, and then Carrigator opened up to form boots of some kind while the helmet of Gunbir-Oh emerged and unfolded somehow. Gunpherd and Birca became the arms and all six Engines combined as the helmet slapped on top of Engine-Oh's head, forming a green visor with black attachments and golden smokepipes coming out the sides and top.

On a monitor, one could see Go-On Red, Blue and Yellow being moved up from their Engines and into a new cockpit created from the new helmet, Go-On Green, Black, and Kamen Rider Gaim soon joining them in a similar fashion.

"_For you moviegoers, you get a special surprise! When six Engine Souls, five Sentai hearts and one Rider__'__s courage come together, a gattai you__'__ll see in the future, a more powerful King of Engines is born!__" _Speedor announced.

"About time we all pilot as a team," Black smirked.

"Wow, this is amazing nee-chan!" Green gawked.

"I know," Yellow responded.

"How is this working…?" Blue wondered.

"Heh… let's do this Red!" Gaim smiled.

"Oh yea!" Red responded to Gaim.

"Engine-O G6! Tune-up! Go-On!" all six shouted from within the Mecha.

**"It doesn't matter what you do! I. Will. RULE THIS WORLD!"** Bujin Gaim shouted, summoning forth a naginata of sorts, and Engine-O G6 responded by countering with the Go-On Sword.

They seemed evenly matched for a time until Engine-O G6 managed to hit near where the heart would be, and some energy began to flow into the mech. Just then, time seemed to stop all around the Go-Ongers and Gaim as the spirits of the fallen Bujin all appeared before the six.

"Who're all these guys?" Go-On Green gawked.

"The Bujins that were taken…?" Gaim realized.

"You and your friends have gained my approval to carry on our powers…" Bujin Wizard informed, gesturing to Bujin OOO, Bujin W, Bujin Den-O and Bujin Fourze.

Then, stepping forward from the crowd were two men in particular. The first of these was a red senshi with white gloves and boots, a large S shaped buckle, a yellow V on his chest, a cape with a large collar, a sideways hourglass-shaped visor, and a yellow one with wings on his forehead. The other had the helmet as seen on the Ichigou Lockseed, and much of the upper body suit that was depicted in its Arms, but his arms and legs had two white lines on the sides, he had silver-gray gloves and boots, a large red belt with a silver buckle and a red turbine inside it, and a red scarf was around his neck.

"Kamen Rider Ichigou…" Gaim gawked.

"Akarenger of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger…" Go-On Red gawked.

"Hear us now… Bujin from another world," Bujin Akarenger started, pointing at the six, "While brought here by force, you have a greater purpose to fulfill here and in your home sekais."

"You have our permission to use the powers of all the Bujin Sentai and Bujin Riders… use it, to fulfill our wish… to create a world where the people can live in peace…" Bujin Ichigou added.

"Take the powers of the Bujin Riders and Bujin Sentai!" every Bujin Sentai Senshi and Bujin Rider shouted before executing their finishers, and it charged up Engine-O G6, and green energy orbs formed in Gaim and Red's hands.

"...arigato… we won't let you down," Gaim spoke.

"Yea… we won't waste this chance," Red nodded.

As time seemed to restore outside, Bujin Gaim finally reacted, grunting in pain from the power being drained from his body and into Engine-O G6. Suddenly, the mech glowed a bit more, and then a cape formed on the mech's back with the Go-Onger and Gaim symbol on the back. Thus, Gaim unlocked the Suika Lockseed, and tossed it out, making it form into Odama Mode, and a chain formed and connected with the back of the Go-On Sword.

"Engine-O G6! Special Go-On Gaim Grand Prix!" the five Senshi and Gaim shouted in unison, as they jumped into the air, and kicked the Suika Lockseed off and it flew towards Bujin Gaim, hitting him first, and then Gaim sliced his Lockseed once for a bit more power.

**=SEIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!=**

With that, Engine-O G6 rotated in the air before diving down onto Bujin Gaim with a Rider Kick. This destroyed the kaiju he had become after his body fell to the ground, leaving a huge explosion in it's wake, the stronger mecha posing in victory, no one yet noticing the rain clouds beginning to form in the sky over Bujin Gaim's destruction spot and spreading out.

"Go-Onger and Gaim, _Fruity Checker Flag!_" the heroes had announced.

It wasn't long before the heroes jumped out of the mech, but by the time they landed, the clouds were noticed by everyone in the land, and it made everyone happier seeing that it was in fact raining. The drought had finally ended, and the people cheered happily.

* * *

The rain subsided an hour later, and the sun had begun to set, with Sonic and Rock looking at the beauty of the sunset.

"Overflowing with peace and hope… just take a look, Rock. You saved this world," Sonic smiled as Manic, Sonia, Roll, Tune, Zero, and Protoman walked up behind them, but stayed a distance away.

"We did it together, Sonic, with our power," Rock countered, everyone smiling.

"So… what's gonna happen now, to this sekai?" Roll wondered.

"Well… your look-a-like had a plan," Cream said walking up, holding a piece of paper, handing it to Roll, when she saw from down the hill they were at, Zangetsu was walking along, simply trying to avoid the heroes.

"Eh?" Roll gawked, reading what was on the paper, "'Dear Roll, with me being the princess now, I'm going to step up and keep this sekai safe from harm.'"

"'I wish to keep the peace the great heroes from other sekais worked hard to obtain for us when we couldn't do it ourselves'," two voices read in perfect unison, Roll turning to see Sayaka in a bit more a regal kimono walking up to them.

"I… couldn't write everything…" Sayaka admitted. "So… I've come to say the rest in person."

"We're all ears," Sonic informed.

"Thank you all… you ten heroes have done great things for our world, and helped save it. With my rule… this peace shall stay, and the sacrifices of the Bujin shall not be in vain." Sayaka spoke. "And… a gift from me to you Riders… keep the Legendary Rider Lockseeds you used against my brother… as a way to remember what you did to help my world…"

* * *

From below, Zangetsu heard the part about keeping the Legendary Rider Lockseed, and thus continued walking.

"Hey… matte!" Cream shouted, rushing up to him.

"...What is it?" Zangetsu asked, having stopped just to let Cream tell him what she wanted to say.

"I never got to say thank you for helping me… so thank you." Cream smiled, as Zangetsu smiled a bit. Then without a word, Cream pulled the white Rider into a small hug, Zangetsu doing nothing to stop this or to try and pry her off of him, in fact, he even returned it.

"You're not bad kid… you feel like a younger sister… let's meet again one day," Zangetsu said, extending a hand for Cream to shake, the young rabbit shaking the hand in response.

"Let's," Cream smiled. "Oh, and also, me and my friends are giving you Riders a lift back home, you want to come along?"

"...I might as well… but I'll only go as far as the forest that connects these worlds. Afterwards, I'm off," Zangetsu informed. Zero hearing what his brother said, and quickly putting his Sengoku Driver on and turning into Ryugen before the white Rider and rabbit rejoined the group.

Thus, the Gaim Riders got into the Engine of the Go-Onger they helped in combat, with Tune joining Red and Gaim in Speedor, and thus, the five Engines took off, with Ieyasu watching from the remains of her castle, and Sayaka waving goodbye.

"_Goodbye_, Bujin from another sekai," Ieyasu spoke.

* * *

Sayaka walked over to a place in her castle's garden, and in it were small tied up sticks to represent her fallen parents, and she carefully put one in between to represent her older brother.

"I know you had good means… but if you just stopped the fighting… we could've had that peace. But… thank you for everything onii-chan…" Sayaka prayed, before wiping away a tear, a ghost of the Bujin Rider in his human form before he was corrupted with the power appearing above the "tombstone" with a smile. "Sayonara… Keiji-nii…"

The ghost of the Rock alookalike nodded to his sister before vanishing. Sayaka then wiped the tears from her eyes before she got up, and walked away, but she turned around and looked at the sticks once more. "Tell mom and dad I said hi Keiji," she said.

With that, Sayaka returned to the castle in order to prepare for the next day.

* * *

The following day in the Bujin Sekai, Sayaka had walked up to an area to address the population. "Minna… our world is now at peace… but none of those would be possible without the Bujin Riders and Sentai who risked their lives to bring us the world we live in now. We now have a world where everyone can be happy… and I am honored to be your princess…"

The crowd that was there cheered in response to this part of her speech.

"Now in honor of the Bujin who helped save our world and bring forth the peace we have, there is now an momentum of their victory…" Sayaka spoke, showing a momentum that depicted of the real world Go-Ongers and the five Gaim Riders fighting Bujin Gaim and the Nepethnes Inhumanoid.

The crowd cheered once more, especially one odd kid in the crowd, who had green eyes, wearing a blue hoodie, and blue jeans.

"Those heroes were just amazing! Especially the other Gaim!" the boy in the crowed cheered, Sayaka taking note of him.

'_That boy__… __heh__… __he has that same look of heroism my brother once had.__'_ Sayaka thought to herself, admiring the look on his face and sensing the aura she thought of, _'__And he seems almost like__… __Nii-chan in a lot of ways. ...If the peace is disturbed__… __and I hope it doesn__'__t turn into flat out war, but I think I know who to turn to if we desperately need the help.__'_

* * *

The five Engines had arrived in Helheim and the Gaim Riders all stepped out of the Engines, Zangetsu silently saying his goodbyes before leaving so the others could chat.

"You Super Sentai are pretty dang cool," Ryugen smiled.

"And you Kamen Riders are all amazing as well," Go-On Black responded.

"Hope we can meet again sometime in the future," Baron replied.

"We should," Go-On Blue smiled.

"Sayonara Rider-tachi," Go-On Green smiled, doing a small bow.

"_See you_, Go-Ongers," Fraise smiled, causing Go-On Red to blush under his helmet.

"See you later, _cute berry_-chan," Go-On Red smiled, in a bit of a flirtatious manner as he held Fraise's hand, causing her to blush.

"Okay, Romeo, hands off my sister, 'kay?" Gaim responded, splitting the two apart.

"Oh… Onii-chan has a crush on the strawberry," Yellow giggled.

"I thought Blues was going to be the one to get him away from Roll," Tune giggled.

This caused most of the others to laugh as they dropped their henshins for the moment, Ryugen relieved that Zangetsu didn't see him.

"Let's meet again one day," Sonic asked Rock, extending a hand for the Blue Bomber to shake.

"Yea… Let's," Rock nodded, accepting the Blue Blur's hand and shook it.

Thus, the Go-Ongers turned back into senshi form, and got onto the Engines, waving goodbye to the Gaim Riders, and zooming off to return to their own world.

"I wonder if the others missed us while we were gone," Tune wondered.

* * *

"Minna! You're back!" Bomper smiled in glee as the Go-Ongers returned, and the Engines went back to their miniature size, and Speedor was in Sonic's Go-Phone, as were the other Engines in the Henshin devices of the other Go-Ongers, which were being charged, allowing the Engines to relax.

"It's good to finally be back after that crazy adventure we were on," Sonic smiled, stretching a bit.

"Only bad thing is…" Sonia started, showing that they only had the Red Chaos Emerald. "The other Emeralds scattered when we got here…"

"Eh, it's not much to worry about, we'll just find them again," Sonic smiled.

"Hey guys… you said your new friends are part of groups called 'Beat Riders' right?" Bomper asked.

"Yea. What about them, Bomper?" Manic asked in response.

Bomper then took out a special blue remote and clicked a button on it, turning a TV on, and the show that was on, Beat Rider Hotlines!

* * *

-It's time for our anniversary to get back in motion! Even without the original Beat Riders, we still got some battles to get going, leading us now are Kamen Riders Rancher and Siren!- DJ Man announced from his booth as the Riders in question walked center stage ready to get started.

At the same time, the Gaim Riders had finally found the portal leading back to the arena, and witnessed what was going on.

"What's with this? They've continued the anniversary celebration?!" Tune gasped.

"And all while we were out, too!" Roll groaned, "That DJ Man was a bit impatient."

"Let's get back in there, we still have a chance!" Rock announced, as the five rushed for the portal, Rock and Roll covering up Zero, which is lucky for him, as Bass was standing there, watching the group rush for the portal.

Then, the Lock Assistant flew back to Bass before turning into Lock form, landing in the bot's hand as two new armored figures approached.

He turned to look at them, seeing they didn't have Sengoku Drivers, instead, they had red, black, and silver buckles with the bottom portion having what looked like glasses filled with juice, in fact the drivers seemed to have a juicer motif to them. The male figure was in a cyan and black suit with silver and black accents, a knight's/king's helmet with a lemon armor on top that covered the chest, helmet with the yellow visor and lemon headphones, and only the right shoulder, but he had a crest over his heart and a yellow cape as well. The Lockseed in the Driver was a lemon, but it split open horizontally while the main parts of the Lockseed were a transparent blue.

In a similar fashion, the female figure with him was in a pink and black suit styled after Arabian attire with silver and red accents, an armor that was a different shade of pink with some parts looking like a cream color (including the part that covered her right shoulder and her visor), the crest over her heart, and a pink Lockseed designed after a peach, and opened like the buckle of a certain red Oni.

"So the new model is finished… is who my dad requested to be the third back yet?" Bass asked the lemon Rider.

"Almost… I have an idea since we can't restore his IC Chip… I hope it'll work," the lemon Rider spoke.

* * *

Rock, Roll, Zero, Protoman and Tune all appeared out of the portal, much to the amazement of the crowd.

-Whoa! And the missing Gaim, Fraise, Baron, and Ryugen make their first appearance since taking off! Now that's a nice surprise!- DJ Man gawked as the teammates of the Riders who went missing cheered and smiled upon seeing them, -And the audience is white hot, after the unscheduled appearance of these four Kamen Riders!-

"Rock, minna," AJ gawked.

-And this means our battles shall now go on as originally planned!- DJ Man announced, making Jewel Man a bit nervous.

* * *

"Go for it Rock!" Manic shouted.

"You can do it," Sonia cheered.

"A new battle shall now unfold," Tails noted.

"Ganbare Rider-tachi!" Cream announced.

"Beat them at mach speed Gaim!" Speedor announced.

"Go for it, Fraise-chan!" Sonic concluded.

-_OKAY!_ _Are you ready?_ Rock to that beat, Kamen Riders!- DJ Man announced.

* * *

Rock, Roll, Zero and Protoman all smiled and took out their Lockseeds.

"Good luck, Rock-kun," Tune smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before walking back over to the rest of Team Gaim, and the four returning Riders rushed forward, all ready for battle.

"Henshin!" they announced.

_(Thus, with a car drifting sound, the current scene zipped shut with the symbols of Gaim and the Go-Ongers side by side. Thus, it reopened for the ending credits.)_

* * *

**Rider Number 1! Gaim no shouri ni iku! (Gaim's going for victory!) *The zipper showed Rock, Sonic, Protoman, Manic, Roll, Sonia, Bass, Cream, Zero and Tails starting the typical Engine Rap dance.***

**Orange! Pine! Matsukurumeron! Ichigo! Suika! *Gaim's Lockseeds flashed on the screen.***

**Kongo kudamono no megabouru (A mega bowl of mixed fruits.) *Rock and Sonic danced side-by-side in unison, Sonic doing some flips and Rock dancing a style similar to Team Gaim.***

**Blue, Orange! Blue, Orange! Blue, Orange! *The shot then focuses on Gaim with the Orange Armor part dropping down on him.***

**Sengoku Rider GO~! *Rock, Zero, Protoman and Bass appeared first, before Roll popped up in front of the four and winked at the camera.***

**Ao maito, kare wa tatakau tame iku! (Blue might, he goes to fight!) *The Go-Ongers continued to do the usual Engine Rap dance moves, alongside the Gaim Riders, also helmetless***

**Kare no beruto no shimo ju ka kora no shori wa, kare ga sodaina senshida! (Ten or so victories under his belt, he's a grand warrior!) *Focus starts with Rock and Sonic, still dancing with their symbols behind them.***

**Heiretsu jigen no hiro! Go Gaim, Ride On! (Hero of a parallel dimension!) *The angle swaps to Protoman and Manic, both performing a style of dance similar to Team Baron's dance, dancing with their symbols behind them.***

**Ao no eiyu, kare wa Rockman! Ao bonba! (A hero in blue, he's Megaman! Blue Bomber!) *The scene switches to Sonia and Roll dancing, their dance being a more hip hop style.***

**Tiru no iro no aka no iro,ai, kazoku (Family in the color of red, and love in the color of teal.) *Tune, Roll and Protoman were seen next, all standing at a beach with Rock, who held an orange, and he tossed it into the air.***

**Nan'nen mo no robottomasutāzu to tatakatte, kare wa odorokubeki nōryoku no senshida (Battling Robot Masters for many years, he's a warrior of amazing ability) *Next, we saw Bass and Cream dancing, their dance being more along the lines of a tango***

**Heiwa shugi no bitto ga, hīrō nekkara! (A bit of a pacifist, but a hero through and through!) *We finally soon see Tails, and Zero, their dance style being a bit of a salsa style, with Silver jumping up from behind the two of them to try and get in the shot.***

**Ima, kare wa modotte ao no eiyūdearu koto ni aru! Kare wa kare no yūjin to issho ni, sekai o sukuu yo! Go-On! (Now, he's back to being a blue hero! He'll save the world, along with his friends!) *All eleven heroes posed, with Tune walking up to give her boyfriend a kiss, causing him to blush and smile widely.***

* * *

Sonic: Yosha! Our first movie was a big success.

Rock: Yea, that sure was fun, alright. It was pretty tricky, especially with how some of us had to play multiple roles, but overall it was a fun ride start to end.

Roll: I had a lot of fun, especially getting to use one of my favorite Rider's powers.

Sonic: Yea… and you looked great using those powers, _Cute Berry._

Rock: Sonic… stop it!

Sonic: Sorry… your sister's just really cute.

Sonia: *walks in giggling* You two would make a cute couple.

Silver: Like me and you do.

Tails: Technically, you two aren't one.

Cream: But we are. *holds Tails' hand*

Bass: And you two look nice as a pair, I guess…

Zero: They sure do.

Tune: I had a lot of fun with this movie. But… if I had to label a favorite moment… it was just us dancing…

Protoman: You mean that bit during the end credits?

Tune: At the start of our segment.

Rock: Yea, that was fun, but mine was when me, Roll, Protoman, Bass and Zero used the Legendary Rider Lockseeds near the climax.

Sonic: Yea, that was very cool.

Protoman: I liked when Bass did Fourze's line, it was so funny.

Bass: Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh.

Zero: Okay wise guy, what was your favorite part?

Bass: When… Cream gave me that hug… you're pretty lucky Miles.

Tails: Thanks… and it's Tails.

Zero: Huh… I liked when Bima and Go-On Orange gave Bravo a much needed beat down.

Tune: Yea, he really needed that.

Silver: I had fun with that part too.

Tune: I bet he didn't have fun with that.

Sonic: Well… for me it was when we finished off Bujin Gaim.

Tails: Yea… that was kinda cool.

Cream: What was your favorite part, Tails?

Tails: Us exploring the train thing.

Sonia: I just liked the moment before the Beat Rider battle tournament started when Tune gave Rock a kiss for good luck.

Manic: And I just liked the fact we teamed up.

Rock: So… wonder who the Go-On Wings were?

Bass: Dunno… but oddly… they sounded… familiar, can't put my finger on why though.

Sonic: Regardless, with the end of our Movie War, we've got a special surprise for all of you!

Rock: Right! The newest additions to the Sonic Sentai and Mega Kamen Rider family!

Tune: A whole new set of adventures, and you get to see them here and now!

Narrator: A new adventure begins… the newest Sonic Sentai team… will land soon!

Red: You saw us in action in the Movie War, so now, you'll see our big adventures!

* * *

Narrator: With the Gosei Tower destroyed the Gosei Angels can't go to Mobius to defend it, however, five rookie Gosei Angels shall be our new defenders.

Red: The Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed!

Pink: The Skick Power of Breeze! GoseiPink!

Black: The Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack!

Yellow: The Landick Power of Buds! GoseiYellow!

Blue: The Seaick Power of Waves! GoseiBlue!

Red: Protecting the planet is a tenshi's duty!

All: Tensou Sentai, Goseiger!

Narrator: The Goseigers shall arrive to defend our world!

**Sonic Sentai: Tensou Sentai Goseiger**

* * *

Narrator: New Story, Mega Kamen Rider Den-O!

Momotaros: **Train of Time? Denliner? I don't know what's going on, but 2014 is mine!**

? 1: I think I thought of the hero Momotaro…

? 2: Baka! Do you want to die?!

? 1: All I know is that I have to do something!

? 1: Henshin!

=SWORD FORM!=

Momotaros: **Ore wa saisho kara saigo made climax da ze!**

**Mega Kamen Rider Den-O**

Momotaros: **Ore sanjou!**

* * *

GoseiRed and Den-O: Catch both new adventures posted by Pikatwig soon!

Go-On Red and Gaim: And be sure to continue to support us with our next adventures.

* * *

**GO!**

Speedor: Speedor here! We're takin' a memorial photo with everyone!

Sonic: Eh?! Cream and Sonia are gone?! Where are they…

Cream: Nee-chan… I'm scared…

Sonic: Grand Prix 12: There Will Be a Tomorrow!

Go-ON!

* * *

**Jikai, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

Rock: We've gotta figure out the zippers, or we're gonna have a big problem on our hands.

**=SALAK ARMS!=**

It's here… his new arms! Salak?

**=BHARATAYUDHA ON THE ROLL!=**

Cut Man: We still don't know who Helheim will choose, after all…

**Lock 12: Rider Great Assembly. Revealing the Forest of Mystery.**

* * *

**Pikatwig: Surprise! Bet none of ya saw THAT comin' now did ya?**

**KKD: Yep, you heard it here folks. Sonic Sentai and Mega Kamen Rider will continue after Go-Onger and Gaim with Goseiger and Den-O on Pika's profile.**

**Pikatwig: Actually… they'll be posted alongside Mega Gaim and SSESG.**

**Silver: *comes up from behind* Hey, guys! Whatcha up to?**

**Pikatwig: Finishing up the first Sonic Sentai and Mega Kamen Rider Movie War, and doing trailers for the upcoming Sonic Sentai Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Mega Kamen Rider Den-O stories.**

**Silver: Not bad. Still, we also have ANOTHER Movie War that's coming soon. Isn't that right, Sempai? ;)**

**KKD: Ooooooooh right… I almost forgot. Well guys, this Movie Taisen is finally complete, but that doesn't mean the Movie Taisen Theater will be closed. Next time, we will have our first OC Taisen in which Silver's story with the second Den-O ends up meeting with my Rider, SEGA.**

**Silver: Yeah! So keep your eyes peeled for Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider SEGA & Den-O: Movie Taisen Eternal!**

**Gaim: Please tell me this won't end up leading to an adaptation of Battride War II… the movies in this theater.**

**Pikatwig: They won't… hopefully…**

**KKD: Trust me, they won't, Gaim.**

**Silver: That would be pretty awesome, though. Anyways, shall we talk about our favorite parts of this three part movie?**

**KKD: You weren't here for most of it, but we might as well.**

**Silver: Yeah, well I've read all of it so far. Pretty nice.**

**Pikatwig: *mutters* Why do I keep giving him ideas?**

**KKD: Just move on with the favorites overall right now, Pika.**

**Pikatwig: *inhales and exhales* My favorite part is Sonic flirting with Roll, it was just so cute!**

**KKD: Honestly, it was tough for me to decide what my favorite part overall was, but I guess some of them included the parts where we got to see the Legendary Rider Lockseeds used.**

**Silver: I would have to say I liked when Kamen Rider Bima and Go-On Orange teamed up against Bravo, but I also loved the climax and the fact that Gaim used Carrigator. Reminds me a lot of Fourze when he piloted RH-03 with Red Buster and Blue Buster.**

**KKD: Right… but for now, I guess that's about it. Readers, please be sure to check out the projects advertised here when they come out, but until then, this is the Crossover King KKD Silver.**

**Pikatwig: *groans* the still titleless Pikatwig…**

**Silver: We could always call you the Raiden Writer or something like that, considering your name, Pika. Anyways, even though I had no involvement in this, I'm the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum, and make sure to stay tuned for more of this, Pika's new Super Hero Time projects, as well as our own Team Toku West triple Super Hero Time!**

**KKD: Until then, we'll see you all next time. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	4. Next Den-O: How Long is Forever?

***The lights suddenly turn on in the studio before everyone from the Toku West Triple Super Hero Time starts cheering***

**Silver: Welcome, everybody, to the premiere of our first Toku West Gekijouban, Kamen Rider Movie Taisen Eternal!**

***Spotlights focus on a figure dressed like Michael Jackson as he moonwalks to "Beat It!"***

**KKD: And you could say it's a crossover crossing through time. ...Sorry, couldn't help it.**

**Sakura: It's ahlright, KKD. Ah'd probably do the same thing.**

**Silver: Isn't this kid cute as a button. *ruffles Sakura's hair* I gotta admit, Applebloom is a really cute character, and her counterpart here is no exception.**

**KKD: Eeyup. Now I think it's time we start. But first, an explanation for this first part. Silver?**

**Silver: Sounds good. Hang on a sec, though… Where's Pika?**

**Pikatwig: Hi guys. And I've a big role in this movie, since one of my characters is appearing in it!**

**Silver: And it wouldn't be a Toku West fanfic without the big three! Anyways, so anyone who's been on my profile may know that I made a fanfic serving as a sequel to Kamen Rider Den-O focusing around the second person to carry the Den-O name, my OC Eric Uchina. *motions hands to the left, the spotlight revealing Eric next to his friend, Vivian Gray, Momotaros, and Kotaro/New Den-O***

**KKD: And while characters owned by Pika and me don't appear here for the most part, we will work here. For me, it's because Den-O's my favorite official main Rider. Pika?**

**Silver: It wouldn't be a Toku West Gekijouban without him. You mean a lot to us, dude, no matter what comes between us. :)**

**Pikatwig: Yea, Den-O was more or less how we first met. Much like two of our characters in another story.**

**KKD: Yep. So with that, let's get this first part underway. Silver?**

**Silver: Yosha! Let's get this party started! From the reaches of the lands to the West, we shall bring our interests together. Together, we three are…**

**Everyone: Team Toku Sonic! Western!**

**Pika, KKD, and Silver: YEE-HAW! *point fingers in a gun-like formation and aim at the screen, before the Disclaimer screen drops down in front of them in epic fashion***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

**KKD Silver & SilverariaMaximum Presents**

**In association with Toku Sonic Studios West**

We open up the scene with a massive battle taking place in some kind of colosseum, as a young man stands before three strange looking creatures, one looking bird-like, the other cat-like, and the third bug-like.

The young man, who had brown hair and wore a gray shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans, smirked at the three monsters before he wrapped some sort of belt around his waist, which had a belt buckle with four different colored buttons and a strange insignia in the middle of it.

"Momotaros… you ready for this?" the boy asked, as he took a stance.

"_**As ready as I**__**'**__**ll ever be! Let**__**'**__**s rip **__**'**__**em up, Eric!**__**"**_a voice, which belonged to Momotaros, shouted out in his head. The young man, Eric, then pressed the red button on his belt, making the center glow red as well as making the belt play some sort of music.

**"Henshin!"** both Eric and Momotaros shouted as, for a brief moment, Eric's hair turned from being straight to being spiky, with a red streak appearing his hair, as well as his eyes turning from brown to red. Soon after, though, he swiped some sort of square that had the same insignia as the belt across the belt buckle.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that, a bright light and red particles appeared around Eric, causing silver and black armor to form, before the particles formed into armor pieces which attached to the silver suit, making a chestplate. Then, a peach-like metal plating slid down the track-like center of the helmet before changing into a mask right on the eye plates.

**"Kamen Rider… Den-O!"** the new red warrior shouted in Momotaros and Eric's voices combined, before taking four metallic pieces from his belt and forming them into a sword, **"Ore… Sanjou!"**

**Kamen Rider The Next Den-O: How Long is Forever?**

With this introduction completed, Den-O took the red-bladed sword and charged at the three creatures.

**"Ikuze, Ikuze, IKUZE!"** they shouted before slashing at the bird creature, knocking it to the ground before focusing on the other two, the cat-like beast speeding towards them before attacking with its claws.

"_Ura, gonna need a bit of defense here,__" _Eric noted from the back of his mind, before Den-O pressed the blue button on his belt.

This activated an aquatic sort of tune before Den-O moved the pass across his buckle.

**=ROD FORM!=**

With Sword Form's visor vanishing, Momotaros left Den-O, causing the armor on his chest and back to split and rotate. Then, "Ura" came in, causing the back armor to go to the front and open up, the torso armor connecting as a turtle formed the new blue faceplate with orange eyes.

**"Urataros is here to play,"** the new voice of Den-O stated in a suave tone, **"Omae... Boku ni tsuraretemiru?"**

"_Seriously, that line is so cheesy,__" _Eric sighed before Den-O, in Rod Form, blocked the cat creatures claws with the bulky parts of his/their armor, before reconfiguring the sword so that all the pieces were in a straight line, which became a large staff.

And thus, Den-O swung his staff around, the sharp tip at the end hitting each monster in succession.

**"Hyah!"** Den-O shouted, flinging the staff at the cat monster, piercing through its fur before it exploded.

"_That__'__s one down, two to go,__" _Eric said in the back of his mind before suddenly, Den-O was grabbed by his shoulders and lifted into the air by the hawk.

**"Whoa! What the-?!"** Den-O shouted, being lifted higher and higher from the ground, before...

"Henshin!"

**=STRIKE FORM!=**

As if on cue, a blast shot at the bird creature's wing, causing both it and Den-O to fall toward the earth, as another armored figure in blue with a red visor was fighting the grasshopper creature with a blue-colored sword.

"_Whew__… __Thank goodness for Kotaro__'__s quick thinking. Now, let__'__s chop this chicken Den-O style!__" _With that, Den-O pressed the yellow button before swiping his pass across the buckle.

**=AXE FORM!=**

As Ura left, a new figure entered, causing the visor to vanish again as the armor came off and rotated around Den-O before attaching with the gold and black part becoming the Rider's chest, and an axe came down to form Den-O's new faceplate.

**"Ore no tsuyosa nii omae ga naita… (My strength has made you cry…)"** Den-O said in a deep voice that sounded like a sumo wrestler's, before placing the pass over the belt buckle again, causing it to glow before putting the metallic pieces that made the sword and staff together into what looked like a handaxe, but he also had a tissue that he pulled from nowhere before tossing, **"Namida de wa kore de fuitoke! (Wipe your tears with this!)"**

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"Don't exclude me from this," the blue Rider shouted, as he charged forward, preparing his sword to shoot at the Imagin from the ground.

"_**Ooh! Me too! Don**__**'**__**t forget me!**__**" **_another voice shouted excitedly, before a purple spirit suddenly went inside the blue Rider, similar to Momotaros and the others, causing a violet shotgun with a dragon-like face on the side to appear in the blue Rider's hand before he quickly swiped a pass like Den-O's across his buckle.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

With that, Den-O's axe suddenly glowed a bright yellow, which Den-O tossed into the air, before squatting in a sumo pose before leaping up after the twirling weapon, catching it, and swinging it down onto the hawk monster as he fell, causing their velocity to increase as they fell. Meanwhile, both the sword and the shotgun the Blue Rider was holding shot large energy blasts of blue and purple, which intercepted the attack and caused the hawk-like beast to explode before Den-O landed on the ground, the axe head making a crack in the ground.

**"Dynamic Chop!"** Den-O grunted, standing up and taking his axe out of the ground.

"_Nice work there, Kintaros. And thanks for the help, you guys,__" _Eric noted, Den-O's arm giving a small salute toward the blue rider.

"Thanks. Nice work out there yourself, Eric," the blue rider smiled in response. However, the two riders then looked over to see the grasshopper creature charging forward before jumping and doing a diving kick at them, which they both barely dodged.

"_Alright. Time to kick it into high gear! Ryuta, we need you back here. Momo, Ura, you guys are on standby! Let__'__s do this!__" _Eric shouted, as Den-O charged at the creature. As Den-O made contact with the first slash, the Rider's armor changed incredibly quickly, from Sword Form, to Rod, to Axe, and then back to Sword, the three weapons the three forms used connecting with the monster.

Finally, Den-O did a backflip away from the creature, as purple armor suddenly formed around him, as well as a purple faceplate that looked like a Chinese Dragon appearing over his face, as he aimed a gun formed from the metallic pieces from his belt at the monster.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

**"DenQuadro Shot!"** Eric and the other four Taros shouted together, before a massive blast hit the monster, causing it to explode.

"_**Heh! Did it!**__**" **_Momo scoffed.

**"Was there ever any doubt? We're awesome!"** the creature currently possessing Den-O, Ryuutaros, shouted as Den-O's armor faded away, revealing Eric behind it. He then walked toward the Blue Rider, whose armor faded away as well.

"Well, that went well," the young man underneath the blue armor, Kotaro, noted. He was a young man of Japanese descent, with black hair, brown eyes, and was currently wearing a black coat, black jeans, and black shoes, with a blue shirt under the jacket.

"Yeah! Guess that takes care of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Imagin in this area. Time to head back to the DenLiner," Eric replied, giving a thumbs up.

"You know… I can't help but feel those three reminded me of something… or someone," Kotaro added.

"Eh. It's probably nothing," Eric replied as the two heard a train's whistle in the distance, before they turned to see a red bullet train with a similar front to Den-O Sword's faceplate riding in the sky toward them, before it touched down on the ground and stopped in front of them, the doors opening up for them to get on.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" a girl from inside the train shouted, as Eric and Kotaro got on board before the train flew off.

* * *

Kotaro took a minute to look at something, it was just like the pass that he and Eric had, but it was semi-rusted and looked fairly aged.

"So… aside from the Imagin attacks, why'd we have to go and get this thing from ancient Rome? I would think Liner Passes would be left all willy nilly around in places," Eric noted, as he sat next to the four Taros as well as the girl from earlier, who had blond hair that reached down to her waist and wore a white tank top and a maroon skirt. The Taros' forms, meanwhile, were each the color of the forms that they used, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Purple. The red one, Momotaros, looked like an oni with a peach motif, the blue one, Urataros, looked like a turtle with orange eyes, the yellow one, Kintaros, had fur over his neck with an axe motif (and a minor amount of a bear in it), and finally, the purple one, Ryuutaros, looked dragon-like with a sort of trenchcoat and headphones.

"Liner passes wouldn't be thrown out all willy nilly, Eric. I would feel Owner wouldn't want them falling into the wrong hands," the girl sighed, rolling her eyes as two more creatures similar to the Taros, one being a dark blue and looking like a more mechanical version of Momotaros, and the other one, with a feminine form, being pink and having a ladybug motif, walked in.

"Whatever," Kotaro sighed, before continuing to examine the pass further, "This doesn't make sense. Why would there be a Rider Pass in Ancient Rome that appears to have been left there hundreds of years before then when the only people who have these are the people who rode on the DenLiner?"

"Maybe it got left there in the future… I mean the past," Eric guessed, as a waitress in a white uniform came around and served each of the Taros, as well as the two creatures that had walked in, a strange kind of coffee.

"What do you think, Izutaros?" the girl asked the pink figure, who was sipping the coffee gently.

**"I dunno, Vivian. Whatever it means, I can see it's a bad sign…"** the Pink figure, Izutaros, replied.

"What do you mean?" the girl, Vivian, wondered.

**"I mean think about it. If this was from the DenLiner, then wouldn't it mean that someone was hurt when they lost this pass?"**

"Hmmm… Izu makes a good point," Eric noted before turning to Kotaro, "What do you think, Kotaro?"

Kotaro wasn't listening, however, as he was busy comparing the rusted pass to his own. "This pass… it kinda looks like…"

Before he could finish, however, the train suddenly began to shake violently on the tracks, knocking everyone out of their seats.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Eric gasped.

"I dunno! This has never happened before," Kotaro responded when part of the DenLiner broke open, as everyone began to be pulled out of the car.

"Eric!" Vivian screamed, hanging from the side of the train.

"Viv! Hold on!" Eric responded, trying to reach his hand out to catch her. However, just as he was about to reach, the girl was pulled into what looked like some kind of vortex near the side of the DenLiner.

"I-I've never seen anything like this!" Kotaro gawked, before his Rider Pass suddenly flew out of his hand and into the vortex before he shortly followed.

"Kotaro!" Eric gasped. Meanwhile, all the rest of the Taros were flung into the vortex as well before Eric's grip finally gave way, sending him spiraling into the abyss.

* * *

The next thing Eric knew, his body was in great pain, but he couldn't see where he was.

"Ugh… what happened?" he groaned slowly getting up. As he stood up, he looked around to see the sky pitch black and the ground was like grey ash, which was weird.

"Momo? Ura? Viv? Kotaro? Anyone here?" he shouted, trying to see if anyone was there.

However, he received no answer. It was like he was in a ghost town... or worse. He stood up slowly before walking a bit. He was still in pain, but standing up felt a lot easier to him.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud, trying to find anything to tell him where… or for that case when he was.

He walked for minutes (but the lack of anything in this seemingly barren land made it feel like hours), when he came across a weathered and damaged sign that said "Welcome to Los Angeles".

"Los Angeles? Th-This can't be my hometown. Wha-?" Eric gasped, looking to see a ruined highway in the distance, the ground and all around it covered in ash.

"No… this can't be the future… This… THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS!" Eric shouted, feeling complete sadness over the destruction of his home, falling straight to his knees as he cried out.

Just then, he looked to see some sort of monster in the distance. It looked somewhat like a Phantom as it moved toward him, slowly but surely.

"Wha-What is that thing?" Eric gasped, pulling out his Rider Pass instinctively, "Momo, please tell me you're in there somewhere… I could use some help…"

However, there was only silence in his mind as the Phantom beast lunged forward.

"WAGH!" Eric gasped, leaping to the side, managing to avoid the Phantom, who just growled at him, "Ura? Kin? Ryu? ANYONE?! HELP!"

Just then, something swung at the phantom, knocking it to the ground. Eric looked up to see a familiar red oni looking around as the phantom faded into dust.

"Momotaros!" Eric gasped, happy to see the red Imagin again.

Momotaros paused and then looked over at the teen. **"Eh? Do I know you?"** he asked, a bit confused.

"Momo? It's me, Eric! Stop kidding around already, will ya?" Eric responded, a bit surprised by Momotaros' response, but thinking he was joking.

**"Eh?! Listen, kid, I don't know who you are, but you need to get out of here. You don't want the Phantom Imagin attacking you while they're patrolling."**

"Phantom Imagin? What?" Eric asked, curious to what was going on, "Okay, please, Momo, tell me one thing… where are Ura and the others…"

**"Ura? ..."** Momo gawked, a bit taken back by this, as he suddenly looked a bit depressed at the name, when the Phantom Imagin roared, forcing Momo to look back as it lunged at him.

"Momotaros, watch out!" Eric shouted, jumping in front of Momo before pressing the red button on his belt and swiping the pass across.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

**"Nani?!"** Momotaros gasped when he suddenly found himself pulled into Eric, possessing him as Den-O's armor suddenly formed around Eric becoming Sword Form.

"_Ore__… __Sanjou!__" _Eric shouted in desperation, taking over control as he slashed at the Phantom Imagin.

**"What the hell?! How're you Den-O, kid?!"** Momo gawked, which made Den-O's body move away in surprise as he looked over his body like it was the first time he was in the armor in ages.

"_Momotaros__… __you really don__'__t remember me?__" _Eric asked, very surprised by this, _"__It__'__s me. Eric.__"_

**"Eric? I don't know an Eric. And the only person who I've known to become Den-O was…"** Momotaros replied, before he suddenly paused.

"_Y-You mean Ryotaro, don__'__t you?__" _Eric asked.

Momotaros sighed, sounding rather depressed again.

"_Momotaros?__"_

**"...Kid… do yourself a favor and get out of here. Don't associate yourself with me! You're just… you're just gonna get hurt…"** Momotaros sighed, as he slashed the Phantom Imagin one more time before it exploded. With that, Den-O separated before Momotaros slowly walked away once again.

"...Momotaros… what happened…?" Eric wondered, confused, "Where are Ura and the others?"

Momotaros sighed once again, before motioning for Eric to follow him.

* * *

Later, the two were hiding out inside a ruined building before Momotaros sat down, looking at the teen.

**"Listen, kid… you wanna know what happened to them? Kame... Kuma… Hanatarekuso… They all died."**

"Died? That… that can't be true! How could they have…?"

**"Well… it all happened 5 years ago… 2008… when we met Kamen Rider Yuuki…"**

"Yuuki?" Eric repeated, thinking about where he heard the name before.

**"...You see… that Kamen Rider was mainly a blasted Ghost-yaro who took over the original Kamen Rider Den-O… Ryotaro Nogami… he fought against us, and he destroyed us all. Even that smart aleck who claimed to be the next Den-O was killed in the onslaught, helped by some weird red Imagin."**

"...No…" Eric gawked, at the thought of Kotaro being killed, too, "This can't be… this can't be the future…"

**"I'm sorry, kid. I'm the only one left. After that, the rider completed his plans, and… well, this is what happened. The entire world, frozen in time. Hell on Earth. This is what one selfish action caused… Damn that Ghost Imagin…"**

Eric was so distraught now that he had fallen to his knees and barely heard what Momotaros said. He didn't know what to think now… his whole world had been turned upside down and everyone he knew was dead.

"And… and what of the DenLiner?" Eric asked, barely keeping himself together.

**"...It was destroyed during the battle as well… no way now to turn back time. No way to prevent this world from happening. Only Singularity Points are able to survive this barren world now, which explains why you are here… but why you have that pass is another story."**

Eric then looked at the pass in his hand and sighed. "Well… you're never going to believe this, but I am from an alternate 2013. One where you defeat this Ghost Imagin guy, and you end up making a contract with me when Ryotaro finally retired… and we… we become partners…"

**"...For real? ...How can I believe you?"** Momotaros asked, eyeing Eric suspiciously.

"You ever seen anyone else fight like that besides yourself, Momo?" he asked, smirking a bit to show false confidence, and then held up his rider pass and revealed a ticket, which had the numbers 1, 1, and 2013 in it, "This was the day I met you, Momotaros. New Years Day, 2013. Since then, we've become partners… you, me, and the rest of the Taros… and Vivian… God, I hope she's alright…"

Momotaros looked at the pass for a second, holding it in his hand, before his eyes widened in shock, **"...This ticket… this is… for the Denliner? You… you really are telling the truth…"**

"I told you, Momo. We're partners… and no matter what… I'm gonna find out what happened to this place… and I WILL change the future!"

**"...Heh… you got guts kid, I'll give you that. ...You almost remind me of… Ryotaro…"**

"C'mon, Momo. I know we can change the future… together!"

**"B-But the DenLiner was destroyed! The future cannot be changed now. It's impossible!"**

Eric then looked up at the Imagin before smiling. "Puh-lease! Impossible is what we used to do!"

* * *

Later, Momotaros and Eric found themselves outside what looked like a giant skull castle, which had massive walls all around that they had just barely sneaked through past Phantom Imagin.

"So, you remember a Ghost Train, right? You think that was what they used?"

**"Yeah. The one guy controlling that Ghost-yaro said he would use it to go back in the past to revive his loved one. Psht! Some good that did him!"** Momotaros replied as they snuck inside. After dodging a few guards, they finally reached the end of the hallway, overlooking a grand throne room, with a man at the top of it. The man was someone who looked like a somewhat older version of Kotaro, except his black hair was completely stark white, his eyes were now a light gray instead of brown, and he had a few wrinkles due to a lot of stress on him and what happened to him over the past five years.

**"R-Ryotaro!"** Momotaros gasped.

The man looked up slowly before smiling down, but then he shook his head. "Momotaros! Get out of here! You know what will happen to you if HE comes back!"

"He?" Eric repeated before looking around just in case, "Who are you-?"

**"He was talking about ME!"** a voice roared, before the two turned around to see a shadowy figure in a cloak, before the entity ripped away the cloak to show a figure who looked like he had an upside-down skull, soulless yellow eyes, and white upper torso with blood red marks, and white bones visible on top of his body as a form of armor.

"Whoa! Th-That's the Ghost Imagin?" Eric asked.

**"The Ghost Imagin? That is a name I have not been called in a while,"** the shadow spoke in a raspy voice, **"No, boy. I am the Wraith Imagin, and you shall soon be my dinner!"**

**"Yea, this is quite the predicament, kid. I doubt even I could survive this,"** Momotaros admitted, despite having his sword at the ready just in case.

"Then we'll have to fight him together! Ready, Momo?" Eric asked.

Momotaros then looked around, before the Wraith Imagin came forward. However, he then looked at Eric's belt, and remembered the courage Ryotaro had gained throughout their adventures together.

**"As ready as I'll ever be! Let's do this, kid!"** Momotaros shouted, as he entered into Eric's body.

"You fools shall die here!" the Wraith Imagin yelled as he charged forth.

**"HENSHIN!"** M-Eric shouted out, activating his henshin before charging forward.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

**"ORE… no… ORE-TACHI SANJOU!"** Den-O shouted with his usual pose, quickly kicking the Wraith Imagin back a distance before forming his sword, **"Now you listen here, Wraith-yaro! I'm done running from you. From here on out, Ore-tachi wa saisho kara saigo made climax da ze! Ikuze ikuze IKUZE~!"**

Den-O then charged at the Wraith Imagin, slashing at him with everything he had. However, the Wraith Imagin brought out his scythe, blocking every attack they made before knocking them back.

**"You fools! This is MY world now!"** the Wraith Imagin laughed, before floating straight toward Ryotaro, possessing the man. Instantly, Ryotaro's eyes turned pitch black as he cracked a malicious smile before pulling out a rider pass and swiping it over his belt.

**"HENSHIN."**

**=REAPER FORM!=**

With that, armor formed around Ryotaro, the suit looking a lot like Den-O's Plat form, but the bodysuit was a dark blue, the armor that soon connected on being a black, rusted silver, and blood red with it looking like Sword Form's chestplate, but the shoulder jutted out more, and it had the illusion of crocodile teeth, a sort of scarf and cloak motif, and the visor looked similar to New Den-O's except the visor was more of a crimson, the image in between the eyes looking like a demon, which could also best describe the rest of the armor, demonic.

**"Now… come to face your death…"** the Wraith Imagin, now as Kamen Rider Yuuki Reaper Form, stated, before revealing his black scythe with bones and skulls etched in it. He then swung the scythe forward, creating a crescent moon-shaped wave of energy, nearly slicing Den-O in half.

"_That was too close,__" _Eric panted, lucky that Den-O was able to dodge the attack before seeing what the energy wave hit, and saw the area behind him sliced in half. Den-O then charged forward, dodging attack after attack before clashing blades with Yuuki.

Den-O managed to get a few strikes in, but it barely looked like it even scratched Yuuki's suit.

**"Hmph! Is that really the best you've got?"** Yuuki scoffed, dusting himself off before slashing his scythe again, knocking Den-O back so hard that Momotaros was knocked out of the Rider, causing the Rider's armor to fade.

Eric gawked when his armor was gone before he looked over, seeing Momotaros's body slowly begin to turn into sand again.

"MOMO!" Eric gasped, before the Wraith Imagin walked toward him.

**"You should be more worried about yourself! Farewell, Eric Uchina. May this world be without one drifter!"** Yuuki shouted, holding his scythe up to attack Eric before…

**"You… YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!"** Momotaros shouted, struggling to get up before he blocked the attack with his sword, Eric gasping at what he saw.

**"N-NANI?!"**

**"Listen, kid… This may be the end for me, but I'm not going out until I do this one thing,"** Momotaros stated, before he knocked Yuuki back hard enough that Ryotaro was separated from the Wraith Imagin, before Momotaros turned to look at Eric, **"Farewell… my friends…"**

With that, Momotaros dissolved completely into sand, destroyed from the wounds that had been afflicted. Eric then looked at Momo's remains, tears in his eyes. He was on the verge of crying, being trapped in an alternate timeline where everyone he knew was gone. However, he now had someone to take this out on, and his sorrow turned into rage as he stared at the Wraith Imagin.

"Momo… Kotaro… everyone… I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Eric shouted, as he held the Terminal Buckle, and it suddenly changed shape, turning gold with a diamond plating over the buckle, shaped similar to an Infinity. Eric slung the buckle on, and without a single word he moved the pass across the buckle.

**=SPIRIT FORM!=**

The usual armor suddenly appeared over Eric, only it was a bright gold and white diamond-like compared to black and silver, as the armor that appeared looked similar to the normal Den-O armor, except it had more of a motif of a knight's armor, or that of a king with the shoulderpads jutting out more, and the armor itself being silver gemstone with a golden trim, a red cape draped over his back, and his visor had the motif of a bullet train, similar to Den-O's Liner form, except now it was gold and silver colored and had a diamond outline to it.

"Your time is officially over!" Den-O shouted, before a gold-colored sword similar to the DenGasher appeared in his hand, as he charged straight at the Wraith Imagin, who had recovered from the attack.

**"Nani? Impossible!"** the Wraith Imagin gawked, dodging the attacks at first before the attacks finally made contact, damaging him severely.

"This is for Ryuu!" Den-O shouted, slashing the Imagin toward the ceiling before jumping up and kicking him, "This is for Kin!"

The Wraith Imagin was then knocked into the ground, almost creating a crater. Then, Den-O picked the Imagin up by the neck, choking him for a bit.

"This is for Ura!" he growled, chucking the Imagin into a nearby wall, and then running at the wall to stab at him, "This is for Kotaro!"

With that, Den-O placed his Rider Pass to his waist, before raising his sword into the air and preparing the finisher on the Wraith Imagin.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"And this… is for Momo! Shining Hissatsu Burst!" Den-O shouted, bringing down his sword which cut the Imagin completely down the middle before exploding. Den-O then looked around and then over at Ryotaro, the man laying on the ground.

"It… It's finally over…" Ryotaro murmured, as Den-O walked forward toward him, "The world… it can be saved…"

"...I just did what I had to do, sempai… please… how can I change this world?"

"Take the Ghost Train… it will take you to the day when this all happened," Ryotaro replied, before he weakly put his Rider Pass to his forehead, causing a ticket to appear inside it before handing it to Eric, "Only you can save this world, Eric Uchina… the boy who crossed time…"

With his last breath, Ryotaro put the Pass into Den-O's hand, before a skull like train appeared before them, as Ryotaro Nogami closed his eyes for good.

"...I won't let you down… Sempai…" Den-O replied before boarding the train himself, holding the deceased Ryotaro in his arms before placing him on the train. As he did, however, he saw a young woman on the train along with him.

The woman slowly looked up at Den-O, staring at him. "You are the one who plans to fix the world my lover created?"

"Yes, that's me," Eric nodded.

"Please, stop this world from turning to ash. It is the only way for me to achieve my afterlife…"

With that, Eric nodded, inserting the pass into the slot on the bike that piloted the Ghost Train, before driving it off to the past.

* * *

Vivian groaned slightly, before getting up to see that she was in some kind of city, which felt strange and yet familiar to her at the same time.

"Ugh… Izutaros? Where are you?" she asked, before looking to see the ladybug Imagin laying next to her unconscious.

**"Oh, my beloved Momotaros… we shall marry in the courthouse on sunset,"** Izutaros murmured, dreaming.

"Oh geez… again, Izu?" Vivian groaned, moving over to the Imagin in question before nudging her, "Oi! Wake up already!"

**"Huh?!"** Izutaros gasped, before looking up at Vivian, **"Ugh… where and when are we?"**

"Hmmm… let me see…" Vivian replied, looking at a newspaper nearby, which was written in Japanese characters, so Vivian couldn't read it that well, "Something… something… 2008?!"

"You mean we were flung back five years into the past?!" Izutaros gasped.

"And somewhere in Japan, apparently…" Vivian replied before the two heard fighting nearby, "Uh oh. Sounds like trouble! I'll head in. Stay on standby in case I need to use Hammer Form…" As she said that, she held up her rider pass, which revealed a belt similar to Den-O's, only with two buttons, one silver-gray and one pink. She then pressed the silver button and activated her belt.

**=RIBBON FORM!=**

As she activated the belt, armor similar to Den-O appeared around her, only a shinier silver where the black was supposed to be and all white on the silver areas as well as a futuristic-looking mini-skirt around the armored legs. After the base suit appeared, silver armor resembling a butterfly appeared on the chest area of the suit, before a silver butterfly-like faceplate appeared on the front of her face.

"Kamen Rider Decima! It's Rhythm Time!" Vivian shouted, now as Kamen Rider Decima, before taking a small stick attached to her belt and flicking it forward, releasing an energy whip/ribbon from it.

After finishing her transformation, Decima then ran toward the source of the fighting to see the Taros all being attacked below her by some sort of white rider with a skull motif, just before a red rider who looked like his armor was rusted appeared on a DenBird, firing at the rider and the two ghoul-like Imagin next to him.

"Huh? It's the guys! ...What's going on here? And who's that Rider fighting them?" Decima wondered.

Just then, the skull rider activated his full charge, slamming his sword into the ground, before knocking all of Taros off their feet, Decima seeing a green ninja-like Imagin roll next to them as well, whom she recognized as Deneb.

"No way… that's… the original Zeronos?" Decima gawked, as the group of Taros below her and the original Kamen Rider Zeronos were at the mercy of the white rider before…

**WHOO-WHOO!**

With everyone hearing the familiar sound of the DenLiner, however the train that came by was blue instead of white. As it soared past, Decima looked to see a familiar navy blue Imagin and a Blue Rider with him.

The Blue Rider then snapped his fingers twice. "Teddy."

Instinctively, the Imagin jumped into the rider's hand, forming a familiar sword.

"No way… it's Kotaro and Teddy!" Decima gasped.

"_**This must have been him in the past before he met the rest of us,**__**" **_Izutaros figured, as New Den-O attacked one of the Imagin next to the skull rider.

"Wow. He was pretty good back then… though he's way too arrogant… good thing he mellows out."

"_**Shouldn**__**'**__**t we help him?**__**"**_

"Nah. We're not supposed to be in this time. History says that Kotaro defeated these guys years ago, so there should be no prob-" Decima replied before she looked over and gasped, as a red Imagin with with yellow and magenta eyes, a vibrant greenish-blue head of hair and matching claws was charging energy into some type of energy blast.

**"I shall destroy all Gaming Riders!"** the Imagin shouted, as he was about to shoot the blast straight at Kotaro.

"_**Um**__**… **__**I don**__**'**__**t think this is supposed to happen,**__**" **_Izuataros noted.

"KOTARO!" Decima screamed as the Imagin was about to fire, before…

"Hyah!" a voice suddenly shouted before Den-O dive kicked straight into the Imagin in Spirit Form, knocking it to the ground and off the roof away from everyone.

"Eric?!" Decima gasped, before jumping down from the roof to meet with the golden clad Den-O, "Is that you?"

"Yea, it's me!" Den-O shouted, kicking the Imagin's butt.

**"What the heck?!"** Momotaros gasped, **"Who're you?! And what kind of Imagin is that?!"**

"Just… go focus on that evil rider there, Momo! Kotaro's gonna need your help," Den-O replied.

**"Eh?! What do you mean by-?"**

"Momotaros, help! Yuuto is still injured!" the three heard a young girl's voice shout.

**"Er… Right! I'll be right there!"** Momotaros replied before running toward the others. Decima and Den-O then looked at each other and smiled.

"Boy, am I glad to see you. What the heck happened?!" Decima asked.

"That Imagin… URGH! It would have killed Kotaro in that attack, and the future would have been changed," Den-O replied, the "URGH!" coming from kicking the Imagin in the face.

"Well, good thing we were here to stop it! But… what's with the gold get-up?" Decima asked.

"Long story. Anyways, a little help?"

"No problem! Izu, let's do this!" Decima shouted, pressing the pink button on her belt before activating it.

**=HAMMER FORM!=**

With that, the chest armor on Decima shifted around, before reconfiguring to look somewhat like a pink lady-bug's shell, before a lady bug-like faceplate appeared on her.

**"Yosha! It's Hammer Time!"** Izutaros, now as Kamen Rider Decima Hammer Form, shouted out, before attaching what looked like a large weight to the DecimaGasher, forming a large hammer at the end. Together, the two riders, swung their weapons at the strange red Imagin together, knocking it to the side.

**"Grrr… Annoying Gaming Riders. Guess I'll save you two for later,"** the Imagin growled, before a portal suddenly opened behind him.

"_Gaming Rider? What__'__s a Gaming Rider?__" _Vivian asked from inside Decima, as the red Imagin began to make its exit.

"I'm not sure… but I'm starting to think that thing _isn__'__t _an Imagin," Den-O noted.

**"Farewell, Gold Gaming Rider. I shall destroy you soon enough,"** the creature stated, before jumping backward into the portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Den-O shouted, running after him and jumping through the portal.

"_Eric, wait!__" _Vivian shouted, running after him. However, it proved to be too late as the portal closed behind the two of them.

**"Oh, well that's just great!"** Decima groaned in annoyance, **"NOW where did he go?"**

"I think_ I _may be of assistance," Decima then heard a voice speak, before looking behind her to see a rider-like figure walking toward her.

* * *

**Silver: Well, that was interesting.**

**KKD: Yea… that kaijin called Den-O and Decima Gaming Riders. Could it be this guy is a kaijin from another world? *turns to camera* Hint hint. Wink wink.**

**Silver: Well, we know that the Gaming Riders refer to SEGA and the others, and SEGA's world is one where the Kamen Riders (Except the Gaming Riders, of course) are only fiction, so it does make sense.**

**KKD: Yea… but… how could one of the monsters from his world, the CPUs, find a way into this alternate world?**

**Silver: Who knows. Hopefully we'll figure out more stuff in the SEGA half of the movie. Anyways, what did you think of my "OC" Rider, Sempai?**

**KKD: Very cool, aibou. You managed to make this guy unique, yet still true to what made Den-O so awesome for me. ...Or are you talking about Decima?**

**Silver: Well, I kinda meant both. Heck, I still remember how we first met, me pitching the idea of Decima to you to see if the idea worked. *sigh* Good times.**

**KKD: I see what you mean… *checks the clock* Anyway, I think we should prepare the next part of the Taisen. SEGA's gonna get into some crazier stuff than usual.**

**Silver: Yep. Anyways, this has been the Radiant Rider…**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, signing off. Jaa ne!**

**Silver: *waits for Pika to say "Just Live More" only to realize he wasn't there* Hey, where'd Pika go?**

**KKD: Seeing his characters are appearing in the next part, he went on ahead of us to the studio SEGA's being recorded in.**

**Silver: Oh. Okay. Well, guess we'll meet him there. Stand up the Vanguard! *gets on the DenLiner along with KKD and heads off to the next studio***


	5. NeoDimension SEGA: Legacy of Ceres

**Pikatwig: Alrighty, here we are… the movie war part that was my idea.**

**KKD: Yep. We aren't saying much, but we hope you all enjoy this.**

**Pikatwig: I pitched an idea for SEGA, and then Silvah turned it into the Movie War.**

**Silver: Hey, it was a good idea and I took the opportunity Pika gave me, now I hope you guys enjoy it. Nice work, Pika.**

**Pikatwig: Thank you, and I was just saying so the readers knew. Alrighty, let's start this up, disclaimers.**

**Silver: Okay! Wait… where are they?**

**KKD: I thought of that. I got a copy of them on this disc. *holds up a disc labeled "Disclaimers".* Just need to put this into a disc player of somekind. Anyone got a DVD player or a game console?**

***everyone looks over at Takeshi, who is chatting with Eric about his adventures***

**Takeshi: ...What? Oh, fine! Gimme the disc. *places SEGA driver to his waist before taking the disclaimer disc***

**=DOWNLOADING DISCLAIMER SCREEN! INSERT CODE!=**

**Takeshi: This had better be worth it. *types in a random code no one would bother to remember otherwise and then finished by pressing Start***

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE=**

***Thus, the Disclaimers Screen shot up onto the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"Ha, I win!" a male shouted to a girl, having beaten the girl in two player mode in Sonic Adventure 2.

"Shoot. You've really gotten good at this, Takeshi," the girl, who had long purple hair, violet eyes, black gamepad hairclips, and a black summer coat smiled at him.

"Well, you helped show me a lot of neat tricks, Neptune-sama, er… I mean, Boss," the boy, Takeshi, smiled as he looked at her with his green eyes, his cobalt hair styled like a certain hedgehog, and wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Hey Neptune, I have a question," a female voice added, walking in, the girl looking like a female version of Takeshi, wearing a white shirt with red jacket and black skirt, "What console ideas did you have in mind for after the Dreamcast?"

"Huh? Why bring that up?" Neptune wondered, confused.

"Just curiosity's sake… I really would like to know what SEGA's true head would've planned for the future," the girl admitted.

"Yeah, who knows what could have been possible if the Dreamcast had kept going, Hana! Maybe we could have had virtual reality," a young man sitting on the top bunk of the bed in the room chuckled, who had red hair and orange eyes, as well as a red shirt with a silver jacket on his body, with a driver that was identical to Kamen Rider Den-O's on his waist.

"Puh-lease, Kai. I doubt even if Sega stayed in the console war, we wouldn't have virtual reality," Hana teased.

"...Well… okay, I guess I could tell you. For the generation the Wii is a part of, I probably would've come up with something similar known as the SEGA Cii. And then, for this generation, I was planning to come up with something called the Ceres. I thought so far ahead, and yet…" she began with a smile, but at the last sentence, her expression soured into a frown, "...Akio died, and without him, I couldn't gather the Share Energy needed to continue in the console business."

"So… the what now?" Kai asked confused about what would counter the Wii.

"The Cii, C-I-I"

"So… C?"

"No… it's pronounced key!"

Takeshi just sat in thought, wondering what would've happened if SEGA stayed in the console business and created these two consoles Neptune spoke of.

"So… would a Sonic Adventure 3 be planned for either of them?" Hana asked curiously, when suddenly…

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

"Well, looks like we'll have to hold off on that for now. It's time to crush a CPU," Takeshi smirked before turning to Neptune, "Not CPU as in a goddess like you, Boss, but the kaijin."

"We get the point, Takeshi, just get going," Neptune smiled, letting Takeshi nod with a smirk before taking the Dreamcast and a copy of Sonic Adventure before rushing out of the room.

"Ooh, I wanna watch this time!" Kai stated, jumping off the top bunk, accidentally landing on top of Neptune, before scrambling forward and out the door.

"Hana… can you come along and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble?" Neptune groaned/sighed.

"Well, if anyone's gonna keep that meathead in check when Nii-san's not," Hana sighed as she and Neptune walked out the door.

* * *

**Neodimension Kamen Rider SEGA: Legacy of Ceres**

* * *

In town square, a massive red-colored CPU that looked somewhat reptilian and monstrous with a long tail was terrorizing the people around. However, it then heard a noise before Takeshi zoomed in on a yellow bike that was modeled like some kind of NASCAR racing car, before the teen got off and took off his helmet.

"Oh hey, it's Zavok from Lost World. Looks like Esag's stepping up his game," Takeshi smirked, before putting the Dreamcast console from earlier to his waist, which wrapped a strap around until it formed a belt.

"Wasn't he named after the engine the game used?" Kai asked, panting and walking over.

"Yes… wait… Kai! What are you doing here?!" Takeshi demanded.

"Don't worry, man. I came to watch. I won't get in the way at all," Kai noted, hanging back on a damages streetlamp, which suddenly gave way before falling onto the CPU Kaijin's head, "Heh heh… Oops."

Takeshi walked over, grabbed Kai by his sleeve, and walked him over a distance from the kaijin, when Neptune and Hana showed up.

"Okay, seriously, stay back, Kai. I don't want you getting hurt. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," Takeshi ordered, putting him next to Neptune and Hana before he refocused on the CPU Kaijin, "Alright, Zeti Kaijin, it's time to get this game started. HENSHIN!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, an energy disc appeared before him, quickly encasing him in an orb of energy as pixels attached to him, forming the armor of Kamen Rider SEGA, which to the uneducated had the look of Sonic the Hedgehog while also having aspects of the Dreamcast on his body.

"Yosha! It's time for Game Start!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, SEGA placed another disc in his belt, which was the same Sonic Adventure 2 disc that he and Neptune were playing earlier, before typing in a code that appeared in his visor: Up-Down-Up-Down-A-B-X-Y-Left, which caused a blue saber somewhat modeled after Sonic, with the spiny look to the sword the most prevalent.

**=DOWNLOADING SONIC BLADE! INSERT CODE!=**

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

And so, SEGA charged in, attacking the Kaijin with his sword, the Sonic Blade. Or at least trying to attack the kaijin as his attacks did very little to him.

"Takeshi! In Lost World, a CHARGED Homing Attack is what you do to beat him, try charging energy into that blade of yours!" Kai shouted.

"Hey, good idea, Kai!" SEGA replied, before typing in another code, which was A-B-X-Y-Start.

**=LIMIT FORM ACTIVE! START UP!=**

With that, SEGA's form started to become a bit sleeker with more blue armor and some added spines to his shoulders and back as the ones on his helmet became larger, emanating power from them.

"Okay, now it's REALLY time for Game Start!" SEGA smirked, before attacking the CPU Kaijin with massive force.

**"Tch,"** it muttered, as it charged in to attack. However, it then heard a roar from behind.

**=GAME START!=**

"It's time to start Playing with POWER!" a voice shouted as a white rider that looked somewhat like Kamen Rider Joker only with a U theme more than a W theme charged forward, slashing at the CPU with its fiery saber. SEGA just groaned, a bit annoyed, as he attacked the kaijin as well.

"What do you want, Kaito?" SEGA asked.

"I'm just trying to stop this CPU before it gets too out of hand, rookie," the white rider scoffed, before hitting the CPU again with his sword, which was orange and looked like it was on fire, but to no avail.

"I'm stopping the CPU, thank you very much, Kaito!" SEGA retorted, rushing forward and slashing before the form ran out of power, and he reverted back to normal SEGA mode.

"Oh, you're doing such a fantastic job at it, Baka. Also, stop with the whole Kaito thing, it's really getting annoying," the rider replied.

"I'll stop calling you that, as soon as you stop acting like that, Nintendo," SEGA responded, the two colliding their blades against the kaijin.

"You idiots! Stop your bickering and focus on the CPU!" Neptune shouted, before the CPU Kaijin suddenly blew the two backward with a powerful explosion.

"Butt out, you moon!" Nintendo shouted at Neptune.

**"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some other business to attend to,"** the CPU replied before clawing at the air, and creating a portal of sorts, **"See you in the history books, Neptune! Oh… wait, I don't think you will! Mwa Ha Ha!"**

"Oi! Get back here, you-!" Nintendo shouted, running toward the portal, as SEGA did the same.

"Takeshi!/Nii-san!" Kai and Hana shouted in some worry as they dashed into the portal, Kai accidentally knocking Nintendo in.

"Min'na, wait!" Neptune shouted, running into the portal as well with SEGA.

* * *

"Nii-san… Nii-san… NII-SAN!" Hana shouted, shaking an unhenshined Takeshi awake.

"Ugh… ow. That… really hurt," Takeshi groaned, having bumped his head while going through the portal. He slowly got up and looked around, seeing they were in the exact same place, "Hey, where'd Eiji go?"

"I think he might have ran off somewhere, probably after the CPU," Neptune guessed.

"I like how you're talking about me as if I'm not here," Eiji responded, before the four looked up in the tree branch to see Eiji hanging from there.

"Hey look, it's Nintendo's Project Treehouse!" Kai chuckled, while Hana and Neptune helped the red-haired rider down.

"Ha ha, Very funny," Eiji replied sarcastically.

"Now that we're all here, where the heck are we?" Takeshi asked.

"It looks like we're still in the city, so… wait, it's almost time for school! We need to hurry!" Neptune gasped.

"Why exactly does a goddess care about school?" Eiji inquired,

"I'm not sure, but let's not worry about it and get moving," Takeshi shrugged as the group ran off towards the school.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not enrolled in this school?!" Hana gawked in confusion.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't have any records of a girl with your description in here," the teacher informed.

"Ugh…" Hana groaned, going out of the room to see both Takeshi and Neptune, "I don't get it. They said neither of us go here."

"I wonder why that is…" Neptune pondered.

"And they said I've been missing for three months! What's up with that?!" Takeshi added.

The three all sighed, before they realized something, and in perfect unison groaned "Where's Kai?!"

"Someone say my name?" the three heard someone shout behind them, revealing a guy who looked like Kai, only with a different hair cut with it being straight instead of spiky, as well as different clothes, "Hey look, it's Mr. Depression! where have you been these past few months?"

"Wha?! Kai? ...What're you talking about?" Takeshi responded, confused.

"Mr. Yuuto, would you please come back in class?" the teacher groaned inside, "And as for you, Mr. Narumi, you should go to the Dean and explain where you've been for three months. Honestly, everyone's been worried sick."

"Ugh… yes ma'am," Kai replied, walking in. However, he silently pointed to the teacher while she wasn't looking and mouthed "What a buzzkill!" to Neptune and Hana.

* * *

"Ugh… where are we?!" Neptune groaned annoyed as the two walked outside of the school.

"Never mind that. What was up with Kai? He acted like he didn't even know us! Also, wasn't Ibi-sensei supposed to be teaching that class?" Hana replied.

"Yea, that was weird… I haven't seen Nanami or Eiji in there for that matter. Eiji, I assume he's out on patrol trying to avoid class or was impatiently waiting in it, but Nanami missing?" Neptune added.

"Who knows…" Hana sighed, "...Well, since I guess there's nothing for us to do, wanna take a look around town?"

"...I guess," Neptune shrugged, thus they walked off for a little while, wandering over to the nearest mall to try and find something to keep themselves occupied.

* * *

"Narumi Takeshi… so far you have missed three consecutive months of school without any notification on where you are. It was as if you had fallen off the face of the Earth," the Dean spoke to Takeshi as he sat in a chair.

"Uh… well… sir, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. One minute I was walking out of my dorm, everything was fine, and the next thing I know, I come back to find out your records have me labeled as missing for those months. And you know I'd never miss school for that long," Takeshi responded, trying to defend himself.

"Mr. Narumi… you are something else…" the dean groaned, "Just… get to class. We will sort out your three month hiatus later."

"Hai, Dean Hidari," Takeshi replied as he stood up and walked to his classroom.

_I don__'__t get it__… __everything seemed fine this morning__… __what happened?_ Takeshi internally wondered.

"Hello!" he suddenly heard a voice say from behind him. He turned in shock to see a girl with blonde hair, a violet streak in it, green eyes, wearing a cyan t-shirt, a blue vest, blue jeans, and surprisingly, was barefoot with violet nails.

"Um… hi," Takeshi replied, a bit surprised by the girl.

"You're that one kid who's depressed all the time, aren't you?" the girl asked, "Narumi… Takeshi, wasn't it?"

"Yea… that's… me," Takeshi shrugged, still internally confused by the whole depressed thing, _Seriously, I__'__m not that depressed. Why does everyone think so?_

"Well, you seem more confused than anything right now. Glad to see you're in healthy spirits!" the girl replied cheerfully, before holding out her hand, "I'm Yoko, by the way."

Takeshi shook her hand with a smile, and the girl, Yoko just giggled.

"So… what's been going on at school lately, considering I've been gone for 3 months," Takeshi asked.

"Oh… not much," Yoko shrugged.

"Okay… um… mind telling me what's up with Kai? He acted like I'm a total stranger."

"Oh yeah. The slacker. He doesn't really hang out with most people. He only really hangs out with his best friend Eiji. Those two act so random at times…"

"Wha? ...I don't remember Eiji being like that at all. He's normally super strict, serious… Eiji would never make easy friends with Kai."

"Okay?" Yoko said confused.

"Someone call my name?" the two suddenly heard Kai shout out, this time with spiky hair, "Hey Take, who's this?"

"Oh, this? This is… Yoko, right?" Takeshi replied, checking with the girl to make sure.

"Mirai Yoko," she responded.

"Okay. Nice to meet ya, Yoko! You new here at Tomodachi?" Kai asked.

"Um… no. I've been here for about 2 years now," Yoko clarified.

"Oh… okay," Kai replied, a bit confused, before he turned to Takeshi, "Dude, you will not believe what I saw. There was a guy in the lunch room who looked just like me, only with different hair and clothes, and he was sitting and joking around with Eiji of all people!"

"Eh?! Another you?! Is he still in the lunchroom?!" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" Kai replied, "It was really confusing, though, considering Eiji is also outside patrolling for CPUs."

Takeshi then pulled Kai aside, trying to keep their conversation private.

"I don't get it… it's like the world's gone upside down!" Takeshi groaned.

"Um… are you alright, Takeshi?" Yoko asked, walking over to them.

"Today's just been a really long day…" Takeshi sighed, "I think I just need to take a re-"

Suddenly, Takeshi's SEGADriver started belting out an alarm sound, which he tried to cover with his shirt. However, he could've sworn he had heard another alert sound in the hallway as well.

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

"Did you hear that? Hear what? I didn't hear anything…" Takeshi and Yoko spoke simultaneously, before looking away from each other awkwardly.

"Um… I need to go. School things," Takeshi stated quickly.

"Yeah, me too," Yoko replied, as she ran off.

Takeshi then looked at where Yoko had run off, confused. "What was that all about?"

"I dunno, but that was really humorous how you two reacted to the alert sound!" Kai laughed, which caused Takeshi to roll his eyes before the two ran off to find the CPU Kaijin.

* * *

"I think I know what's up…" Hana informed. "Keyword is think…"

"Okay… shoot," Neptune replied.

"Perhaps that CPU Kaijin ripped a hole in space-time, making everything all wonky and stuff," Hana hypothesized, "That may be why Kai was acting so strange, we're not enrolled, and Takeshi's been missing for 3 months!"

"...meaning?"

"I think we landed in some sort of an AR World," Hana clarified, "That CPU made a portal that sent us to another dimension."

"Ah…" Neptune responded. Just then, her pocket started ringing before she pulled out a Game Gear-like cellphone and answered it.

"Yo, it's Neptune… Yeah? Okay, Takeshi, we'll be right there. Takeshi says there's a CPU attack. Looks like this world is chock full of them as well," Neptune stated.

"Looks like it. Anyway… since we're in another world, and going by Decade terms… we're in Sega no Sekai," Hana replied.

"Meaning…?" Neptune asked.

"...Uh… I mean AR Sega no Sekai, and… oh forget it. C'mon!" Hana responded before running off.

"Uh… the attack's the other way!" Neptune shouted, causing Hana to skid to a stop before running back.

"I knew that," she replied as the two girls ran off in the direction of the CPU attack.

* * *

After some running, Takeshi and Kai finally caught up to Hana and Neptune before the four saw a green dinosaur-like CPU that looked like Yoshi, only a lot more monstrous, as if a Yoshi merged with Godzilla.

"Sheesh! This CPU looks ridiculous…" Takeshi groaned.

"The Yoshi CPU is so unhappy," Kai joked.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh Kai," Takeshi groaned, with Neptune and Hana approaching, both girls laughing at Kai's joke. Takeshi then sighed before placing the SEGADriver to his waist, and he was about to henshin before…

"Hold it right there, Yoshi-yaro!" the four heard Yoko shout before she ran up into view, between Takeshi and the CPU.

"Yoko?!" Takeshi gawked.

"Oh… what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here," Yoko responded, trying to usher the four away.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Takeshi responded back.

Just then, the Yoshi CPU swung its tail at the two teens, both Takeshi and Yoko dodging the attack easily.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I got this," Yoko replied. With that, she took out what looked sorta like a blue console that resembled the Wii U, except it was even sleeker than the Wii U and it had what appeared to be the Dreamcast logo, but it looked like it was contained in Sonic's Spin Dash.

"Eh?" Takeshi and Neptune gawked, as Yoko put this on, and a violet belt appeared around her waist.

"Eh?!" they gawked again, as she took out a disk with both Classic and Modern Sonic on it, similar to Sonic Generations only with a different disc shape to an Xbox 360/PS3 disc, holding it in her right hand as she opened the disk drive on the console device.

"A… Generations disk?" Kai said in confusion.

"Henshin!" Yoko shouted, before placing the disc inside and closing the compartment.

**=GAME START!=**

"Eh?!" Takeshi and Neptune gawked yet again, as they suddenly stared at the new rider in front of them, who had a cyan bodysuit with violet armor on top, as well as a helmet similar to Megaman only with some quills jutting out the bottom that looked similar to Amy Rose's quills, as well as violet eye lenses.

"Kamen Rider SEGA Ceres! It's time for Game Start!" the new rider stated, pointing a gun-like gesture at the Yoshi CPU before doing a "bang" motion.

"EH?!" Takeshi and Neptune gawked for the fourth and final time, like a certain wizard and his friend during a certain adventure in another world.

"Oi! That's getting annoying, dude," Kai groaned, whacking his friend lightly in the back of the head.

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, the new Rider, Ceres, charged into battle and began to attack the Yoshi CPU.

"Didn't you say one of the consoles you would make post Dreamcast was the Ceres?" Hana asked Neptune.

"Yes, but… how?" Neptune gasped, not believing her own eyes.

"Alright, let's see what you've got!" Ceres shouted, placing in a disc that looked unrecognizable to them, but it looked like Sonic on the cover of a Super Smash Bros. game.

**=DOWNLOADING MEGA-SONIC SABER! INSERT CODE!=**

With that, Ceres did a quick motion on her controller, which looked to be similar to the Wii U which it had a touchpad, moving her finger similarly to the Guardian Signs from the third Pokemon Ranger game, before a blade appeared which was themed like Sonic and was fitted with what looked like a miniature version of the Mega Buster at the tip of it.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

"...That's new," Takeshi admitted as Ceres swung this blade at the CPU.

"Well what're you waiting for, man? GET IN THERE!" Neptune shouted.

"Uh… r-right! Henshin!" Takeshi nodded, his driver set to his waist as he quickly pulled out his Sonic Adventure disc and inserted it into his Driver before starting it.

**=GAME START!=**

Having heard the henshin call, Ceres looked over and gasped at SEGA, unable to believe her eyes.

"Wait… isn't that Akio-sempai's armor?!" Ceres gawked.

"Um… well, it used to be…" SEGA replied, "But enough of that! It's time for Game Start!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

And thus, SEGA rushed in, giving the Yoshi CPU a solid kick to the gut, launching it aside before SEGA quickly summoned his Sonic Blade.

"Wait… how did you…? Oh, whatever! I'll get answers later!" Ceres shrugged, slashing at the Kaijin, with a few blasts.

"I think that it's pretty Musou Saber-like, the weapon that… that SEGA girl's using," Kai noted.

"...Kai, I don't think now is the right time to be making comparisons to Kamen Rider Gaim," Hana sighed.

"Yeah, right now we need to figure out what in the name of Me is going on!" Neptune added, still bewildered at what she was seeing.

Ceres was suddenly caught by the Yoshi CPU's tongue when suddenly, the tongue was shot, causing it to retract the tongue and making Ceres see SEGA wielding the NiGHTS Rifle alongside the Sonic Blade.

"Thanks Akio-er… Takeshi-kun," Ceres smiled.

"No problem!" SEGA replied, as he combined the two weapons together to form the Casino Smasher, before using it to smash the CPU Kaijin.

Just then, Kai, Hana, and Neptune heard a motorcycle sound in the distance, as a figure with a purple helmet rode up before stopping next to Ceres.

"I'm here to help out, Yoko-chan, and… wait, what's Akio doing here?" the figure, who had a feminine voice that sounded somewhat familiar, asked.

"You're late, Nep-Nep," Ceres responded in a sing-song tone.

"EH?!" Kai and Hana both gawked in surprise. "That's Neptune?!"

"But… that doesn't make sense… I'M Neptune!" the Neptune standing next to them gawked, her jaw dropping as the figure from the bike walked over, her figure being much younger than the Neptune near Hana and Kai, and her outfit consisted of a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wore a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Her choker remained the same, along with her socks and shoes. On her wrist she had white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center.

"So Yoko-chan, when did Akio get here?"

"Um… that's not actually Akio. I don't know how, but this guy I met today, Takeshi, changed into Akio's armor," Ceres tried to explain as she dropped her henshin.

"What're you talking about? Wait… Takeshi. As in, Narumi Takeshi?" the younger Neptune asked.

"Hang on… you're me?!" the older Neptune gasped, walking over to the younger version of herself, who took off her helmet, confirming to the older Neptune that is was her.

"And who're you supposed to be? An old lady cosplaying as me?" the young Neptune asked.

"I AM YOU, YOU PINT SIZED BRAT!" Neptune snapped angrily.

"Yeah right. You're WAY too old to be me. Plus, there can only be one of me."

"Yea, that's totally you, Boss," SEGA DC responded, smashing the Yoshi CPU a couple times.

"I guess this is your AR counterpart, Neptune," Hana guessed.

"AR? You mean like Alternate Reality?" AR Neptune asked, "Hmm. Guess that explains why the knight of my enemy is wearing Akio's armor."

"What?! What're you talking about?!" SEGA DC gawked, as he slashed the Yoshi CPU over towards AR Neptune and Yoko, who stood back up slowly before roaring.

"I got this," AR Neptune noted, before an orb of data surrounded her, which made her clothes vanish in a flash of light, her body being coated in it before data streams came and blasted off her new form. Now, her hair became a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turned blue. Her hair became very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turned into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure became a lot more mature/curvier, similar to Vert but not as busty. Neptune's new suit resembled a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it, and the boots/leg armor went above the knee.

"...Been a long time since I saw this… my HDD form… Purple Heart," Neptune noticed.

"P-Purple Heart?! That's your true form?!" Hana gasped.

"She looks pretty hot…" Kai noted, winking at AR Neptune.

"Baka!" Hana snapped, slapping Kai in the back of the noggin.

"I can't help it if she looks amazingly gorgeous!" Kai responded.

"Okay… EW!" Neptune responded.

"Eh. I get that a lot," Purple Heart shrugged. With that, the CPU Goddess pulled out twin gunblades before they began to glow with energy, as Purple Heart fired both of them at the Kaijin, destroying it.

"Game… Over!" Purple Heart and Yoko stated in unison, before three SEGA Emblems flew toward each of the participants in the battle.

"Well, at least I know the EXP I get from battles comes in the same manner," SEGA DC replied before he dropped his henshin, reverting him back into Takeshi, but Purple Heart looked quite surprised by Takeshi's appearance.

"Wow… you look nothing like Blanc's Knight… are you sure he's the same Takeshi?"

"Um… wait, what do you mean Blanc's Knight? You mean Takeshi's Darkcube?!" Yoko gasped.

"Uh… don't you mean… _Game_cube?" Takeshi asked, thinking they made a mistake.

"Oh… being from another world, you must not have someone like that," AR Neptune figured, "Well, you see…"

Just then, the 6 heard something rumbling in the distance, before an army of strange CPUs similar to the Hammer Bros from Super Mario only taller and wearing faceplates along with their helmets, and were in red, green, and blue.

"Um… what's up with the Hammer Bro army?" Kai asked.

"Uh oh… those are Dentonin's MCPs!" Neptune gasped.

"Wait… hasn't Dentonin been defeated in your world?" AR Neptune asked.

"Hold on… what's an MCP?" Takeshi wondered.

"Oh, that's right, you never encountered them yet," Neptune remembered, slapping her forehead, "Well, along with creating CPUs, the AI each have their own template for MCPs, or Micro Corrupting Processors. They're not as powerful, though…"

"So, they're the Masquerade Dopants of Arfoire's army?" Kai clarified.

"KAI!" the others snapped.

"What… I'm making sense, aren't I?" he responded.

"Well the annoying thing is that unlike the CPUs, the AI have an unlimited supply of MCPs, and it's gonna get very crowded very fast at this rate." AR Neptune added.

Sure enough, the Hammer Bro MCPs swarmed around the riders, Neptunes, Kai, and Hana, leaving no chance for escape. Just then, the front lines parted, making way for two very familiar yet much darker figures.

One of them looked something like Blanc in her HDD form, except it was more of a witch-like form with black on her suit, her skin was a very pale blue (almost white), and her weapon was a giant black and red axe. Alongside her was someone who looked like a clone of Takeshi, except he was wearing all black, making his skin look pale, and his green eyes were now pitch black, and he had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hey it's Blanc," Kai waved.

"About time we see a familiar face," Neptune smiled.

"Uh… why's there another me?" Takeshi asked.

"And why do they both look so… dark?" Hana added.

However, Yoko and AR Neptune didn't respond, both of them powering up while they held up their weapons.

**"Well well, if it isn't my good 'friend' Nep-Nep, and her little assistant," **Blanc stated, grinning maliciously at the two,** "How nice it is to see you again…"**

"Uh… Take-kun, you might wanna henshin…" Ceres informed.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" both Neptunes shouted at him.

"Fine! HENSHIN!" Takeshi shouted, quickly transforming back into SEGA.

**"Isn't this neat. Two SEGAs. Whaddya say, Boss? Shall I let them have it?"** the Takeshi double asked, also having a malicious grin while pounding his fist into his hand.

**"Go for it. Looks like little Akio got the boot, did he?"** Blanc grinned.

Neptune just got tensed and frustrated at Blanc, with the darker Takeshi simply walking towards the group, while holding up what looked like a version of the Gamecube… except it was all black and silver.

"Blanc… what are you doing? We're both allies here, remember? We're supposed to be fighting Arfoire," Neptune pleaded, unaware why her friend and rival, even if she was from another dimension, was about to attack them.

"Long story other me, I'll tell you in a bit, okay?" Purple Heart informed.

**"Seems like there's some of you who don't know what I can do,"** the darker Takeshi smirked as he slapped the console onto his waist, confirming it was a driver due to the forming belt.

"Ara?" SEGA DC gawked in confusion, as he took out a disk that was a copy of the first Pokemon game for the Gamecube, Pokemon Colosseum.

"This is getting tense!" Kai gasped, hiding behind Hana.

**"HENSHIN,"** AR Takeshi stated, as he put in the disc before changing into a black version of Gamecube.

**=GAME START!=**

**"Kamen Rider Darkcube. It's time to Decimate with MY Power!"** AR Takeshi murmured darkly in his rider armor.

"Oh man… we're screwed, aren't we?" Kai gulped.

"We'll see about that!" SEGA shouted, bringing out his NiGHTS Rifle, setting it to low and firing his heavy-cannon shots at the dark Rider.

However, the dark Rider didn't even flinch at this, and just looked at SEGA DC.

**"How is it that me… or rather, another me, would be wearing an armor of the enemy?!"** the dark Rider said in an annoyed way.

"...How'd that not work?!" SEGA DC gawked before Darkcube got locked in combat with him.

Meanwhile, while SEGA DC and Darkcube fought, both Neptune and Ceres, the AR Neptune in HDD form, fought off the MCPs on all sides.

"Man… these things are tougher than I remember," Neptune murmured.

"What did you expect? These are being made by an actual Goddess, not some knock-off AI! Blanc destroyed Dentonin when she joined Arfoire's army!" AR Neptune replied.

"Wait, what?! Why?!" Neptune responded in confusion.

"Guess she didn't want subordinates disobeying her…" Ceres guessed. As she said that, however, a red MCP jumped at her and was about to fling a fire bolt at her when…

**BOOM!**

The MCP suddenly exploded into data, before Ceres turned to see Kamen Rider Nintendo standing nearby holding a Yoshi-themed Bazooka.

"You SEGA Riders are such rookies," Nintendo muttered, before sucking in one of the MCPs into the Bazooka and shooting at an explosive egg created from its data straight at another group of MCPs.

"About time you showed up you Kaito! AND STOP CALLING ME A ROOKIE!" SEGA DC shouted, using his NiGHTS Rifle on Darkcube, who was distracted.

"Who's he?" Ceres asked.

"That's Eiji, aka Kamen Rider Nintendo Wii U," Kai answered.

"What's a Wii U?" Ceres asked next.

"Nintendo's system after the Wii," Kai informed.

"New question, what's the Wii?" Ceres responded.

"The console after the Gamecube?" Hana added.

"...Ugh! You are hopeless!" Nintendo groaned before focusing on the MCPs, "Looks like Dentonin decided to rear his ugly head into battle! I'm ready to crush that ba-!" Suddenly, Nintendo stopped as he caught sight of AR Blanc, who grinned at Nintendo maliciously.

**"Who's this? A new rider for me to destroy?"** AR Blanc laughed, before pointing at Nintendo, as the MCPs attacked.

"B-Blanc-sama?!" Nintendo gawked as he seemed to freeze in position.

"Let me guess… he's a Rider from your world?" SEGA Ceres asked SEGA DC.

"Yep," Neptune replied.

"Ah…" Ceres stated, before she placed in a new disc, that had a picture of Ralph from Wreck-it Ralph on it.

**=DOWNLOADING WRECKER ARMS! INSERT CODE!=**

"What's she doing?" Kai wondered.

"No idea," Hana admitted as Ceres swiped her finger across the touchpad before her gauntlets started to enlarge, becoming massive pounding fists which she used to smack the ground.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

"I'm gonna wreck-it!" Ceres shouted, before punching the MCPs away from Nintendo, "Oi, get your head in the game, AR Rider!"

"Blanc-sama… why would you do this…?" Nintendo murmured, a tear falling through his helmet to the ground.

"Oh… she's using Kurumi Bomber like weapons, clever," Kai noted.

"Again, bad time to make comparisons, Kai!" Hana shouted.

By this point, Darkcube seemed to have the upper hand on SEGA DC, forcing him to the ground.

**"Say goodbye you no-good copy,"** Darkcube smirked, ready to pound SEGA's face in, when suddenly…

"Nii-san!" Hana gasped, running in between SEGA and Darkcube with her arms out, before the dark rider could swing his sword, "I WON'T let you hurt my brother!"

Darkcube, however, just stood still, his eyes having widened under his helmet when they laid upon Hana.

**"N-Nee-chan… it's really you…"** Darkcube gasped, **"I… I saw you die… in the car crash… I…"**

**"What're you doing?! FOCUS!"** Blanc shouted at Darkcube, but this gave SEGA enough time to roll away from Hana and blast Darkcube with his NiGHTS Rifle.

**"AGH! Grrr… I'll deal with you later, faker… but right now…"** Darkcube murmured, before grabbing Hana and holding his sword to her neck, **"... Let's see if you can save the ones you love… like I never could..."**

"NEE-CHAN!" SEGA gasped, not sure what to do now.

**"Tch… Darkcube, fall back!"**

**"Of course, Blanc-sama. I'm just taking a hostage along with us,"** Darkcube replied, before the two of them warped out with Hana in tow.

With that, the battle subsided, as the remaining MCPs warped out along with them, while the defeated ones faded into anti-data. As the heroes changed out of their powered form, both Eiji and Takeshi were both speechless at what had happened.

"Sis… I… ugh… what is that other me all about?!"

"Why is she… evil?"

Yoko and AR Neptune both exchanged a glance, realizing they had to explain a few things.

"Come with me to my dorm, I'll try explain some of what I know about this mess," Yoko told them.

"Uh… okay," Neptune nodded.

* * *

Later, Yoko and AR Neptune led the others into their dorm, which had a similar feel to Takeshi's room, with a bunk bed, a TV for gaming, and a work desk. However, sitting at the work desk was a girl who looked similar to Kai, but with blond hair with cyan highlights in it which was in a ponytail as well as cyan framed glasses.

"Oh hey, it's an AR Nee-chan," Kai chuckled.

As they entered, the AR Kasumi turned around and smiled at Yoko. "Hey, Yoko-chan, Nep-Nep-chan. Um… Nep-Nep, why is there two of you?"

"Long story," AR Neptune answered.

"Okay…" AR Kasumi shrugged, before shifting her glance over to Takeshi, and backing away nervously. "Hey, isn't he that Rider guy Darkcube that you're so afraid of, Nep-Nep-chan? Why is he in our room?!"

"Seriously? You told everyone about Takeshi except me?!" Yoko groaned.

"I feel it wasn't your place to know. Plus, Kassie-chan only knew in order to keep you safe, in case Darkcube attacked you here," AR Neptune argued.

"OKAY! I get it! You didn't tell Yoko here about me for her own safety. ...What the heck does that have to do with anything? Why's Blanc evil? Why's my counterpart evil? Why's he using a Nintendo Driver? Why'd he kidnap nee-chan? And why did you know nothing about the Wii and Wii U?!" Takeshi demanded out of both Yoko and AR Neptune.

"Okay… okay… one question at a time…" Yoko informed.

"You see… the reason why Blanc is evil and why Nintendo doesn't make consoles anymore… was because 13 years ago, Blanc's knight, Kamen Rider 64, died in a fight against the Galaga CPU…"

"Wait… that was when Akio died…" Neptune noted.

"Wait, Akio died?!" AR Neptune gawked.

"Well… yeah… 64 was crippled in the carnage of a falling building during the Galaga CPU incident. Akio sacrificed himself to destroy the CPU…"

"Well… that may have happened in your world… but in this one things went differently…" AR Neptune began.

* * *

_**13 years ago**__**…**_

_Back during the battle against the Galaga CPU, both Gaming Riders Dreamcast and 64 fought back to back against multiple iTroopers, shooting their weapons at them, Dreamcast using the NiGHTS Rifle, and 64 with a blaster modeled after the one from Star Fox._

"_Man, I wish Tatsuya was here to give us a hand__…" __64 muttered, __"__We__'__re in way too far over our heads__…"_

"_What are you talking about? We__'__re doing just fine!__" __Dreamcast replied, shooting a group of iTroopers with a cannon shot from his blaster._

_Suddenly, the two heard a beeping sound from their Drivers._

_**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**_

_The two then turned to see a monster that looked similar to a humanoid version of the Galaga spaceship from Galaga._

"_Looks like Arfoire__'__s bringing out all the stops to have us taken down__…" __64 stated._

_Just then, the Galaga CPU shot up at the roof above them, causing rubble to fall down over 64__'__s head._

"_Zeshin, look out!__" __Dreamcast shouted, before pushing the rider out of the way of the rocks, one of them pinning down Dreamcast__'__s leg, __"__AGH!__"_

"_Akio! Are you alright?!__" __64 gasped._

"_Yeah__… __I just got my leg pinned__… __you need to get outta here, that Galaga CPU is too-!__" __However, before he could finish, he gasped as 64 was suddenly being pulled straight toward the Galaga CPU._

"_Ahhh!__" __64 gasped, before he came so close to the Galaga CPU before it used its blade-like arms to pierce through 64__'__s body!_

"_Shin!__" __Dreamcast gasped, as the lifeless rider fell to the ground, as Blanc and Noire rushed into the room, Blanc looking in horror at the corpse of her knight._

"_NOOOOO!__" __she screamed, before she glared straight at the CPU kaijin, changing into White Heart mode, blazing with energy which came from her rage._

"_Oh dang!__" __Dreamcast gulped._

* * *

"Hold up… that sounds like what happened in my world to Zeshin, except Akio died trying to save me, and…" Neptune replied before…

"Oi! Don't interrupt the story! It's getting good," Kai shouted, followed by a whack to the head from Neptune.

"Anyways… Blanc completely obliterated the Galaga CPU, but blamed it on me and Akio for not being able to help Zeshin from being killed. She abandoned us and joined Arfoire and the Seven Sages, and started creating Nintendo CPUs in Dentonin's place. Because of her departure, Nintendo was forced to sell many of its assets. They couldn't continue making consoles without their true head. I was considering going third party with my consoles and have the next rider be exclusively Dreamcast, but with Blanc leaving someone had to step up to take her place…" AR Neptune continued.

"...Wha? …you're meaning to tell me Sega continued producing consoles in this world?!" Takeshi responded.

"Hai. And Nintendo wasn't the only one hit hard by the lose of Blanc. Capcom also had gotten pretty badly hit as well," Yoko informed, "Remember, several of their games were made for Nintendo systems, but Sega offered them help, and thus, Capcom is working with Sega to make games for the Ceres, and previously, the Cii and Dreamcast."

"Hmmm… seems similar to what's happening between Nintendo and Capcom now!" Kai stated.

"KAI!"

"Hey, I'm just sayin' I'll be surprised if Megaman isn't owned by Nintendo by the end of the year," Kai argued.

"Why? Didn't you guys get Megaman 11, Megaman X9, or Megaman Legends 3?" Yoko inquired.

"Don't remind me off that last one…" Takeshi sighed.

"Basically, we didn't get any of those games," Kai informed Yoko, "They were all canceled long before- wait, did Capcom even PLAN a Megaman 11? Or X9?"

"Nope, Legends 3 was planned, and cancelled," Takeshi responded, obviously very upset on the matter.

"Well… since Sega still makes games, I'm sure you got Sonic Adventure 3, or Sonic Smash Bros… or even the greatest game ever!" Yoko smiled, rummaging through some game cases to pull out a game for the Sega Ceres game called "Rockman & Sonic: Worlds Collide".

"Oh COME ON! Sonic and Megaman get a crossover adventure game in this world and all Mario and Sonic get in ours is guest appearances in Super Smash Bros and those dumb Olympics games?! What the hell?!" Kai groaned.

"Wait… are you serious?! Are you saying that Sonic and Megaman never teamed up in your world?"

"Well, they did in the Archie comics… and they're both gonna be in the next Smash Bros game…" Takeshi replied.

"Super Smash Brothers? Hmmm. Guess that game was popular enough to get a sequel in your world. Never did in ours, because… y'know," Yoko noted.

"Yea and… wait, did you say Sonic Adventure 3?" Kai asked.

"Yea," Yoko nodded, pulling out a copy of said game for the Sega Cii. "It was in 2006 we got this puppy,"

"The closest thing we got was that crappy 360 game Tuney thought up when she was drunk," Kai muttered, only to get a glare from their Neptune.

"Hey, in my defense, Sonic Unleashed was going to be SA3, but we couldn't get the engine to work right!" Neptune defended.

"Still doesn't exclude Sonic 06!" Kai replied.

"What's Sonic 06?" Yoko and AR Kasumi asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Takeshi replied

"Takin' your word for it, cutie," Yoko responded

"So… wait a second. You're telling me that you guys are from an alternate universe and this isn't actually my Twin Brother?!" AR Kasumi gawked.

"Pretty much," Takeshi and Neptune nodded.

"What's AR me like? Is she fun? Does she get good grades? OH, is she dating Hikari Kota-san?"

"She's actually… very much like you… which is surprising," Kai noted, "Same with my AR counterpart. Sure, he's much lazier than me, but otherwise we're one and the same."

"So… what's up with AR me, why's he such a jerk, and why'd he kidnap Hana?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh… well… he was in a depression…" Yoko began, "Six years ago, he lost his sister in a car accident that was caused by one of Blanc's CPU Kaijin…"

"Wait, what?! ...You mean… Hana died in this world?" Takeshi gawked.

"Yea… I only knew because Neptune saved me from that CPU along with Cii," Yoko replied, "After that, I decided I wanted to be her apprentice and help in any way I could. And… when we fought against Rei of the Seven Sages and defeated her, Nep-Nep was able to get her Goddess powers back."

"Takeshi, take notes. This is how girls get things done!" Neptune joked.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh…" Takeshi groaned, making Yoko laugh a bit.

"Blanc-sama… why…?" Eiji murmured yet again, sitting on the bottom bunk of the dorm.

"Well… it's getting kinda late, we should try and search for Hana in the morning," Yoko figured.

"Are you sure we should be waiting? With that AR me corrupted, who knows what he's gonna do to Hana!" Takeshi pointed out.

"Takeshi… look, I know that our version of Blanc is evil, she's fair to our world's Takeshi, if he says the word, she'll spare your sister. So we have time," AR Neptune informed.

"How can I believe that?!" Takeshi snapped until Neptune placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Takeshi… relax… she's me. She knows what she's talking about," she told him.

"Ugh… fine…" he sighed.

* * *

Later that night, the group was asleep, either sleeping on the floor or in the bunk beds. However, Takeshi found himself unable to sleep, due to having a lot on his mind. He slowly got up off the floor, moving over Kai's body, before silently opening the door to look outside. As he walked around outside the dorms building, he couldn't help but think what would happen if he were in that position, his own sister taken away from him…

"Couldn't sleep?" he heard someone ask him, before he turned around to see it was Yoko.

"...I… I just couldn't stop thinking about Hana… you know?" Takeshi responded.

"I think I get it… I wouldn't know worrying about a sibling. I'm an only child," Yoko told him, walking up to his side.

"Oh… you are?"

"Yeah. I always wanted someone who could keep me company when I'm alone, like a sister. Nep-Nep tells me about her sister from time to time, which makes me a bit sad. I'm glad to have her with me, though, and Kassie too. She's the only one who knows my secret, and she's there to help me whenever I need it. She's a good friend…"

"Yeah, I feel the same way about Kai. He may be a pain at times, but he's loyal and cares a lot about me and Hana, and especially Kassie. So… what's Neptune's sister like anyway? She hasn't really told me much about her,"

"Sorry Take-kun. Secret," Yoko responded, before giggling a bit. "I don't know why… but I feel like, I've known you for a lot longer than a day… like we've known each-other for years…"

"Yeah… I guess. You remind me a lot of myself, Yoko, and I'm glad to have met you…"

Yoko smiled, and had a faint blush appear on her face. "So… since we can't sleep, want me to tell you a bit about some of the games for this world?"

"I guess… you know, Yoko, even if we DO find a way back… this world seems like it'd need more help defending against Blanc and Arfoire and the other me… besides, Saki, Luna, and Eiji don't need me… I'm just a rookie wearing an old veteran's armor… I don't have my own new system like they do…"

"Yea…" Yoko nodded. "But… I think you're something special, Narumi Takeshi-kun…"

"...You really think so? I couldn't save my sister, I wasn't able to finish off the CPU myself, and on top of that my dumb actions are the reason we got here…"

"But if not for those dumb actions… we wouldn't have met," Yoko responded, taking his hand in her own.

"I… I don't want to leave here… it feels… better here… with you…" Takeshi murmured, as he and Yoko came close.

"And… things feel better… with you," Yoko smiled, as the two came closer together, before they locked lips and began kissing each other. However, just as they were doing that, they heard someone else walk out.

"...What the FAIZ?!" Kai gasped, as he looked at the two of them surprised, before the two heard a click of sorts, as Neptune caught a photo of this on her cellphone.

"That one's going on Facebook," Neptune giggled, as Takeshi glared at the two of them.

"Don't mind them Take-kun," Yoko smiled.

"Oh no… Oh NO! This is a bad sign… a bad sign!" Kai suddenly gasped, pacing in circles, before running up toward Takeshi, "Dude, please don't tell me you plan on STAYING here!"

"Why should I go back? Look at me, and then Luna, Saki and Eiji. They all have the current day gear, and I'm just stuck in the armor of a veteran," Takeshi responded.

"Oh, and you're not that HERE too? Open your eyes, Take! You seriously wanna abandon Hana? Abandon Tuney? Abandon ME? Your best friend that you've known since grade school?!" Kai argued, obviously upset with Takeshi's words, "Take, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my anchor, man. You mean as much to me as I do to you, and don't you deny that statement, because I know how much I mean to you!"

"I don't know if I want to go back or not! Look Kai… I just don't know! This world seems… like I belong, but at the same time… I feel like I should go home…" Takeshi informed, "Not helped by the fact… I met Yoko-chan here…"

"Oh… I see. It's YOKO who's driving this wedge between us!" Kai shouted, glaring at the blonde girl.

"I was… I was… uh…" Yoko tried to defend, but she paused, trying to find the right words to say.

"You know what, fine! If you care more about some girl you met today than your BEST FRIEND, then be my guest! I'll save Hana without you and you can go and live your Final Fantasy without me!" Kai shouted, before walking away. However, Neptune rushed up, and dragged him back over to Takeshi, and then slapped them both.

"Would you two listen to yourselves for a minute?! You're both acting like idiots! Kai, you can't save Hana, you have no powers, and would probably die if you tried! Takeshi, you're not just using a veteran's powers, you're carrying on Akio's last wish, to keep our world safe! Our world, where we all belong! Plus, if you do stay, who would I get to replace DC number two?!" Neptune shouted at the two boys.

Takeshi thought for a moment, and then glanced over at Kai. "Look… I just don't know what I want to do anymore Kai… I just need to think. But Neptune's right, you'd die, and I'd probably go down the same path as the other me if that happened. We kinda need to both think a bit more before we talk… and, if I do end up staying… you're the new SEGA DC!"

"Wh-What? Me?" Kai gawked, "But… Take… being SEGA is your…"

"IF, keyword is if!" Takeshi clarified.

"Dude, I could never take your place if you left. I mean, I know before I said being a Kamen Rider would be the best thing that would happen to me, but… I could never take your place as SEGA. I don't have the same heart as you…"

"Ano… may I say something?" Yoko asked, walking up.

"...What is it, Yoko?" the others asked in unison.

"Well… I don't mean to get in the way of you guys. I'm sure you're alright, and I don't want to take Takeshi away from the group, but… I do confess… I would like for him to stay here," Yoko answered.

"Yoko-chan…" Takeshi sighed.

"...but, this fight… it's my fight as well," Yoko responded, "Darkcube is basically my enemy, and with him kidnapping your sister, it's my duty to help you get her back. But we won't be alone for this one."

"Why? Eiji's not gonna help us. He's too heartbroken over the whole ordeal," Takeshi responded.

"Did you forget? There are other Gaming Riders aligned with other console companies besides SEGA and Nintendo. Tomorrow, I'll see if I can have Nep-Nep make a few calls to her friends," Yoko answered.

"Guess that works. And Kai… even if I do leave, I want you and Hana and Boss to know that you are always with me in here," Takeshi stated, pointing toward his heart.

"And I guess… if you do go home… that same thing will apply here…" Yoko responded, pointing at her heart.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know you that well," Kai joked, causing Yoko and Takeshi to sigh.

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!" Hana shouted, tied up and hanging from a tree.

**"Scream all you want kid. Heh, cute legs,"** AR Blanc joked, before Hana kicked her.

"Not cool! I'm not a lesbian, you perv!" Hana snapped. "And… why does this seem familiar…"

**"Nee-chan…"** AR Takeshi sighed, looking over at Hana then back at Blanc.

**"What?!"** Blanc responded, walking over to her knight. **"This girl is your sister… now we have a job to do."**

**"Eliminate the Sega Riders,"** AR Takeshi nodded.

**"And it's gonna be even better that you'll get to crush that faker, won't it?"** AR Blanc asked.

AR Takeshi just nodded with a smirked, and to make sure, AR Blanc tossed a plushie of Sonic, which was quickly caught by the Dark Rider. Then, to Hana's shock, when AR Takeshi squeezed the plushie, it turned into dust and fell to the floor.

**"Now… do the same to the SEGA Riders. Make them pay for Zeshin's demise!"**

"Stop this! Is this what your sister would want?!" Hana shouted. However, AR Takeshi just scoffed before turning and moving closer to her.

**"My sister is DEAD! I couldn't protect her back then, and now I won't stop until I get her back!"** AR Takeshi muttered coldly.

"Dead? I… I died?"

**"Yes. Now, if we can get it underway, you don't have to die a second time,"** AR Blanc sneered, as she held her axe near Hana, **"Better hope your brother shows…"**

"Oi!" the three suddenly heard a voice shout, as they looked over to see Takeshi in the distance as he stood next to Yoko and Kai, "Give me back my sister!"

**"Well, you'll have to fight me to get to her. And this time, I won't let my guard down,"** AR Takeshi responded, cracking his neck before setting his Driver up, **"Henshin."**

**=GAME START!=**

"Don't think I am either! Ready, Yoko?" Takeshi asked, as he looked over to Yoko's side.

"I'm ready. Let's win this one… for Hana-chan!" Yoko shouted, the two of them putting their drivers to their waists before activating their henshin processes.

"HENSHIN!"

**=GAME START!=**

"It's time for Game Start!" the SEGA Riders shouted in unison.

**"It's time to Decimate with MY Power!"**

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

Together the two SEGA Riders charged at Darkcube before clashing swords with the Dark Rider as the two attacked together one after the other against Darkcube in sync with each other.

**"Hmph. This should make an interesting challenge…"** AR Blanc smirked, as a horde of Hammer Bros MCPs appeared with a wave of the Goddess's hand, **"GET THEM!"**

"Think these guys will be any sort of annoyance Take-kun?" Ceres inquired.

"Nah. They'll be gone in a flash," SEGA smirked, pulling out his NiGHTS Rifle, setting it to high, and blasting the MCPs with rapid fire blasts rather quickly, with Ceres and Darkcube having to duck to avoid the blasts, "Really Blanc? Trying to interrupt the bout between Riders with the grunts? Foulplay. Let us finish this our way!"

**"You're right…"** she chuckled, summoning a seat, **"Like a certain general said about a certain melon battle… let's just see how this plays out."**

"Didn't know Blanc was a fan of Gaim," Ceres chuckled, as the two SEGA Riders fought Darkcube. However, the riders then saw some sort of portal open, before a familiar CPU came out.

"Hey, it's that one CPU!" SEGA gasped, as he shot at it as it tried to escape. However, multiple orange robots suddenly swarmed around the CPU to protect it from the blast. "What the-?"

**"Hope you don't mind ME joining the party. I sensed one of my own CPUs, and I knew that I had to protect it. Though, I've never seen that design before…"** they suddenly heard a voice speak. Everyone then looked up to see a figure in a blue cloak that stood next to Blanc before he threw off his cloak to reveal a robotic version of Sonic, that looked similar to Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes, only he was the size of a human, some of the bulkier armor was slightly sleeked and what spikes he had were made more prominent, not to mention more silver and dark blue was seen on him than the Neo Metal Sonic from the game.

"So, you're Esag, eh? Gotta say, I like the Sonic Heroes look," SEGA DC smirked.

**"Hmph! You seem easily impressed… Still, I cannot let you live, dear SEGA, by the will of lady Arfoire! Prepare to be wiped from this existence, drifter!"**

With that, Esag prepared an energy ball to be aimed at the SEGA Riders. However, just before he fired, he was hit with a bunch of energy attacks. "What the-?!"

"You thought we'd just let these two go in alone?" AR Neptune smirked, as she and Neptune stood next to Kai and six other figures, one female and five males, who revealed drivers of the other systems, the Master System, Genesis, Saturn, Dreamcast, along with a larger version of the SEGA 32X as well as what looked like a sleeked up version of the Wii done up in black and navy blue and had the Dreamcast logo on it.

**"Grrr… GET THEM!"** Esag shouted, as multiple Egg Pawn and Hammer Bros MCPs charged forward at them.

"I think I might as well use this just to complete the set," Neptune chuckled, as she reached behind her to grab a white game console that looked similar to an older console like the Magnavox Odyssey, an SG-1000, as she strapped it to her waist before tossing Kai one of her swords, "Let's see how well you can use that."

"Awesome!" Kai shouted, before swinging the sword a bit to get used to it.

"You guys ready?" AR Neptune shouted.

"READY!" the six other figures shouted before Neptune and these figures hooked up the consoles to their waists before each pulled out a different game.

"Henshin!" they all shouted, even Kai despite the fact he wasn't going to henshin, before they all transformed into their rider forms/HDD form.

Neptune's Rider form was mainly white, resembling a Showa Era Rider suit with a cat motif with the bodysuit being black and the armor being white with some accents of blue and red, blue being used on the helmet and red in the eyes. The Rider form of the Master System Rider, the only other female Rider, had a dark red bodysuit with black armor on top. The Driver was mainly red with a slot on the top for cartridges, which was used for transformation and weapon summoning. It appeared rather simple, being more like a Showa Rider design (like Neptune's Rider form). The helmet did not even have much related to any SEGA characters, instead resembling a typical Showa Rider helmet, with it most resembling Kamen Rider Black's helmet, just with a d-pad on the mouthpiece. On the left wrist was what looked like a controller for the SEGA Master System, which most likely worked similar to Takeshi's controller.

The Genesis Rider appeared to be very similar to SEGAMaster, but the red was replaced with blue, the eyes were green, and the helmet showed some resemblance to Sonic the hedgehog. Also, the Driver and controller on the wrist more resembled that of the SEGA Genesis, but the Driver also had two slots on either side, closed up by a couple faceplates.

For the most part, the 32X rider looks like a combination of SEGA Genesis in 32X form (which is like the Genesis form, adding on red armor that appears to be streamlined, adding on some speed to the form, but it also had some extra blue spiky armor added on top, with spikes attaching to the back of the helmet) as well as a stereotypical ninja. The main colors were black, dark blue, purple, green for the eyes. However, the driver looks like a slimmed down version of the SEGA Genesis Driver before all the add-ons. Also, this form has a muffler that covers the neck and the mouthpiece of the helmet, and it looks much more streamlined than SEGA Genesis 32X.

The Riders next to him were essentially Kamen Rider SEGA Saturn, and a carbon copy of Takeshi's armor, SEGA DC, while the last Rider who used the sleeker Wii looked similar to SEGA DC, a bit, but had Megaman X's helmet, shoulderpads, and various armor parts, a copy of the X-Buster, with his bodysuit being cyan and the rest of the armor was blue.

"Wow," Ceres gawked.

"Kamen Rider… SEGA SG!" Neptune shouted in her rider form.

"Kamen Rider SEGA… Master!" the other female rider shouted.

"Kamen Rider Genesis!" the Genesis Rider added.

"The power of stealth. I… am Kamen Rider Neptune," the ninja-like rider stated.

"Kamen Rider SEGA Saturn!" shouted out AR Tatsuya.

"Kamen Rider SEGA DC!" AR Akio added.

"Holding the key to gaming's future... Kamen Rider SEGA Cii!" the final rider finished off.

"And I'm… just Kai," Kai chuckled, as everyone made a pose.

"Sugei…" SEGA DC II marvelled.

"How cool is this… we should get a picture. Hey bad guys, timeout!" Ceres shouted.

"Really?" Hana responded, but just groaned as AR Neptune became Purple Heart, and she and the Riders posed for a group shot as taken by Kai.

"Okay, with that out of the way, you all ready to begin this thing?" SEGA DC II asked his fellow SEGA Riders.

"Oh yea!" they all nodded.

"Ikuze, Akio!" SEGA Saturn smirked, patting SEGA DC II on the shoulder.

"That's Akio," SEGA DC II informed, pointing at SEGA DC I.

"Huh? AH! Oh, gomen," SEGA Saturn apologized, as the SEGA riders all prepared for battle.

"It's time for GAME START!" all the SEGA Riders shouted.

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, the SEGA Riders all charged at the MCP army, while DC II and Ceres focused on Darkcube. SEGA SG and Purple Heart teamed up, using a series of punches and kicks on the batch of MCPs they fought as SEGA Neptune and Genesis quickly teamed up with SEGAMaster, using their sword weapons to slash together at a group of Egg Pawns. SEGA Saturn and SEGA DC I slashed at the MCPs with their blades, quickly being aided by Cii with a Rocket-drill gauntlet similar to the Wisps in Sonic Colors.

**"That yaro…"** Blanc growled, looking at SEGA DC I angrily. **"Darkcube! Don't bother with the DC of our world! He's all MINE!"**

"As you wish Blanc-sama," Darkcube responded, keeping his focus on Ceres and DC II.

It wasn't long until Blanc jumped into the fray, trying to take down DC I, but SG and Purple Heart jumped over and blocked the attack.

"Not this time!" SG shouted as she and Purple Heart kicked Blanc back.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS FOR MY FALLEN KNIGHT!"** Blanc shouted, smacking SG away, and fighting both Purple Heart and DC I.

With that, she swung her axe across, blowing the SEGA Rider and his Goddess backward and to the ground, before she prepared to swing her axe down at Purple Heart.

**"Say your prayers, little Goddess!"** Blanc laughed maniacally, as she started to swing her axe down to cut Purple Heart in two, when…

"STOP!"

Blanc, Purple Heart, and DC I suddenly turned to see Eiji walking slowly towards the battle, before locking eyes with Blanc.

**"Ah, another helper so I can get rid of all the SEGA Riders in one swoop!"** Blanc chuckled.

"Blanc-sama… please stop this! This isn't you! Would Zeshin agree to this? To you turning your back on everything that you stood for?!" Eiji shouted.

**"It's their fault he was left to die! I'm getting revenge for him!"**

"Revenge is never the answer, Blanc, and you know it! Look at what your revenge has caused! The lives of many innocent beings… this whole STUPID WAR! Is this all it is to you now?! Revenge?! You don't even care if it goes against the values of what you stood for. What Zeshin stood for! What Justin-sempai stood for!"

**"How dare you bring that name up! He abandoned me!"**

"And he didn't have a good reason to?! You turned your back on the Goddesses, Blanc! On all of Gamindustri! Do you deserve the title of CPU now that everything that you stood for has been a lie?!"

**"SILENCE!"** Blanc shouted, swinging her axe forward and knocking Eiji back with a wave of energy. As he fell, the U Driver strapped to his waist fell off of his body before the disc inside cracked in two, the Super Smash Bros henshin disc that Eiji used to change into Nintendo.

**"What is that?"** Blanc gawked, as she turned her attention to the broken disc, as she held it up slowly to see the words "Super Smash Brothers" on the front of it, "Z-Zeshin-kun… By Celestia, what have I done?"

Blanc then looked around, seeing all of the carnage that she had brought upon those she had once called friends, before a small tear flowed from her eye.

**"STOP!"** she then shouted, which caused all of the Hammer Bros MCPs to disappear, before walking over to help Purple Heart up, "I… I'm sorry, Neptune…"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault… I'm sorry that we couldn't save Zeshin, Blanc-chan," Purple Heart replied, as she smiled at Blanc and held out her hand.

**"I… I hope that I can make up for what I have done. I have missed being a part of the team…"**

Purple Heart just smiled as Blanc was about to take her hand, but then...

**"URK!"** Blanc suddenly grunted as Purple Heart looked in horror at the Gunblade similar to SEGA DC's Sonic Blade, only a navy blue instead of a cobalt, that stabbed her.

"Tch. I knew you were never AI material," Esag muttered, "This whole time I've been sick of you bossing us around just because you killed off Dentonin. Well look who's laughing now!"

**"No…"** Blanc weakly muttered, when Esag shot her in the back, sending her to the ground in pain, anti-data escaping from her body.

"Blanc-chan!" both Neptunes gasped.

**"My… My mistress…"** Darkcube murmured, dropping his weapon in despair as everyone turned to see Blanc's dying body.

"No… NO! BLANC-SAMA!" Eiji screamed, slowly standing up before running toward her.

"...E-... Eiji..." Blanc groaned, her dark tone gone, replaced with a weak version of Prime Blanc's voice. she then turned over to Darkcube, and let a tear drop.

"Blanc-sama… please… Please don't die!" Eiji pleaded, kneeling by her side.

"I… I'm sorry, Eiji…" Blanc murmured, before holding up the rider's shattered henshin disc before it suddenly put itself back together, before she put it into Eiji's hands.

"Blanc-sama…"

"You're such a strong one, Eiji… you must take it from my counterpart… farewell…" Blanc spoke before her body finally faded into anti-data, suddenly flowing into Esag's hand, forming an orb of energy.

**"Blanc-sama…"** Darkcube murmured, before turning toward Esag, **"You… I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Darkcube then charged at Esag, before being blasted backwards, which caused him to change out of rider form.

Esag then turned toward the Zavok CPU, before tossing the orb in his direction. **"Here. I think you'll use her powers better than SHE did…"**

The Zavok CPU just smirked as he absorbed the orb before convulsing with the power, soon beginning to mutate. This caused his red colors to become a more black color, with the black parts on his body becoming red. As well, his body became more reptilian as well as growing giant.

"Oh crap… we're in trouble now," SEGA DC II gulped.

**"RAWR! Prepare to be exterminated, Gaming Riders!"** the new mutated Zavok CPU roared, as it produced a massive shockwave, knocking down all the riders around it, before flying off in some direction.

"Ugh…" Takeshi groaned, as he slowly got up, "Hey, get back here, you!"

"I doubt he's retreating. He may be trying to wipe out Noire and Vert on Gamindustri…" AR Neptune murmured.

"Wait… they're on Gamindustri?! I thought it was sealed off from us!" Neptune gasped.

"Well… after Rei was defeated, we were able to find a way to Gamindustri and back. Vert and Noire are there right now trying to help rebuild it with Luna, as well as Vert's three knights," AR Neptune explained.

"So what's that mean for us?" Takeshi wondered.

"Most likely… we'll be headed back to my home," Neptune answered, "Or rather, this world's Neptune's home."

"Well, we'd better hurry! We need to stop him at all costs!" Takeshi stated, running off after the "Havok" CPU before suddenly…

"INCOMING!" they heard a voice shouted, before a young man with brown hair slammed face-first into Takeshi, knocking them both to the ground, "_OW_…"

"Hey… what hit me?" Takeshi groaned as he struggled to get up, "Alright, you, what's the big ide-?!"

Takeshi then froze as he looked to see the Terminal Buckle, Den-O's belt, on the young man who was around his age. However, it didn't look like a toy version like what Kai had on, but an actual real life Den-O belt.

"What the… are you… Den-O?" Takeshi gawked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I sure am! Eric Uchina at your service, otherwise known as the Second Kamen Rider Den-O!" the teen replied.

Takeshi and Neptune both looked at each other before looking over at the teen, Eric. "EH?!"

* * *

**Pika: At long last… this part of the Movie War has concluded.**

**Silver: Yeah, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything! Man!**

**KKD: You think that was long? You should've tried writing the Gaim portion of our Sonic Go-Onger/Mega Gaim Crossover.**

**Silver: Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, last time we talked about my take on Den-O, so now let's talk about SEGA. Honestly, I love how cool SEGA DC (the second one) is portrayed. Takeshi is just such a likable character in my opinion. I'm really glad I got to work on this with you, Sempai.**

**KKD: Thanks, Kouhai. In any case, minna-san, THAT was SEGA's portion of this Taisen idea courtesy of Pikatwig, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know we enjoyed writing it.**

**Silver: Heck yeah! Pika, despite all the times our ideas have clashed, you truly are the best writer out of the three of us.**

**Pikatwig: Thanks. Truth be told, I thought up the concept when I had nothing better to do with my time, and I wanted to help with SEGA in some way. Anyway, Yoko Mirai is one of my characters, for those who don't know. And she's Takeshi's love interest in Den-O Trigger.**

**Silver: Which… is somewhat confusing considering Luna is Takeshi's love interest in everything else…**

**KKD: It's best not to worry about that for now. Now, quick thing, and I don't mean to sound narcissistic, but I finally got a video up on YouTube. If you guys wanna see a Fanfic I think you should check out, go take a look at that now.**

**Pikatwig: We did. Anyway, Yoko will also be a love interest to Takeshi in another TTS West story done by us… which we SERIOUSLY need to work on.**

**KKD: Which we'll get to later on, just relax, Pika. No spoiling the story just yet.**

**Silver: Yeah. We don't want Momo coming after us with the spoiler button. Speaking of, where was she during this whole thing?**

**KKD: I have no idea.**

**Pikatwig: Regardless, my favorite part was-**

**Silver: Whoa there, Pika! Let's save favorite parts for the end. That point, we'll choose a favorite part from each of the sections there. Anyways, I should get to the other studio so that we can begin STUDIO FUSION! *a sign appears in front of Silver that says "Studio Fusion" in an epic fashion***

**KKD: Okay, I get the idea, Silver. You'd better get going, then.**

**Silver: Right. Until then, this has been the Radiant Rider, the Crossover King, and the Raiden Writer (pending name for Pika) signing off!**

**KKD: Uh… you kinda swiped each of us saying the titles ourselves… but… oh well. Tune in soon for Part 3! Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! *suddenly switches on the Rocket Astroswitch before blasting into the sky* UCHUU KITAA!**

**Pikatwig & KKD: …**


	6. Den-O & SEGA: Movie Taisen Eternal

**Silver: Okay… so, let's see if I can maneuver this thing right… *pulls on the controls, causing the studio to lift up and change into a giant robot, while KKD is piloting the other studio***

**KKD: Uh, Silver, the studios aren't designed to move like this!**

**Silver: Trust me, I got this. *moves the robot-studios so they are a fixed distance apart with their "arms" out to opposite sides of each other***

**Silver & KKD: FU~SION! HA!**

***the studios do the fusion dance, fusing together into one studio***

**Silver: Hoorah! Now we're ready to do the third part! Though, we need to finish in about a half-hour before these studios split apart...**

**KKD: Uh… have you seen Pika?**

**Pikatwig: *is asleep with an Applejack plushie in his hands***

**Silver: Nope. Hope he didn't get knocked out of the studios when they fused.**

**KKD: Uh… want me to set my half on autopilot while I look for him?**

**Silver: I guess so. We're gonna need his help for the finale. Anyways, welcome everyone to the finale of Movie Taisen Eternal! Last time, we left a mutated Zavok CPU who was planning to destroy Gamindustri and Eric and Takeshi finally crossed paths.**

**Eric: Thank God the law of crossovers isn't in effect, so we don't have to fight each other. Though, I do wonder which of us would win in a fight…**

**Takeshi: Plus, I think I would kick your butt, unlike when Sonic and Megaman fought in their crossover, it came to a stalemate**

**Eric: Hey! I could totally defeat you in battle hands-down! I'm the senior rider!**

**Silver: Technically, you're both the second person to carry on your rider's name.**

**Takeshi: Not gonna argue for now. We have a battle to get to.**

**KKD: He's right. …*looks around.* Where's the Disclaimers?**

**Silver: I think Pika had them…**

**KKD: Oh boy. He'd better get up here soon.**

**Pikatwig: Sorry… been working hard on my new Smash Bros story… so I needed some rest…. *yawns***

**KKD: ...You were asleep?! *groans* Please tell me you have the Disclaimers.**

**Pikatwig: Yes, I put it in the one place I knew I would remember. *takes out a Sonic Arrow with a black tip* I put them on the arrow. *Pulls back, fires, and disclaimers appear on the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Kamen Rider Den-O, Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

**Pikatwig: Told you I would put them somewhere I would remember.**

**Takeshi: So you did.**

**Yoko: That was kinda funny… and don't worry, Ceres will be in this part.**

**KKD: Can we get started already?**

**Silver: Sounds good. Let's start up!**

* * *

"Wait wait wait… you?! An American. Are the second Kamen Rider Den-O?!" Takeshi gawked, surprised, "...What, you've been taking Japanese lessons, and I honestly thought Den-O wouldn't be so… short."

"Well exCUSE me for being Japanese American and not speaking fluent Japanese! I'm not THAT much of a novice!" Eric retorted, insulted by what Takeshi had said, "Also, I'm no shorter than you are!"

"Oi! Big CPU? Remember?" Neptune interrupted, turning Eric and Takeshi's attention to the Havok CPU.

"Yikes! Never seen a Gigandeath like THAT before!" Eric gasped.

"Newsflash, smart guy, that's no Gigandeath. That's a CPU!" Takeshi snapped.

"CP-whatnow?" Eric asked.

"No time to explain! Let's get after it!" Yoko shouted, but they were soon ambushed by a whole bunch of Egg Pawn MCPs.

"Looks like we're surrounded. We'll have to fight our way out…" Takeshi noted.

"But there's too many of them!" Kai responded.

"You think that's ever stopped me before?" Eric smirked, as he jumped in headfirst before kicking a couple of the robots, as Takeshi and Kai joined him. However, the MCPs eventually began to swarm them, until…

**WHOO-WHOO!**

"Wait… was that-?" Eric asked, as he and the others looked up in the sky to see the DenLiner flying above them, with Vivian and Izutaros waving down at them before jumping down, Izu drawing a large hammer weapon that was ladybug-themed.

"Viv!" Eric gasped, happy to see his friend.

"_**Sorry about losing you, Eric. Me and the other Taros got thrown into 19th century France! It got really awkward there**__**…" **_Momotaros spoke inside Eric's mind.

"Momo! Guys! You're alive!" Eric cheered, happy to hear his friends alive again.

"No way…" Takeshi gawked, his jaw practically falling straight to the ground.

"Oh my Kami-sama! It's the DenLiner!" Kai shouted.

"Suge… Kassie would love to see this… and I'm just as amazed! Den-O's my favorite Rider!" Yoko giggled.

"Good to see you survived, Eric," Vivian noted, as she and Izu touched down on the ground.

"Yeah, but… how did you get here?" Eric asked.

"With a little help," Vivian replied, as another figure dropped down from the DenLiner, a magenta rider with a camera motif.

"No way… is that…?" Takeshi gawked.

"Kadoya Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade!" Yoko and Kai said in perfect unison.

"Yo. Don't mind me, torisugari no Kamen Rider da. Though, I thought I'd bring these guys along with me," Decade stated.

"Sweet!" Kai exclaimed.

"Thanks for the help, Decade-sempai. You think you could stick around and help us beat these minion guys while Takeshi and I take care of that big one?" Eric asked.

"Well, I can, but we could use a bit of help," Decade replied, pulling out a disc that looked to be for the SEGA Ceres, which read "Kamen Rider Battride War II".

"Suge… that game's not even out yet…" Takeshi and Kai gawked.

"In this world, it is. Good game… story was a bit of a let down, just a bit. I like the game, and I think this will give us an edge," Yoko smirked.

"Wait… there's a GAME about us?!" Eric gawked.

"Not per se you, but the Heisei/Neo-Heisei Riders," Yoko informed, as Kai walked over to her.

"Question. Kuuga has no movie, what is his stage?"

"Kai, not important right now!" Yoko and Takeshi responded.

"Anyways, let's see what this does," Eric stated, as Takeshi put the disc in his driver

"I was gonna use it… but go ahead Take-kun, but you owe me," Yoko giggled.

**=DOWNLOADING RIDER SUMMON! INSERT CODE!=**

With that, Takeshi entered in the code Up-Up-Down-Down-Left-Right-Left-Right-B-A-Start, which caused six portals to suddenly appear, as six figures emerged from them.

The first was a guy in a white collared shirt, black vest, slacks, and shoes along with brown hair and black eyes under a black fedora, and a red tie. The second was a black haired and black eyed man with a yellow-long sleeved shirt, green sleeveless cloak, black pants and red shoes. The third man also had brown hair and black eyes, but he had a tie-dye shirt under a larger orange striped shirt with brown pants and shoes. The fourth figure was more of a male high school student with a black pompadour, black eyes, a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, black baggy pants, and black converse shoes. The fifth of these guys had brown hair, brown eyes, a red shirt under a black leather jacket, red pants with a black belt and a gold trimmed right hand for a buckle, and black shoes. Finally, was a young man in a white t-shirt with the word "Gaim" in blue along with a blue symbol of sorts, a blue hoodie with the back having a "painting" of a samurai with orange armor and a blue suit, beige pants, and white shoes.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

"Too bad this doesn't have the Dreamer DLC," Yoko muttered.

"Whoa… It's the Neo-Heisei Riders!" Kai gasped.

"Decade, good to see you again," the man in the fedora stated, high fiving Decade.

"Shotaro, Philip, it's great to see you guys," Decade replied.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Can I have your autograph, Shotaro?" Kai asked, holding up a pen and paper.

"The kid's a little excited to meet you, Shotaro-san," the high school student chuckled, elbowing Shotaro playfully, while the guy in the striped shirt, Philip, sighed and smirked a bit.

"...This is amazing! We get to meet the Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders! Shotaro Hidari and Philip! Eiji Hino! Gentaro Kisaragi! Haruto Souma! And Kota Kazuraba!" Takeshi gawked.

"Looks like we're popular afterall," the guy in the tye-dye shirt, Eiji Hino, chuckled.

"Heh-heh! Not bad at all. Looks like there're fans I can make buds with," the teen with the pompadour, Gentaro Kisaragi, smiled as he pounded his chest.

"Guys, we should probably focus on the task at hand," the man in the jacket, Haruto Souma, noted as he pulled out a silver-black blaster with a hand on it before shooting down a couple of the MCPs that were swarming.

"Yosha! Let's do this, min'na!" the final rider, Kota Kazuraba, shouted, as he put a familiar black device with what looked like a cutting knife on it to his waist, forming a belt. The Sengoku Driver! As well, Shotaro, Eiji, and Gentaro placed their own drivers to their waists, those looking like red and silver upside-down M, a black, silver, and blue device with slots for three medals, and a bulky transparent driver with four switches in it (from right to left, an orange round one, a blue x-shaped one, a triangular yellow one, and a black square one). Meanwhile, Haruto held out his hand to his belt buckle, one of his fingers having a ring with the same insignia as his belt buckle, before the buckle got larger, becoming a silver Driver of its own, while Kota held out a silver lock with an orange in the center of it, before pressing a button on the side which unlocked it.

**=ORANGE!=**

**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE!=**

With that, a large metallic orange appeared above Kota from a zipper portal of sorts while Haruto's belt turned silver and somewhat bulky with two levers on the side of the hand. Then, Philip gained a similar belt to Shotaro before he pulled out a green flash drive-like item with a silver tip and a wind-styled C on it, while Shotaro pulled out a similar device that was black with a gold tip and had a wild-styled purple J on it. Eiji pulled out three gold-rimmed medals, one with a red hawk image, another with a yellow tiger head, and the third having a green grasshopper.

**=CYCLONE!=**

**=JOKER!=**

As well, Eric and Takeshi prepared their Drivers along with Yoko, Vivian, and their Eiji, Nintendo, before revealing their henshin discs/rider pass.

"You guys ready?!" Takeshi shouted.

"Ready!" everyone shouted. Thus, Kota placed the Lockseed in his driver before closing the lock, while Haruto placed a red ring on his finger that looked somewhat like his Rider form's helmet before activating his belt. Gentaro then flicked the four red switches on his belt before grabbing the lever, while OOO Eiji placed the three medals in his Driver before tilting the Driver at an angle while pulling out the scanner on the side of his belt. Finally, Shotaro and Philip placed their GaiaMemories into their Drivers, Philip's Cyclone Memory disappearing and reappearing in Shotaro's driver before he pressed them both down.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=_SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!_=**

**=3! 2! 1!=**

"Henshin!" everyone shouted, before activating their Drivers in the way that it was meant to be activated.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! _TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!_=**

**=FLAME, PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

**=SWORD FORM!=**

**=RIBBON FORM=**

**=GAME START!=**

And thus, the Riders transformed as they normally would. Philip "fainted" as Shotaro was covered in pixels of armor, forming a half green and gold, half black and purple suit with a W motif, silver lines splitting the two halves, and red eyes. Eiji had medals fly around him before he was cover in a black suit with green grasshopper leg armor, yellow tiger claws, and a red hawk helmet with green eyes along with a chest emblem composed of all the medals in his driver. Gentaro was covered in a white suit similar to an astronaut suit and had aspects of Playstation's armor on the wrists and ankles, his helmet resembling a rocket with a black face, orange eyes, silver antennae, and a green jewel between them. Haruto held his hand out, with a red magic circle appearing next to him before gliding over him, forming a mostly black suit with a trenchcoat look, silver accents, and red gem-like armor on his chest, wrists, ankles, and even his helmet looked similar to the ring he used to transform. Kota had the orange fall on his head, forming a blue and gold bodysuit before the orange opened up, revealing his know Shogun/samurai-like armor and helmet with an orange slice visor, and a golden crest that was uneven.

"Kamen Rider W! Saa, Omae no Tsumi o Kazero!" Shotaro, amplified by Philip's voice, shouted.

"Kamen Rider OOO! SEIYA!" OOO Eiji added.

"UCHUU KITAA! Kamen Rider Fourze! Taiman harasete morau ze!" Gentaro yelled out enthusiastically.

"Kamen Rider Wizard. Saa… Showtime da," Haruto stated calmly.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Koro kara wa ore-tachi no Stage da!" Kota shouted as well.

**"Kamen Rider Den-O! Ore… Sanjou!"** Momotaros shouted from inside Den-O.

"Kamen Rider Decima! It's Rhythm Time!" Decima added.

"Kamen Rider SEGA! It's time for Game Start!" the two SEGAs shouted together.

"Kamen Rider Nintendo! It's time to Start Playing with Power!" Nintendo finished off.

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

Together, the eleven riders charged forward, Den-O and SEGA breaking out of the mix and charging toward where the mutated CPU was going. Wizard and Gaim fought alongside each other, Wizard using his WizarSwordGun in gun mode to blast any MCPs that came close to them while Gaim slices the others with his two swords. Meanwhile, Fourze and W used punches and kicks to fight off a group of the robotic minions, occasionally activating their different tools, Fourze using his Rocket and Launcher Astro Switches, while W occasionally switched to his Trigger and Metal forms for distance and defense fighting. Decade and OOO stood back to back using their swords to fight any of the MCPs that came their way, and Nintendo was going it alone slicing up all of the minions with his Charific Saber. Meanwhile, Ceres and Decima worked together as well, Decima using her ribbon-like weapon, the DecimaGasher, to wrap around the MCPs before throwing them to Ceres, who used her MegaSonic Saber to cut them up. After clearing out their group, the two female riders ran to join SEGA and Den-O.

"We gotta hurry and take that kaijin down before he makes it through that portal!" SEGA told Den-O in terms he could understand.

"_Sounds good to me! Let__'__s go!_" Eric replied, as he and the two SEGAs ran forward, before their path was blocked by Esag.

**"You three aren't going anywhere!"** Esag shouted, slashing his gunblade at them.

"Aw man! How are we gonna get past him now!" Ceres groaned. However, Esag was suddenly knocked backward as three figures dropped from above, being the other three forms of Den-O.

**"Hmph! Glad you guys could join the party,"** Momotaros chuckled.

**"Momonoji, don't think you're going at this alone!"** Kintaros informed.

**"I'm gonna help with the one who says it's his stage!"** Ryuuta smiled, patting Gaim on the back.

**"And I'm helping this beautiful lady here,"** Urataros said, approaching Ceres, making her blush a bit.

"Don't get any ideas, Romeo," Decima sighed, pushing U-Den-O to the side, "Don't worry about us, Eric. We'll handle old chrome dome here. Right, Izu?"

**"Yeah! Let's do this!"** Izutaros shouted, dropping down on Esag as Decima Hammer Form, knocking him to the ground with her hammer.

"Yosha! Thanks, you guys!" SEGA shouted out, "Ceres, can you stay with them in case they need help?"

"A-a-ano…" Ceres said, unsure.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be just fine," SEGA stated, taking off his helmet slightly and giving a kiss on Ceres' helmet, which made her blush slightly, "Alright, let's do this thing!"

"_Oh yeah!__" _Eric shouted as well, his buckle suddenly changing to the Spirit Terminal Buckle he'd used before, before Momotaros phased out of him as he swiped the Rider Pass across.

**=SPIRIT FORM!=**

Ceres then looked over to DC II, and then took out a disc, which had the title "Rockman and Sonic: Worlds Collide". She then tapped DC II's shoulder to get his attention.

"Take-kun… please… take this with you… and use it to save our worlds…" Ceres told him, showing him the disc.

"Wakatta…" he responded, holding the disc, and it gave a small gold shimmer.

And thus, Takeshi inserted the disc into his driver.

**=DOWNLOADING SUPER ADAPTER ARMOR! INSERT CODE!=**

Suddenly, after the code was inserted: Left-Right-B-X-A, the golden glow began to spread from the driver to the rest of SEGA's armor. This caused two jet boosters to appear on his back, his arms to grow to Mega Buster like size, adding Megaman's helmet on top of the normal Sonic quills, which then began to spike up, and then he gained the Super Sonic glow.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

"Sugoi..." SEGA gawked, looking at his armor.

"Good luck… Take-kun," Ceres bid, as she rushed over to help the other Kamen Riders, before SEGA's jets activated, as he blasted off toward the sky.

"Wait! Aw man… how am I supposed to keep up?" Den-O groaned, before he heard someone approach him as he turned around to see a white swan-like Imagin, "Huh? Who the heck are you?"

**"How could you not recognize me, Den-O?! The one who the world revolves around,"** the Imagin replied.

"Um… I think you're confusing me for the first Den-O. I'm his successor…"

**"Hmph! You should've at least heard of me."**

"Uh… no."

"That's Sieg, you idiot! How can you call yourself Den-O the second?!" Kai shouted.

"OI! Eric, was it? Stop goofing around and hurry up here!" SEGA shouted from above.

**"Of course. Allow the great and powerful Sieg to help you on your journey, young and inexperienced Den-O,"** Sieg stated before he suddenly changed into a spirit, attaching to Den-O's back and causing a pair of wings to appear that were styled like the Imagin's, **"Kourin, mano wa jishete!"**

"Let's get going!" SEGA said, taking off with his thrusters as Den-O took off after him.

"Ganbare, Take-kun…" Ceres murmured.

"Good luck, Eric! Don't you go dying on me!" Decima added as well, before she and Ceres ran back into the fray.

"Man, these wings look ridiculous…" Den-O noted, before the two riders saw the Havok CPU in sight, "Alright, let's do this thing!" With that, Den-O flew downward and struck at the Kaijin with his sword, while SEGA shot from a distance with his busters.

"That's it! Hit 'em with everything ya got!" SEGA shouted. However, the Havok CPU then swung around before blasting at the riders with a ball of energy, knocking them back.

"Yikes! That guy's tough!" Den-O gawked, as the Havok CPU then swung his arm at them to knock them back further.

**"You Gaming Riders… no… ALL of you Kamen Riders shall pay for messing with me!"** the Havok CPU roared before shooting energy towards the riders on the ground in the distance.

"HEADS UP!" Gaim shouted as the Riders barely dodged the blast.

"Jeez, these guys are everywhere!" OOO muttered, knocking a couple of MCPs back with his sword. However, just as an MCP was about to attack OOO, it was suddenly shot down by a cyan-colored blast, before the riders looked over to see a young man in a brown jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, with black and white shoes, and a gun holster around his waist, as well as a teen around Eric and Vivian's age wearing a green jacket with a red shirt under it with gray jeans and wearing a belt that was black & silver with green and yellow accents on the buckle.

"Shun!" Decima shouted, happy to see the young man.

"Hmph. Well, looks like you've been able to last relatively well… for rookies," the teen, Shun noted before an arrogant smile came to his face as he charged forward, moving a switch on the top of his belt to the right before placing a strange green and black card with a yellow backside to it in his belt, causing an A to be formed, "Henshin!"

**=ALTAIR FORM!=**

And like Den-O, a suit of black and green armor formed on Shun in a flurry of pixels before some train track-themed armor with gold tracks and green and silver part attached to his torso and shoulders, which was followed by the green eyes and antennae forming from green bulls sliding on his visor.

"Saisho ni itte oku... Ore wa Ka-na-ri TSUYOI!" the rider, Kamen Rider Zeronos, shouted as he slashed a some of the MCPs.

"Heh… I guess some extra help is needed…" the other person smirked, pulling out a card with a cyan rider that looked similar to Decade before putting it in a slot in his gun, before pulling a mechanism backward.

**=KAMEN RIDE! DIEND!=**

"Henshin!" the man with the gun shouted as he shot into the air before three holographic images of the riders on the card (one red, one green, and one blue) before they merged onto the man, forming a suit of gray armor. Meanwhile, multiple card-like objects floated in the air before falling down onto the helmet of the armor, causing it to turn cyan as well as make the helmet look like it did on the card.

"Kaito?! When did you get here?" Decade gasped.

"No way… Kamen Rider DiEnd is here too?!" Kai gawked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Thought you might need a little help, Tsukasa," DiEnd replied, before revealing five cards with five different riders on it, a red motorcycle themed rider, a gray rider, a blue meteor themed rider, a gold lion rider, and a red rider with a banana armor theme similar to Gaim's Orange Arms. With that, DiEnd began placing them in his gun driver one by one, pulling the mechanism back and forth each time.

**=KAMEN RIDE! ACCEL! BIRTH! METEOR! BEAST! BARON!=**

"Here's some help for all of ya!" DiEnd chuckled, as he fired the blast, summoning holographic clones of the five Riders before they merged, forming the Riders in question.

"Kamen Rider Accel! Saa, furikiru ze!" the Red rider shouted.

"Kamen Rider Birth!" the Gray rider added.

"Kamen Rider Meteor! Omae no sabeda... ore ga kimeru. " the Blue rider stated as well.

"Kamen Rider Beast! Saa... Lunchtime da!" the Gold rider chuckled cheerily.

"Kamen Rider Baron," the banana rider finally finished before the five riders posed alongside DiEnd.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Nintendo noted.

"Birth, good to see you again," Accel smiled.

"Same here," Birth nodded.

"Good to team up alongside a fellow secondary rider, Nintendo-san!" Beast stated before patting Kamen Rider Nintendo on the back.

"Oi! What do you mean 'Secondary'?! I'm much more powerful than that rookie Narumi!" Nintendo argued.

"I don't even understand why I'm here," Baron sighed.

"Awh, c'mon, Kaito! It'll be just like the last time we teamed up!" Beast noted, giving a thumbs up to the Banana rider.

"Great… now we have THREE Kaitos…" Kai groaned.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" DiEnd, Baron and Nintendo all demanded.

"Technically, DiEnd is Daiki…" Ceres told him.

"Guys, let's focus on the task at hand!" Decade groaned, before pulling out an iPhone-like device, and placing a card inside with 10 symbols in it, them being the symbols on his belt.

"Oh, I see. Straight to the point, eh, Decade?" DiEnd chuckled before pulling out a similar device as he placed a card similar to Decade's inside it as well.

"You ready, Terui?" W Shotaro asked, as a bird-like robot suddenly flew into his hand, its feet being made of two GaiaMemories.

"Hai," Accel nodded, pulling out a silver piece before inserting his Accel Memory in it.

**=ACCEL! UPGRADE!=**

"Goto-san, let's waste these Kaijin," OOO stated, before pulling out three medals that looked like his Taka, Tora, and Batta medals only with a gold chrome to them, while Birth revealed six silver Medals before placing them into his belt one by one.

"Yosh! Time to really get serious!" Fourze shouted, before pulling out a large blue astroswitch and replacing his Rocket Astroswitch in the Driver with the astroswitch, while Meteor grabbed his own blue Astroswitch which he used to replace the Meteor Astroswitch powering his Rider form.

**=COSMIC!=**

**=METEOR STORM!=**

As the two put in their switches, Wizard took out a shiny diamond-like Ring, while Beast revealed his own ring, hexagonal in shape, which was navy blue and gold with a lion's face on it, before both riders put the rings on their fingers.

"Heh. Things are getting exciting, aren't they?" Gaim chuckled, revealing a square enhanced version of his Orange Lockseed as well as another lockseed depicting multiple fruit. He then activated the second Lockseed, causing a key to appear on it, making the faceplate on his Driver vanish and be replaced by a key insert of sorts, before he removed his Orange Lockseed.

"Hmph. Just don't get in my way, Gaim," Baron muttered before taking off his driver and replacing it with a red driver with a push lever and a juicer, before unlocking a see-through lemon Lockseed.

**=KACHIDOKI!/FRUIT BASKET!/LEMON ENERGY!=**

"IKUZE!" Decade shouted.

(Insert Song: Ranbu Escalation)

**=KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA!=**

**=G4! RYUGA! ORGA! GLAIVE! KABUKI! CAUCASUS! GAOH! ARC! SKULL!=**

**=FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE/DIEND!=**

**=EXTREME!=**

**=BOOSTER!=**

**=SUPER! SUPER! SUPER! SUPER TAKA! SUPER TORA! SUPER BATTA! _SU~PER! TATOBA TA-TO-BA! _SUPER!=**

**=DRILL ARM! CUTTER WING! SHOVEL ARM! CATERPILLAR LEG! CRANE ARM! BREAST CANNON!=**

**=CO~SU~MI~C ON!=**

**=METEOR ON, READY?=**

**=INFINITY, PLEASE! _HI, SUI, FU, DO, BOU, JABA, BYU, DOGON!_=**

**=HYPER, GO! HY-HY-HY-HYPER!=**

**=LOCK ON! SEIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA, SHUTSUJIN! EI EI OU! LOCK OPEN! KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI DAI SHOGUN!=**

**=LOCK... ON! SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT POWER! FI-FI-FI-FI-FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!=**

Thus, the Riders' armors transformed, Decade's suit turning mostly silver and black with magenta accents, eyes, and cards across his chest and shoulders of the main Riders, as well as one of himself between his antennae. DiEnd had a similar effect with the movie Riders for his form. W's halves suddenly split open, having Ws on his shoulders, an X motif was added, and he had a white piece split his halves. Accel's armor slimmed a bit and turned yellow and silver, his armor now looking similar to that of a jet booster. OOO's colors were inverted as red, yellow, and green took up most of his suit with black as the accents with his armor becoming more spiked than before. Birth had the orbs on his body "popped" open, revealing new armor, which had a drill, treads, a crane, a shovel, a pair of wings on the back, and a blaster on the chest. For Fourze, his white armor turned a bright blue, and his chest had the insignia of the forty Astro Switches he possessed, as well as he wielded a rocket-like sword. Meteor's armor gained a gold and blue coloring to it, looking more like a meteor with tails on both sides of his body, and red eyes, as well he was now equipped with a staff. Wizard's and Beast's transformations were rather similar, as Wizard was surrounded by an energy dragon before his armor changed to look crystalline like the ring he used as silver became a more dominant color on his suit, while Beast now had a blue coloring to his armor in addition to the gold, as well as a sort of gold shield with a lion's face on his chest, his helmet being blue and gold while his face was gold and red, and streamers hung from his wrists. Meanwhile, Gaim and Baron had similar transformations as well, as a decorative version of an orange fell onto Gaim while a Lemon fell on Baron, creating armor for the two. However, soon afterward, Gaim became surrounded by multiple fruit armors, before the fruits absorbed into him, blasting off his armor to reveal shining silver armor underneath with a fruit basket design on his chest and a red cape with a rainbow visor. Baron had a yellow-greenish armor with silver accents on his chest, that had the Baron symbol on his left side, with one shoulder guard on his right shoulder, and a cape with the same color as the armor.

"Sugee…" Kai gasped, speechless.

"Eh. Not THAT impressive," Neptune retorted.

"I… am… amazed…" Ceres admitted.

**"Oi, don't count us out of the fight!"** Momotaros Den-O shouted, before pulling out a weird cell phone-like device that was similar in appearance to him, before pressing four buttons on it and pressing the button on the side, "Min'na, IKUZE!"

**=MOMO! URA! KIN! RYU! CLIMAX FORM!=**

**"YOSHA!"** Kintaros shouted, cracking his neck.

"Let's go for it!" Ryutaros smiled before he, Kin, and Ura jumped up, turning into their visors and attaching to Den-O Sword's arms and chest, which the armor had changed to have connectors for the faceplates of the other three Imagin, before the faceplate on Den-O "peeled" open, completing the transformation into Climax form.

**"Ore-tachi... SANJOU!"** Den-O shouted, joining the fray.

"Oi! Don't forget us! Deneb, let's get in the fight!" Zeronos stated, before revealing a red card which he placed into his Driver.

**=CHARGE AND UP!=**

With that, Zeronos's armor suddenly turned rusty red, before a blaster appeared in his hands, designed after Deneb.

**"Let's go and get them, Shun,"** the blaster, Deneb, responded.

(End Insert Song)

"Aerial dodge!" Den-O shouted, ducking, and slashing at the CPU's back.

"Preparing a charged shot!" SEGA shouted, firing a green charged blast at the CPU's face.

**"Kamen Riders… if only you never existed!"** the Havok CPU shouted out, firing energy blasts similar to the Finalhazard did against Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

"MOVE!" SEGA shouted as he and Den-O dodged the attack.

"Damn, this guy's tough! How are we gonna get close to him?" Den-O asked.

**"You won't! It's time for you two to DIE!"**

**=UNLIMITED DARKNESS!=**

"Uh oh…" SEGA gulped.

"When'd W get up here?" Den-O asked.

"He didn't," SEGA answered, looking down down to see someone, flying using what looked sorta like an Air Ride Machine from Kirby's Air Ride.

**=DARKNESS COLOR BLASTER!=**

**"DIE!"** the CPU roared at the two, when both Riders got shoved out of the way in the nick of time by… Darkcube?!

"AR Me!"

"AR You?!"

**"You will pay for what you have done to BLANC-SAMA!"** Darkcube roared, ramming his Rider Machine straight at the CPU, the blast moving around him, before slamming straight into the CPU, knocking him to the ground.

"...is it... dead?" Den-O checked as they saw the Kaijin still moving.

"Not yet, but let's finish this up once and for all!" SEGA replied, before inputting his hissatsu code while Den-O activated a full charge.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

With their feet charging with golden energy, the two Riders entered a drop kick pose, flying down at the CPU's head, causing energy to explode off of him, and the Havok CPU then blew up into many data bits, with only a golden glowing orb remaining, the stolen goddess power from AR Blanc.

"Well… that was easy," Den-O noted, before he and SEGA changed out of rider form.

* * *

"Min'na, let's do this together!" AR Neptune shouted.

"Right!" everyone replied, as they prepared their finishing attacks together, I-Den-O, Decima, Decade, W, Accel, OOO, Wizard, and Gaim jumping up into the air and executing their respective Rider Kicks, while Zeronos, DiEnd, Birth, Fourze, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Nintendo, Ceres and Purple Heart prepared their weapons for a final blast.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DECADE/D-D-D-DIEND!=**

**=EXTREME/BOOSTER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

**=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

**=CELL BURST!=**

**=LIMIT BREAK!/OK!=**

**=CHOU LI NE! FINISH STRIKE! SAIKOU!=**

**=HYPER! MAGNUM STRIKE!=**

**=KIWAMI/LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!=**

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

**=STAR POWER! TIME FOR A FINAL SMASH!/FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

**"Tch. Guess you win this time, Gaming Riders,"** Esag sighed, before vanishing into thin air just before the combined attacked hit the massive array of MCPs, destroying them.

"Yes! We did it!" Kai cheered, running up to the other riders as they changed out of rider form. However, the summoned riders suddenly began to fade, due to the cards and disc running out of energy to make them be there.

"Guess we should get going," Shotaro noted, as he and Philip waved goodbye.

"Min'na!" Takeshi shouted and he and Eric ran up to see the veteran riders off, "Thank you for the help."

"It's no problem. All us riders are buds, afterall," Gentaro stated, smiling, as he held out his hand to Takeshi, who took it before doing the iconic Fourze friendship handshake.

"Hey, Kouta… I have a question. Were you able to stop the Helheim invasion?" Kai asked.

"...I don't think I should say…" Kouta responded, chuckling, "Guess you'll have to find out for yourself."

With that, the ten riders who had come to help disappeared, leaving Den-O, Decima, Zeronos and the Gaming Riders with Tsukasa and Daiki, as they went over to check the kaijin's remains.

"Well, we stopped it," Eric stated, "Now this world won't be plagued with the danger this CPU would have caused…"

"Yeah… but what about Blanc?" Yoko asked. Suddenly, as if on cue, the ball of energy containing Blanc's energy landed onto the ground, before forming into the shape of Blanc, as she appeared similar to her prime counterpart.

"Well, how about that," Takeshi stated, as everyone ran over to see Blanc, restored to her former self.

"I… I'm alive?" Blanc gasped.

"BLANC-CHAN!" AR Neptune smiled, rushing over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Aww…" Yoko and Takeshi smiled.

"Ugh… okay, Nep-Nep. I missed you, too. You can let go now," Blanc smiled.

"And you're back to normal, too," Eiji noticed, smiling a bit, "Welcome back, Blanc-sama…"

"So… you're my knight from another dimension, eh? Guess I really messed up here. I'm really sorry, Nep-Nep. I don't deserve to be a CPU Goddess…"

"Nonsense! Everyone makes mistakes, Blanc. Trust me, I know," Neptune stated, before glancing over at Takeshi and sighing, "Maybe things would've been different in my world if I hadn't have given up when Akio died…"

"Maybe," Takeshi shrugged, "But then again, you wouldn't have had me as your Gaming knight if things had been different."

"Wait… you all control video games?" Eric gawked.

"That's… actually an interesting concept," Vivian admitted.

"Wait… where's our Takeshi?" AR Neptune gasped, before everyone turned to the wreckage of the Havok CPU, which was decomposing into data, before they looked in and gasped in horror to see a badly injured Darkcube, his helmet's eyepiece broken open and his belt shattered.

"TAKESHI!" Blanc gasped as Darkcube struggled forward, limping, but he gave a thumbs up and a smirk under his helmet before falling to his knees.

**"Bl-Blanc-sama… I** ho**pe th**at I **mad**e yo**u pro**ud…" Darkcube stated, the dark tone in his voice starting to disappear, as he looked up into the sky, "Hana-nee-chan… I'll be on my way soon…"

"...Nii-san…" Hana murmured, looking at the fallen rider before hugging her Takeshi.

Takeshi then looked at his counterpart before giving a small salute. "Arigatou, Kamen Rider Darkcube…"

With that, Darkcube fell to the ground before his body disappeared into data, heading toward the sky.

"Takeshi…" Blanc murmured, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry… for all your suffering…"

Blanc then felt a hand on her shoulder as AR Neptune looked to her and smiled, before handing her a driver that looked similar to the Gamecube.

"We all have our sins. Let us forgive yours to become a team once again…" AR Neptune stated, causing Blanc to smile.

"...Okay," Blanc nodded, pulling AR Neptune into a hug.

"Take-kun… I'm glad you're okay," Yoko smiled, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh? Since when are you two a thing?" Hana inquired.

"Huh? Oh… um…" they both responded, suddenly having blushes on their faces.

"Besides, weren't you always eyeing Luna back home?"

"Actually… now that you bring it up, doesn't Yoko look a bit like Luna?" Neptune inquired as both Hana and Kai gave a look at her.

"...Kinda," Hana noted.

"Well… I guess so," Takeshi noted.

"Never saw that kind of connection between myself and Luna-sempai," Yoko admitted.

"Anyways, should we get back home? That is… if Take's coming back with us…" Kai murmured, still thinking about what happened last night.

"Wait, what?!" Hana gasped, grabbing Kai by his shirt, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Guys, relax! As much as I'd like to stay here… I just can't. I'm sorry, Yoko… but I have to go home…" Takeshi replied, sighing when he had to say that to Yoko.

"It's okay… I'll miss you… but I know you have to go home," Yoko sighed, starting to get teary-eyed. "Am I really destined to be all alone?"

"Hey, there's always AR me that you could hook up with!" Kai joked.

"Kai!" everyone groaned, including Eric and Vivian.

"Yoko-chan… I like you, I really do. But you have a great world that needs your help more than it does mine right now. But don't worry. I'll always be with you… in here," Takeshi told Yoko, pointing to her heart.

"That… That's really cheesy, Take-kun," Yoko stated, smiling despite the tears in her eyes before she gave Takeshi one last kiss, "But… let's not see this as goodbye… how about… a see ya later?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Okay okay, that's enough of that, Casanova," Neptune stated, pulling Takeshi back over to the group, "Now, there's only one tiny problem… and that is that we just blew up our exit ticket."

"I'm sure we can help you get back. Decade-sempai modified the DenLiner's systems to be able to travel through dimensions as well as Time and Space," Vivian noted.

"_**Hell yeah! Now it**__**'**__**s time for a Dimension trippin**__**' **__**ride!**__**" **_Ryutaros shouted cheerily.

"Heh. Y'know, that has a nice ring to it," AR Neptune noted.

* * *

A little while later, everyone waited outside in front of the DenLiner, as Shun stepped onto his own Time Train that was bull-like in appearance, the ZeroLiner.

"See ya later, Shun! Thanks for the help!" Vivian and Eric shouted as they waved goodbye.

"Well, hopefully you all can get back to your dimensions alright," Tsukasa stated, before smiling.

"Sure can. Thanks for the help, Tsukasa-sempai," Eric replied.

"Don't mention it. Anywho, I should be going," Tsukasa noted, before reaching over toward Daiki Kaito, grabbing a Rider pass that he had swiped from Eric in his hands, "Kaito…"

"Stop bugging me," he responded, snapping his fingers and walking into a dimensional rip.

Tsukasa sighed, before throwing the Rider pass back to Eric, who caught it with ease.

"Thank you, Tsukasa-sempai!" Eric smiled.

"Sayonara AR Friends," AR Neptune waved at the Riders and their companions.

"Thank you… for helping me…" Blanc thanked.

"You guys take care now," Neptune noted, "And Blanc… never give up hope."

"Don't worry, I won't. Guess it'd be different when Nintendo re-enters the console market," Blanc noted.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be fine," AR Neptune replied, smiling.

Yoko then walked up, and Takeshi went over to her, and she pulled him into one last hug.

"See ya again," she smiled.

"Jaa ne," Takeshi smiled.

"Glad we could be of assistance. And AR me… do your best to keep the others in line," Neptune smiled with a wink.

"Will do," AR Neptune nodded as Takeshi got onboard and waved goodbye to Yoko as the DenLiner finally took off toward its next destination.

"Sayonara… Sega no Sekai… next stop… Tri no Sekai," Owner muttered, as he started to eat his fried rice.

"Tri no Sekai? What do you mean by that?" Hana asked, a bit confused.

Owner then chucked as he continued to eat. "Guess you'll find out soon enough."

"...Uh… Okay…" Takeshi shrugged as he looked out the window before Eric sat next to him.

"So, you fight video games come to life, eh? Pretty neat," Eric noted.

"I guess you could say it like that," Takeshi admitted.

"I had a SEGA Dreamcast in my youth, right before it got discontinued. Gotta say it was the closest thing to escaping my dull life until I became a rider."

"Cool," Takeshi smiled, "So, how's it feel to be the successor to one of the greatest modern Kamen Riders?"

"Eh, it's pretty good, but sometimes I wonder if I measure up enough to Ryotaro… I mean, I may have been able to stop the future from changing, but I dunno if I just got lucky or not…"

"Don't worry about it Eric. You were a great help against that CPU, so you've got more than enough skill to take on any challenge that comes your way."

Eric paused for a second, and then smiled. "Thanks, Takeshi. I would think Akio is proud of you too." With that, the two of them did a fist bump before smiling.

* * *

"Sayonara, Min'na!" Hana, Kai, and Takeshi shouted as they disembarked the DenLiner before it took off towards its own dimension.

"...And there goes one of the best Riders I ever met so far," Takeshi smiled.

"Come on guys… I've had a long past few days I need to rest a bit," Neptune sighed as she walked off.

"So is that what you're really like?" Hana inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"You're really that pint-sized brat?" Hana informed.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Neptune snapped before chasing after Hana, "Come back here! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

"Man… sometimes I think she gets into more trouble than me," Kai chuckled.

"Believe me Kai, nobody can get into more trouble then you, aside from maybe Sora," he shrugged. Kai couldn't help but laugh as he continued to walk, and Takeshi just sighed, his thoughts turning to Yoko for a minute. He then felt something was off. "My… jacket's not normally this heavy,"

Takeshi then unzipped his jacket and saw something was hidden into one of the pockets in it. He then took it out and gasped at the sight of the item, a BluRay copy of "Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup".

"This… isn't even out yet! Where did…" he gawked, before opening up to see a piece of paper was inside the binds of the part of the DVD that normally held papers for ads, "What the?"

"No. Way! HOW'D YOU GET THAT?! The movie's not even out yet!" Kai gawked.

"I… don't know…" he admitted.

"You! Are SO lucky! We have gotta watch that tonight!"

"I dunno… I'm still lost as to how I got it…" Takeshi responded.

* * *

That night, when Kai was asleep, Takeshi took a moment to look at the paper that was in the binds of the movie. He saw it had a label written "for Takeshi" and he opened the paper up.

"It's a letter. 'Dear Takeshi, I had a feeling that you would be going back to your own world and not be staying in mine, so I figured I would get you something so you would remember me. Hope you enjoy this movie. It's alright, I guess. No cameo from Dreamer, next season's Rider… or whatever your world's version of next season's Rider is. Regardless… Take-kun, I want you to know, I will miss you intensely, but I will still have you here in my heart. Love, Yoko-chan.'"

Takeshi then smiled a bit before realizing something was underneath the note; a rider disc! The same Megaman & Sonic game that Yoko had let him use earlier. On the front cover was some words written in sharpie from Yoko, that said "SEGA Riders stick together always. I'll never forget you, Take-kun. -Yoko".

"...Arigatou, Yoko-chan," Takeshi stated, smiling before putting the disc in a safe spot in his disc holder before going to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the DenLiner, Eric, Vivian, Kotaro, and Owner, along with the rest of the Imagin sat down as they went off on their next adventure.

"Sorry it took us so long to find you, Kotaro," Vivian apologized.

"You guys do realize you left me there for a YEAR in England!" Kotaro complained, obviously upset about being thrown through time.

"Hey, at least we're all back together now," Eric stated, smiling, before something came to his attention, "Hey, Kotaro, in the alternate future that the CPU caused, when I faced the Wraith Imagin, he called me a Drifter. What did he mean by that?"

Kotaro thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well, I think what he meant was a Singularity Point who has been erased from his own timeline, mainly from not being born. Though, I would think your parents would have survived up to the point of the time crash in 2008…"

**"Oi, Kotaro. A question for ya, regarding family. We know you're Ryotaro's grandson, but I've kinda been wondering… what's the woman who Ryotaro married like?"** Momotaros asked.

"Well, Momotaros, I think that stories for my Grandmother will have to wait for later. Anyways, thankfully I was staying with this lovely young lady while I was in England. She was a very sweet and energetic person, though she did get confused by when I spoke in Japanese."

"Wait… Kotaro, you found a girlfriend there?!" Vivian gawked, as Eric chuckled slightly.

"Yes. I think her name was… Mary Ann Abbey," Kotaro replied, a bit annoyed at Eric's laughter. However, the mention of that name made Eric suddenly freeze up.

"Wait… that's my Grandmother's name…" Eric gasped, before looking at the year on the Rider Ticket where they'd just picked up Kotaro, "This was a year before my Mom was born… you don't think…?"

"Kotaro-kun?" Owner asked curiously.

Kotaro then blushed a bit, as Vivian suddenly burst out laughing and Eric stared with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"It means you're Eric's grandfather!" Vivian laughed.

"Well… I guess that makes sense where your fighting skills came from. Though, glad you didn't inherit my bad luck," Kotaro chuckled nervously, a bit embarrassed.

"EH?!" Eric gawked, as the DenLiner soared off into the temporal distance.

* * *

((Insert Song: Climax Jump (SEGA Version) (original by AAA)))

***As the song begins, the stage shows four microphones and four people standing near them, before the lights shine to show Eric, Vivian, Takeshi, and Yoko in the spotlights before they start singing.***

**Everyone: Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would.)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***As the song continues, the credits roll as scenes from the movie continue to show.***

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?)**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?)**

**Eric: Kanaetai yume ga aru nara (When we've got dreams we want to realize.)**

**Takeshi: Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (Sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true.)**

**Takeshi & Eric: Catch the wave!**

**Vivian: Mayoi sou na toki kanarazu (When we feel lost.)**

**Yoko: Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (The power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Yoko & Vivian: Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni (The future you've dreamed of is now…)**

**Everyone: In your hands**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Things seem so sudden at the start)**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time trippin' ride (It's like a time trippin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Eric: Fukanou wo koete (Think beyond the impossible.)**

**Vivian: Tsukami toru sa (Seize the day)**

**Eric & Vivian: Climax**

**Everyone: Kinou made no kioku subete (There will come a time when we realize)**

**Hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (That we need our past memories too)**

**Takeshi: Hokoreru you ni (And be proud of it.)**

**Yoko: Sara naru (Higher and higher)**

**Takeshi & Yoko: Climax Jump!**

**Yoko: Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru (Gather all the words)**

**Vivian: Daiji na kotoba to ka (Which made you strong)**

**Yoko & Vivian: Kakegaenai amoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Takeshi: Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi (A little more, just a little more.)**

**Eric: Todokanai hoshi zora (Till we reach the sky so high above.)**

**Everyone: Akirametara soko ga shuuten saa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line.)**

***Beat suddenly changes slightly to the sound of Dimension Tripper***

**Everyone: Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper)**

**Yoko & Vivian: Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!)**

**Eric & Takeshi: KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (In this sparkling world)**

**Yoko & Vivian (Eric & Takeshi): Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- (Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?!) (We can just form the strongest party. (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?))**

**Everyone: Mirai e! Climax Jump! (To the Future! Climax Jump!)**

**Takeshi & Eric: Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Yoko & Vivian: Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Everyone: Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

* * *

Some distance away from Tomodachi Academy, there were a couple figures watching from a nearby roof.

"Well, looks like the Gaming Riders were able to handle themselves yet again. No need for us to get involved," a young boy, around age 12, noted. He was a young boy with black hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a simple white T-shirt, black shorts and sneakers..

"Aw man, I wanted to fight for once! Why won't Peashy-sama let us fight the CPUs in the day time?" a girl around the same age complained. She had neck-length blonde hair that reaches her neck, but her hair is also styled up in a pom pom style simple to Ruka from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and the color actually matches her eyes, and she currently wore (describe outfit).

"Don't worry, we'll get our chance eventually. Right now, Peashy-sama has more on her plate to deal with as is," the boy replied, holding up a strange belt that looked like a portable computer drive, "Saa, let's get to cleaning up shop, Natsuki-chan."

"No problem, Darren-kun!" the girl replied, holding up a console that looked like the TurboGrafix16/PCEngine. With that, the two jumped off into the night before activating their belts.

**=GAME START!=**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And with that, our first Toku West Movie War is over.**

**KKD: Man, it was crazy, but I'm glad we were able to finish it. But when I say crazy, I mean in a good way.**

**Silver: I'm glad I was able to show my old character one more time. Eric is a fun character to write, and while he's may not be on the same level as the original Den-O, I'm rather fond of him. He was more or less my precursor to Kai.**

**KKD: Interesting way to put it. Still, he's pretty cool to see.**

**Pikatwig: So, Shun is Hana's son, and Eric is Ryotaro's great-(or great-great) grandson.**

**Silver: It's Great-Great, Pika.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. I was about to make a 100 Years Later comparison. Also, speaking of 100 Years Later, KKD, check your email for a second.**

**Silver: While he does that, I must say it's pretty hilarious the fact that Ryotaro and his great-great-grandson live in the same time period. Oh well, guess that's the craziness that is Time Travel.**

**Rainbow Dash: *suddenly rushes in* Silver, you've got to come back with me!**

**Silver: Um… where, Dash? Back to the Future?**

**Dash: ...yea.**

**Pikatwig: Ugh… I love Back to the Future as much as the next guy, but that reference is kinda… unnecessary. So KKD, did you check yet?**

**KKD: Yea, kinda surprised by the response, but still. It's cool looking for a Mii. Anyway, what were your guys' favorite parts about the whole Taisen?**

**TB: HEY YOU GUYS! *crashes through the wall* OH YEAH!**

**KKD: WAGH! TB? Where'd you come from?!**

**Silver: *falls over from surprise* Yeesh, now I know how you feel, Sempai…**

**Pikatwig: Whatever… sup TB?**

**TB: Nothing, just thought I... *puts on mirror sunglasses* bust in.**

**YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Silver: LOLz, I love this guy. Anyways, TB, what did you think of the Taisen?**

**TB: To quote the late JewWario, "I like it."**

**KKD: It's pretty cool overall. For me, though, it was kinda tricky to label a specific favorite part. There was just so much stuff that was cool that I couldn't decide.**

**Silver: Gotta say that I had a favorite part for each part. For "How Long is Forever?", besides the name being a reference to one of the best episodes of Teen Titans (which was crapped on by that poorly written trainwreck of a spin-off. -_-), it was that conversation between Eric and Momotaros before they fought the Wraith Imagin as well as Momotaros's death scene being a close second. For "Legacy of Ceres", it had to be Kai's argument with Takeshi about him staying in the alternate world. It goes to show that Kai is a lot more than just comic relief. As for the final part, it had to be the main and Secondary Riders joining forces with Den-O and SEGA, even if it was for a moment and we didn't really see much of it.**

**Pikatwig: Wow, I never knew that was a reference to Teen Titans. I remembered the name, but I didn't think you watched it. Or at least the original.**

**Silver: Hey, there's a reason why I'm known as the "Man of a Thousand Fandoms".**

**KKD: Makes sense. But seriously, I can't figure out which was my favorite part in any of these. It's just _that_ awesome.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. As for me, for Part 1, it was when Eric assumed Spirit Form, in Part 2, it was a tie between when Takeshi and Kai first met Yoko and when Takeshi and Yoko kissed. For Part 3, it was when Takeshi assumed the Super Adapter mode. And also, the ending part when Takeshi got the DVD of the Gaim movie, and the note. I loved it so much.**

**Silver: Also, it was pretty cool to see that Yoko gave him the disc to use himself. Looks like we'll see that mode in the future just like when we saw Fourze Rocket States in the actual series when it was introduced in Movie War Megamax, which is my favorite Movie War, I might add.**

**Pikatwig: Yea, I had the thought Takeshi would use it akin to Rocket States. Regardless… you viewers may be wondering about who this "Dreamer" is, since next season is called Drive.**

**TB: Yes, who is this Dreamer? *rubs chin***

**Pikatwig: Well KKD, mind helping me explain?**

**KKD: Well, this is kinda connected to our stories as a whole. Pika and I worked on this new Rider of his, Dreamer, and SEGA before Drive was even announced. So in our minds, Dreamer is the Rider that succeeds Gaim, and SEGA succeeds Dreamer. Drive, presumedly, comes after SEGA at this point in time unless we decide otherwise.**

**Silver: Or we could just have a branching continuity. The actual yearly riders on one side, and the OC riders on the other. That means we wouldn't know who's after SEGA. Though, I have been thinking of a few ideas… *eyes gleam* But, you'll just have to wait until the SEGA movie to find out! ;)**

**Pikatwig: And for those who read my story, Virtualranger, Dreamer will, eventually, be their Super Hero Time partner.**

**Silver: Better get to it, Pika. So, Sempai, have you decided on your favorite parts yet, or should we pass it to TB?**

**KKD: Uh… I guess one of my favs in Part 1 was when Den-O accessed his Spirit Form. It's like a Final Form beyond Ryoutarou's Final Form. In "Legacy of Ceres", that honor goes to… uh… I guess that goes to when Yoko and Takeshi interact with each other. And finally, in this final part, my favorite part is the final battle between the Riders and the kaijin. It was just epic.**

**Silver: Yep. CPUs and MCPs battling all assortments of Kamen Riders. Which reminds me… we still need to think of minions to use for Yons's and Fontimacs's MCP minions… Guess we'll handle it eventually. Anyways, what were your favorite parts, TB?**

**TB: I'd say the same as you guys. For Part 1, the Spirit Form. For Part 2, it would be the romance bits between Takeshi and Yoko. We'll see what the romance with Luna is like later. And for Part 3, it is *in Chester A. Bum voice* THE GREATEST RIDER GATHERING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!**

**Silver: Hmm. Nostalgia Critic reference. Chalk that down on the "References made during Toku West's Super Hero Time" checklist. Also, seriously, guys? You found the love interest more interesting than actual character development between Kai and Takeshi?! Seriously, their friendship is more valuable than some love interest! They're like Shulk and Reyn from Xenoblade Chronicles! Unbreakable friendship! BTdubs, that game is awesome.**

**Pikatwig: Calm down a minute. I'm not saying that Kai growing as a character isn't a cool thing, I'm glad to get to know him a bit better. It's just… I don't know why, but I found the romantic moment a bit more… heart touching… *sighs***

**Silver: Oh bah to you three and your romances! They never did anything for me. -_-**

**Pikatwig: And that just offended one of my characters… anyway… for the curious, Yoko is not meant to be a sort of 'double' of Luna. It's really a mere confidence she and Luna actually look-a-like.**

**TB: Addressing what Silver brought up, I also like Kai's growth as a character. But the romance stuck out a bit more. We'll see Kai develop more when he, and I should stop right here because... *snaps fingers***

**Momo: SPOILERS!**

**Momotaros: Is she always this hyper? She didn't even appear in the movie at all!**

**Silver: Wow, you're getting good at predicting that stuff, TB. Anyways, sorry if I insulted you at all, Pika. It's just that after me failing at being romantic and falling on my face trying to woo a girl, I am honestly sick of that romantic crap. I'd rather have best friends like you guys than some girl to drool over.**

**Pikatwig: I'm not that great with romance either…**

**KKD: Ditto. But hey, guys can dream, right?**

**TB: Same here, but we should be patient. Some day, the right girl will find us, and vice versa.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway… wanna tell them about the surprise I left ya?**

**KKD: Who? Me?**

**Pikatwig: Yea. The Mii I sent ya.**

**KKD: Oh yea. Pika made me a Mii based off of Dai-kun, Daigo and Amy's great-grandson, after I made Daigo and Amy, which he copied himself.**

**TB: You guys like Kyouryuuger 100 Years After?**

**Pikatwig: It was awesome and inspired me to do a Shinkenger story with KKD based on the sort of premise of a new generation of an old sentai.**

**TB: I actually read that, and not bad so far.**

**Silver: I'm somewhat tempted to make Takeshi and Kai Miis, though it'll be hard since Take has blue hair. Guess I'll have to go with Black for that.**

**KKD: If you had Tomodachi Life, just get hair color spray, and get him to dye it blue.**

**Silver: Somewhat tempted to get Tomodachi Life too, though right now I've already spent my money on another game. *holds up a copy of Xenoblade Chronicles* _My Precious!_**

**Pikatwig: Wow… uh, anyway… a thing we discussed while doing this is that we just might, just might, do a spin-off story with Ceres.**

**Silver: Yeah, sort of as a "W Returns" kind of style. Also, I was considering doing one delving into Luna's past and her interactions with the previous Nintendo Rider, Nanami Ibi AKA Kamen Rider Nintendo Wii.**

**TB: I was wondering if I could maybe help you three with the Ceres or Luna story.**

**KKD: Yea, that would be cool. Anyways, looks like that's the end of the Movie War Theatre for now, but we'll be back in a little while for our next big project, and if you know Super Hero Time, you know what's coming up next. But anyways, anything else we should say now before ending off?**

**Silver: Yeah, guys. The half-hour's almost up, so the studios will split at any minute. In other news, things have gone well for the Reference checklist I mentioned earlier. We've already chalked up our first Dragon Ball Z, Nostalgia Critic, and Lord of the Rings references.**

**Pikatwig: And I will be jumping out of this before it goes down. *Heads out and jumps onto Tokkyu-Oh GoseiGreat.***

**Silver: Well, guess it's time to end things off. This has been the Radiant Rider, or the Man of a Thousand Fandoms…**

**KKD: The Crossover King, KKD Silver...**

**TB: The Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

**Pikatwig: …and the still pending Raiden Writer, Pikatwig.**

**Silver: And we are Team Toku West, and we'll see you guys later!**

**Pikatwig: *mutters* Three, two, one. *Studios split apart***

**KKD: JAA NE~! *Falls out of the studio half he's in, but is caught by Tokkyu-Oh GoseiGreat***

**TB: *floats in the air for a few seconds before...* Uh oh. SEIYAAA~! *lands on Tokkyu-Oh GoseiGreat's shoulder before doing a spinning kick***

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! *flies out of the split studios using a Dragoon from Kirby's Air Ride before landing next to the others***

**Everyone: YEE-HAW! *give a thumbs-up***

**Pikatwig: And now, Tokkyu1, GoseiRed, let's get a move on.**

**Tokkyu1: Wakata!**

**GoseiRed: Got it. *Tokkyu-Oh GoseiGreat turns back into the core Rainbow Line Ressha and the Goseiger Ressha with all four writers now inside, before rushing out***


	7. Super Hero Taisen Tri: Part 1

**Pikatwig: A three-plus project. Internally, I'm hoping we can get it done.**

**Silver: C'mon, Pika. Don't be so pessimistic. Anyways, welcome, everybody, to… *suddenly, the room lights up the stage, revealing the casts of all three Toku West Super Hero Time shows, as well as our four main writers dressed up as the four Kamen Rider Blade Riders, Silver as Blade, KKD as Garren, Pika as Chalice, and TB as Leangle* Toku West's saikou no Gekijouban, Super Hero Taisen Tri!**

**KKD: Uh… why am I the gunslinger again?**

**Silver: This was the only other four person rider team I could think of. Plus… *holds out BlayRouzer* I like my swords. Just be glad I didn't choose Abaranger. That was the only other series of four I could think of, and Pika'd probably end up as AbareYellow…**

**Pikatwig: ...I'm not even going to comment on that. Plus, this is how it should've been done. *claps hands, lights dim, claps hands again, appearing as Baron Den-O Arms, KKD in the Gaim suit with Wizard Arms, Silvah in the Ryugen suit with W Arms and TB in the Zangetsu suit with Fourze Arms.***

**TB: TAISEN KITAAAA~~!**

**Silver: Mou… why do _I _have to be the psychopath?! Well, at least I'm W, who is my favorite rider. *twirls the Metal Shaft in one hand and the Trigger Magnum in the other***

**Pikatwig: Random pick. Also, I loved your line describing Kaito, Micchy and Takatora as "the jerkhole, the psychopath and the guy who dies way too much for his own good". I laughed so hard at that comment.**

**Silver: What can I say? I'm a humorous guy. Anyways, regardless, it's the four of us together once again, and we're ready to tackle Super Hero Taisen Tri, where the three teams of Tri no Sekai fight together for the first time. Though… I must admit the name "Tri no Sekai" seems a bit of an artifact title now that we've hinted that the Virtualrangers are here too, but that's for another time...**

**Pikatwig: FYI, I came up with the Sekai name. *twirls DenGasher***

**KKD: Yea… anyways, if you haven't read their respective stories up to this point… then what're you doing here? Go back and read the chapters for the actual three stories. This'll make much more sense if you read those first. *Twirls WizarSwordGun***

**TB: Yep. Well, enough beating around the bush. Let's get started, shall we?**

**Silver: Right! Let's start this the way we would start any Toku West Gekijouban…**

**Toku West: From the reaches of the lands to the West, we shall bring our interests together. Together, we are…**

**Everyone: Team Toku Sonic! Western!**

**Toku West: YEE-HAW! *point fingers in a gun-like formation and aim at the screen***

**Pikatwig: ...Kyoryuzin Western much?**

**KKD: Relax, Pika. Someone cue up the Disclaimers!**

**Pikatwig: Lockseed slice!**

**=COME ON! FULL~ CHARGE!=**

**=SEIYA! CHOU II NE, SAIKOU~!=**

**=HAI~! MAX~IMUM DRIVE!=**

**=SEIYA! LIMIT BREAK!=**

**DISCLAIMERS: Team Toku Sonic West does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

_One city__… __one school__… __three adventures__… __this is Tri no Sekai__… __the world of the Gaming Kamen Riders, the Toa Sentai Matarangers and the Guardians of a world of Magic known as Eclipsia. These three groups of youths will face the biggest challenge that any of them have faced._ A narration began, as we see the images of our three teams.

**Toa Sentai Mataranger...**

**Guardians of Eclipsia...**

**Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA...**

**in...**

**Super Sentai X Guardians X Kamen Rider**

**SUPER HERO TAISEN TRI**

* * *

The angle of the camera looks downward, before we see dense woods, the mystical forest known as Shroudwood. Things seem peaceful there… until a massive roar is heard!

"Mou! How are we supposed to stop this thing from rampaging?!" a girl's voice groaned, coming from a teen around 17 or 18, who was dressed in a dress similar to Sailor Moon, only with cyan trim, boots, and gloves. She, along with five other girls dressed in similar attire, only of green, orange, pink, light blue and purple, and violet, fought against a strange looking lion-like creature with wings and a scorpion tail. The cyan and green warriors fought from the air, being held up by light blue and yellow wings, respectively.

"I don't know... we just have to fight it!" another girl's voice replied, this coming from the girl in violet, before sending out a blast of magic at the creature.

"We'd better hurry and stop this Manticore before it gets out of the forest!" the girl in orange shouted as well, "Momo, try to stop it by freezing its legs, then we can find the Discord Shard and remove it from the beast!"

"Uh… I uh… know where it is," a voice squeaked, this coming from the girl in green.

"You do, Hinata?! Where?!" the girl in violet asked.

"Freeze it, and I'll guide you to it," the girl in green, Hinata, replied.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" the girl in pink, Momo, exclaimed, as she fired a barrage of ice blasts all while screaming energetically like a maniac. "There you go, one frozen Manticore!"

"It's by the lower hind legs, the shard," Hinata informed.

"Good work, darling!" the girl in light blue and purple complimented, before rushing over to try to pull what looked like a black shard of obsidian, a Discord Shard, out of the creature, "Oh my… it's too far dug in there! I don't think we can pull it out…"

"Then we have to knock it out," the girl in cyan said arrogantly, preparing to charge at the beast.

"Wait, Sora! I think I have an idea for this…" the girl in violet interrupted, before concentrating, "I remember Helena-hime used a spell like this to free a group of dragons, but I'm gonna need time. Kisho, Momo, restrain the Manticore! AJ and Hinata, try to deflect its attacks away from me!"

"Hai, Mitsuko!" the others nodded, as they all did exactly what the girl in violet, Mitsuko, told them to do, Momo and Kisho holding the beast down with ice and stone while Hinata and AJ used their powers to deflect the attacks away from Mitsuko.

"Creature corrupted by darkness, I shall free you from your damnation! I cast you out!" Mitsuko then shouted, copying the movements she'd seen the Goddess of the Sun, Princess Helena, do to perform the spell, causing a light to launch from her hands which the Manticore was bathed in, causing the Discord Shard at its leg to shatter into black dust.

"Success!" Momo exclaimed energetically.

"Yay…" Hinata added.

"Nicely done, ladies!" Kisho said.

"Yee-haw!" AJ shouted.

"Booyah! That's how it's done!" Sora exclaimed, doing a fist pump as she and Hinata floated down from the air, the Manticore being freed from its restraints, and looking around at the girls confused. It soon began to smile, walking toward a weird portal that opened up behind it.

"Bye-bye!" Momo shouted, waving, while the six girls suddenly began to glow, suddenly appearing in Japanese school uniforms of similar color, except Kisho's was a white color, and Hinata's was yellow.

"Well, that takes care of that," Mitsuko noted, before hearing in the distance a bell tower chime 8 times, "Oh crap, it's 8 o' clock! School starts soon!"

"Well, let's git goin', then!" AJ shouted, as the girls rushed out of the forest. As they did, however, Momo ran next to Sora and Hinata before getting their attention.

"Hey, do you think I'd make better use of wings compared to Hinata?" Momo inquired.

"Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town in the front square, a dark blue, purple and black dragon-like beast with three heads began attacking the square, shooting fire as well as Dark energy. However, just as it was about to blast another of the shops in the area, a yellow motorcycle styled like a racecar slammed right into the beast, the driver of the motorcycle jumping off and doing a backflip before making a three-point landing.

"Great, a Pokemon CPU," the driver muttered, taking off his helmet to reveal the face of a young teen with cobalt blue hair and green eyes, and wearing a blue male school uniform. As he spoke, another motorcycle that was black with a few accents, and designs similar to a Playstation controller drove up, the driver, a young woman in an all black-leather biker outfit, getting off the motorcycle and removing her helmet to reveal long blond hair.

"If only Eiji were here," she joked, as the two took out what looked like sleeker versions of game consoles, the male taking out a Sega Dreamcast, while the female held a Playstation 4.

"Yeah. He'd probably say something like 'You rookies don't have what it takes to fight a Hydreigon CPU' or some _Nonsense_ like that," the male chuckled, as they put the devices to their waists, causing a strap to wrap around them, forming a belt.

"You ready, Luna?" the boy asked, as he pulled out a disc for Sonic Adventure.

"You got it, Takeshi," the girl, Luna, smirked as she pulled out a copy of Infamous: Second Son.

"Henshin!" they both shouted as they inserted the discs in their buckles and were surrounded by pixels before transforming into a pair of Kamen Riders.

**=GAME START!=**

Takeshi's armor was based off of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Dreamcast, while Luna's was more along the lines of the Playstation, as well as a square and circle on the wrists and an X and triangle on the legs.

"Kamen Rider SEGA! It's time for Game Start!" Takeshi shouted.

"Kamen Rider Playstation! Beyond the Boundaries of Play… Let's fight!" Luna added.

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

SEGA and Playstation then rushed towards the Hydreigon CPU, with it firing its dark flame blasts at them but they managed to avoid them. Then, the two inserted a different disc into their drivers, Sonic Adventure 2 for SEGA's, and Kingdom Hearts into Playstation's.

**=DOWNLOADING SONIC BLADE/KINGDOM FORM! INSERT CODE!=**

And so, SEGA inserted the code Up-Down-Up-Down-A-B-X-Y-Left in the controller on his wrist before summoning a katana with a motif of Sonic the Hedgehog, while Playstation inserted Down-Up-Down-Up-Square-Triangle-X-Circle-Start on a similar device on hers before her suit became white, with the legs being red, and the chest being black with some blue accents, shoes that were yellow, and the rest being black, before revealing two swords, one looking like a keyblade from Kingdom Hearts, and the other a black-bladed sword with a Playstation motif and minor aspects of the Playstation Move controller.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

With that done, the two Riders charged in, attacking the kaijin, or CPU, slashing their blades at it, with the CPU firing its blasts but missing as it kept getting hit by their swords.

"Ready for the finisher?" Playstation asked.

"Yea! Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no Hissatsu Waza!" SEGA shouted, as they inputted A-B-A-B-Start and L1-R1-L2-R2-X-Square-Triangle-Circle into the controllers.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!/POWER PLAY! LEVEL UP TO MAX!=**

"Gaming Rider..." they both started as they prepared their swords which began to glow cyan/violet. "...SLASH!" they both shouted as they slashed the Hydriegon CPU into pieces, making it explode with anti-data before SEGA got a medal in the style of Sonic rankings, this one being an S rank, while Playstation got a gold trophy.

"Game... Over!" they smirked as they changed out of Rider form, before high-fiving.

"Perfect as always!" Takeshi cheered, the emblem suddenly dissolving into data before flowing into his SEGADriver.

"You did pretty good, Take-kun," Luna noted, smiling, which made Takeshi freeze up a bit and shift his feet. Suddenly, the two heard another motorcycle drive up, this one being purple and designed like Blaze the Cat from Sonic, as a girl with violet hair with X-clips in them rode up along with a young man with spiked crimson red hair with a gold streak in it.

"Well, looks like we didn't need to show up after all," the girl noted, getting off the motorcycle with the young man.

"You're late, Nep-Nep," Takeshi teased, in a sing-songy tone.

"Deja vu," the girl, Neptune commented.

"Mou, and we missed the action," the boy groaned.

"Sorry man," Takeshi apologized, before noticing the bell chimes and looking at the clock, "Damn, we gotta hurry! School's gonna start soon!"

"See you later, Take-kun," Luna waved as she blew a kiss at Takeshi, which made him blush a little.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush," the boy said teasingly.

"Shut up, Kai…" Takeshi grumbled.

"I thought you had a crush on-" Neptune started, before Takeshi quickly closed the visor on her helmet, cutting Neptune off.

"You don't need to bring _her_ up!" he shushed, as he used the SEGADriver to resummon his motorcycle, the Machine Daytona, before he, Neptune, and Kai drove off on Neptune and Takeshi's motorcycles.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a nearby park, there were some robotic creatures, looking around for something, or someone. Soon, six teens rushed up to see what was going on.

"Great… more Vahki," the teen in green groaned.

"Don't they know when to give up?" the teen in red added.

"Yo bad guys, you ready to have a taste of humiliation and defeat," the guy in brown shouted out.

"Can we hurry this up? It's almost 8 o'clock and we would appreciate a bit of a break," the only girl in the group, the one in blue, said.

"Don't worry, sister, we'll hurry this up," the guy in black assured before they all pulled out some type of gun along with a toy mask of sorts, attaching said masks onto their guns.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

**=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

"Toa Transform!" they shouted before they fired the guns, sending out aura masks at the grunts, sending them to the ground before the masks flew at the teens, transforming them, the boots and gloves being their respective colors, the gloves only reaching to the wrists, all edged with gold, the legs are accented colors, orange, cyan, yellow green, tan/orange, dark gray, and light gray, that reach up to the waist, stopping at a golden belt that has a containment unit on the side that holds the Kanohi. The main torso suit being their main colors (red, blue, green, brown, black, and white) that is cut off at the sleeves that are the accent colors, the torso having black designs to reflect an aspect of armor, while the center of the chest has the iconic symbol of Bionicle to represent the three virtues. The helmet various masks with special visors.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu!" they all shouted together.

"Toa Sentai…" MataRed started, before the others shouted alongside him.

"Mataranger!"

"Spirits Unite! Ikuze!" MataRed shouted as the rest of his team charged at the monster along with him.

The battle began with the group starting off with their melee attacks, Red charging his punches and kicks with fire, Blue sending waves of water out from her hands, Green flying through the air, Brown kicking up large stones at the grunts, Black using a few wrestling moves to flip the Vahki over while chucking hunks of earth at the other grunts, and White freezing them solid. Then, to finish the grunts off, they stood side-by-side, before firing off a combined blast of elemental energy.

"Well, that was easy enough," MataRed noted.

"They're grunts, what did you expect?" MataWhite replied, a bit of snark in his voice.

"Well, didn't expect Ice Man to have a bit of an attitude," MataGreen chuckled.

"Shut up, Ven," MataWhite sighed, before thwacking MataGreen lightly in the back of the head.

"Guys! This is no time to argue!" MataBrown shouted, before sighing, "Why is it so hard to keep this team together?"

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap," MataBlue stated before changing out of Toa form, "Plus, Hana and Kassie wanted to hang out after their school gets out."

"Man, can't believe they actually have to go to school. We never went to a real school," Ven noted.

"And I kinda don't wanna go into an 'infiltrate school plot'," Terra joked, which everyone then looked at him, confused.

"Okay… well, guess we can rest for now…" Ignatius noted, before the six walked off. However, where the remains of the Vahki were, some sort of spider web suddenly shot out at some of the parts, dragging them away...

* * *

We then see a large school that was three buildings with two sub buildings of sorts, one was like a regular school, the other building looked like a 3 story apartment of sorts, which served as the school's Dorms.

In one of the halls, both Takeshi and company and Mitsuko and her friends ran toward a classroom from two different directions.

"C'mon, guys! We're almost late!" both Mitsuko and Takeshi shouted to their friends at the same time. And just as the two were about to get to the classroom…

**BONK!**

"Oof!" Takeshi and Mitsuko shouted, both knocking into each other and falling to the ground.

"Ite!" they both groaned as they tried to get back up.

"Sorry, Mitsuko. I should've watched where I was going…" Takeshi noted.

"No, it was my fault…" Mitsuko replied, as Kai and Momo helped them both off the ground, "Though… why is it you were running in the first place?"

"I… um…" Takeshi stuttered nervously.

"He overslept," Neptune informed.

"Oh… uh… same with us!" Mitsuko replied, "Momo forgot to set the alarm last night."

"Hey, that's not tr-!" Momo shouted before her mouth was covered by AJ's hand.

"Oh. Okay. Here, you dropped this bracelet… thing," Takeshi noted, handing back Mitsuko's bracelet, which was actually her transformation device, one of the six Elements of Harmony.

"Arigatou. Here, you dropped your game," Mitsuko said, as she gave Takeshi back his henshin disc.

"Why is it you're carrying a disc holder on your belt loop anyways? That's honestly kinda nerdy," Sora noted.

"It… it's hard to explain," Takeshi replied, sweating a bit, "Anyways, let's get in before the bell rings."

The nine teens then walked into the classroom. However, Kai stopped Momo for a quick second before they went in.

"Hey, Momo… so, the Tomodachi Fair is this week, and I was thinking… do you wanna hang out then?" Kai asked, "I was able to get two tickets."

"Like a date?" Momo asked.

"Well… not really a date…" Kai replied, twiddling his thumbs a bit, "More like… two really good friends hanging out or something like that…"

"Of course I would like to go!" Momo giggled. "But just so you know… if it was a date… I'd be happy to go out with you,"

"Y-You would?"

"Um… of course!" Momo replied, both of them looking kinda nervous after that as they took their seats.

"Wow… Tomodachi's most hyperactive student brought to silence…" Takeshi smirked, before Kai ended up glaring at him.

"What's with you and Kai?" Mitsuko asked Momo as she sat down.

"Um… nothing. Nothing's wrong," Momo replied, before turning away.

* * *

Later, at a cafe of sorts, Aqua sat on a bench waiting, before two girls approached, the first girl being a blonde with cyan highlights, a light blue blouse with a dark blue skirt, and matching cyan framed glasses, and the other being similar to Takeshi, except her eyes and some highlights in her pigtail-styled hair were purple, and had a purple shirt with long white sleeves, jeans with what looked like purple stains on them, and pink Converse shoes.

"Hi Kassie-chan. Who's that?" Aqua asked, seeing the girls approach her.

"Oh, don't you remember? This is Hana." the girl, Kassie, or Kasumi as most people call her, responded.

"Uh… then why are her eyes… purple… and what's up with her hair?" Aqua inquired.

**"Just a new look I'm trying out, the eye color thing is just a pair of contacts, and before you ask about the voice… it's just how my voice gets sometimes,"** Hana informed, with a reassuring smile.

"Cool. This look's actually really cute," Aqua admitted.

"Yea, I thought so, too," Kasumi nodded, Hana having a tiny blush in response.

**"**_**Thank you**_**, but in any case, there's a reason we asked you to meet with us here. We wanted to invite you and your friends to our school fair,"** Hana informed, taking out six tickets with a label saying "Tomodachi Fair" before handing them to Aqua.

"Suge…" Aqua giggled.

**"There's going to be fun and games, as well as some stands over there."** Hana explained, **"And some friends of ours are setting up special booths, too."**

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Aqua admitted.

"Yea. Well we gotta head back, I want to go and talk with Kai about the fair. Plus, I'm going there with my boyfriend," Kasumi informed.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Aqua commented.

"Oh… well, I met him recently. He's an American exchange student… his name is Kota, by the way." Kasumi answered.

"Oh… that's nice," Aqua admitted, "I don't have time to date,"

"Oh… I honestly thought one of those boys you lived with was your boyfriend," Kasumi admitted.

"Oh not at all... they're more like my brothers," Aqua clarified.

**"You have five brothers?!"** Hana gawked.

"I guess, anyway, I'll have to go and convince them to go, I'll see you two there," Aqua waved, heading off.

"Well, I'm gonna go and meet up with Kota-san, but I'll be sure to make time to hang out with you, Takeshi, Nii-san and Neptune-chan. See ya later Hana," Kasumi waved, heading off, leaving Hana to herself.

**"Okay,"** Hana waved before she looked around, seeing no one was there, before her purple highlights and eyes changed, her hair going regular cobalt blue tied in a ponytail, and her eyes turning green, as a strange purple jester flew beside her.

"So, what do you think of Aqua, NiGHTS-chan?" Hana asked, her voice now back to normal.

**"She seems like a nice person,"** the jester, NiGHTS, smiled, flying close by Hana. **"So Hana-chan… is it okay if I tag along with you to this 'fair' thingy?"**

"Sure, why not?" Hana shrugged with a smiled before she headed off, arriving at a school, seeing there was a fair of sorts being set "And if anything interests you, let me know, I'll let you have some fun."

**"Thanks,"** NiGHTS smiled.

* * *

"God, classes are so boring!" Sora sighed as the six girls walked outside of Tomodachi Academy.

"Have patience, darling," Kisho responded, "Besides, learning will help us get a better job in the future."

"So… have you seen the rumors in the paper about a Kamen Rider?" Hinata asked, showing the latest issue of the school paper, the Tomodachi Touch, to her friends.

"Yea, I have," Sora replied, "I wonder who he is, though..."

"C'mon, girls, you can't be serious about that! There is no such thing as a Karma Driver or whatever," Mitsuko sighed.

"You mean Kamen Rider, darling," Kisho corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, let me see that." Mitsuko scoffed, as she looked at the paper. "'Rumor saying that a Kamen Rider who is themed to SEGA's iconic character Sonic the Hedgehog is active at the school. Who is this hero?' I don't believe this for a minute,"

"I uh… actually got saved by him once," Sora informed, "He was kinda dreamy…"

"You can't be serious!" Mitsuko groaned.

"You can't say he isn't real when there are some eyewitnesses to his awesomeness!" Momo responded.

"Whatever…" Mitsuko sighed, as she walked to see the fair almost fully constructed, "I think I'm gonna take a walk before the fair gets set up. I've never been to the Tomodachi Fair before, so this might be exciting…"

"Ooh yeah! There'll be carnival games, and rides, and all the fair food you can eat!" Momo shouted excitedly, jumping around like she'd eaten too much sugar.

"Uh… right. Well, I'm gonna go, then. Might go by Mysteria's hut and say hi to her," Mitsuko noted, before walking off. However, as she did, she accidently bumped into a young man with red hair, which was a bit lighter than Kai's. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to run into you…"

"It's perfectly alright. Accidents happen," the young man stated.

"Man, Mitzy-chan's just running into everybody!" Momo chuckled, gaining a glare from Mitsuko.

"What's your name?" the young man asked.

"Mitsuko," she replied.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Ignatius, but most people call me Ig. You can call me that if you wanna,"

"Ugh… quoting KyoryuShowboat," Momo groaned.

"Who now?" Ignatius inquired.

"Wait… I think I heard Hana mention your name once. Aren't you one of Aqua's buddies?" Hinata inquired.

"Oh. You know Aqua?"

"Yea, our friend Hana is friends with her," Momo nodded.

"She even showed up to our Harmonix Acappella performance," Hinata added.

"Oh that's cool," Ignatius responded, "Speaking of Aqua, she gave us these tickets to this Tomodachi Fair."

"Well, you're going to enjoy it, Iggy-kun!" Momo giggled.

"Uh… and the rest of you are…?" Ignatius asked.

"Oh… I'm Hinata… that's Kisho, AJ, Momo and my sister Sora," Hinata introduced.

"Sister?" Ignatius responded a bit confused.

"It's more of a platonic term," Sora clarified.

"Oh… similar to how my friends and I consider ourselves brothers and sister," Ignatius replied, nodding, "Anyways, I guess I'll see you all later, then."

"Bye!" they all said, as Ignatius walked off.

* * *

"Wow! Everything seems so lively!" Neptune gawked, as the Tomodachi Fair was starting to get in full swing.

"Yeah, they pretty much have these every year around summer," Takeshi noted, "But… it feels kinda boring going with… someone I see as a sister. Hana once teased me about not having a date going here, I get she meant it as a joke… but... it kinda hit me where it hurts,"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I know you're still not getting over… her," Neptune replied, thinking about what had happened when she and Takeshi had travelled to another dimension with Hana and Kai, "Though, I do wonder what would have happened if NiGHTS had been with Hana at that time…"

"I can't believe you lent Kai your sword for that fight…" Takeshi added.

"Well… something I'll admit I wanted to ask AR Me… if AR Gear-chan was okay. She loved go to the Planeptune Fair every year," Neptune added, taking out what would've been her little sister's birthday present, a silver heart locket with the words "World's Best Little Sister" written on it.

"Hey, don't worry… we'll save her. I promise," Takeshi stated, putting a hand on Neptune's shoulder, "Saa, let's enjoy the fair, shall we?"

"Hai," she nodded, putting the locket away. "So… do you know who this 'Aqua' is? I've heard Hana mention someone with that name, but I don't know who she is…"

"Oh, I remember her," Takeshi replied, "She sat with us when we saw that Harmonix show. I must admit, Hinata and Kisho did really good in that performance..."

"Hey, you guys!" the two heard someone shout out, before they looked to see a girl with light green hair run up to them, "Good to see ya, Tuney! How are you enjoying the Fair?"

"It's really good so far, thanks for asking, Saki," Neptune replied.

"Anyways, shall we all look around?" Saki asked, hooking her arms around Takeshi and Neptune as she started to skip off with them. The two were a bit confused at first, but then they decided to just go along with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the fair, Mason, Terra, and Yuki stood around while Ven tried his luck at a milk bottle throw booth.

"Wind Power Throw!" Ven shouted, flinging the ball in his hand with such force that the milk bottles shattered upon impact, surprising the booth attendant.

"Wow… but you do know you're paying to replace those… right?" the booth attendant asked.

"Aw~..." Ven whined.

"Kidding kid," the attendant laughed.

"Oh, thank you. So, what do I win?" Ven asked, before getting handed a massive stuffed Eagle which the green Toa started to snuggle against, "Ooh! It's so soft…"

"...uh… can I try it?" Hinata asked Mason, Terra and Yuki, thinking they were standing in line.

"Oh, sorry. We were just waiting for our friend over there," Mason apologized, "Go right ahead."

Hinata smiled, walking over to pay the needed five dollars to play. She took the three balls, looked carefully and closely before tossing one ball, easily knocking down all of the bottles.

"Wow Hinata, you've improved," the attendant chuckled.

"Thanks! Um… can I have the winged horse that's there?" Hinata asked, giggling like a little girl who had won any carnival game.

"Yosh, dou so. (Alright, here you go.)" the attendant replied as he handed Hinata the pegasus plush which was yellow with a long pink mane, which Hinata hugged.

"It's so cute… just like that teddy bear Sora-nee-chan won me last year," she giggled. "Wait… where is Sora? Nee-chan? Uh… nee-chan?"

Hinata started to look scared, as she began frantically looking around for Sora.

"Hey hey, it's ok," Terra assured as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Would you like me to help you find her?"

"Speaking of, where are Ig and Aqua?" Yuki groaned, "They said they'd meet us here…"

"I'm sure they'll be coming soon, brother. No need to worry," Mason reassured.

"You all stay here and wait for them, I'm gonna help this young lady find her sister," Terra told the other three.

"Arigatou, I appreciate the help." Hinata smiled. "Atashi wa Hinata,"

"I'm Terra, these are my friends and 'brothers', Ventus, Yuki and Mason," Terra informed.

"Nice to meet you all," Hinata replied, bowing, before she and Terra left to go find Sora.

* * *

Ignatius looked around, wondering what he could do. There were never any fairs at Ta-Koro, despite the fact some of the students tried to set some sort of event like that up. Eventually, he did find some sort of booth to do something at, and there were three kids around Ig's age, a boy and two girls, running the booth. The boy had cobalt blue hair, while the girls had light purple and light green hair. Curious, Ignatius walked up to the booth to check it out.

"Um... Hello," he greeted.

"Ohaiyou," the boy greeted back as he handed Ignatius a flier with the words 'Sega Still Lives' on it.

"Mind me asking what this is?"

"It's an ad for our Sega Still Lives Forum. With how Sega has not been in the best of times in recent years, we started up this forum to gather up fans who still support Sega in its darkest hours!" the boy explained.

"That's a really nice idea," Ignatius admitted, "I know well how important it is to remember the past even in the darkest of times…" He then started thinking back to the peace of the before time when the original Toa had kept the world safe, and thought of even in these times of war against the Makuta, they still had an idea of peace.

"Anyways, you're new around here, aren't you? Nice to meet ya then. Name's Takeshi," the boy, Takeshi, noted, holding out his hand to Ignatius.

"Good meeting you, too. Name's Ignatius, but you can call me Ig," Ignatius replied, as he accepted Takeshi's hand and shook it.

With that, Ig walked off, staring at the ad, before noticing Aqua walking with Kasumi and a guy about a bit older then her, currently wearing a dark-green t-shirt and jeans, his black hair combed flat.

"Oh, there's Aqua!" Ignatius said, before walking over to see her, "What's up, sister?"

"Oh! Brother! It's going great. Let me introduce you to my friends, this is Kasumi and her boyfriend Kota. Guys, this is Ig." Aqua introduced.

"Nice to meet you." both Kasumi and Kota greeted.

"Likewise," Ig responded, shaking both of their hands, "Anyways, shouldn't we have met the others by now?"

"Good point. Where are they?" Aqua wondered.

"...I'm not sure…" Ignatius admitted.

"Do you want us to help you look for your friends?" Kasumi asked.

"No worries. Terra and the others probably haven't gotten too fa-" Ig's sentence was suddenly interrupted, however, by a low rumbling, which confused him, "Um… if you would excuse us for a second…"

With that, Aqua and Ig walked away quickly before they found a spot alone. "Sister… I don't think that was Terra making all that rumbling…"

"Me neither," Aqua added.

"Do you think we should get the people out of here?" Ignatius asked.

"...dunno, let's try and find the others," Aqua replied as they ran off to go find the other Toa.

* * *

"So you go to this school?" Terra asked.

"Yea… me, my sister and my friends do," Hinata nodded.

"So... you and this Sora are siblings?"

"Well…" Hinata began, before noticing Sora at a roller coaster, "There she is! Sora-nee-chan!"

"Oh, Hinata-chan! I was wondering where you were?" Sora said, as she and Hinata gave each other a hug, "Who's your friend?"

"He's Terra, he helped me look for you. Terra, this is my sister Sora." Hinata introduced.

"So you two are fraternal twins?" Terra asked.

"Not really…" Hinata answered.

"You're this Sora's little sister?"

"We're actually very good friends," Sora responded, "We just call each other sisters, because... well, we're like this." she said crossing her fingers.

"Wow… isn't that nice," Terra smiled.

"It is," Sora replied.

"And… because of certain things, my parents refused to have any more kids," Hinata said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Well you see, Hinata-chan has a case of MPD," Sora explained.

"MPD?" Terra asked, never having heard the term.

"Multiple Personality Disorder. She's developed a another personality inside her mind. This other personality is her dark side, Mai."

"...Oh my,"

"She gets out when I feel negative emotions… and Sora-nee-chan is the only person who can calm me down, before I met her, I had to tire myself out… and… well, my parents saw Sora-nee-chan as a blessing from Kami-sama himself… but were worried… if I had any siblings… nobody would calm them down…" Hinata explained, a bit saddened by it.

"Though, she considers me as much of a sister as any sort of blood sister," Sora explained.

"That's kinda sweet," Terra admitted, smiling at the two before he suddenly felt a rumbling in the ground, "Hmmm… that's odd."

"What's odd?" Hinata asked, before feeling the same rumbling.

"Sounds like trouble," Sora whispered to her 'sister'.

"Uh oh… should we…?" Hinata started.

"I'll be right back," Terra suddenly interrupted, before rushing off somewhere, leaving the two girls confused.

"Uh… should we investigate the rumbling ourselves?" Hinata asked Sora.

"I think so," Sora replied, as they ran off to investigate.

* * *

"Neptune… are you okay?"

"We've only got two people to sign up… we're never going to get Gear-chan back…" Neptune whimpered.

"Who's… Gear?" Kasumi asked, as she and Kota walked over.

"Er… um…" Takeshi stuttered, remembering Kai making him swear to not tell Kasumi about SEGA or the sort, lest it put her in danger.

"Nepgear… my little sister," Neptune began. "She uh… went missing one day… I've been so worried all these years."

"Oh… okay… and what does this have to do with the forum? Also, didn't you get a lot of people to join up online already?" Kasumi replied.

"Uh… Nepgear is a big Sega fan… so I thought… maybe she'd be someone on these forums?" Neptune responded, trying to weave together a convincing story, "And… it'd only work if we managed to get a huge crowd of fellow Sega fans to join up so she'll know it's legit."

"Oh… okay I guess," Kasumi shrugged, buying the story.

"That's a great cause… I had a little sister once," Kota admitted, signing his name on the papers. "So I'll help you out, Neptune,"

"Me too," Kasumi added, signing her name as well, before they left the booth, "See you later, Neptune!"

"Thank you…" Neptune smiled.

"So, you haven't told me much about your family, what's it like?" Kasumi asked Kota.

"...It's a bit of a touchy subject…" he admitted.

"Oh, okay. Sorry,"

"Anyway… you were telling me about that dream of yours you had. Neptune turning out to be some sort of villain or something?"

"Oh yea! It was very weird!"

"That was close, Nep-Nep," Takeshi said with relief.

"Yea," Neptune responded before hearing the rumbling and an alarm that came from Takeshi's Driver.

**=ALERT! UNKNOWN ATTACKER DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

"Eh? Wait… have we ever heard this one before?" Takeshi asked Neptune.

"I don't think so… this is rare that the Driver would react to something other than a CPU," Neptune noted.

"I see… wanna go check it out?"

"Sure, beats just sitting here. Ikuze!" Neptune nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki walked around before encountering a familiar blonde farm girl selling a bunch of apples and products made with apples at a booth. A small smile forming, he approached the girl in question.

"Hey AJ. Haven't seen you in a while," Yuki replied, greeting the girl.

"Eh? Ah! Yuki, Ah've been wondering if Ah'd see ya again!" the girl, AJ, greeted back, while shaking Yuki's hand.

"How've you been doing recently?"

"Just fine. Managed to reunite with some friends," AJ smiled.

"That's neat. So… my buddy Aqua gave me a ticket here… not much to see. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand for a little bit, and get something to eat… or somethin'?" Yuki offered, before feeling the rumbling, "Uh… scratch that idea. I have… something to do."

"Same," AJ responded, having felt the rumbling as well, as they both ran off to figure out where it's coming from.

* * *

"So… there's something causing these miniquakes that only we can feel?" Takeshi/Mitsuko/Ignatius said, talking with their respective groups.

"Right. When I asked, nobody else felt them," Saki/Sora/Ventus nodded.

"Let's go see where it's coming from!" Kai/Momo/Mason replied

"But what about the fair?" Neptune/Hinata/Terra asked.

"There'll be time for a fair once we save the world!" Takeshi/Mitsuko/Ignatius assured. "You all ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" all of their group members agreed.

"Then let's do it," Ignatius/Mitsuko/Takeshi replied as they searched for the source of the miniquakes.

"Uh… guys?" Saki/Sora/Ventus replied, pointing to some sort of strange bug-like creatures coming out of the ground, only a lot larger than most bugs!

* * *

"Never thought I'd see those here… Visorak," Terra noted.

"Gesundheit," Ven responded.

"No, Visorak. They were bug-like Rahi that used to inhabit Metru Nui after the Cataclysm, but they were driven away by the Toa Metru."

"Well, too bad we don't have them here to help us now!" Ven sighed, "Anyways, let's hurry up and change…"

* * *

"Are you sure about that, Mitsuko? There could still be people around," Hinata asked.

"It seems everyone started to flee after those bug things came out of the ground. I'm sure no one will see us," Mitsuko reassured.

"I guess so," Kisho shrugged.

* * *

"Yosh! It's time to get in there!" Kai shouted.

"Kai, don't you even DARE move from here," Takeshi ordered, "You're not a Rider or a Goddess, remember? I don't want you to get hurt and I want you to stay put!"

"Fine… I wasn't going to do anything anyway…" Kai responded, before he took out a notepad. "Note to self: Get an actual Kamen Rider Driver."

"You sure about this, Takeshi? I've never fought creatures like these before," Saki replied, as they prepared their Drivers, Saki's being a sleeker version of an Xbox One.

* * *

"It doesn't matter what they are!" Sora replied to a somewhat scared Hinata, "I'll bust those robugs open like Pinatas with just one punch!"

"Don't tell me you have a dangerous side too…" Hinata whimpered, obviously scared for her 'sister'.

"Ikuze, minna!" Mitsuko shouted as she, her team, along with Takeshi's group and Ignatius' group all got ready to henshin.

* * *

"Henshin!"

"Toa Transform!"

"Tomodachi Transform!"

**=GAME START!=**

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

**=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

All three groups were surrounded by their usual glows, the Matarangers to the left, Mitsuko-tachi in the center, while the Gaming Riders were at the right.

"...eh?" Takeshi gawked confused, looking at Ignatius and Mitsuko's groups.

"Takeshi?" Mitsuko gawked.

"Mitso-chan? Take-kun?" Ignatius added.

"Ignatius?" Takeshi gasped.

"AJ?" Yuki gawked

"Yuki?" AJ responded.

"Hinata?" Terra gasped.

"Terra-san?" Hinata gawked.

"Momo!" Momo exclaimed excitedly.

"Momo?!" Kai gasped from behind a booth.

There was a moment of silence, no words were said as the transformations were complete, until…

"EEEEHHHH?!" everyone gawked.

"...Hana's friends are... our world's first Super Sentai team!?" SEGA gawked.

"Mitsuko and her friends are... Magical Girls?" MataRed added, shocked.

"Takeshi is a... Kamen Rider…?" Mitsuko muttered as the three leaders slowly approached each other, still stunned by this revelation, more silence occurring before…

"Where's Kai?! He never told me he was best friends with a Kamen Rider!" Momo exclaimed, before looking around for the red headed teen, who hid behind the booth.

"Oi, Take-san! We can ask questions later!" Xbox stated, "Right now… Let's Break the Limits! All for One!"

"Right… it's Time for Game Start!" SEGA replied.

"...what kind of stupid catchphrases are those?" MataRed and Mitsuko asked.

SEGA and Xbox then waited for their Drivers to announce the fight, but nothing happened.

"You idiots! They're not CPU Kaijin!" Neptune shouted.

"Neptune-chan? You knew?" Hinata gawked, turning to see Neptune at the same booth as Kai. "Who else does?"

"Takeshi's sister… and myself," Kai informed popping his head out, before looking at Momo, seeing her in her Guardian looks made him blush, before ducking his head back behind the booth. "She's… never looked so… great before…"

"...You mean to say we're pretty much useless?" SEGA asked, somewhat annoyed at Kai.

"...huh?" Sora wondered, "What's happening with you two. Aren't ya, y'know, gonna help us and these… uh… I don't know how to describe these Sentai senshi…"

"Oi! Hello?! Visorak swarm, anyone?" MataBrown shouted.

"Visor what now?" Mitsuko and SEGA asked, obviously confused.

"Um… right. Well, we might as well tell you who we are right now!" MataRed noted, before the six Matarangers charged at the Visorak Swarm, attacking them and pausing every so often to shout out their role call.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu!"

"Toa Sentai…"

"Mataranger!"

"Mataranger?" Mitsuko and SEGA gawked, before Xbox walked over to Neptune.

"Are you telling me these dumb things won't work unless there's a CPU? What a design flaw!" Xbox groaned.

"You can still fight them, though!" Neptune retorted, "Now don't just stand there, help them!"

Suddenly, two motorcycle sounds filled the air, as Luna's bike arrived alongside a red motorbike, similar to the motorcycles in Mario Kart, drove up as Playstation and a white rider with a U motif jumped and landed next to SEGA and Xbox.

"We heard something was going on at the fair," Playstation informed before looking around, "Man, it's been a while since I was last here… Nanami-chan and I had a lot of crazy times here…"

"Enough talk. It's time to fight!" the white rider shouted, before selecting an icon on the touch pad on his arm, before a red sword that had a hole in the middle appeared in his hand.

**=MONADO! READY TO SMASH!=**

With that, the white rider hefted the sword over his shoulder and smirked through his helmet. "Alright, you bug scum, it's time for Kamen Rider Nintendo to teach you a lesson! It's Time to Start Playing with Power!"

The rider, Nintendo, waited for a couple seconds, but nothing happened.

"Newsflash, Kaito! They aren't CPUs," SEGA informed.

"Grrr… why is it you have to be such a smartass, Narumi," Nintendo growled, before charging in, swinging the Monado around to hit the Visorak.

(Insert Theme: Combat by Ron Wasserman)

The Visorak started to leap around, one pouncing onto Nintendo, pinning him down. However, the white rider suddenly leapt high into the air, the Monado in his hands glowing green and the middle of the sword showing a kanji that said "Jump" before he punched the Visorak, knocking it to the ground.

"We'd better get in there too! Let's go, girls!" Mitsuko shouted, as the other five Guardians nodded in agreement, using their elemental powers to knock the Visorak around. AJ and Sora using their powers to burn and electrocute them, Momo freezing them, and Hinata and Kisho knocking them away with their wind and Earth powers.

"Just be careful not to let them bite you! Their venom can be really dangerous!" MataBlack shouted, banging Visorak heads together, breaking them apart as they collided.

"What? Will we turn half beast or something?" Momo asked randomly, freezing a few of the Visorak.

"Well, let's see how they like this!" SEGA shouted, before placing a disc, Virtua Fighter, into his belt, before inputting the code A-B-Up-Left-X-Right-X-Left-X-Y.

**=DOWNLOADING VIRTUA FORM! INSERT CODE!=**

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

Thus, SEGA's armor began to turn white with the blue migrating to the bodysuit as the armor became more sleek, his helmet turning white with red eyes. As his transformation ended, SEGA let out a powerful circle kick at one of the Visorak, sending it flying.

"HWACHA!" SEGA shouted, before delivering a powerful punch to another Visorak that flung itself at him.

"Nice moves," MataBrown complimented.

"You've been doing more working out than I thought," Sora added.

"Tch… like riding a bicycle," SEGA scoffed.

However, as the Visorak got closer, it got harder for SEGA to defend himself.

"Uh oh. Time to pull out the big guns, then…" SEGA stated, before reaching in his disc holder to grab another disc, which read "Phantasy Star Online" on the cover, before placing it in his belt.

**=DOWNLOADING PHANTASY BLASTER! INSERT CODE!=**

With that, SEGA quickly inputted the code Left-Left-X-B-Y-Start, before a futuristic blaster landed in his hands which, compared to the NiGHTS Rifle and the Space Slingers, looked more like a larger version of the Kunai Gun from Kamen Rider Kabuto mixed with the Trigger Magnum from W, with SEGA using it to rapid fire against the Visorak that got close.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

SEGA continued to fire the blaster as the Matarangers pulled out their signature weapons, and attacked the Visorak around them.

"Mou! Why don't we have cool weapons like that?!" Sora groaned.

"Quit complaining, Sora, and let's combine our powers!" Mitsuko responded. The other five Guardians nodded, before jumping behind Mitsuko and giving her more power before she took off her Tiara that was her Element of Magic before throwing it like a boomerang. This caused the Tiara to bounce off 10 or 15 Visorak before returning to Mitsuko, causing the spider-creatures to explode.

"Neat," Xbox complimented Mitsuko, "Still, you might wanna check out THESE moves! Take-san, let's do it!"

"Yosha!" SEGA replied, pulling out an Xbox 360 disc, Sonic Generations, before putting it in, his Driver glowing green.

**=FUSION! XBOX FORM!=**

His armor became sleek, yet having extra pieces on it kinda like mini jet boosters, the armor turning black and green, with the eyes of the helmet becoming blue with the spines becoming a bit more laid back, kinda reminding him of the head feathers on Jet the Hawk from the Sonic Riders series.

"Final Form Ride! X-X-X-Xbox!" Xbox shouted excitedly, before suddenly changing into a green spear that kinda looked like BoukenRed's weapon from Boukenger.

"Hang tight, Saki. You might get a bit dizzy," SEGA warned before twirling the spear around his head before using it to stab and slash at the remaining Visorak.

"_WHOO-HOO!__" _SEGA could hear Xbox shout, as he stabbed at the Visorak, _"__This is more fun than the tilt-a-whirl!__"_

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," SEGA replied, slashing one of the Visorak's pincers clean off!

"Sugoi! He can use his fellow Riders as weapons, just like Decade!" Momo pointed out with enthusiasm.

"Eh. Decade wasn't _that _impressive," Sora muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, guys, here we go!" SEGA shouted, as he inputted his hissatsu code, with Playstation and Nintendo joining in.

**=FUSION! FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM! X-LEVELS GREEN! READY TO PUSH THE LIMIT!=**

**=STAR POWER! TIME FOR A FINAL SMASH!/POWER PLAY! LEVEL UP TO MAX!=**

"All Gaming Rider... ATTACK!" the four Riders shouted, swinging all three of their weapons, which created an energy wave that destroyed all the Visorak in their path.

(End Insert Theme)

"_That__… __was__… __AWESOME.__" _Xbox stated, as she changed back into Rider form as SEGA changed into his base states, clearly dizzy from the whole affair but still giddy from fighting.

"You okay there, Saki?" SEGA asked, just to make sure.

"Yea, I'm good," Saki answered, as she shook her head, getting the dizziness out.

"Feels fitting the hyper one would enjoy being swung around," MataWhite muttered.

"Well, looks like that takes care of those guys…" MataRed stated, before walking over to SEGA, "Now, care to explain what's going on here?"

"I might wanna ask you the same thing," SEGA retorted, eyeing MataRed curiously, "How come you never told me you were a Sentai Senshi?"

"Uh, Takeshi… we just met him today. You think he had TIME to tell you about that?!" Neptune muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, the ones you should really be questioning hiding something is Mitsuko-tachi!" Xbox pointed out.

"Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?! Y'know, I can't believe you wouldn't tell friends that you've known since the start of school that you were Karma Drivers or whatever!" Mitsuko shouted, coming up to SEGA and smacking him in the helmet, which he felt for some reason.

"Ite! ...Correction, the term is _Kamen Riders_," SEGA clarified, "Second, you really should speak for yourselves, hiding this from us, being… Sailor Scouts… or whatever!"

"Um… technically we're the Guardians of the Elements of Harmony…" Hinata murmured silently.

"I can't believe this! C'mon, guys, let's get outta here!" SEGA shouted, beginning to walk off with the rest of the riders.

"...Wow… that was kinda harsh," MataGreen noted.

"Feh! Can you believe those people?!" AJ scoffed, annoyed by what SEGA had said, before looking over at MataWhite.

"Um… yeah, I guess…" MataWhite murmured, blushing behind his helmet.

Before any of them walked away they were suddenly attacked by blasts, making them fall to the ground. The groups looked up to see six figures approaching them. They were colored similarly to the Matarangers, but they were clearly a darker bunch with how the suits has visible spines from their backs showing off tails, and a rather spooky design. The blue and white figures having silver chests, red and brown being gun metal gray, and green and black having gold. But the feet were also different as those of the Red, Blue, and Black were clawed while Green Brown, and White were webbed. Also, the mouthpieces were plain white and looked like actual teeth. And each of these figures carried a blaster in their left hands, and a dual-purpose weapon in their right.

"Who're these guys?" MataBrown wondered as the Matarangers, Guardians, and Gaming Riders struggled to their feet.

The six figures soon stopped, all of them having sinister orange visors that stared down the heroes, as it was now clear the green and black figures had their spines look like horns of sorts, the brown one had a ridiculously large chin, not to mention all of their chins looked ridiculous.

**"Ya wanna know who we really are? Cue the beat,"** the green figure smirked as the red one pulled out a juke box and hit the button, starting up some rap song.

(Cue: Piraka Rap)

**"PirakaBlue, Vezok the Beast!"** the blue figure started, folding his arms together.

**"PirakaRed, Hakaan the Bully!"** the red figure continued, downward flexing his metallic arm "muscles".

**"PirakaBrown, Avak the Trigger!"** the brown figure added, holding his hand like it was a pistol.

**"PirakaBlack, Reidak the Tracer!"** the black figured threw in, grabbing his goggle like visors.

**"PirakaWhite, Thok the Drifter!"** the white figure responded, entering a cool pose by leaning backwards, while blowing a green bubble like bubblegum.

**"PirakaGreen, Zaktan the Snake!"** the green figure finished off, moving his arm forward and clenching his fist like he was crushing an invisible orb in his palm.

**"The revived members of the Skahkdi race!"** the six shouted together, before beating their chests with one arm.

**"Hunter Sentai… Pirakanger!"** they finished, posing as if they were gangsters.

(End Theme)

"Okay… THAT looked weird," MataRed noted.

"Yeah. And I thought you six were weirdos," Sora muttered.

"Okay… who are these guys?" SEGA wondered, "Wait a minute… pika, like Pikari?"

"You can't seriously be blaming me and my friends!" Mitsuko growled annoyed.

**"That jerk just got our name wrong!"** Hakaan growled, **"Let me at em! I'll snap his neck!"**

**"Not now, Hakaan,"** Zaktan responded, holding the red Pirakanger back.

"Piraka? Wait… I remember reading about these guys in the archives! The original Toa Nuva fought them on Voya Nui but were defeated by them in battle…" MataBlack explained.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Nintendo demanded.

**"So you know of us? Looks like our reputation precedes us, boys,"** Zaktan chuckled.

"Wait… but if our predecessors had trouble facing against them, how do WE stand a chance?!" MataRed gasped.

"Simple. We have something they don't have: these Riders and…" MataBlue began, but as she turned toward them, she could see both teams arguing with each other, "...Guardians."

"...We're doomed," MataGreen muttered bluntly.

"Why is it you're blaming us! You heard these Makata guys! We don't have anything to do with them!" Mitsuko shouted.

"Pfft! A likely excuse!" Xbox scoffed.

"I can't believe I even thought you were cool for a minute!" Sora shouted at SEGA.

"Uh… guys…" Hinata said, trying to get their attention.

"Honestly, that armor is completely tacky! Absolutely no sense of fashion," Kisho scoffed, turning away from Nintendo.

"You wanna say that to my face, little-miss-priss?!" Nintendo growled.

"GUYS, ENOUGH!" MataRed shouted, as everyone turned to him after he got their attention.

"I honestly couldn't agree more," Playstation sighed, exhausted from her teammates all fighting.

"Yes… can we please stop the fighting?" Hinata murmured.

"You know you'll have to fight us eventually, so that's a poor choice of words," Avak responded, before the six Pirakangers held out strange looking blasters that held a red energy orb in each, before firing them at the ground of the heroes' feet, knocking them all off the ground and back into civilian form.

"You guys were easy. Let's get going," Vezok said before they drilled a sort of hole into the ground and left.

"This is all your faults!" Takeshi shouted at the Guardians as they got up.

"How is this our faults?!" Mitsuko demanded.

"If you would've told us who you were, then we would have had some teamwork! You… Guardians or, whatever your dumb names are, are nothing but useless, annoying Sailor NiGHTS rip-offs!"

"Who the hell is Sailor NiGHTS?" the Guardians shouted in unison, a bit confused but also angry.

"You know what?! Forget you all! None of you are worth the time of day! You should all just go off into some magical world and go guard that! Because Earth has us Gaming Riders, and these Mata guys to defend it! Come on Kai, Neptune, we're outta here!" Takeshi shouted.

"T-Take-kun…" Luna murmured as she looked at the young man with concern, before going after the other riders joined by Neptune. Meanwhile, Kai looked over at Momo, who stared for a moment before turning her back to him.

"Momo-chan…" Kai murmured, heartbroken, before walking off with Takeshi and the others.

"We're… useless…?" Hinata whimpered, before she ran off in a different direction, clearly saddened.

"Hinata-chan, wait!" Sora shouted, looking in her direction, before turning and glaring at the Gaming Riders then running off after Hinata.

"Can you believe the nerve of those guys?! C'mon, girls! Let's get outta here," Mitsuko growled, before the remaining four Guardians walked off, leaving the Matarangers all alone.

"GAH! Those idiots!" Ignatius shouted, slamming his fist into the ground, somehow fracturing the concrete, "Don't they realize we're all on the same side?!"

"...who knows," the others shrugged.

"But getting angry isn't going to help anything, Brother," Aqua told their leader.

"Right… but still, what should we do?" Ignatius asked.

"Well… let's try and talk with them. Me, Yuki and Terra will go talk to Mitsuko and her friends, while you, Mason and Ven talk with Takeshi and his group," Aqua suggested.

"I just hope things don't go even MORE south…" Ignatius muttered, as he, Ven, and Mason walked off.

**"Well, this certainly is an interesting situation..."** Thok murmured, as the six Pirakangers resurfaced nearby while the other three Toa walked in the direction of the Guardians.

**"Indeed. I think the best idea is to have them fight each other, then we can pick off the stragglers,"** Zaktan smirked, holding up his blaster, and the sphere in it being green, **"Avak. Ready?"**

**"Ready,"** Avak smirked, holding his blaster with the same color sphere.

**"About the pinkette that just ran away... I've heard a rumor about her. I'm gonna find out if that is true. The rest of you try to take out the heroes, you all know your mission! It'll be just like those guerilla missions we did millennia ago as Dark Hunters. We'll wipe them all out through their fighting, then we can get our old Master finally revived!"** Vezok chuckled, as the six Piraka went their separate ways, planning a dastardly attack.

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

Luna: Aw mou… this is just getting worse and worse… Why is it that baka Takeshi had to argue against those girls…

Hinata: *sniff* They called us useless…

Aqua: Well, hopefully we can get everyone back together… anyways, we might as well start off with this special version of Super Hero Trivia! Which will be about… crossovers! Let's spin! *reveals a special wheel that reads "Sentai Vs. Movies, Kamen Rider Movie Taisen, and Super Hero Taisen"*

Luna: Interesting… *wheel is spun, and after a little while it lands on Sentai Vs. Movies.*

Hinata: Uh… I know a lot about these movies…

Aqua: Okay, Hinata. Care to lead us off, then?

Hinata: *wipes tears away* Yea. The tradition began with the Sentais of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. After that, it became tradition to do Sentai Vs. Movies, following Ohranger vs. Kakuranger, came Carranger vs. Ohranger, Megaranger vs. Carranger, Gingaman vs. Megaranger, and so on…

Luna: Well, looks like Ohranger did SOMETHING right. Though, weren't there Super Sentai crossovers before then?

Aqua: There was Super Sentai World, having every team from Fiveman to Kakuranger, as well as the previous ten teams showing up in the premiere of Turboranger before its series premiere.

Hinata: There was also a crossover between the first two sentai teams, Gorenger and JAKQ, though it never really hit off until Ohranger. Also, there are a couple Sentais that don't do team-ups… traditionally. Gaoranger and Boukenger did "Vs. Super Sentai" movies, being big team-ups with teams prior to them, also being billed as Anniversary Specials, Gaoranger being the 25th and Boukenger being the 30th. They actually had one of my favorite Senshi in Gaoranger vs Super Sentai, MegaPink. *does MegaPink's pose.* Anyway, Power Rangers actually does team-ups as well, doing new footage for certain teams… though they did end up having rough waters compared to us in Japan.

Aqua: Cool. Also, didn't know you were a fan of MegaPink.

Hinata: Yea. Anyway… the first Sentai anniversary team to do a team-up were the Gokaigers, who teamed up with the Goseigers.

Luna: Though, that wasn't their "actual" Vs movie, since the actual movie was "Gokaigers Vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan", which aired later that year.

Aqua: Gavan? I'm sorry if I don't know, considering I was raised in Ga-Koro, but… who's that?

Hinata: Another creation by the same person who made the Sentai and Riders. And just saying, cross-promotion team-ups are terrible wastes of time! I hated how the Go-Busters and Gaim both got roped into it…

Luna: Though, I guess you could say the Guardians of Eclipsia are our Metal Heroes Substitute. Don't you think, Hinata?

Hinata: ...maybe. Anyway, the Sentai Team-Ups are really amazing masterpieces. I love seeing them…

Luna: Well… not all of them are so great. The most recent one kinda stole the show from the previous team and was honestly pretty stupid.

Hinata: Don't spoil! I haven't seen it yet! I don't wanna know what happens yet! Please don't spoil it, Luna-chan!

Aqua: You seem to be in better spirits, Hinata-chan. Glad that talking about Sentai has made you feel better.

Hinata: Yea, I'm feeling a little better.

Luna: In all honesty, I don't think you guys are useless. Takeshi just has his head stuck too far up his…

Aqua: WHOA! Okay, I think that's enough, there!

Hinata: Thanks… I really needed that. Group hug?

Luna: Sure, why not. Well, this has been the only sensible member of my irritating group, Luna Hashimoto…

Aqua: The Toa of Water, Aqua, AKA MataBlue…

Hinata: And the Guardian of Kindness, Hinata Koharu. Bye! *the three get together for a group hug*

* * *

**Pikatwig: That was really sweet.**

**Silver: I guess, but let's not comment on the Super Hero Trivia. Honestly, I'm kinda surprised that the Guardians and Gaming Riders would be such jerks to each other. And poor Kai!**

**TB: I honestly hope everything is resolved nicely between the three groups.**

**KKD: Yea, and Takeshi's not that much of a jerk. This is just wrong.**

**Pikatwig: It's so tension can be made, and show some trust issues. I would be mad if I saw something big that someone was keeping secret. *shrugs* But anyway… any other comments before favorite parts?**

**Silver: Pika, we're saving favorite parts till the end… -_-**

**KKD: Little too anxious there, aibou.**

**Pikatwig: My bad… I was saying we comment on this part… sheesh.**

**TB: It's alright, dude. The buildup to the encounter was just great. Have most of the Toa meet the Guardians and Riders so they can sorta play the neutral role of peacekeepers. The only complaint I have is that I didn't do a whole lot throughout some of this part, but I wanna make sure we all have a part in writing this, and that we get in some of my ideas.**

**Silver: Right. Sorry, TB. Regardless… anyone else getting flashes of Super Hero Taisen and Kamen Rider Taisen from this fighting between two sides stuff?**

**KKD: …Eh.**

**Silver: Right, that was a stupid question. Let me clarify that better… we have two different sides fighting/distrusting each other, with a select few as the mediator. This seems a bit overdone, don't you think?**

**KKD: I guess. Maybe next time we can break that mold.**

**TB: I wanna make sure we do two other things: 1. We give each group a fair amount of focus in this story, because in the Super Hero Taisen movies there are some characters they didn't focus enough on.**

**Silver: *grumbles* Stupid Gokaiger taking the spotlight over the Go-Busters…**

**TB: Also, Decade took the spotlight from OOO and Fourze.**

**Pikatwig: Leading to my biggest complaint about the first one, Yoko being knocked out of Go-BusterOh, and not being injured, unhenshined or anything… making the only reason Fourze took her spot was due to a reference to his base.**

**Silver: In my defense, I personally really like Fourze (#comeatmehaters), but I liked how you and Sempai handled that sort of situation better in your Mega Gaim/Sonic Go-Onger crossover.**

**KKD: What do you mean by that?**

**Silver: Since Go-On Orange is just an OC senshi and didn't follow the core Go-Ongers to the Bujin dimension, there was an open, yet unrequired space for Gaim to come in, while also matching his color.**

**KKD: ...Pika's idea.**

**TB: Anyways, moving on. 2. We don't make any of them act OOC. I know you guys are saying Takeshi and Mitsuko weren't OOC, but it felt like it.**

**Pikatwig: *shrugs* Eh. Anyway, shall we end off part one?**

**TB: Let's.**

**Silver: Sounds good! Also, I solved that Abaranger issue. *snaps fingers, before the four come out dressed as the Abarangers, Pika as AbaRed, Silver as AbareBlue, KKD as AbareBlack, and TB as AbareKiller* Ta-da! Now none of us have to cross-dress!**

**TB: How thrilling! *slides hand across helmet***

**Pikatwig: Okie Dokie. Now then… Raiden Writer, Crossover King, Radiant and Lone Riders, Taisen Tri, end off, go! Just Live More.**

**Silver: Oi! Too fast, Pika! Plus, you said yours out of order. It goes Sempai, then TB, then you, then me. -_-**

**Pikatwig: Just wanted to reference one episode of TRG's Subspace Emissary. Proper order, go!**

**KKD: Okay then… Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA! *does a spinning kick***

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	8. Super Hero Taisen Tri: Part 2

***the stage lights suddenly turns upon the main four writers, revealing them in… Guardian outfits?!***

**TB: Eeeehh?! Why are we cross-dressing NOW!?**

**Silver: Hey, it was the only thing I could think of! Plus, better that all of us have to cross-dress instead of just one of us…**

**Pikatwig: *looks at 3DS* I'm sorry… what's going on right now?**

**KKD: Look at your clothes, Pika…**

**Pikatwig: *looks, and is fairly nonchalant about it* Eh. *shrugs***

**Silver: Don't worry, guys. I have a solution. *presses a button, and a big laser gun comes down from the ceiling* Say Cheese! *laser blasts all four of them, turning them into girls* Now you guys see the fruits of my labor from experimenting on that piece of SCP-113 I had a few chapters back.**

**Pikatwig: I'm sorry, what? Really sorry… playing New Leaf while we're filming this.**

**KKD: I'm slowly starting to question Silver's state of mind…**

**Silver: That's Aria to you right now!**

**KKD: Correction: I fully question it.**

**Pikatwig: Have just now noticed what our 'fearless leader' has done.**

**TB: Regardless, I believe we shall start Part 2 of this epicness! Shall we, ladies?**

**Pikatwig: Going on the record and saying, Silvah, I have permission to smack you later.**

**Aria (Silver): First off... At the moment, my female alias is Aria, and second, duly noted. Anyways, let's start this! *the four release energy blasts at the screen, which puts the disclaimers onscreen***

**DISCLAIMERS: Team Toku Sonic West does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"Can you believe this?! Honestly, why did those girls not tell us they were Sailor Scouts!?" Takeshi shouted, obviously fumed by what was going on.

"Mou… seriously, what is wrong with you right now?!" Luna groaned, sitting next to Takeshi, Kai, and Saki in the boys' dorm.

"Yea, Take, you're not acting like yourself!" Kai added.

"I'm not in the best mood right now, Kai. Why don't you go and hang out with your girlfriend or something?!" Takeshi growled, before Luna got up and gave him a hard smack to the face.

"...Momo-chan…" Kai murmured, obviously upset by Takeshi's words.

"What the hell, Takeshi?! You'd seriously say that to Kai after how heartbroken he is? What kind of best friend are you?!" Luna shouted, "Seriously, you two and Eiji are the WORST Riders I've ever had to work with! Y'know what, forget this! I'm outta here! I can fight without you pig-headed jerks!"

With that, Luna headed for the door, Takeshi having tears begin to drip down from his eyes, as it registered in his mind everything he had said to Kai and Mitsuko.

"Kai… I…" Takeshi started, before looking to see that Kai had run out of the room as well, causing Takeshi to sigh, "Luna is right. I don't deserve to be a Rider…"

"Takeshi…" Saki tried to start, before she started to leave, fearful of being yelled at as well, "No offense… but you should learn… to keep your anger in better check,"

"Saki…" Takeshi tried to speak, but she had left the room as well, leaving the Rider to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk!" Luna said to herself, as she walked off.

"Uh… Luna…" Neptune said, trying to hurry after Luna.

"Not now Neptune… you should seriously consider firing Takeshi… he's such a giant jerk-"

"Listen. To. Me!" Neptune told Luna, cutting her off. "He's not always in control of his anger sometimes… sure, he can keep it in check, but… not always. He especially doesn't like it when the ones that he considers friends keep secrets from him. I mean, yeah he can wait until the right time, but when it is the right time, he always comes through for his friends. I think he's angry... because... he may've felt betrayed by Mitsuko and her group, when they never told him that they were heroes too."

"I… guess that makes sense…" Luna responded, "But… I don't want to talk to him right now…"

"I getya. Just… wait until you're ready to talk to him… he'll probably feel better... I hope." Neptune said, as she and Luna went their separate ways.

* * *

"I can't believe what that jerk said about us…" Mitsuko told her group.

"That boy always did rub me the wrong way…" Kisho added.

"And Ah can't believe he called us some rip-offs of some… Sailor NiGHTS, whoever that is," AJ said, clearly trying to wrap her head around the last part, "Ah'm gonna go for a walk, to calm down." she responded, walking off.

"Kai… why didn't he defend me…?" Momo said sadly, part of her hair drooping down.

"Momo… I have to know, why is it you hold Kai up on such a high pedestal? Is it because you two are good buds or… is there something more?" Kisho inquired.

"I... honestly don't feel comfortable talking about it," Momo replied, as she got up, "I'm gonna find Kai and just… see what's wrong with the 17th Heisei Era Rider,"

"Sevente… nevermind," Mitsuko groaned, "I'm gonna go on a walk too. Get my mind off things…"

* * *

"...Takeshi-chan, why?" Hinata whimpered, clearly upset about what happened, "I thought we were friends... why would you call me useless?"

"Hinata-nee-chan!" Sora called out, looking around the entrance to the Shroudwood Forest before finding Hinata up in a tree, "Hinata, are you alright?"

"...leave me alone…" she whimpered. "Maybe he's right… maybe I really am useless…"

"You're not useless! Takeshi was just being a big jerk!" Sora replied, trying to talk sense into Hinata.

"...stop it… leave me alone…" Hinata whimpered, "I said stop…"

"_**He**__**'**__**s right you know**__**… **__**let me out, and I**__**'**__**ll make him pay**__**…"**_ a voice inside of Hinata's mind said, the voice sounding similar to Hinata, except a bit more malicious and dark.

"Sora-san! Hinata-san!" the two suddenly heard a voice shout, as the two looked to see Terra run up to them. "Thank Mata Nui I found you, we need to talk."

"Not now, Terra," Sora replied, before looking up at Hinata, "Oh please, tell me it's not happening now…"

"Leave me alone…" Hinata whimpered, as she kept crying.

"I'll help her." Terra said as he climbed up the tree to look at Hinata, face to face, eye to eye, "Hinata-san, are you alright?"

Hinata looked Terra in the eyes before turning away. "Get away from me! I… I'm a monster!" she whimpered.

"No, no no no, you're not a monster," Terra responded, "What would ever make you think that?"

"The monster inside of me…" she whimpered, with Sora climbing up the tree to help him comfort her.

"You're a kind, sweet, caring and lovable person, Hinata-chan… you're not a monster…" Sora noted, "You've proven that you can control Mai. She can't hurt you anymore…"

"...I'm scared…" she responded nervously.

"_Don't worry_," Terra responded as he put his hand on Hinata's cheek, turning her to face him, "For every moment where you feel like you're in the dark... there's always someone there to bring you back into the light. Like your sister, your friends... and me. Takeshi and the other Riders are not the enemy. We need to work together in order to stop the Piraka. So what do you say, Hinata-san?"

"...okay," she nodded, nervously taking Terra's hand to get down from the tree.

"There we go," Terra said, as he helped Hinata down, Sora coming down on her own, and then he gave Hinata a hug, "Now, let's go and talk to the Riders, okay?"

"I dunno… I'm still upset about what they said to us," Sora replied, scowling.

"They were just upset because they didn't know you guys were heroes. Sometimes people just get upset when they don't understand," Terra explained.

"...I guess," Sora shrugged, "But I'll expect an apology out of Takeshi,"

"I'm in too," Hinata smiled. "But first… thanks for the kind words… nobody's ever been that kind, uh, no offense Sora-nee-chan,"

"None taken,"

"Think nothing of it, I just wanted to help you," Terra smiled, as he gave Hinata a little kiss on the cheek, which made her blush a light red, "Come on, let's get to the others,"

Thus, Terra started to walk, with the two girls following close behind.

"Uh… ano… Sora… can you… keep another secret for me?" Hinata whispered.

"Sure, what is it?" Sora inquired.

"I... um... have a... c-c-crush... on Terra-san."

"Um… well… that's… interesting," Sora stammered, not sure how to respond to that, before the three heard footsteps in the distance.

**"Well well well. I've heard quite a bit about you, Koharu Hinata,"** the voice of Vezok spoke as he came closer, "Let's have you show me this other power of yours…"

"Hinata-nee-chan, stay back! We'll handle this!" Sora ordered, as she and Terra stepped in front of her.

"...No… I want to fight too," Hinata replied, pushing past them to face Vezok, "You want to see my true power, blue meanie? Well, you're about to find out…"

"Ok then. Good to see you're better, Hinata-san," Terra replied, as the three prepared their henshins.

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

* * *

Atop the rooftop of Tomodachi Academy, Takeshi sat alone, thinking about what had happened earlier and sighing.

"Luna is right. I am just a big jerkface… I don't deserve to be SEGA," Takeshi sighed, before looking at his henshin disc and frowning, "Stupid game disc. It's because of having to keep you a secret that I lost six good friends that I've made over my time here!" He then stood up, holding the disc like he was ready to throw it off the edge of the roof.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he heard a voice say, before he turned to see Ignatius on the roof, "Why would you give up something that makes you a hero?"

"Oh… it's you.… Ignatius, right?" Takeshi asked.

"You can call me Ig for short," he replied, before sitting down next to Takeshi, "You alright?"

"I don't know... I think I just lost six friends after what happened back there." Takeshi said, sulking, "… it's just that… well… sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if my boss, Neptune, hadn't chose me to be her knight…"

"That was the purple-haired teen, right?" Ignatius asked.

"Yeah. I mean… this might sound crazy, but… I ended up stuck in an alternate dimension a few weeks ago, and my counterpart there was an evil rider instead of on the side of good… like Shadow Moon styles of evil."

"I… honestly don't know who this 'Shadow Moon' is, but… I get what you mean. I once ran into a Dark Hunter who used to be a Toa… that's what us warriors are called. He completely betrayed everyone and turned to the dark side, even killing my mentor and almost killing me a couple times too. It makes me wonder what would happen if _I _ended up like that…"

"...not to mention… this girl I like… slapped me, saying I'm nothing but a jerk…" Takeshi said tearfully.

"I think she wanted to open your eyes to the truth. Honestly, we all go astray sometimes, but we eventually need to see what we're truly fighting for…" Ignatius then lay back and sighed, looking up into the sky, "The responsibility of the world is on our shoulders… it's a heavy thought, don't ya think?"

"...You don't think I haven't thought of that?" Takeshi asked in response, "Even still, someone has to step up to the plate. If we don't fight for what's right, who will?"

"Yea… now how about we go talk to Mitso-chan?" Ignatius asked.

"Sure… I need to apologize to her, anyway," Takeshi nodded, "Y'know, Ig, you're a pretty wise leader…"

Ignatius couldn't help but smile as Takeshi said that. "I must admit, I wasn't always like this. Guess being on a team does that to you…" With that, the two shook hands before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitsuko was walking and mumbling to herself, not knowing someone was hiding behind a tree before a green orb was shot from the general location, causing it to hit Mitsuko in the back.

"Oof!" she gasped, falling to the ground as the orb went into her, causing her eyes to flash the same sickly green that the sphere was.

**"Success!"** Avak cheered, getting out from behind the tree, **"Now, you shall obey my command! Kill the Kamen Rider and his friends, then dispose of the Matarangers!"**

"Yes, master…" Mitsuko replied, in a bit of a daze before shaking it off and walking in the direction where she knew Takeshi and Ignatius would be.

**"Yes! Mission complete!"** Zaktan stated, **"Moving to infect next target."**

* * *

"...Momo-chan…" Kai murmured, sighing as he sat alone on a bench in the park, "Mou… I wish I was a Gate so that I could just die from my inner-Phantom. It'd be better than the pain I'm feeling right now…"

Then, he heard someone humming. He looked to see a young man around Kai's age with golden blonde hair, golden yellow eyes, a yellow shirt with a golden jacket on top, black cargo pants, a white light scarf, and yellow Nike sneakers. This man was also dancing a little down the street, before he stopped and noticed Kai.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, sounding a bit like Ven and Mason combined.

"My friends hate me right now because of a fight they all had… Now I'm all alone…" Kai sighed.

"Hmph! _Nonsense_! You're never alone!" the man exclaimed, as he stood on top of the bench and started crouching to look Kai in the eyes, "Right now, you just need to _Keep Smiling!_"

"...You're seriously quoting Candelira?" Kai asked, suddenly realizing that he was chuckling slightly.

"Not important right now! Saa... I heard you were referring to a girl named Momo, ne?"

"Yeah. She's a good friend of mine… at least… she used to be. After what happened today, I doubt she wants to be friends with me ever again…"

"I think you two are more than just friends, am I right?" the young man asked, "Tell me... how do you really feel about her?"

"Well… we've been friends for years. Ever since I first came to Tomodachi Academy. Besides my friend Takeshi, we've always been close. But lately… it feels like we could be something more than just two random goofballs in the back of the class not giving a care of how they act…"

The young man's eyes suddenly widened, as a big goofy smile appeared on his face, "You love her, don't you?"

"I… I never said that! I just… mou… okay, I admit it. I honestly have a crush on her. It doesn't help that the outfit I saw her in earlier looks absolutely beautiful on her… too bad I'll never get the chance to express my feelings to her…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure things will turn right as rain in the future," the young man noted, before holding his hand out to Kai, "Name's Hikaru, by the way."

"...Kai Yuuto. Year 11 student at Tomodachi Academy," Kai replied, smiling a bit as he shook the young man, Hikaru's, hand.

"School, eh? Honestly never had to deal with it myself," Hikaru noted, "C'mon, Kai, you look like the singing type, and I know just the place to lift your spirits."

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ sat at near a tree overlooking her family's farm, Akiyama Acres, as she chucked apples at a fence post in the distance, obviously still upset about what had happened.

"Hey…" she suddenly heard someone say, as she turned to see Yuki walking up, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Howdy, Yuki. Sure why not," AJ replied, before moving over to let Yuki sit, "It's honestly not YOU who I'm angry at… it's that irritating Takeshi Narumi…"

"I could see why. But he is not at fault here. Neither of us knew that we were all heroes, so... maybe he felt betrayed, or something like that," Yuki noted, sitting next to AJ.

"...That still don't excuse his actions! He really hurt Hinata's feelin's with what he said…" AJ growled, the thought of Takeshi just working her up inside.

"...Look… I'm not exactly social, but I think we should find out a little more why he was like that. We are fighting the same enemy... We are on the same side... and WE are the ones who will protect this world," Yuki informed, his tone getting louder and to the point.

"Ah guess you're right. Ah mean, we were all pretty tense 'bout what had happened…" AJ sighed, "Ah'm sorry, Yuki…"

"It's alright. It's good that we're able to talk this all over," Yuki replied, smiling.

AJ couldn't help but smirk when he looked at him, "Ya sure Ah'm talkin' to the same Yuki who Ah saved from heat exhaustion?" she asked, chuckling.

"Uh… well…" Yuki started with a slight stutter before clearing his throat, "People change… I suppose… uh…"

AJ couldn't help but laugh a little bit at Yuki, as he simply laughed a bit as well, before noticing something sitting nearby, a bass.

"Hey, I didn't know you were a musician."

"It's more a hobby," AJ replied, blushing a bit, "So, you've been a Mata-whawhozit this whole time?"

"Guess I didn't really have much time to explain it to you before, did I?" Yuki responded, "Though, you've been a… Guardian, was it… this whole time?"

"Well… not when you first met me. Mitsuko kinda recruited me, for lack of a better term…"

"Oh… I see…" Yuki nodded, "So… what's this whole 'music thing' about, mind me asking."

"Well, mah mother used to be a musician before she died. Ah travelled around with her in America when she and mah daddy got divorced. After she died, though, Ah came back to help on the farm. Started up school at Tomodachi, and slowly started to leave mah dreams of being a musician behind…"

"Oh… you think you could play a couple songs for me? That is… if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, it's quite alright," AJ replied, before picking up her guitar and strumming a few notes on it. However, a sudden shadow appeared next to them, which grinned maliciously.

**"Well well, look what we have here!"** Reidak stated, holding up his combo drill/buzzsaw to ready an attack at the two, **"What a cute couple! Too bad I have to rip ya up!"**

* * *

"Stupid Take-kun… but why Neptune chose him to be her knight I will never know," Luna grumbled, sitting down at the front of her and her mother/Goddess, Noire's, house.

"Oi!" she heard a voice shout as she turned to see Mason running towards her.

"Oh… it's one of you Sentai senshi… What do you want?" Luna asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about this whole thing," Mason answered, "We shouldn't be fighting each other, we should be fighting them, the Piraka! They're the enemy, not Mitsuko-tachi!"

"You honestly think I don't know that?!" Luna responded, a bit annoyed by Mason, "It's that thick-headed Takeshi Narumi you want to talk to. Celestia, he's so annoying!"

"You don't mean that at all, do you? You're just angry and frustrated because of what he said."

"Yeah, well, what do you expect?! He should've acted better than that. You wouldn't see Nanami-chan or Kazuki-kun making things worse by blaming allies, would you? Honestly, it's hard enough working with a new team, let alone working with a brooding loner, a hyperactive otaku gamer, and a headstrong idiot!"

"Uh… I don't know who these Nanami or Kazuki you mentioned are, but… I doubt you feel that way about your teammates, especially Takeshi. I think you two are very good friends, maybe closer than you think." Mason told Luna.

"Why would you say that? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can see it in your eyes that you two really like each other. What age difference are you two? A year apart? Maybe two? Honestly seems to me that you care a lot for him, despite what you say and him getting on your nerves."

"...Mou, is it really written all over my face?" Luna sighed, sitting down next to Mason.

"Yea… it kinda is," Mason nodded.

"I guess I do sorta like him… but considering what happened today, I REALLY wanna punch him in the face."

"I guess that's how love is sometimes. C'mon, let's go find Takeshi and we can all go together to set things straight with the Guardians," Mason replied, helping Luna up before walking off. However, just as they left Luna's house, they were knocked off their feet by another exploding orb, this one shot by Avak, who glared at the two with red eyes.

**"Well well! I'm gonna have some fun with you two!"** Avak laughed, as Mason and Luna prepared their transformation devices to fight.

* * *

"Kai…" Momo muttered, on the verge of crying, before Kisho placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, darling. Kai must have had a good reason for keeping things a secret. Just like we did…" Kisho consoled, making Momo's eyes dry up a little bit.

"That's exactly right," they heard as they turned to see Aqua approach them.

"Oh… hiya, Aqua," Momo sniffled.

"I'm sorry, darling, but Momo isn't in the best of spirits. Can we talk some other time?" Kisho asked.

"I'm afraid this matter is too important to discuss at another time," Aqua sighed, "We need to work together in order to face the Piraka."

"So, these guys are pretty dangerous, ne?" Kisho asked.

"More than you know. Our predecessors, the original Toa, fought them millennia ago, and the Piraka were able to defeat them and almost had what they wanted in their grasp. However, we have something more than what they have… a team. Together, all of us can stop them from completing their master plan."

"Oh… I mean, we'd love to help you, darling, but after what Takeshi said… we can't work alongside those Kamen Riders…" Kisho stated, apologizing.

"...I'm sure Takeshi had just as good a reason for keeping his identity as a Rider a secret as you Guardians did... he also did say that you guys could've worked together if you had told him."

"He was right…" Momo stated, before the two looked over at Momo confused, "We should've worked together, even if we kept secrets from each other. We all said things we regret, but we all need to work past that in order to stop these guys. Otherwise, we're turning our backs to each other, like I did to Ka…" As she mentioned the name, however, Momo slowly began to tear up. "Oh, Helena, what have I done…?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Momo, calm down! It's ok! Remember, we all said things we didn't mean, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't reconcile." Aqua told her.

"Y-you're right," Momo replied, wiping her tears, "I need to go apologize to Kai. Make things right…" With that, Momo ran off, looking for Kai.

"I must say, darling, you do have a way with words," Kisho stated, impressed with Aqua.

"Hey, I have to work with 5 boys on a daily basis. Solving conflicts is what I do," Aqua replied, smiling.

**"Well well!"** the two heard Thok speak, walking toward them, **"Looks like we have the socialite and the Toa of Water! What a two for one, I must say!"**

* * *

Saki took a stop at the nearby arcade, playing through one of the games set up there, before Ventus ran in, out of breath.

"Whoa! What the heck are you doing here!?" Saki gawked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Ven panted, obviously a bit tired, "You need to look past your wrong-quarrell of the Guardians. They're not the enemies!"

"Gee, you sure are late to the party," Saki noted, smirking a bit before helping Ven up, "Hey, while you're here, wanna play some Marvel Vs. Capcom 2?"

"As much as I'd love to play games, we have bigger worries. We all need to work together to stop the Piraka."

"Yeah, I kinda got that. Honestly, Take-san's already feeling bad for what he said. I wasn't much better, either. Might as well apologize for the skull-head Rider for yelling, then we can start hunting down these Piranha guys," Saki noted, before patting Ven on the shoulder and walking out of the arcade, "In fact…" She then paused before taking the Metranexus out of Ven's hands and shooting a red object in the distance, which fell down to reveal Hakaan.

"Looks like there's one right there now," she finished, smirking as she gave Ven back his blaster, who was dumbfounded.

"How did you know he was there!?" Ven gawked in disbelief.

"Dude, I know my movies. The villains are always cliche and strike you when you're leaving a building," Saki smirked, before pulling out her XOne Driver, "Saa, Ikudaiyo, Kaze-san!"

"...Ryoukai!" Ven responded, still a bit surprised, but refocused as he put his Kanohi on his Metranexus.

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and Hikaru had just gotten their own spot at an all-ages Karaoke bar, as they sat down to choose a song.

"Hey, how about this one? Kamen Rider OOO isn't one of my favorites, but I still loved the series," Kai noted, before choosing the song on the Karaoke machine before it started the song.

(Insert Song: Reverse/Re:Birth by Hiroaki Iwanaga & Asaya Kimijima)

"I guess I could try singing this song," Hikaru replied as the song started up with the instrumental beat.

***As the song starts, Saki and Ven, AJ and Yuki, Luna and Mason, Kisho and Aqua, and Sora, Hinata, and Terra all activate their transformations to fight the five Pirakanger attacking them***

**Hikaru: Doushite kokoro ni Shitagawanai? (Why can't you follow your heart? *Hikaru is seen singing first as footage of the music video plays behind him and Kai***

**Akirameru Riyuu nai hazu (There should be no reason to give up) *Hikaru is seen singing until a lava blast cues the transition***

**Kai: Yume no hou ga ore wo Tsukihanashite (Dreams have suddenly left me) *Xbox and MataGreen were seen duking it out with Hakaan, Xbox swinging her sword while MataGreen clashed his axe with Hakaan's claw/blaster.***

**Kiete yuku… Sore wo tada miokutta (And disappeared… And I can only send it off) *We see Kai singing next as the bout seen next is the one with Playstation and MataBrown against Avak.***

**Both: Don't look back! *Just as the two sing this line, MataBrown looks behind him before narrowly avoiding a hit from Avak's pickaxe/jackhammer***

**Hikaru: Oso sugiru Koto nante nai (It's never too late) *Playstation kicks Avak back as we return to the karaoke bar.***

**Kai: Nageta medal omoteka ura... (The thrown medal, heads or tails…) *Kai acts like he's flipping a medal before Hikaru acts like he's catching it.***

**Both: Now change your life! *The two pose before continuing to sing***

**Namida wo Reverse, Kitto Re:Birth (Just Reverse your tears, that's your Re:Birth!) *With a splash transition, MataBlue's seen coming out of the water attacking Thok while Kisho helped with her power over earth***

**Hikaru: Ima Me wo akete (Now open your eyes) *Momo is seen walking around, looking for Kai***

**Kai: Ah, Mabushi sa wo kanjita nara (Ah, if you feel the brightness) *Kai and Hikaru are seen still singing before we see Sora, Hinata, and MataBlack taking on Vezok.***

**Both: Tenkai Reverse/Re:Birth (Development Reverse/Re:Birth) *Kai and Hikaru do a small dance move while singing.***

**Hikaru: Ippo fumidasu no nara (If you take that one step) *AJ and MataWhite barely dodge some blasts from Reidak's blaster before the Guardian sends a huge flame wheel at the Piraka.***

**Kai: Atarashii mirai zu ga (A new Future awaits) *Hikaru and Kai continue to sing, posing for a sec.***

**Both: Koko ni tanjou (It's yours for the taking!) *They continue to sing and pose before jumping, which cut straight back to MataGreen and Xbox battling Hakaan.***

***As Hakaan seemed to get the upper hand, Xbox tripped the Piraka as the scene moved quickly to Momo still searching for Kai.***

**Kai: Jibun no dame na toko Wakatte te mo (Even if you know your weaknesses) *Kisho managed to block an attack from behind before throwing a boulder at Thok.***

**Hikaru: Yuzure nakya Sono mama motte yuke yo (If you don't control it you'll have to carry it as it is) *Thok froze the boulder with his freeze gun/ice pick before using the same weapon to slash the boulder before blocking an attack from MataBlue.***

**Both: Can't take back *In slow-mo, MataWhite and AJ are seen narrowly avoiding Reidak attacking them with his weapons, causing a minor earthquake***

**Kai: Kako dake wa Torimodosenai (you cannot take back the past) *After landing, MataWhite brushed the dust off his shoulder before sending his shield AJ's way, which she kicked and flung at the brown Piraka.***

**Hikaru: Demo kimochi wa jiyuu reset (But you can freely reset feelings) *Vezok is quickly seen slashing through a boulder with his buzzsaw/harpoon before deflecting attacks from MataBlack, Sora, and Hinata***

**Both: Now change your life *The heroes clash weapons with the Piraka through quick transitions***

**Kuyashisa Reverse Kitto Re:Birth (Reverse your frustrations, that's your Re:Birth!) *Back with Hikaru and Kai, they continued their song***

**Kai: Ima Omoikiri (Now you can make a change)**

**Hikaru: Ah, Oozora ni koe wo ageyou (Ah, shout out to the sky) *MataGreen managed to leap off the side of a building to swing his axe down on Hakaan while Xbox slid by and used her Spinal Saber***

**Both: Joukyou Reverse/Re:Birth (Situation Reverse/Re:Birth) *As Avak tries to fire his blaster at MataBrown and Playstation, MataBrown speeds forward before using his Leg Smasher to kick the blaster out of the Pirakanger's hand.***

**Kai: Mou ichido yume no tame (Once more, for your dreams) *Kai and Hikaru are seen dancing and singing again.***

**Hikaru: Tatakatte miseru to (It's your dream you're fighting for) *Kisho and MataBlue attempt to attack Thok, but he blocks both attacks with his own weapons.***

**Both: Koko ni chikau yo! (We'll fight for it once more!) *Kai and Hikaru pose as the scene flashes between bouts and how the heroes are faring.***

***As the instrumental begins to play, the Piraka in the individual fights are seen getting the upper hand on the heroes again, knocking them to the ground, but the heroes get up and stand again, ready to turn the tide once more. Meanwhile, Momo finally walks in, looking Kai in the eyes and smiling, before taking up a mic of her own.***

**Momo: Don't lose yourself! *Kai and Hikaru gawk at seeing her for a moment.***

**Mannaka no Jibun rashisa dake (What makes you who you are) *Then the boys nod before deciding to join her.***

**Hikaru: Ubawarenu you (You cannot lose it)**

**Kai: Nakusanu you (It cannot be taken)**

**Momo: Mamorinuku sono tame ni (You have to fight to protect it)**

**All: Now change your life! *All three pose together before continuing the song***

**Namida wo Reverse, Kitto Re:Birth (Just Reverse your tears, that's your Re:Birth!) *MataGreen is able to knock Hakaan's weapons out of his hands before he and Xbox give him a swift kick to the chest.***

**Hikaru: Ima Me wo akete (Now open your eyes) *Kisho and MataBlue knock Thok backwards with water and Earth, before Aqua shoots his weapon out of his hands with her Metranexus***

**Kai & Momo: Ah, Mabushi sa wo kanjita nara (Ah, if you feel the brightness) *cuts back to Kai and Momo singing the song and smiling at each other.***

**All: Tenkai Reverse/Re:Birth (Development Reverse/Re:Birth) *Shows MataWhite and AJ combining fire and ice attacks to overwhelm Reidak, knocking his weapon away as well***

**Hikaru & Momo: Ippo fumidasu no nara (If you take that one step) *Cuts over to Playstation and MataBrown kicking Avak rapidly before giving him a double punch***

**Kai: Atarashii mirai zu ga *Kai is seen singing pointing to the crowd***

**All: Koko ni (A new Future awaits) *The three hold their arms in the air at this point.***

**It's the Re:Birth *Sora and Hinata are seen quickly double teaming Vezok.***

**Momo: Ippo mae e- (Now you take that-) *Momo reaches out her hand as if to grasp the light***

**Kai & Hikaru: -Ima fumidase (-One step toward the future) *Shows Hikaru and Kai grabbing each-others' hands and pulling themselves inward for a handshake of sorts, before transitioning to show MataBlack help the two Guardians knock the blue Piraka into a nearby tree, quickly transitioning back to the karaoke bar.***

**All: Jibun dake no densetsu wo Tsukuriageyou! (Then you can begin to forge your own legend!) *As they hold the last note, the screen flashes between the battles and the trio dancing and singing.***

***The trio dances as all the heroes knock the five Pirakangers to the ground, before they decide to retreat and burrow under ground. As the songs ends, our heroes all make a victory pose, while in the karaoke bar, the song closes off with a bowing Momo, Hikaru, and Kai.***

(End Song)

* * *

"...Now that! Was awesome!" Momo cheered, as the three heard applause coming from outside their space in the karaoke bar, as it appeared they were being shown on the TV singing.

"Yeah… that was," Kai replied, before bringing Momo in close and giving her a kiss on the lips, which made the pinkette surprised at first before accepting it and kissing Kai back.

"Well… it looks like my work here is done," Hikaru smiled, as he walked out of the room to let the two have their privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ignatius and Takeshi were walking throughout the school looking for Mitsuko.

"Mou! We're never gonna find her," Takeshi groaned, turning to Ignatius as they turned a corner before they heard…

"Narumi… Takeshi."

"Huh?" Ignatius and Takeshi gasped, before they looked to see Mitsuko standing in front of them. However, something was different about her…

"Mitso-chan... daijoubu?" Ignatius asked.

"Mitsuko… what are you-?"

Suddenly, Mitsuko placed her fingers to her bracelet, changing into Guardian form, before charging at the two boys, blasting them with magic bolts.

"WHOA! What's gotten into you?!" Takeshi gasped, dodging out of the way of her blasts and blocking her as she tried to punch him.

"Oh man… this is not good…" Ignatius gasped, before being shot off the ground by another force, knocking him down.

**"You don't get it, do you, Toa of Fire,"** Zaktan sneered, holding up his launcher before shooting Takeshi with another green orb, which absorbed into him on impact before his eyes flashed green like Mitsuko's, **"They are now both under my control! Now… destroy each other!"**

"Yes… master…" Takeshi murmured, as he placed on his Driver, "Henshin…"

**=GAME START!=**

"Stop it you two!" Ignatius shouted.

SEGA just growled as Mitsuko charged at the Rider, the two matching each other blow for blow before jumping backward, SEGA summoning out his NiGHTS Rifle and shooting at Mitsuko, who deflected the shots with magic attacks.

"Oh this is bad, very bad! I gotta stop them!" Ignatius shouted, activating his Metranexus.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

* * *

Meanwhile, all three of the teams, except for their leaders and Eiji, found each other once again as they re-conversed.

"So, here we all are," Saki stated, "Well… almost all of us. Where's Take-san and Mitsuko-chan?"

"Not to mention Ig," Aqua added, quite curious why their leader hadn't shown up yet.

It wasn't long until Neptune had rushed up to everyone, looking out of breath.

"Bad news, minna!" Neptune panted, "I saw Mitsuko, Takeshi and Ignatius fighting each other!"

"Nani?!" everyone gasped, unable to believe what they were hearing.

"We have to go after them!" Momo shouted, "Mitzy-chan's lost her mind!"

"Ignatius is strong… but he would never fight a fellow hero... " Yuki stated, "He must have a reason!"

"Takeshi… I know he wouldn't be crazy enough to actually KILL her, would he?!" Luna gawked.

"I don't know, we have to hurry up!" Neptune exclaimed, as all the heroes followed her.

* * *

**"Heh heh! This is perfect,"** Zaktan smirked, observing the battle between the leading heroes from a distance, **"Once these heroes, including the Toa, are out of the way, our plan will continue, as we gather negative energy from their fighting and from around the world, and the Shadowed One will arise once more!"**

As SEGA and Mitsuko fought, MataRed was pushed aside, and while he vaguely heard the Piraka, he only now just turned to see Zaktan, not too far away from where they were.

"Why is it you're dragging them into this fight! They have nothing to do with it!" MataRed demanded out of Zaktan.

**"Did you not hear what I just said?! It's to get you all out of the way, so that we can revive the Shadowed One!"** he shouted.

"The Shadowed One?" MataRed replied, confused.

However, Zaktan disappeared from his sight, while SEGA and Mitsuko continued to fight each-other.

"MATTE!" MataRed responded, but he was too late. He then refocused on the fight between SEGA and Mitsuko, who were punching each-other around, however, SEGA held a bit of an upper hand due to having a weapon.

"Grrr… curse you… RIDER!" Mitsuko roared, sending a blast of magic at him. MataRed rushed up, trying to hold Mitsuko back, who simply shoved him aside, creating a magic barrier around herself and SEGA so they could continue their fight.

"Kuso! This is no good," MataRed groaned, "How can I stop them?"

It wasn't long until he noticed the other heroes running up and noticing SEGA and Mitsuko fighting each other.

"Mitsuko, stop, we don't have fight each other anymore!" Kisho shouted.

"Take-kun, what are you doing?! Mitsuko is not the enemy!" Luna shouted, but it was no use.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" SEGA and Mitsuko shouted.

"Why are they fighting?" Hinata asked nobody in particular.

"Zaktan did something to them that is making them fight," MataRed explained, "I have to stop this, but this damn barrier is in the way!"

"Sounds like you could use some help," a new voice pointed out as a male with bright short red spiky hair, silver eyes, and a scarf. He was also wearing a white shirt with matching shoes, belt, and heavy gloves while wearing a light blue vest, slacks, and beret appeared before the group.

"Eiji?!" Luna, Saki, Kai and Neptune gawked.

"What are you doing here!?" Saki asked.

"Pulling your butts outta the fire again, it seems," Eiji answered, slapping on a driver that looked like a Wii U, and pulling out a disc with the words 'Super Smash Bros' on it, "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, he transformed into a rider whose armor looked strikingly similar to Kamen Rider W, except the armor was more akin to Kamen Rider Joker, as it was all a single color scheme of black and white with light blue accents, not to mention U being a common theme on his armor and it had the letters "ii" on his mouthpiece.

Then, after tapping a couple icons, Eiji pulled out two swords, one looking like it was on fire and had a vibe similar to a Charizard from Pokemon, while the other was red with cyan highlights, a long cyan blade, and had a round part in the middle of it that looked like glass.

**=CHARIFIC SABER!/MONADO! READY TO SMASH!=**

"The Monado," Sora gawked.

"As much as I dislike working with others, I know when I need to team up. We have to stop them from fighting each other and focus on who the real enemy is!" the Nintendo Rider replied, charging up his swords before slashing through the barrier, breaking it like a glass window. Meanwhile, SEGA and Mitsuko ran toward each other, their punches colliding before the resultant energy pushed them back.

"Arigatou!" MataRed thanked, as he ran towards the fight, "Stop this, you guys! This isn't you! It doesn't have to be like this!"

"Of course it does! You've had this coming, NARUMI!" Mitsuko shouted, sending forth a massive beam of energy at SEGA.

"I'm not going down to the likes of you, PIKARI!" he shouted as well, activating the hissatsu code on his NiGHTS Rifle and shooting out a massive energy wave.

Mitsuko stood her ground as her energy blast collided with SEGA's. Thus, a beam struggle seemed to occur.

"YAMERO~!" MataRed yelled out, using his Mata-Buster and his Fire Sword to reflect the beams straight back at them, taking the bulk of the damage while the other two were knocked down before returning to civilian form, their eyes returning to normal.

"IG!" the Matarangers shouted out, running toward their leader as the others stood there, stunned by what happened. As they approached, Ig was badly injured and barely breathing, his Metranexus heavily damaged and his Kanohi Hau broken in half.

"Ugh oh, my head…" Takeshi groaned, getting back up, "Wha-What happened?"

Once he got to his feet, he froze in place as he looked to see Ignatius injured on the ground in front of him.

"Ig… Oh no… what have I done?!" Takeshi gasped, falling to his knees.

"Oh no… Ig-kun…" Mitsuko murmured as well, looking over at the fallen Mataranger as well, before falling to her knees in despair as well, some kind of black energy rising out of them.

"Brother! Brother!" Aqua panicked, shaking Ig's body, trying to wake him up… but he didn't seem to move.

"...Brother…" Ven murmured, tears rushing down his face as he and the other Matarangers stood over their leader, crying.

"I can't believe it…" Luna gawked, as she and the other Gaming Riders and Guardians looked at what had occurred.

Suddenly, they heard maniacal laughter, revealing the Pirakangers, who were gathering the dark energy that was coming from Mitsuko, Takeshi, and the Matarangers, all of it flowing into an orb of darkness Zaktan was holding.

**"Ha Ha! Your negative emotions are delicious!"** Zaktan laughed, **"Maybe we should have just killed one of your comrades in the first place instead of having you all fight! Despair is a much more powerful emotion than anger…"**

"You… monsters!" Hinata shouted.

**"This was our plan all along, you foolish Matarangers! We planned on gathering enough negative energy from you until it was just enough to free our former leader from his prison…"**

"Wait, what now?" AJ asked, a bit confused.

**"See, what you may not have heard was that after Spherus Magna was reformed, the Shadowed One decided to wage an all-out war on the world. He almost succeeded, too, if it weren't for those blasted Toa Mahri,"** Zaktan growled, **"But no matter, while the Matarangers are strong… we heard rumors of more heroes operating on this world…"**

"You planned this from the very start, to have Takeshi and Mitsuko angry at each other so they'd fight and kill each other?!" Luna shouted.

**"Exactly! We require negative emotions to free our leader from his prison. However, when we initially reformed, we did not have enough negative energy to harvest in this area, but then we found you… and now we're set on reviving our master once and for all!"**

"Kisama!" Yuki growled, taking out his Metranexus and charging at the Pirakangers, changing into MataWhite before dual wielding his Mata-Buster and Ice Blade, "You will pay for killing our leader!"

Just as he was about to impact Zaktan, however, the green Piraka seemed to explode into bits in front of him before reforming behind MataWhite, hitting the Mataranger in the back before knocking him to the ground, causing him to change out of Mataranger form.

**"Do you really think you can take us on your own?! Ha! Face it, you're not heroes! You are all nothing but children, just a bunch of losers, who need to stay out of our way! Shadowed One... AWAKEN!"**

With that, the orb of negative emotions glowed before a new figure arose from the ground. This one was much larger than most, had three legs, black, silver, and yellow armor, a large spear with some sort of spinner attached on one side, and a menacing black face with red eyes and a sort of crown on his head.

**"Kirai! Kirai no Super Hero da! (Hate! Hate the Super Heroes!)"** this figure, this... Shadowed One, growled as he rose from the dark mist, "You will all be destroyed!"

"Uh… what do we do now?" Momo asked.

"I… I don't know…" Aqua replied, as the group backed up in fear.

The Shadowed One then fired some sort of laser from his spear on the heroes which caused all of them, including Ignatius, who was still unconscious, to fall back.

**"Let that be a lesson to you so-called 'heroes',"** the Shadowed One warned, **"I will not show mercy if you stand in my way!"**

With that, the Shadowed One and the Pirakangers teleported away, leaving the heroes shocked... and maybe even scared.

"We're dead! We're dead! We're so very very dead," Momo panicked.

"We can worry about that later," Aqua replied, "For now, Ig needs treatment and fast!"

"Ready when you are, sister," Mason replied as Aqua helped the other Toa lift Ignatius up and carry him. The other heroes soon followed, however, they stopped when they realized Mitsuko and Takeshi weren't following them, still on their knees.

"We may have killed him…" Mitsuko said tearfully.

"We weren't in control of our actions…" Takeshi added.

They both looked at their henshin items, and a single thought entered both of their minds…

'_I__'__m__… __not worthy to call myself a hero anymore...__'_

With that, Mitsuko took off her bracelet and Takeshi took his Driver and Henshin Disc... and they both dropped them to the ground. The others heard the items fall, Takeshi's disc shattering on the ground as it fell, and then stared at Takeshi and Mitsuko before they both ran off, tears dripping down from their eyes.

Luna gave a worried look, before Neptune gave her a nod, and with that, Luna rushed after Takeshi, while Sora did the same for Mitsuko, both of them picking up the items they dropped on their way.

"Take-kun…" Neptune murmured.

"Mitsuko…" Kisho added as well. The two groups then looked at each other, before walking in the direction of the Matarangers.

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

Momo: Ah mou! Mou, mou, mou!

Kai: If you say it quick enough, it sounds like you're saying your name.

Terra: Why did I get stuck with the random ones?

Momo: Two reasons! Ichi, The leaders aren't so well cuz one's out and the other two feel really guilty, Ni, Aqua had to care for your leader, San, Ven's off playing video games with Saki-tachi.

Kai: That was… uh… nevermind.

Terra: Ugh… well, last time, Super Sentai Vs. Movies were talked about, leaving two more to be talked about.

Momo: How about we do a coin flip on it? Heads we talk about the Kamen Rider Movie Taisen, Tails we talk about Super Hero Taisen!

Terra: Yea. *flips coins* Hey… isn't that a DigiCoin?

Momo: I took one from the Virtualranger set. And we got… a heads! Kamen Rider Movie Taisen!

Kai: There's only been one major Kamen Rider Taisen. Anything else that had past Riders interacting with the current ones are all awesome, but that… hoo boy!

Momo: Kai, technically, that's a Super Hero Taisen Movie, not a Kamen Rider Movie Taisen Movie.

Kai: Oh right.

Terra: So, this series began in 2010, right?

Kai: _Yes!_

Momo: Those movies actually started as two separate movies, Kamen Rider Decade vs All Riders and Kamen Rider W: Begins' Night. However, somewhere along the lines, the Decade movie lost the 'All Riders' title, and they merged them into Movie War 2010!

Terra: I don't get that name.

Kai: Anyway, after that came OOO vs. W, Fourze vs. OOO, Wizard vs. Fourze, Gaim vs. Wizard, and soon, Drive vs. Gaim, in Movie War 2015!

Terra: Really? That's the best they could do?

Momo: What do you mean?

Terra: The title… Movie War 2015, whose genius idea was that?

Kai: I think it's a clever way to celebrate the 5th Anniversary of the Movie Taisen series.

Momo: Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, the format of these movies goes like this: The previous Rider segment is first, then the current Rider segment, and finally the Movie Taisen segment! Typically, the previous Rider segment helps to tie up any loose ends left by the ends of their season before leaving it on a cliffhanger to connect it to the third part. The current Rider segment brings the current cast into some new mess like it was a normal episode until something big happens, and that's when it connects to the Movie Taisen segment, which brings it all together. However, in the case of the Fourze vs. OOO Movie Taisen, there were five parts, the extra segments serving as filler.

Kai: And they get special movie modes, like W's Final Form Ride form of W CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker, OOO's Super TaToBa, Fourze's Super Rocket States and Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States, Wizard's Special Rush and Infinity Gold Dragon, and the best of them all… *takes out a Wizard Lockseed* the Legendary Rider Arms!

Terra: You mean… these forms? *goes over to a TV where Saki and Ven are currently at, playing, Saki playing Kamen Rider Battride War II, with Wizard turning into Infinity Gold Dragon*

Momo: Yes indeedy!

Kai: Pretty much. Of course, seeing these movies follow in the lead of the Sentai Vs films led up to something even grander…

Momo: Whoa Kai! We can't talk about that!

Terra: Okay… so, that's it?

Momo: One last thing, you know how in the Sentai Vs movies, the next team will cameo, like in Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters, the ToQgers cameoed, albeit at the end…

Kai: Please… don't remind me of that crap-fest movie. -_-

Momo: ANYWAYS, in the Kamen Rider Movie Taisens, they show the Secondary Rider or, as is most recent, new Riders to the series. Accel for W, Birth for OOO, Meteor for Fourze, Beast for Wizard, the New Generation Riders for Gaim…

Natsuki: *suddenly appears* And ME for Movie Taisen Eternal with Kamen Rider SEGA!

Kai: GAHK! How did you get in here?! You haven't even appeared in this Taisen yet!

Natsuki: I was playing video games with Ven and Saki.

Darren: *pulls on Natsuki's ear* I apologize for that. Carry on. *pulls Natsuki out of the room*

Terra: Y'know, speaking of Movie Taisen Eternal, why is it that SEGA appeared with Kamen Rider Den-O and not the previous Rider before him, Kamen Rider Dreamer?

Momo: ...good question...

Kai: I thought you would've known about that. And isn't his predecessor Kamen Rider Drive, since Take is the 17th Heisei Rider, and Drive is 16?

Momo: It's Dreamer, my silly boyfriend.

Kai: Drive.

Momo: Dreamer.

Kai: Drive!

Momo: Dreamer!

Terra: Wait… you two are going OUT now?!

Natsuki: *runs back in* Aren't you Hinata's boyfriend?

Terra: Uh… *blushes* ...That's besides the point! Besides, we're kinda busy.

Natsuki: It was a joke earth-boy!

Kai: Drive!

Momo: Dreamer!

Kai: DRIVE!

Momo: DREAMER!

Kai: DRIVE!

Momo: Drive.

Kai: Dreamer!

Momo: Drive!

Kai: Dreamer!

Momo: DRIVE!

Kai: It's Dreamer and that's final!

Momo: And the girlfriend wins!

Kai: Wait… you Bugs-Bunnied me!

Momo: Yes I did. *winks*

Terra: I think we might want to end this off soon… but first, why not talk about Movie Taisen Eternal, since we didn't mention that one in the list.

Momo: Sure thing. Movie War Eternal has Den-O II, Uchina Eric team up with Takeshi, in SEGA no Sekai, an AR World where Nintendo's Rider at the time, 64, died in battle instead of the first Dreamcast. Blanc being the… short fused person she is, she blamed Neptune and the others for letting 64 die, and thus turned evil and joined the leader of the Arcade Armada, Arfoire.

Kai: Wait… how do you know about all this?!

Momo: Me and the other heroes all got first class screening to go and see it. I took a picture! *shows picture of Momo posing next to the poster for Movie Taisen Eternal, which shows Den-O and SEGA on their motorcycles with the Havok CPU and the Ghost Train in the background*

Kai: Neat. ...But now I'm a bit jealous.

Terra: You were IN the movie! How are you jealous?!

Kai: Oh yea… I forgot. *chuckles nervously*

Terra: *groans* Regardless, Den-O got his new Spirit Form… which I guess is a replacement for the Liner Form?

Momo: Yep! Unlike the original Den-O, Eric doesn't have access to Climax Form or Liner Form, since he has a different personality than Ryoutarou.

Kai: Right. And SEGA got the Super Adaptive Armor… which seemed just as shoehorned in as most of the Movie Taisen power-ups there are… *shows a picture of Gaim Wizard Arms, Final Form Ride W, and OOO Super TaToBa* Even still, like the other powers, it did look cool.

Momo: First of all, don't you mean Super _Adaptor_ Armor? Second of all, you just said the Legendary Rider Lockseeds were cool. And third of all, didn't Takeshi get that from his girlfriend in Den-O Trigger, a crossover of Den-O and Chrono Trigger?

Kai: I did say I liked them, but that doesn't change the fact they were shoehorned in at the last second.

Terra: Who now?

Momo: Oh, you must not know, even though you watched the movie with us...

Kai: Let's just get onto the next part. We have a lot of trouble ahead of us…

Terra: Agreed.

Momo: So, until the next part... which will probably up next, this was Momo Natsukawa, the Guardian of Laughter...

Terra: …The Toa of Earth, Terra, MataBlack.

Kai: And… just Kai… boyfriend to the Guardian of Laughter, I guess?

Momo: Oh, Kai, you're special even if you don't have a Rider Belt. *smiles*

Kai: *sighs, smiling dreamily at Momo* Momo-chan…

Terra: And I guess we'll see you later? You guys aren't gonna start making out, are you? *This ends up falling on deaf ears as the two indeed do* Me and my big mouth… Good night, everybody.

* * *

**Pikatwig: And we're back to normal, thankfully, Silvah's ray has worn off. And now, because you agreed, I will hit you. *raises Mango Punisher***

**Silver: Whoa, hey now! You wouldn't hit a lady, would you? *activates gender ray again, meaning to hit himself, but it accidently hits Pika* ...Uh… oops.**

**Pikatwig: Now I'll hit you twice!**

**=MANGO AU LAIT!=**

**Silver: RUN AWAY! *runs from Pikatwig, screaming***

**Pikatwig: You said you wouldn't run, you liar! *Chases after Silver, while the Benny Hill theme starts playing***

**TB: Pfft, kids.**

**KKD: Hoo boy, here we go again. *groans***

**Pikatwig: *manages to hit Silvah, calming down* Okay. Now then, are you alright?**

**Silver: *seeing stars in his eyes* I accept your nomination as mayor of CandyTopia, Mr. Elephant Tsar. *falls over, Lumas and Monados flying over his head***

**TB: Uh… I think you killed him…**

**Pikatwig: I hear his heart beating. Someone get him a potion from the Zelda world.**

**TB: Considering how he's gonna react to the concussion you just gave him, I don't think you want that...**

**KKD: Incoming! *throws a potion towards Pika.***

**Pikatwig: This will fix… whatever concussion he has, right aibou?**

**KKD: Yea.**

**TB: I hope he isn't too mad.**

**Pikatwig: He agreed to get hit by me. *pours the liquid into Silvah's mouth, waking him up.***

**Silver: …Kisama…! *whacks Pika across the head, somehow Pika feeling it through his helmet* I meant slap me, not give me a concussion with your damn oversized mace, you jerkhole!**

**Pikatwig: I was going to slap you! I was putting this thing down, and then you turned me back into a girl.**

**Silver: GEE, and WHY do you think I did that?! I was aiming for ME!**

**TB: Guys, stop fighting like 6 year olds! *bonks both of them on the head***

**KKD: Relax, you two! No need to fight over this. It's been a long week, we've been working on the Nettoban all week long and posting them up, let's at least try and hang in there for this last segment before we go all… berserko!**

**Pikatwig: I'm done arguing with my higher up. *walks over and starts eating BlueBell Cotton Candy ice cream***

**Silver: Whatever. The transformation lasts an hour, so I can spend all that time making jokes about Pika being the girly one as payback for the concussion I have. *smirks smugly***

**Pikatwig: And I don't care, I can just tune you out.**

**KKD: *groans* Let's just move on to the next part… *Grabs Silver by the ear and drags him off to the next studio for the third part.***

**Silver: Wait! *pulls away from KKD before snapping his fingers, causing all four of them to be dressed like the main riders from Kamen Rider Decade, KKD being Decade, Silver being Kuuga, TB being DiEnd, and femPika being Kivala***

**KKD: Okay, why am I Decade? Just curious.**

**Silver: Because you're the one who's posting this on your channel and the de-facto leader, similar to why I had you be AbareBlack in the first one. Pika's Kivala just to get back at him for the hammer thing. XD**

**Pikatwig: First of all, I was only moving it out of my way until you hit me with that ray again. Second of all, I honestly don't care, Natsumi's my favorite character from Decade.**

**Silver: Bleh. The Rider girls are always bland and seem to be an obstacle in the plot, in my opinion. *glares at Akiko from W***

**TB: Yeah, I thought Akiko was kinda annoying too.**

**Pikatwig: And W's your favorite season...**

**Silver: HEY! No Rider series is perfect, okay?!**

**KKD: MOVING ON! *snaps fingers and the silvery veil appears and passes over the group, sending them to the next studio***


	9. Super Hero Taisen Tri: Part 3

***The stage opens on our four writers, this time dressed as the Go-Busters; Silver as Red Buster, KKD as Blue Buster, Pika as Beet Buster, and TB as Stag Buster***

**KKD: Well… this is interesting… I guess.**

**Silver: Hey, Go-Busters is my favorite season, and Red Buster is my favorite senshi.**

**KKD: *Shrugs* Suit yourself. I would've chosen Kyoryuger, personally.**

**Pika: And I'm the guy that dies… *groans* I don't get why people diss on Go-Busters, it was awesome.**

**TB: *steps in front of Silver & Pika and impersonates J* Ore wa Beet J. Stag!**

**Silver & Pika: Baka! Quit blocking us! *pushes TB out of the way, which causes him to front flip in an over the top fashion***

**KKD: You sure that's TB? He seemed too realistic there.**

**TB: I'm just good at impressions.**

**Silver: Y'know, we're missing something, though…**

***suddenly, a character walks in dressed as Dark Buster, glaring menacingly***

**Dark Buster: Ca Va, Writers.**

**Silver: What the Hell?! Who's under that mask?**

**KKD: I dunno, but I doubt that's what was missing. *suddenly, "Dark Buster" gets shot by Sora dressed as Yellow Buster, revealing Dark Buster to be…***

**Silver: Antroz?! B-But you aren't even IN this Taisen!**

**Antroz: Can you blame me? I needed to show up somehow!**

**KKD: I see… also… I didn't know you spoke French.**

**Antroz: It's the suit…**

**Momo: *shows up as Pink Buster* HYAH! *drop kicks Antroz***

**Silver: Okay, now it feels more complete…**

**KKD: I guess so. But just to make sure he stays off the set and returns to his place… you'd better hold onto something. *readys fist and…* GO! *Slams fist hard on the ground, creating a small earthquake, making everyone grab onto something, except Antroz who falls into a crevice***

**Silver: Tell *YAY!* I said hi, Antroz! … Oh, come on, Momo! We all know who the figure from Chapter 14 of Mataranger was!**

**Momo: We know, but there's still people out there who don't. So best to stay shut up about it.**

**TB: Alright, I got the Disclaimers this time! *he and Pika prepare their blasters***

**=BOOST UP FOR BUSTER!=**

**Silver: Hey, don't leave US out! *he, KKD, and Sora prepare their finishers, Silver holding the Lio Blaster with his Sougan Blade attached***

**=IT'S TIME FOR SPECIAL/FINAL BUSTER!=**

***The five fire at the screen, producing the disclaimers***

**DISCLAIMERS: Team Toku Sonic West does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

**"We welcome you back, almighty Shadowed One,"** Zaktan greeted, as he and the other Piraka bowed at their returning master.

The figure in question looked at his surroundings for a moment before looking down at the Pirakangers, **"Ah… Zaktan. I never expected to see you and your fellow Skakdhi again."**

**"We brought you back, so that we can use our powers to conquer the universe!"**

**"Hmph. And why should I trust you after you betrayed me to go after the Kanohi Ignika?"**

**"We assure you master, we would never make the same foolish mistake twice,"** Vezok assured,** "Besides, there's no Vezon to foil the plans this time."**

The Shadowed One just looked down at the Pirakangers, unconvinced at first. But then, he took his staff and put it to each of their shoulders, almost like he was knighting them.

**"I do thank you for releasing me from that seal the Inika placed on me… consider this your last chance. I will not accept defeat or betrayal this time. Now... go! We got an army to assemble!"**

**"Understood, Master,"** the Pirakanger noded while bowing before heading off, leaving the Shadowed One to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeshi sat out at the edge of a pier, looking rather depressed.

"After what happened today... I don't deserve that stupid Driver!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Take-kun?" he heard a familiar voice speak up before turning to see Luna.

"Luna? ...What're you doing here?"

"I came to get you. We still need you to fight off the those... Piraka, whatever and save this world with us!"

"...How can I do that when their leader's…" Takeshi said, before he began tearing up, and finally burying his face in his hands.

Then, Luna gave him a hug, which made him surprised at first before he hugged her back.

"It's ok, Take-kun… we've all made mistakes. I've made many in my time of being Noire's knight. However, giving up when something happens is not the way to go. You say that you don't deserve to be a Rider? Well, prove to yourself that you DO deserve to be a Rider!"

"...You… Do you have that much faith in me?" he asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't call you our leader if I didn't," Luna replied, smiling, "Neptune was right in choosing you, Take-kun. You have the drive to do what's right and the leadership to unite the Gaming Riders. C'mon, we can't do this without you…"

"...Okay," he sighed, standing up, "Let's do it."

"Now that's the Narumi Takeshi that I like to see!" Luna smiled, as she gave Takeshi back his Driver, and they headed to meet with the others.

* * *

"Mitsuko?" Sora called out, opening the door to Mitsuko, Kisho, and Momo's dorm finding the indigo-haired girl sitting alone on her bed crying, her pet owl, Owlowiscious, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, you alright?" Sora asked, causing Mitsuko to look up.

"I… I killed him, Sora. I don't deserve to be a hero… how can I protect the ones I care about when I just cause more trouble with my actions?" Mitsuko replied, lying back on her bed and almost crushing Owlowiscious, who flew out of the way at the last second. Sora then sighed before looking down at Mitsuko's Element of Harmony in her hand, which slowly started to turn gray. However, the other surprising thing was that her Element started to turn gray as well.

"Mitsuko, this is not the time to cry over something that wasn't your fault!" Sora shouted, "The Matarangers need us! And we can't do this without you!"

"Leave me alone, Sora…" Mitsuko sighed, putting her pillow over her head before crying.

"...Fine then! We don't need you! Even without our powers, we can still fight!" Sora growled, before storming out. However, as she was just about to leave, she looked back at Mitsuko and then at the two fading Elements in her hand and on her wrist and sighed, before placing the Element of Magic on Mitsuko's bedrest and walking out.

"How can I make this right? How can I make up for all the things I said and done!?" Mitsuko asked herself, "Am I really the one meant for these powers? ...Maybe Helena-hime made a mistake… I'm no hero..."

"Believe me, it was no mistake, young Mitsuko," she heard a voice speak to her, before seeing the princess materialize before her, her multicolored hair flowing like an invisible wind was blowing it, "The Element of Magic chose you. There is no way around it. Our meeting was fate."

"Fate? How can you be sure? I just wandered into the Forest and met you. It hardly seems like fate… I'm not the hero you deserve, Helena-hime…" Mitsuko sighed.

"Mitsuko, you think you wandering into the forest was pure coincidence, but I know for certain we were destined to meet. We all make mistakes in our lives, but it's how we make up for our mistakes that makes us heroes."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Believe in yourself, Pikari Mitsuko. Your friends definitely seem to. The Elements chose you to lead because they sensed the spirit of intelligence and leadership that can guide the other five Guardians to victory. Why do you think the Elements started to fade when you started to doubt yourself?"

Mitsuko then looked at her Element, confused, before seeing it starting to gray. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't. It's just how the Elements work. When we lose our way... we always find our way back, and mend the errors that we created. I have faith in you that you will make the right choice when the time comes. Both here… and in the future…" Helena said before teleporting away, leaving Mitsuko alone in the room once again.

"Make the right choice…" Mitsuko repeated, before looking over at her Element.

After a short while, the words Helena said to her sunk in, and she looked more determined than ever, gripping her Element tighter before putting it back on, causing the color to return to it.

* * *

"C'mon, Ig. Don't die on us now," Aqua panicked, while Yuki and Ven were pacing around nervously.

"It's odd that our usual healing tactics aren't working fast enough here," Yuki noted.

"Is there some way to help speed up the process so we can be sure he lives?" Ven asked.

"I don't know," Aqua replied nervously, as the rest of the heroes stood by waiting for results.

"C'mon! Think, think! If we don't hurry it up, the Pirakanger and the Shadowed One will destroy everything and we'll be too late!" Ven responded as Kisho and Saki stepped up.

"...I wonder how Mitsuko's doing after what has happened," Kisho pondered.

"I hope Take-san is alright," Saki added.

"Hey, relax, you two. Despite these recent events, I'm sure they'll rise out from their ashes of despair and return to lead us to victory," Mason replied.

"You sound so confident about that," Saki noted.

"I have to be, we are facing unbelievable odds."

The two then smiled before looking at Ig's seemingly-lifeless body, which lay on the bed.

* * *

As Ignatius woke up, he found himself not in his bed, but floating in a strange abyss.

"Hello?" he called out, unsure of where he was, "...Where the Karzahni am I?"

"_Toa Ignatius__…"_

"What the-?! Who's there?!" Ignatius gasped, looking around.

It seemed like no one was there, but eventually, Ignatius looked behind him and saw a figure who was taller than him, and looked like a robotic version of his Senshi form in Nuva mode, but this figure was all too familiar to Ignatius.

"No way! ...The great Toa Nuva leader… Tahu?!" Ignatius gawked.

"_Well, it__'__s about time you recognized your ancestor,__"_ the Spirit, Tahu, grunted, before getting closer, _"__So, you__'__re the new Toa of Fire, eh? I__'__m somewhat surprised that the Toa would change to be completely organic, but no matter__…"_

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Ignatius asked confused.

"_...Just looking at you__… __you remind me so much of myself when I began my Toa career. I was always the hot-head. Barely fitting into my leader role. Didn__'__t seem to work well with any of the other Toa__… __especially not Kopaka__… __though, eventually something changed. I can see you__'__re going through the same thing right now__…" _

"Huh? Am I really? Geez… never expected to be so similar to you in person, Tahu-sempai," Ignatius noted, "But… what's important is that I help my team, along with the other heroes, defeat the Piraka!"

"_It__'__s not going to be easy. Believe me I know. My fellow Toa and I tried and failed. To make matters worse, the Shadowed One is with them! It took the combined might of all the remaining Toa to beat him on Spherus Magna after my team and I sacrificed our bodies to seal the Makuta away and fully revive Mata Nui. However, I can see these other heroes as important allies, friends even. They mean more to you than you know,__" _Tahu noted.

"Huh? ...I… I don't understand," Ignatius admitted.

"_Hey, even Vakama never understood everything at your age, even when he was an old Turaga." _Tahu chuckled a bit, _"__Regardless, you__'__re still needed with your team. I__'__ll help guide your spirit back to your body. But we will speak again__… __soon.__"_

Before Ignatius could say anything in response, he was grabbed by the Spirit of Fire before they flew through the abyss, leading him back to his own body.

* * *

Ignatius then gasped for breath as he bolted awake, surprising everyone.

"BROTHER!" his fellow Toa gasped, Aqua running over to hug Ignatius, which surprised him.

"ACK! E-Easy sister! I just got back," Ignatius choked, because Aqua was squeezing a bit too tight.

"Oh, suimasen," Aqua apologized as she let go, letting Ig catch his breath.

"Are we ever so glad you're back, brother," Ven smiled.

"Yosha! Now we can kick some serious butt!" Saki exclaimed excitedly.

"Not yet, first I need to find Mitso-chan and Take-kun and see that this issue between the three of us is resolved." Ignatius stated, before he got up, and started walking. He fell down to his knee only once, but he still continued leaving.

"Brother, you still need some rest. You haven't fully recovered," Mason pointed out.

"This is more important," Ignatius insisted.

"If you must... then go ahead," Yuki replied, holding the others back as Ignatius nodded before leaving.

* * *

Mitsuko was walking across the dorm hallway before stopping when she saw Takeshi standing a few feet away from her.

"Takeshi?" she gawked before moving forward a bit, "I… I didn't mean any of the things I've said or done."

"Same here. I just don't like it when friends keep secrets. So I felt like I was stabbed in the back. That's why I was mad." Takeshi sighed.

"And I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Guess our emotions got the better of us. So, in short... I'm sorry," Mitsuko apologized.

Takeshi then stepped forward, Mitsuko doing the same thing as they moved a bit closer at arms length.

"I'm sorry, too." he apologized back as both him and Mitsuko gave each other a hug, tears in both their eyes.

"Can we be friends again?" Mitsuko asked.

"Of course," Takeshi answered, smiling.

"Well, glad to see you two getting along again," they heard a voice say before they both turned to see Ignatius.

"Ig! You're alive!" the two gasped in shock as the Toa approached them.

"Yup! It'll take more than a beam struggle to keep me down," Ignatius replied, before holding up his Metranexus and Kanohi Hau, which had somehow repaired itself, which he thought was by the help of the Spirit of Toa Tahu.

"We realized what we were losing by fighting, and we're ready to get back into this," Takeshi stated.

"Good to hear. Now, let's go!" Ignatius replied, giving Takeshi another game disc which Neptune had given Ig before he left, a new Sonic Adventure henshin disc for SEGA, "We've got a world to save."

"Right," the other two leaders nodded, before the three ran to meet with the others.

* * *

Later, at Blanc's house, where the Gaming Riders normally met to discuss, the three teams sat at the round table to talk about their plan for beating the Shadowed One.

"Okay, so here's what we know. The Pirakanger managed to revive this Shadowed One, they plan on conquering the universe, and the only ones who can stop them are the combined powers of Sentai, Guardians, and Riders," Blanc listed off.

"That's right," Mitsuko nodded, "Ignatius, you and your fellow Sentai Senshi are the most familiar with these guys, you know how we will be able to defeat them?"

"No… our predecessors, the Toa Nuva, got their metallic hinds handed to them by the Piraka, and that was alone and without the Shadowed One!" Terra informed, "HE needed 11 Toa to help take him down, that being the Toa Hagah and the five remaining Toa Mahri."

"...so, there's… uh… six Matarangers… six of us Guardians… and four Riders… uh… 16 of us?" Mitsuko counted.

"Not counting our five Goddesses, one of whom has her own Rider Armor, and two PC riders, yeah," Luna replied.

"Hey, why were there only FIVE Toa Mahri?" Takeshi asked.

"Well… it's a long story," Terra replied, "The point is taking on the Shadowed One by himself takes a lot of people, and with the Piraka added in, it'd be even tougher."

"...but we have something that they don't," Hinata responded, as she walked over, taking Ignatius' hand, placing it Mitsuko's and doing the same with one of Takeshi's hands, making a hand pile, "A great team of heroes this Shadowed One has never seen before,"

"Yeah… despite our differences…" Luna stated, putting her hand in as well.

"We've kept this world free from danger…" Terra added, as he and all the others put their hands in.

"Friends fighting a common foe," Kisho stated as well.

"Brought together by fate…" Aqua spoke, joining in.

"To defend the world from destruction," Saki noted as well, putting her hand in so that there was at least one hand in the pile… except Eiji's.

"...you people are so cheesy," he groaned, before sighing and putting his hand in as well.

"We won't fight as Kamen Riders…" Takeshi began.

"Or Super Sentai," Ignatius added.

"Or Guardians," Mitsuko continued, as the three all exchanged a look.

"Ore-tachi wa.../Atashi-tachi wa.../Boku-tachi wa… SUPER HEROES!" everyone said in perfect unison raising their hands in the air.

* * *

We see the Piraka and the Shadowed One in a rocky cliff area gathering an army of different kinds of Rahi, and even some Vahki that were allied with the Makuta, but it was even more surprising to see orange robot looking creatures, Egg Pawn Micro Corrupting Processors, or MCPs for short, along with dark wolf like creatures called Night Wolves and insectoid like creatures called Changelings. As well, standing next to the Shadowed One were a more sinister version of Metal Sonic and a woman with dark green hair and insectoid wings on her back, who was dressed in all black.

**"I'm surprised that you asked for our armies. Why is that?"** the woman asked.

**"I find it more surprising that those wretched Gaming Riders weren't the only so-called 'heroes' in this world,"** the Metal Sonic look-alike pointed out.

**"I understand you two are planning on helping your bosses in taking over this world, is that right? Well, why don't we work together, then?"** the Shadowed One noted.

**"Uh... Your Highness, we've got a bigger problem than that... THEM!"** Hakaan exclaimed as, much to the shock of everyone in the group, they saw the Guardians, Riders and Toa all approaching, unhenshined, but all looking ready to fight.

**"I thought you were dead, Aka Toa!"** Zaktan exclaimed.

"You can never kill a hero, Zaktan," Ignatius smirked, as the three teams each prepared to henshin.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

**=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

"Toa Transform!"

"Tomodachi Transform!"

"Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, all the heroes started their transformations, before beginning their role call.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu!"

"Toa Sentai…"

"Mataranger!"

"The Guardian of Magic, Pikari Mitsuko!"

"The Guardian of Laughter, Natsukawa Momo!"

"The Guardian of Generosity, Fukui Kisho!"

"The Guardian of Kindness, Koharu Hinata!"

"The Guardian of Honesty, Akiyama AJ!"

"The Guardian of Loyalty, Hayabusa Sora!"

"Atashi-tachi wa… The Guardians of Eclipsia!"

"Kamen Rider SEGA! It's Time for Game Start!"

"Kamen Rider Nintendo! It's Time to Start Playing with Power!"

"Kamen Rider Playstation! Beyond the Boundaries of Play… Let's Fight!"

"Kamen Rider Xbox! Let's Break the Limits… All for One!"

"Gaming Riders Unite!"

The three leaders all exchanged a look, before doing a sort of 'all-in' fist bump. "We Are…"

"SUPER HEROES!" all of the heroes announced out as they each posed while a big multicolored explosion occurred behind them.

**"Great… now we have to deal with Sentai and Sailor Scouts at the same time?!"** the Metal Sonic look-alike groaned.

**"Grrr… those damn Guardians always get in the way!"** the woman growled.

**"...How'd those explosions happen behind them?"** Thok asked.

**"BAKA!"** Zaktan responded, hitting Thok in the back of the head.

"Well well, if it isn't Chrysalis. I've got a score to settle with you," Mitsuko smirked, cracking her knuckles as she motioned toward the insect woman.

"Same for you, Esag! Get ready to get beat... SEGA style!" SEGA shouted, drawing forth his Sonic Blade.

**"Tch. I'll tear you apart for those statements, girl!"** the woman, Chrysalis, scowled.

**"Do not think you can win easily, SEGA!"** the Metal Sonic look-alike, Esag, exclaimed.

**"IKE!"** the Shadowed One shouted as the armies charged ahead.

"Spirits Unite..." Ignatius began as they each prepared to charge.

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

(Cue Song: Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)

"IKUZE!" they all shouted as they charged together, each taking on enemies together.

Kisho and MataBlue worked together, knocking the minions around with gemstones from out of the ground and water blasts, before Playstation charged forth, using her PSSaber to slice through them all. It wasn't long until Vezok decided to jump in the fight and knock all three of them down.

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time!" the blue Piraka exclaimed as he fired water harpoons at the three, the girls swiftly managing to dodge them.

"Let's finish him, ladies!" Playstation said as MataBlue pulled out her Metranexus and connected it with her MataBuster, Kisho stomped which made a huge stone ball jump out of the ground, while Playstation inputted a code into her controller.

**=KAUKAU! UNITY CHARGE!=**

**=POWER PLAY! LEVEL UP TO MAX!=**

"G3 PRINCESS... ATTA~CK!" the three girls shouted, as MataBlue fired, Kisho kicked the stone ball, and Playstation sent an energy slash, together. This simultaneous attack ended up knocking Vezok backward.

Meanwhile, MataGreen flung all the Night Wolves and MCPs they were fighting into the air before they were frozen in a massive chunk of ice by Momo.

"Frozen CRUSHER!" Xbox shouted out, jumping up and firing downward using her Guardian Gun in Incinerator Cannon mode, destroying the ice chunk before smiling at her partners.

**"Don't think you can beat the Bully!"** Hakaan shouted as he joined in the fight and fired a few shots of lava at the heroes.

However, MataGreen, Xbox, and Momo pulled off similar tactics to the others, prepping their finishers.

**=MIRU! UNITY CHARGE!=**

**=X-LEVELS GREEN! READY TO PUSH THE LIMIT!=**

"HISSATSU! WILD SHOT BARRAGE!" the heroes shouted as they fired off their attacks, wildly and rapidly. They were bolting through Hakaan's lava blasts before they impacted on him, making him explode in the process. However, he seemed to survive the blow and was knocked right into Vezok.

MataWhite did a small skate maneuver similar to how Momo would skate around, before AJ roped them up with a fire rope, with MataWhite freezing them in place.

"This is the Monado's power!" Nintendo shouted, as he held up the familiar red blade, the center glowing with a strange green symbol, being the Chinese character for 'slash', before he sped forth, destroying all the frozen enemies in place.

**"Shi ne!"** Avak exclaimed as he ran in and tried to slash at the heroes with his pickaxe, when MataWhite used his shield to block it.

"Ima da, AJ, Eiji!" he shouted as the three prepared their finishers.

**=AKAKU! UNITY CHARGE!=**

**=STAR POWER! TIME FOR A FINAL SMASH!=**

"Hiito-Kori Brave Finish!" they shouted as their attacks collided with the brown Piraka, blowing him up almost instantly like a roman candle. However, Avak was also sent knocking into Hakann and Vezok.

"_Nice job_, Yuki!" AJ congratulated, while Eiji just turned his back and gave a thumbs up to both of them.

However, Sora and Hinata, who were teaming up with the Earth Element Matarangers, weren't doing so well as they were being knocked around by the minions around them. As well, Thok and Reidak decided to join the fight as well.

"Uh oh… this is bad…" Sora murmured. The four were about to be finished by the two Pirakangers, who combined their Earth powers together, when suddenly…

**=BOMB! POWER-UP!=**

"HYAH!" the four heard two riders shout, who were of similar design with one having black armor and the other having white armor, the white armored one having feminine-looking armor.

"More Riders… uh… who are you with… SEGA, Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony?" Sora inquired.

"We're none of them," the black Rider replied, "Kamen Rider Turbo16!"

"Kamen Rider PCEngine!" the white Rider exclaimed excitedly, "And together we're the PC Riders!"

"...PC Riders?" Sora and Hinata questioned, looking at the two with a "You've gotta be kidding" look.

"Either way, let's get to the fighty-fighty!" PCEngine exclaimed, "Peashy PC Riders GO!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, the two PC Riders separated to join in. Turbo16 went with MataBlack and Hinata, while PCEngine fought with MataBrown and Sora. The six were able to knock around Thok and Reidak pretty easily before they both knocked into each other, the six preparing their hissatsu attacks, as Hinata and Sora combined elements to form an energy ball of lightning.

**=SPECIAL! POWER-UP! GO! HYPER SHOOTING!=**

**=KAKAMA!/PAKARI! UNITY CHARGE!=**

"Twin Cam Angels…" Hinata and Sora shouted.

"PC Riders…" Turbo16 and PCEngine added.

"Landick Brothers…" MataBrown and MataBlack finished.

"Triple Breaker!" they all shouted together, sending forth their shots which intercepted with the two Piraka, knocking them back into their comrades, knocking them out.

As this was all going on, Mitsuko, SEGA, and MataRed were attacking together against Zaktan, who seemed to block their every attack.

"You fools seriously think you can defeat me?! I'm unbeatable!" Zaktan boasted.

"We'll see about that," SEGA stated, before they executed their own finishers.

**=HAU! UNITY CHARGE!=**

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

"Triple Hissatsu… Full Burst!" they shouted, firing off their finishers at once, blasting Zaktan.

"I WILL BE BACK~!" the green Piraka roared, seemingly disintegrating into thin air.

"Duty… Kanyou!" MataRed smirked.

"Game… Over!" SEGA added.

"And... I don't have an ending catchphrase. Shoot!" Mitsuko groaned.

"Don't worry, Mitsuko. You did a great job," SEGA told her.

"We need to defeat the Shadowed One!" MataRed told them as they nodded and followed him.

(Stop Song)

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby the Shadowed One, Chrysalis and Esag watched as each of the Piraka were defeated one by one.

**"Tch. What a pain,"** Chrysalis groaned.

**"I say we finish them off now, make things easier for future plans,"** Esag figured.

"I won't let you guys do that," they heard a voice before they turned to see Hikaru... dancing towards them?

**"Nanda?!"** Chrysalis gawked.

**"And just who are you?"** Esag demanded.

"I'm the guy who's gonna make sure you don't interrupt their victory," Hikaru stated, as he held up a wrist-mounted device that looked similar to KyoryuGold's GaburiChanger with the pull switch on the back, an arrow of sorts at the front, and a spot on top for a Kanohi.

He then pulled out a golden mask that gave off a lot of light, nearly blinding the enemies before he slammed it into place on his wrist-device, revealing its shape to have some spikes of sorts on the top and sides.

**=KANOHI AVOHKII! LIGHT 'EM UP!=**

"Now witness the light as I… Toa Transform!" he declared, pulling the switch back before firing, the blast firing off being like the Metranexuses with the mask flying around before it collided with Hikaru's face.

When the light died down, Hikaru was seen in a new suit. His boots and gloves were gold, the gloves only reaching to the wrists, all edged with gold, the legs were white that reached up to the waist, stopping at a golden belt. The main torso suit being white that was cut off at the sleeves that were white, the torso and shoulders having golden armor similar to that of the Nuva modes of the Matarangers, while the center of the chest had the iconic symbol of Bionicle to represent the three virtues. The helmet reflected the mask he used, the Kanohi Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light, the sides and top having three spikes all around while the visor was the same black like most of the Matarangers' visors and it resembled the visor of a Gekiranger, the mouthpiece being gold only outlined by the black in the mask to get the design of the mask.

**"What the hell?!"** Esag gawked.

"Mataaaa... GOLD!" this new senshi, MataGold, shouted while twirling a huge staff with a large silver blade around, posing with it dramatically, pointing the blade at the two generals.

**"You're a nuisance. Finishing you will be easy."** Chrysalis stated, charging forth. However, another warrior suddenly came forth, slashing at her with some sort of digital blade. The warrior somewhat looked like Kamen Rider Den-O, but with a more digital theme than a train theme, with the tracks replaced by lines of electric blue data, similar to Kamen Rider Faiz.

**"What the hell?! Another Gaming Rider?"** Esag gawked again.

"Wonder who that is…" MataGold noted, before seeing some sort of fairy fly next to the new Rider, sitting on a floating tome that appeared beneath her.

"Hope you don't mind me interrupting," the fairy stated, smiling, "I haven't gotten a good chance to test the new Steam System. ^^"

"Hey, no prob. The more the merrier!" MataGold replied, smiling behind his helmet before walking over to the new rider, "So… who's in there, anyways?"

"No one at the moment. I currently have a test bot working the suit from the inside of the system, but I do have some idea for who will use this… ;)" the fairy, Histoire, replied.

"Yosha! Let's get to work then, Steam-kikai-san!"

Together, the two attacked together, Steam using his sword, the DigiBuster, to slice at Esag while MataGold used his bladed staff to clash with Chrysalis, who summoned two swords to defend herself with.

**"Grrr… you Gaming Riders are annoying… SHI NE!"** Esag shouted, sending out missiles straight at Steam.

"Uh oh… Steam, change forms! :S" Histoire shouted, causing Steam to quickly take out the buckle of his belt, which looked somewhat like the K-Touch from Kamen Rider Decade crossed with a miniature laptop before tapping the one of the icons on the screen, a picture of a familiar blue circle.

**=DOWNLOAD! PORTAL FORM!=**

With that, additional armor materialized on Steam, similar to that of Kamen Rider Den-O or Kamen Rider Gaim, turning the armor white with blue and orange accents.

"Whoa! He changed forms!" MataGold gasped, before Steam pulled out some type of blaster, which looked like the Portal Gun from Portal, shooting out a portal in front of him, which caused the missiles to fly into the portal and out a portal that appeared right behind Esag, knocking him out with missiles.

"Sugee!" MataGold gawked, "Saa… Hissatsu Time da!"

**"You fools! You destroy me, and my anti-data energy reactor will blow all your allies to smithereens!"** Esag laughed, revealing in his chest a green power core.

"Hmm. Never expected Arfoire to install THAT into Esag. :\" Histoire stated, "No matter. It's time to finish you off!"

With that, Steam took off his SteamApplet yet again, pressing the other icon on the device, a kanji for "Finisher!"

**=LOADING COMPLETE! READY TO ACTIVATE HISSATSU!=**

With that, a portal seemed to open behind Esag, starting to suck him in.

**"Uh oh… Time to bail!"** Chrysalis gasped, teleporting away before being sucked into the portal as well.

**"You coward!"** Esag shouted back as she teleported, before finally being sucked into the portal.

"Hope you can breathe in that. ^^" Histoire noted, as Steam grabbed MataGold's arm before running head-first into the portal.

"Eh?! NANI!?" MataGold gawked, before the two were flung out of the portal into space, just out of orbit of the moon, "EEEEHH!? WE'RE IN SPAAAACE!"

"Exactly. Now, finish him! ^O^" Histoire shouted, flying through the portal to see the two warriors.

"Uh… wakatta!" MataGold replied, tapping the mask on his wrist changer, the AvokaNexus. However, instead of activating his mask power, the changer began to flash with energy.

**=AVOHKII! SOLAR CHARGE!=**

MataGold then pulled the trigger back, charging his attack. Meanwhile, Steam drew his sword again, before activating the hissatsu command, causing his sword to charge with energy.

**=LOADING COMPLETE! READY TO ACTIVATE HISSATSU!=**

"Golden Virtuous Blast!" MataGold shouted, as his AvokaNexus was fully charged before let go of the trigger and sent a golden light arrow forward, as Steam sent an energy slash from his saber. The two attacks met at Esag before damaging him, causing him to explode from the impact, sending Death Star levels of explosive energy everywhere in space.

"Duty~... KANYOU!" MataGold shouted.

"Game… Over! ^^" Histoire added, smiling. The two heroes and Histoire finally touched down back on Earth through the portal, Hikaru changing out of MataGold form before smiling at the robot-piloted Steam.

"Nice work there. That suit really did do an awesome job, shows how great you are," Hikaru smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^" Histoire responded, as she flew off, taking the SteamDriver off the robot, which was revealed to look similar to Link, before it changed into data, going into a cube of sorts in Histoire's hand. She then turned around, however, before smiling back at Hikaru. "Let's fight again someday, ne?"

"Sure thing," Hikaru replied, giving a quick salute before walking away, letting the other heroes do the rest of the work.

* * *

(Resume Song)

With the Pirakangers destroyed, the heroes gathered around the Shadowed One, ready to take him on.

"You were lucky to just be sealed away by the previous Toa. You won't be so lucky this time!" MataGreen shouted.

**"ONORE SUPER HEROES!"** the Shadowed One shouted as a dark electricity formed around his staff, creating some sort of thunderstorm above the group.

Ignoring this, the heroes charged in to try and strike, but the Shadowed One swung his staff, knocking them all aside.

"He's strong," Nintendo grunted.

"Sodana," Terra replied.

"Knocked the wind… right outta me," Sora panted.

"I don't wanna lose!" PCEngine complained.

"There's no way we can give up… NOT NOW!" SEGA shouted, pulling out a familiar disc with both Megaman and Sonic on it.

**=DOWNLOADING SUPER ADAPTER ARMOR! INSERT CODE!=**

After rapidly inputting the code Left-Right-B-X-A, SEGA transformed once more, his armor glowing gold as aspects of Megaman appeared on him as his quills on the helmet spiked up, looking similar to Super Sonic.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

"You're not the only one with an upgrade. Toa-tachi! IKUZO!" MataRed shouted, standing up as he and the Matarangers revealed their Kanohi Nuva and replacing their normal masks with the Nuva versions.

**=KANOHI HAU NUVA! TO PROTECT ALL!=**

**=KANOHI KAUKAU NUVA! DEEP BELOW!=**

**=KANOHI MIRU NUVA! FLY FAR, FLY FAST!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA NUVA! SPEED DEMON!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI NUVA! LET THE STRONG SURVIVE!=**

**=KANOHI AKAKU NUVA! LOOK PAST DECEPTION!=**

"Nuva Transform!" the Toa shouted as they shot out blasts which engulfed them once again, their helmets changing to match the masks while they also gained new silver armor on top of their current forms.

"Not bad," Mitsuko admitted.

"Wish we had super forms like that…" Momo admitted, imagining a possibility of a super form for their group.

"Minna… IKUZE!" SEGA shouted, the others nodding before charging in.

All the heroes charged in trying to attack him from all angles, but the Shadowed One simply swatted them down like flies, surprisingly overpowering even SEGA's Super Adapter form.

"Man… I can't believe he's _that_ powerful," SEGA groaned.

"I… I can't believe it…" MataRed panted.

"No... we cannot lose," Mitsuko grunted, standing up while feeling an immense power increasing inside, "WE WILL NOT LOSE! AAAGGGHHH!"

The others just gawked at the sight as Mitsuko powered up, before ethereal wings sprouted from Mitsuko's back.

"NANDAIYOU?!" SEGA gawked.

"Mata Nui..." MataRed gasped.

"Oh my…" Kisho gawked.

"Didn't see that one comin'," AJ admitted.

"What happened?!" Sora responded, shocked.

"No idea," Hinata shrugged.

"But she looks. So. AWESOME!" Momo squealed.

"Ig-kun, Takeshi... let's finish this!" Mitsuko shouted as SEGA and MataRed nodded, getting back up.

SEGA prepared his Mega Busters while MataRed summoned his Fire Sword and Meta-Slider before combining the two into his Magma Swords before they stood side-by-side with Mitsuko.

"IKUZO~!" SEGA shouted before the three leaders rushed in, MataRed keeping to the ground to attack the Shadowed One's legs while Mitsuko and SEGA flew up to distract him and attack the head and torso.

Mitsuko then flew up higher, and did a nose dive that surrounded her in a magical aura, with SEGA doing the same thing as he charged his Mega Busters. MataRed charged up his Magma Swords and slashed at the Shadowed One's legs, crippling him as he fell to the ground, using one hand to stay up while blasting SEGA and Mitsuko with his staff. They dodged the blasts as they were able to connect with their nose dives, knocking the Shadowed One back.

**"B-Baka na! How can this be happening?! You're not supposed to defeat me!"** the Shadowed One roared.

"They all say that, and you know… it's never true," Mitsuko stated.

"Yea, you get distracted too easily," MataRed added.

"And now… you'll pay for your foolish mistake. ...Minna… HISSATSU WAZA!" SEGA shouted as the others, now fully recovered, joined up with the leaders of their groups.

"Midak Skycannon!" the Toa shouted, as they summoned a giant silver and black cannon, which landed into their hands.

Meanwhile the Guardians put their magic into Mitsuko, while the Gaming Riders each inputted their own Hissatsu codes.

**=UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY! ULTIMATE TOA CHARGE!=**

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

**=STAR POWER! TIME FOR A FINAL SMASH!=**

**=POWER PLAY! LEVEL UP TO MAX!=**

**=X-LEVELS GREEN! READY TO PUSH THE LIMIT!=**

**=GO! HYPER KICK!=**

"All Super Hero... FINI~SH!" all the heroes shouted as the Matarangers fired off a powerful blast of light energy from their cannon as the Guardians fired a colorful and very large energy blast, and the Gaming Riders took a huge leap into the air before diving down in a flying drop kick pose. Each attack hit the Shadowed One at the same time, which caused him to collapse to the ground with a roar of pain, and he exploded in defeat.

"Yosha! We did it!" SEGA shouted, as the others jumped up in victory.

However, they suddenly heard a groan from behind them, as the Shadowed One, injured but very much alive, stood before them.

**"Grrrr… I won't… go down… like THIS!"** he shouted, about to shoot the teams before… **"GRAAAH!"**

The heroes then stared in surprise as Zaktan, who had somehow reformed, stabbed the Shadowed One straight through, causing energy to leak from him.

**"I've been waiting a long time to do this… _Master,_"** Zaktan growled.

**"Kisama… you traitor…"** the Shadowed One muttered, before the leader of the Dark Hunters finally fell to the floor, before exploding. Zaktan then held up his staff, as the heroes looked in surprise.

"I can't believe you would betray your own master!" Kisho exclaimed.

"You big meanie!" PCEngine shouted.

"Teme..." MataWhite growled, clenching his fists.

**"This… will be MY victory!"** Zaktan shouted, energy flowing into him from the staff before he suddenly grew giant, his metallic face fading away to reveal a skull with the most sickening grin one would've ever seen, and his body merging with bits and pieces from the Shadowed One's body, even having a large dinosaur-like mouth, and huge dragon-like wings.

"We have to stop him, before he destroys everything!" MataRed exclaimed, "MataMachines, Hasshin!"

With that, the six mecha for the Matarangers arrived, zooming onto the scene before they jumped into the mecha, and decided to take on Shadowed Zaktan as separate mecha first.

The Ta-RyuuPlane, the Ga-SameMarine, and Ko-PonyTank fired missiles, while the Po-OushiiDrag rammed into the Shadowed Zaktan's legs. Meanwhile, the Le-TakaJet spun around, using it's wings to slice Shadowed Zaktan's arms, and the Onu-KoumoriDrill popped up from under ground and tried to pierce him. These efforts proved effective, but futile as Shadowed Zaktan knocked away all the mechs.

"Taku! So much for trying to outnumber him again," MataGreen groaned.

"We need to combine. Toa Gattai!" MataRed shouted, as the six MataMachines combined into their two robot forms.

"Kansei, Toa Kaita-Oh Akamai/Wairuha!" the Matarangers shouted, their two mechs springing into action, striking the kaijin together.

"Yea, that's it! Get him! GET HIM!" Momo and PCEngine cheered, which caused the other Riders and Guardians to join in the cheering as well, except for Mitsuko and SEGA.

"That kaijin's starting to charge up something…" Mitsuko noted, as Shadowed Zaktan began to glow.

"Guys, watch out!" SEGA gasped, before the two mecha were blasted by a massive attack, breaking them apart into their MataMachine components and sending the Matarangers out, with the MataMachines all getting heavily damaged.

"Mou… what do we do?" MataRed gawked, unable to believe what had just happened. Shadowed Zaktan roared again as it prepared to stomp them out, before getting shot by some sort of machine in the distance.

"Nani?!" everyone gasped, as they turned to see a scorpion-like robot swing its tail at Shadowed Zaktan, knocking it backward. Just then, another robot, looking similar to that of a kangaroo sent a punch straight into Shadowed Zaktan's back.

"Sorry we kept you waiting, Matarangers," the group heard a voice speak, before five rangers, similar in color to all the Matarangers except MataRed, jumped down before greeting the teams.

"Sensei-tachi!" the Matarangers gawked upon seeing them, recognizing the figures.

"What are they doing here?" Mitsuko asked.

"How should I know?" SEGA shrugged.

"Thought we'd help you guys out with fighting the Shadowed One. Here, use our mechs to help you beat him," the green ranger, MetruGreen, stated.

"Arigatou, Sensei Aermos," MataGreen thanked, as the six were about to leave before being swarmed by Vahki, Night Wolves and MCPs, with a newly-reformed Esag leading the charge.

"Oh great, deja vu," the brown ranger, MetruBrown groaned.

"We're getting too old for this sort of thing," the blue ranger, MetruBlue added.

"We're gonna have to fight our way out of this… Ig, Takeshi, Mitsuko, you guys need to go pilot the MetruMachines in our place!" MataBlue stated.

"How would we do that? I only recently learned how to drive a motorcycle! A mecha is a whole other story! Especially when I don't know its origins!" SEGA responded.

"Don't worry, it's just like playing a video game," MataRed stated, winking, before jumping up into the Scorpion robot, the Kralhi Stinger.

"I've never really played a video game before…" Mitsuko replied, before turning to SEGA who shrugged at her before the two jumped into the other mech, the Kraawa Puncher.

"Whoa! This is quite the machine," SEGA admitted as he set himself into one of the seats, Mitsuko awkwardly sitting down in another one next to him.

"...Uh... I don't feel comfortable piloting this big thing," Mitsuko admitted, as she fell out of the seat. "Little help?"

"...They should really put seatbelts in these things," SEGA groaned, helping her up before adjusting her seat so she wouldn't slide again, "There we go."

"Come on already you two! We've got a fight to win!" MataRed shouted out.

"Right! Ikuze!" SEGA shouted as Mitsuko got into position, and the two managed to pilot the Kraawa Puncher as best as they could, getting it to stand with the Kralhi Stinger.

"Ok, how do you pilot this thing?" MItsuko asked, trying to figure out which buttons to press as there appeared to be many of them flashing and not many things to work with, but Takeshi found it easier as he had a couple Joysticks.

The Kralhi Stinger managed to attack Shadowed Zaktan, hitting it a few times, but the Kraawa Puncher looked like it was stumbling, struggling to find its footing.

"C'mon, Mitsuko! We need to be in sync in order for this to work!" SEGA responded.

"Uh… uh… uh… why don't the creators of these things label these buttons?!" Mitsuko shouted in annoyance, pressing some random buttons, one of them actually managing to damage Shadowed Zaktan. "Heh… I meant to do that,"

"No you didn't," MataRed and SEGA groaned annoyed.

"...what's this one do?" Mitsuko wondered, looking over to a blue button with a sort of mech standing depicted on it.

"Uh… Mitsuko, I don't know if you should…" Takeshi started before she pressed the button, "...Press it."

"Mou! C'mon guys!" MataRed groaned before the Kraawa Puncher and Kralhi Stinger approached each other, split apart, and began to shift around, the Stinger becoming the legs and the Puncher becoming the torso, with the head resembling a typical mecha, the helmet being in a style similar to the Kanohi Huna but colored red, "Uh… actually… I think this may be a good thing."

"Really? Wow… I guess I did a good thing," Mitsuko giggled.

"You sure did," SEGA nodded as the three in the cockpit posed ready to pilot the mecha.

"Kansei! Metru Dai-Oh!" they shouted in unison, the mecha posing in response.

"Sugoi!" Xbox gawked, "I've never seen a mecha that cool on TV!"

"...you all get to pilot stuff like that almost everyday?" Hinata asked MataBlack.

"...More or less," he shrugged.

"Saa... Ikuyou!" Mitsuko responded as they piloted Metru Dai-Oh, deflecting all of Shadowed Zaktan's attacks, before getting closer to him to lay some rapid fast punches as well as some kicks, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"This might go out of control," SEGA responded.

"Let's just focus on the battle, okay?" MataRed summoning forth a disc shooter before shooting it at Shadowed Zaktan, knocking him away.

**"GRRRR… I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** Shadowed Zaktan roared, shooting an energy bolt at Metru Dai-Oh, which somehow was able to dodge fairly easily before it counterattacked.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, the other Guardians, Riders, and Matarangers were assisting the Metru senshi. However, Esag began to join in, along with a tall dark figure with a cape and crystalline features.

"Mou… this is getting a little tiring…" Kisho panted.

"But we can't give up… not now," Sora panted.

"C'mon, where was that 'Never Give Up' mentality you girls had?" Nintendo scoffed, also looking out of breath.

"It's... still... there..." AJ panted.

"We... have never... fought... this long... before..." Hinata panted, as it looked like she was going to pass out. However, MataBlack caught her before she did, causing her to look up and blush a bit.

"Come on, Hinata-san! _Never Give Up!_" MataBlack stated, motivating her to get back to her feet.

"Right... _Never Give Up!_" Hinata responded, feeling more determined, "Arigatou, Terra-san!"

The teams continued to fight together against the heroes. However, they were slowly getting outnumbered. It wasn't long before they had finally circled around them, ready to finish them off, until...

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted out, before a blast of light destroyed a group of minions in front of everyone.

"Helena-hime!" Kisho gasped, as the Guardians looked at each other before looking back at the woman, Princess Helena.

"Thought you all could use some assistance. Call it… divine intervention," Helena stated, smiling, before sending forth another blast of light destroying some more minions.

"Hime?" MataBlue gawked confused.

"Oh my lord!" Playstation gawked.

"I also asked for some more help. Koi!" Helena exclaimed as a sudden green cloud of smoke hit the area before a few new figures emerged, including Neptune, Sailor NiGHTS, an orange cat wearing green and black, and woman with a mohawk and black and white stripe paint on herself.

"Blinx-kun! Hana-chan!" Xbox shouted in amazement.

"Hana?!" MataBlue gawked, as Sailor NiGHTS floated over to her.

**"It's kind of a long story, Aqua,"** Sailor NiGHTS admitted.

"Don't forget about me!" Neptune shouted, as she pulled out her SG Driver, which looked like a blue and white console of sorts.

"I'm sorry… and you are…?" MataBrown asked.

"Name's Neptune. But with my armor on, call me Kamen Rider SG. Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, Neptune henshined into a female Showa-Era-esque Rider with a cat-like appearance.

"It's Time for Game Start!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, Neptune, now in her SG form, rushed in to attack the MCP grunts and the other remaining villains, aiding the heroes as the cat, Blinx, who was firing at grunts as well as using his Time Control abilities, Mysteria, who fought using a series of magical spells that ranged from actual attacks to transforming grunts into bunnies and frogs, and Sailor NiGHTS, who was flying around, wrapping up the goons in the dust she left behind before connecting the dust and making the bad guys explode.

**"Enough of this! I'll take the insect woman's strategy: He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day!"** Esag exclaimed as he teleported away, Sombra and Discord doing the same thing.

* * *

"How are we gonna beat this thing!?" SEGA grunted as Metru Dai-Oh struggled up.

"We've got others counting on us. Think! There's gotta be someway to overpower this guy," MataRed groaned as the Shadowed Zaktan laughed maniacally before Mitsuko thought of an idea.

"I think I got an idea. If we concentrate a united attack, it could be enough!" Mitsuko informed.

"That could work, but there's the possibility that his explosion could destroy the Earth." MataRed replied.

"Why not just send him off into space then? We can avoid that scenario with that method," SEGA suggested, "It always worked for the Dekarangers…"

"And how do you plan on spacing him?"

"With this," he answered, taking out the same disc he used for his Super Adapter form, and inserted it into the console.

**=DOWNLOADING SUPER ADAPTER=**

This caused the mecha to gain jetpacks before rushing at Shadowed Zaktan, then, the mecha flew up into the atmoshpere.

**"Wh-What're you doing?!"** Shadowed Zaktan gawked.

"I'll admit… I didn't see that coming… I wonder…" Mitsuko started, concentrating a small portion of magic before putting it into the console, which also caused Metru Dai-Oh to shoot beams of magic out of its free hand, while the sword in the other hand turned into a boomerang.

It didn't take much longer for the group to reach space, and the mecha released Shadowed Zaktan. Then they continued to slash, throw the boomerang, and fire magic beams at him, before they flew past a satellite, and the Moon to prepare their finisher.

"Ikuze!" MataRed exclaimed.

"Hissatsu!" Mitsuko continued.

"Ore-tachi no Hissatsu Waza!" SEGA finished as he inputted his Hissatsu code, Mitsuko put some more of her magic into the console, and MataRed charged a small bit of fire into it.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

"TRI HERO KICK!" all three shouted as Metru Dai-Oh flew straight down in a Rider Kick position, its boot charging up with energy while showing the Mataranger symbol, Mitsuko's Element symbol, and the SEGA symbol spinning around. With a big, powerful scream from all three heroes, they finally hit Shadowed Zaktan, going right through him and blowing him up before landing back on Earth.

(End Song)

"Yatta!" Mitsuko shouted with joy.

"Nice job you two," MataRed smirked, as they saw the other heroes cheering for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five remaining Pirakangers finally got themselves untangled from each other before looking to see Zaktan exploding in space.

**"Uh oh… what do we do now?!"** Hakaan asked.

**"We run to plan ano-"** Vezok began when he was struck down by someone who looked like a blue Mataranger and Mertumen, but was different as it has a sort of bat motif _his_ suit, giving him a sort of vampiric quality.

**"I'm afraid such a plan shall not come to pass… for you,"** the figure stated as four other figures stepped out, each one having a that bat motif still, but they had black as a main color, and each figure had one color unique to them just as much as the blue figure, the otthers' being black, green, yellow, and white respectively.

**"Who the hell are you?!"** Reidak demanded to know, but he was killed before he could get his response.

**"Compared to you rapping gangsters… we could be considered the Mafia or Yakuza… Ore-tachi wa Shadow Sentai Makutaranger… and you are DEAD!"** the white figure replied as he and the others held out some kind of blasters at the Piraka, firing them at the four remaining Pirakangers, destroying them.

**"Oi. Aqua-chan… who are those guys?"** Sailor NiGHTS asked MataBlue, pointing to the Makuatarangers, as they finished off the last of the Piraka.

"...Oh no… the Makuta…" MataBlue groaned, "Stay back and let us handle them,"

"So… they're not on our side?" Hinata asked MataBlack.

**"We have no business with you Toa, or these... other heroes."** the yellow Makuta stated.

**"Today at least. Tomorrow, or… someday after tomorrow, your days are numbered Toa Sentai,"** the white Makuta informed, "**Just consider yourselves lucky we eliminated these nuisances who threatened Teridax's comeback. Until we meet again…"** With that, the five Makutarangers vanished.

"That was weird," MataBlue commented.

"So… now what?" Sora asked, as the group's leaders rejoined their teams after Metru Dai-Oh changed into its two individual parts and left.

"We go back to the fair and enjoy ourselves," MataRed responded.

"PARTY TIME~!" Momo smiled in response to that.

* * *

"Hey Takeshi… mind me asking where you got that disc from, I've never seen that video game before," Luna inquired of Takeshi a bit later.

"Long story, Luna. I'll tell ya a bit later," Takeshi told her. _'__Wow__… __looking at her now__… __I can__'__t help but feel that Luna looks an awful lot like__… __her...'_

"Hey Takeshi, have you seen Hinata?" Sora asked, walking over to him and Luna.

"Oh. I think I saw her in the line for the ferris wheel with Terra," Luna informed.

We then see Terra and Hinata on said ferris wheel, making small talk, before she tapped his shoulder.

"Terra-san…" Hinata started, blushing a bit.

"Yes Hinata-san?" Terra asked.

"I want you to know that you are a very good friend."

"...Really?"

"Hai…" Hinata nodded.

"Well… before I say anything more… just know, I can kinda… feel your soul, and your kindness won't betray me," Terra informed.

"Really?" Hinata asked, earning her a nod from Terra. "Well… thanks…"

"Your welcome." Terra smiled, making Hinata blush a little.

"Sora, you may wanna have a look," Mitsuko informed, handing Sora a pair of binoculars. The rainbowette took the binoculars and gawked.

"Well… never would've expected that," Sora admitted, as Momo and Kisho both had their own pair of binoculars and were looking as well.

"That is so adorable…" Kisho giggled.

"They aren't the only ones up there. Look," Momo responded, making both Sora and Kisho look to see in the booth above them were AJ and Yuki, just enjoying a ride.

"Huh, that's where AJ went," Kisho shrugged, "How does she even know MataWhite, we just met them all today?"

"I dunno, but… maybe she met him some time ago and never told us," Momo shrugged.

"Hey guys," Ignatius said, getting Mitsuko's attention, "You having a good time?"

"Oh! Yea, we are, Ig," Mitsuko answered.

"So, apart from Yuki and Terra, where are the others in your team?" Kisho asked.

"I dunno," Ignatius admitted, before Takeshi ran up to him and Mitsuko.

"Hey guys," Takeshi waved.

"Hey Takeshi," the other two leaders waved.

"I wanted to check quickly with you two about something. Can I trust you guys to keep our identities a secret?" Takeshi asked Mitsuko and Ignatius.

"Yep/Don't worry," they responded.

"And I can expect the same from you guys?" Mitsuko responded.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, am I right?" Takeshi replied, smiling at the two.

"So… who am I talking to now, Hana or… the other you?" Aqua asked Hana.

"You're talking to Hana right now," Hana assured.

"So… you a part of Mitsuko's group?" Aqua added.

"No, no I'm not. I'm working alongside my brother and his team," Hana told Aqua.

"And Kassie, does she know anything?" Aqua added. However, as she said that, Kai suddenly rushed up

"You don't tell her about this, capiche?" Kai stated, giving a glare at Aqua.

"Capiche. I was just asking if she knew or not… and now I know."

"Oh… well good," Kai noted, before looking over at Momo and smiling, walking over to her.

"Well, this definitely has been an exciting fair, huh?" Takeshi stated, sitting next to Neptune near their forum booth.

"Yea… reminds me of the fair back home. And… Nepgear would've loved it…"

"Don't worry. We'll get her back, and defeat Arfoire. And now… we have more help than ever," Takeshi stated, smiling as Ignatius and Mitsuko walked up.

"Yeah… yeah we will!" Neptune replied, smiling.

"So… who's this Nepgear you guys are talking about?" Mitsuko asked.

"Long story. Though right now, I know we can bring her back and defeat our foes and bring peace to this world..." Takeshi responded, smiling at his two friends.

"Yeah… together, the Nightmare Forces stand no chance!" Mitsuko replied.

"Nor the Makuta… we can win this together…" Ignatius added, as the four put their hands together.

"We are… SUPER HEROES!" the leaders all cheered, throwing their hands up to the sky.

* * *

(Insert Song: Zero Gravity by BlackGryph0n and Michelle Creber)

***Scene enters in on Momo and Kai, both holding microphones, ready to sing. As the beat starts, symbols representing the Gaming Riders, Matarangers, and Guardians appear behind them***

**Momo: I'm taken by this feeling and I'm losing the fight.**

**Momo & Kai: I'm falling, feeling, faster we go.**

**Kai: Surrender to this moment like the...**

**Momo & Kai: ...day to the night.**

**Kai: I'm falling...**

**Momo & Kai: ...falling, faster we go.**

***as the song continues, scenes from the fair and the groups fighting the Visorak appear onscreen***

**Kai: I'm getting tired of the running, the screaming, the fighting**

**I feel it following me everywhere I go**

**I see it in their faces, every place is bleeding it**

**And I am breathing it**

**I am a piece of it.**

***shifts to showing some of the tension scenes from the Taisen***

**Momo: And we can't live without the fashion, the passion**

**It's catching us with no reaction and it's everywhere we go**

**We just keep holding on, afraid of just releasing it**

**There's no defeating it**

**Can we find peace with it?**

***shifts to show the heartwarming scenes from the Taisen***

**I'm taken by this feeling and I'm losing the fight.**

**Momo & Kai: I'm falling, feeling, faster we go.**

**Kai: Surrender to this moment like the…**

**Momo & Kai: ...day to the night.**

**Kai: I'm falling…**

**Momo & Kai: ...falling, faster we go.**

***A few shots of AJ and Yuki, Hinata and Terra, Luna and Takeshi and then the two of them are shown.***

**It's your life**

**And it's the only one that you'll ever get**

**Do you feel alive?**

**And are you making the most of it?**

**It's your life**

**And you're the only one that you'll ever be**

**Do you feel alive?**

**And can you handle Zero Gravity?**

***During the instrumental, battle scenes with the Piraka are shown***

**Momo: When you are up here there is nowhere to look but down**

**Forget it all and let the silence around, surround**

**Step off, and step away from the sound**

**I've found the world looks smaller when you're miles above the ground**

***Next, scenes involving the Shadowed One and the other villains are seen, mostly with the Shadowed One beating up the heroes with little effort***

**Kai: Freefall, lose it all, like you're ten feet tall**

**You can't be someone 'till you're no one at all**

**And say "Hey, can't you see what it's doing to me?**

**I may be losing my mind, but at least I'm free!**

***The scene with MataGold and Kamen Rider Steam is shown, easily overwhelming Chrysalis and Esag***

**Momo: I'm taken by this feeling and I'm losing the fight.**

**Momo & Kai: I'm falling, feeling, faster we go.**

**Kai: Surrender to this moment like the…**

**Momo & Kai: ...day to the night.**

**Kai: I'm falling…**

**Momo & Kai: ...falling, faster we go.**

***During the instrumental, bits and clips of the final battle are shown***

**It's your life**

**And it's the only one that you'll ever get**

**Do you feel alive?**

**And are you making the most of it?**

**It's your life**

**And you're the only one that you'll ever be**

**Do you feel alive?**

**And can you handle Zero Gravity?**

***A scene with Metru Dai-Oh is now shown, rocketing up into space with Shadowed Zaktan before finishing him off.***

**It's your life**

**And it's the only one that you'll ever get**

**Do you feel alive?**

**And are you making the most of it?**

**It's your life**

**And you're the only one that you'll ever be**

**Do you feel alive?**

**And can you handle Zero Gravity?**

**I'm falling, falling, faster we go.**

***The scene ends with a flash of light, all the Matarangers, Guardians, and Gaming Riders on stage with Momo & Kai, as the two pulled each other into a kiss.***

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA**

Mitsuko: Huh… Jam's a girl. Didn't call that one...

Takeshi: Yeah, me neither. Anyways, we've got one more topic to talk about, and so how about we get to it?

Ignatius: Of course. So, we're finally getting to the meat of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider team-ups, Super Hero Taisen!

Takeshi: In the year of Gokaiger and OOO, both had three movies to celebrate their franchises 35th and 40th anniversaries, which some people have theorized is kinda where the Taisen concept came from.

Ignatius: Wasn't there a trailer for the first one after the Rider's 40th anniversary movie?

Takeshi: I… don't remember.

Mitsuko: Regardless, Super Hero Taisen has been a yearly movie that has the heroes of Super Sentai crossover with the amazing Kamen Riders.

Takeshi: Why thank you, Mitsuko. Anyways, the first of so far three Taisen movies involved GokaiRed of the Gokaigers waging war on Kamen Rider Decade, both heroes gathering armies of their "former" enemies, the Dai-Shocker and Zangyack, which in that movie was known as Dai-Zangyack.

Mitsuko: Uh… where were the Go-Busters and Fourze during this?

Takeshi: They only appeared near the start and the end.

Mitsuko: Boo!

Ignatius: Yeah, Super Hero Taisen has a habit of ignoring the main sentai and riders at the time and focus on some convoluted plot with the other Sentai and Riders...

Takeshi: Well, it's gotten better on the Rider side. Haruto had a slightly bigger role in Super Hero Taisen Z, which featured another hero created by the same person, Space Sheriff Gavan

Mitsuko: Okay… and just them? Why not all of the Metal Heroes?

Takeshi: Well… via Gokai Change, several past Metal Heroes appeared… so there's that.

Ignatius: What about that Red & Blue Hero that appeared after the end credits of Super Hero Taisen Z?

Takeshi: Not in Taisen, just cross-promotion for his new movie, he appeared in Gaim, wasting an episode like Gavan did in Go-Buster, for dumb cross-promotion.

Mitsuko: Also, you mentioned how the appearance got better on the Rider side… well that happened again in the third one… a lot, that one bumping the Sentai down to B Cast. So why is it still considered a Super Hero Taisen?

Takeshi: It's still in the billing as a Super Hero Taisen movie.

Mitsuko: Well, that's just dumb!

Takeshi: I'm aware… but they did do… something to kinda make up for it… Ressha Sentai ToQger vs Kamen Rider Gaim: The Spring Break Gattai Special.

Ignatius: I guess that makes up for it… somewhat. Anyways, so what about Super Hero Taisen Tri?

Mitsuko: Seriously… how did Daigo get to Zawame City and how did the ToQers get back there… oh, uh… as for your question… uh… Takeshi, all yours.

Takeshi: Well, basically we had the Sentai and Riders have ALL the screentime, and not have some dumb past Sentai or Riders come and invade our movie. -_-

Ignatius: Also, like with Super Hero Taisen Z and bringing in the Space Sheriffs, we allowed the Guardians to be our pseudo-Metal Heroes.

Mitsuko: Did you know that, in a rather odd way, Sailor Moon came to exist because of Kamen Rider?

Takeshi: I actually did not know that, I would've thought it'd be slightly inspired by Super Sentai more than Kamen Rider… but then again, Super Sentai was created after Kamen Rider, so who am I to talk?

Mitsuko: Well… a Sentai concept is what Sailor Moon came from, while a bit more of a solo hero for it's predecessor, Sailor V, came from the Riders... but I'm referring to more the Toku genre, in a way. We all have the Riders to thank for all of the great Tokusatsu stuff we have today.

Ignatius: OI! Taisen, remember? Anyways, this time instead of the Riders and Sentai fighting… because THAT'S original *sighs*, we had the Guardians and Riders this time arguing, and the Matarangers had to get involved… which almost KILLED me, by the way.

Takeshi and Mitsuko: *groan* Don't remind us.

Ignatius: It's cool. Anyway, what other Super Hero Taisen film is in store with the new Rider and upcoming Sentai?

Takeshi: Well there's news of another one coming up that'll feature the Dekarangers, some of the Metal Heroes, I think maybe Carranger, and of course to go with the vehicle motif, Kamen Rider Drive.

Mitsuko: Will we ever see Kikaider make another comeback in this Taisen as well?

Ignatius: No idea.

Mitsuko: ...what would happen if it was Dreamer who was the Rider… what would that mean for a Taisen… *shrugs as she twirls her hair a bit*

Takeshi: And I think it's time we sign off!

Mitsuko: And show a new trailer for… something. *holds up a disc reading 'Trailer for SEGA Spin-Off'* One of the higher-ups gave me this to show after we finished up.

Takeshi: Oh, THAT disc. I heard there was some sort of controversy and fights between the producers on whether or not to make this...

Ignatius: Well, looks like SOMEONE gave it the green-light. Might as well play it. Anyways, until next time, this has been MataRed, Ignatius, of Toa Sentai Mataranger…

Mitsuko: Pikari Mitsuko of the Guardians of Eclipsia…

Takeshi: And Narumi Takeshi, Kamen Rider SEGA of the Gaming Riders…

Ignatius: And let's play the trailer!

* * *

**A New Adventure…**

Takeshi: No way…

**A New Story…**

?: You are this world's first Kamen Rider.

**A New SEGA!**

Takeshi: Henshin!

**=GAME START!=**

**A different Sega no Sekai, where he teams up with a new Nintendo…**

Nintendo: Yo, Take-kun.

**And a new Playstation!**

Playstation: I'm by your side all the time!

**Kamen Rider New SEGA! Start your game soon!**

* * *

***the four suddenly appear dressed as characters from Xenoblade Chronicles; Silver as Shulk, KKD as Dunban, Pika as Reyn, and TB as Alvis. As well, TB is holding a Riki plushie in his hands***

**Pikatwig: I seriously get enough of being the butt of the joke from my older brother…**

**Silver: Hey, don't hate on Reyn! He's awesome!**

**Pikatwig: I'm not… I'm just saying…**

**Silver: Just be lucky I don't put you in a Melia costume, because I'm still annoyed at you for making a New SEGA fanfic behind my back. -_-**

**Pikatwig: I honestly thought you wouldn't care.**

**KKD: GUYS! What's done is done! Don't make me split this group up more than TTS already has!**

**TB: Easy KKD, let 'em talk it out.**

**Pikatwig: Plus… I have something that I need to tell you while I got your attention. I feel like… well… let me show you. *takes out the four Energy Lockseeds.* Say… you're Lemon Energy, KKD is Cherry Energy, I'm Peach Energy and TB is Melon Energy. *pulls over a table* We should all sorta be… *has all four standing up, side by side* but instead… I kinda have this thought you have turned us into… *puts Peach Energy and Melon Energy down, side by side, places Cherry Energy facing down on top of Peach Energy and Melon Energy, and finally places Lemon Energy at the very top, standing all 'tall and mighty' above the others.* I really think you've turned us into a pile, and put yourself at the very top of it.**

**Silver: ...Why am I not the Melon? I wanted to shout out "In the Name of Melon!" and "In the Name of Lemon!" doesn't sound as funny.**

**Pikatwig: Dude, you are missing the point! Look… I just feel like me and TB are at the bottom of the totem pole of us four sometimes… I'm sorry, I just had to tell you while I had your attention.**

**Silver: Yeah, well considering I'm not gonna be around that much now because of college, I can't be doing too much from here, okay? I'm sorry you feel that way, but right now, you don't have to go on a rant about everything… also, *picks up the Melon Energy Lockseed and holds it up* In the Name of Melon! XD**

**Pikatwig: Alright, I'm cool. Anyway… favorite parts anyone?**

**Silver: You may go first, Pika.**

**Pikatwig: From part one… it's how Terra helped Hinata find Sora. From part two… it's the interactions between Terra, Hinata and Sora… and from this part… hmm… it was the group rollcall.**

**KKD: All very cool parts, Pika. From part one, I guess I have to say it was the Pirakangers' debut, because in my original concept for Mataranger, I wanted multiple series of good and evil rangers, the Pirakangers being the first of these, but I guess not all things can work out they way we planned them. Part 2 was actually the musical number with Hikaru and Kai, very neat song choice and we get to see some nifty action on the side. Finally, the group rollcall was awesome in this part, but I also equally enjoyed the epic final battle, the battle debut of MataGold and Kamen Rider Steam, the Metrumen's mecha, all the way up to the final attack that destroyed Shadowed Zaktan. Going back to the Pirakangers for a moment, their defeat could be symbolic of the Makutarangers overpowering them in their role as a dark Sentai in the Mataranger story overall. ...Sorry for going longwinded on that, but I had to get that off my chest. Silver?**

**Silver: Gotta say I liked the fight with the Visorak for Part 1, Kai and Hikaru singing for Part 2, and the epic final battle for Part 3. And before we continue, I'd like to make note to something real quick. So, we finally get to see another Rider for SEGA, but I need some help coming up with weapons for this guy. He functions similar to Den-O and Gaim in which he has different forms to change into, but with the SteamApplet, which connects to the SteamDriver, the weapon ideas are limitless. So… I want you, the viewer, to help me with coming up with weapons. Just think of any sort of Steam Game, like Portal, that could be used to make a weapon for Steam, and send it in via the reviews section for Movie War Theater or the SEGA story itself. Anyways, we'll see who takes the Steam System in the next couple chapters of SEGA, so be prepared for the big reveal.**

**Pikatwig: *starts to cough a bit* Sorry… been coughing a lot the past few days, and the day we're doing this, it's been the worst.**

**TB: Don't worry. You'll get better soon. Anyway, time for my favorite parts. For Part 1, it would be... the fair as well as the encounter. Part 2 would be Hikaru and Kai singing. And Part 3 would be the final battle... oh my God, that final battle! There was so many awesome things going on that I wanted to shout "FANGASM~~~!" Also, just to let you guys know, I am serving as the mediator of this group. I don't want us to argue or fight. I don't want us to yell or anything like that. I just want us to work together despite our different views and ideas. Savvy?**

**KKD: Glad someone's here to help me keep these other two in line, and to keep me from going bonkers in anger. Guess it was a good thing to hire him on after all.**

**TB: KKD, I also want you to let Silver and Pika talk out their differences. Capiche?**

**KKD: Fine… again, sorry, I just don't want to see these guys argue when clearly some people just want to get this thing done. If Silver wants us to pick up the slack, I'm just reminding us to stay on track.**

**Pikatwig: I never mean to argue… it just happens. It's like me and my brother, half the time, we don't mean to argue, it just happens.**

**Silver: I'm sorry, Pika. I didn't mean to be a dick. I just want these stories kept going smoothly. Anyways, enough of this sappy stuff. We've got more stories to write and more movies to prepare for! Next time… we do a thing.**

**KKD: Oh… right… *clears throat* in any case, since this is the end of the Taisen, I guess we should close off. Until next time, this has been KKD Silver, the Crossover King…**

**Silver: The Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum...**

**Pikatwig: *coughs for a moment* sorry… the Raiden Writer, Pikatwig.**

**TB: As well as The Lone Rider, TokuBrony!**

**KKD: And we'll see you all next time for another Movie Taisen in the Movie War Theater, and keep reading and supporting Toa Sentai Mataranger, MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia, and Neodimension Kamen Rider SEGA. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: And don't forget to look at the spin-off of Neo-SEGA, New SEGA, as well. Just Live More!**

**TB: SEIYAA! *jump spin kick***

**Silver: And here's to what's to come in these three stories! Now… *holds up a card before flipping it Decade-style and then pointing it toward the sky* Stand up the Vanguard! *the four make their respective poses, before the filming supposedly shuts off, Silver reaching over and taking the Riki Plushie and hugging it* Heropon is SO CUUUTE! X3**

**Pikatwig: I'm assuming you're happy he's an Assist Trophy? *holds an AJ plushie before coughing.***

**TB: Uh… guys? The camera's still on.**

**Silver and Pikatwig: …**

**KKD: I got it. *Shuts camera off***


End file.
